5º curso en Hogwarts
by Jack Dawson
Summary: Chapter 33 UP Esperando k os guste... HG HrR , espero vuestros RR
1. 1 Ron

RON  
  
Sudando. Así es como Harry Potter se despertaba siempre de las pesadillas que tenía desde que había acabado el cuarto curso y había salido del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería hacía casi un mes. Estaba tumbado; pensando en todo lo que había descubierto y vivido desde que entró en Hogwarts.  
  
Harry Potter no era un niño como los demás. Tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente; esa cicatriz era un recuerdo de su primer encuentro con el malvado Voldemort. Quién-ya-sabes intentó matar a Harry una noche después de haber matado a sus padres, Lily y James Potter. Pero a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le salió el tiro por la culata; porqué al morir su madre para protegerlo de Lord Voldemort se había sacrificado para salvarlo, y por lo tanto le había dejado un eficaz protector. Así que cuando el temible Voldemort se acercó a nuestro pequeño Harry para lanzarle su terrible maldición Avada Kevdara, ésta rebotó en Harry y le dio a él dejándolo muy débil.  
  
Así que el pobre Harry tuvo que vivir con sus tíos once años sin saber siquiera que él era un mago; "y uno de los buenos, en cuanto entrenes un poco" según palabras textuales que le dijo Hagrid el día que fue a buscarlo y darle la noticia.  
  
Y claro; Harry muy feliz porqué mientras estuviera en Hogwarts (colegio de magia y hechicería) no estaría con sus insoportables tíos ni con su más que insoportable primo Dudley; que claro, no podían sufrir a Harry por el hecho de que ellos eran muggles, y Harry era un mago.  
  
Y de esta forma Harry subió al tren que lo llevaría a Hogwarts; pero allí lo aguardarían miles de aventuras. El primer año que estuvo allí, él y sus mejores amigos Ron y Hermione tuvieron que plantarle cara al innombrable Voldemort e impedir que se hiciera con la piedra filosofal y recuperara sus antiguos y temibles poderes. En segundo curso él y ron tuvieron que enfrentarse a la cámara de los secretos y salvar a Hermione que había sido petrificada por la mirada de un basilisco; en esa cámara Harry conocerá al heredero de Slytherin, Tom Ryddle, que no es otro que el propio ¡Lord Voldemort en sus tiempos de estudiante de Hogwarts! Pero con la ayuda de Fawkes (el fénix) y del sombrero seleccionador (que le entrega la espada de Godric Griffindor) consigue volver a vencer a Voldemort. En el tercer año, Harry debe salvar a su padrino Sirius (canuto) con la ayuda de Ron, Hermione y el profesor Remus Lupin (lunático); juntos descubren que en verdad fue Peter Pettigrew (colagusano) quién traicionó y "vendió" a los Potter a Voldemort. Y ya, recordando los hechos de este año en Hogwarts, Harry se dijo a si mismo que podía dar gracias de haber vuelto a escapar de las garras de Lord Voldemort. En la final del torneo de los tres magos al coger la copa, él y Cedric Diggory fueron trasladados delante de Voldemort y su vasallo Peter Pettigrew quien hizo una poción en la que hechó de la sangre de Harry y que sirvió para que Voldemort renaciera y que encima a Harry ya no le sirviera de nada la barrera que su madre le había dejado con su sacrificio. Pero cuando Voldemort iba a matarlo, las respectivas varitas de Harry y Voldemort se conectaron, y Harry pudo hablar unos momentos con sus padres.  
  
Seguía tumbado. Ahora con la respiración más acelerada al tiempo que iba recordando los acontecimientos del final del torneo; el recuerdo de Voldemort, estar allí y no poder hacer nada por Cedric, no poder defenderse cuando colagusano lo ató y le hizo un corte en el codo (y que encima le quedó una pequeña cicatriz por culpa de la profundidad del corte); el miedo que había pasado cuando se había visto rodeado por todo de mortífagos, el como creía que iba a morir en esos momentos... pero sobretodo, lo que más recordaba eran las voces; las voces que salieron de las sombras que aparecieron de la varita de Lord Voldemort; la voz de su madre, la voz de su padre, animándolo a no rendirse; la voz de Cedric, la voz de Cedric cuando le pidió que llevara su cuerpo a Hogwarts, de vuelta con sus padres.  
  
Sólo había pasado un mes y un poco más desde la muerte de Cedric. Harry no se lo podía perdonar. Fue él quién le dijo a Cedric que cogieran la copa juntos, si no lo hubiera dicho y sólo él la hubiera cogido, Cedric seguiría vivo.  
  
Ya volvía; tenía que dejarse de culpar; nadie lo hubiera pensado que la copa del torneo fuera un traslador.  
  
En ese momento miró el reloj que tenía encima de su mesa. Faltaban 10 minutos para que cumpliera 15 años. Se sentía orgulloso. Aunque Voldemort hubiera vuelto, él le había parado los pies en primer curso y en segundo curso.  
  
Se sentía orgulloso de todos los amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts; pero sobretodo se sentía orgullosos de haber podido salvar a su padrino y a Buckbeak de la muerte.  
  
Se sobresaltó dentro de sus pensamientos cuando dos o tres lechuzas picotearon en el cristal de la ventana para llamar su atención y que las hiciera pasar. No se lo podía creer. Volvió a mirar el reloj: 00:00. Increíble, este año las lechuzas llegaban muchísimo más pronto (bueno, tampoco muchísimo; sólo un par de minutos, quizá).  
  
Abrió la ventana y las dejó pasar; fueron pasando ordenadamente y se colocaron en fila encima de la cama de Harry. Era como si tuvieran un orden que ellas mismas habían puesto. De esta manera, Harry cogió la primera carta que le entregaba la primera lechuza. Se quedó extrañado, la letra parecía del director de Hogwarts y había un sello con el escudo del colegio. De todos modos la carta decía así:  
  
"Estimado Harry Potter:  
  
Te mando esta lechuza para avisarte y advertirte de que te digan lo que te digan no puedes salir de casa de tus tíos hasta nuevo aviso (ni usar la capa de invisibilidad para salir); cuando sea el momento te mandaré protección y compañía lo antes que pueda. Se despide de ti,  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Harry no entendía a cuento de que venía lo que Dumbledore le había escrito en la carta; ¿qué demonios le quería decir Dumbledore?  
  
-En fin; será mejor que coja otra.  
  
Cuando Harry se giró para coger otra carta, la segunda lechuza ya se había adelantado y le mostraba la carta, impaciente.  
  
Era otra carta de Hogwarts; y en esta ponía:  
  
"Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Le rogamos que no olvide que el próximo curso dará comienzo el 1 de septiembre. El expreso de Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación de King's Cross, andén nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
También se adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
Profesora M. McGonagall  
  
Subdirectora"  
  
Bueno, era la carta de rutina de cada año; no había de que preocuparse.  
  
Al girarse, la siguiente lechuza ya estaba esperando; pero ésta no hizo igual que las otras dos, cuando entregó la carta, se quedó; seguramente la persona que le escribía quería una respuesta.  
  
Cogió el sobre y miró las letras que le parecían conocidas.  
  
-¿De quién es ésta?  
  
Harry la abrió y nada más ver de nuevo la letra que ya tanto conocía se alegró muchísimo.  
  
-¡Sirius!  
  
Tenía muchas ganas de saber que tal le iba todo y seguro que la carta no le defraudaría.  
  
En la carta que Sirius le envió ponía:  
  
"Querido Harry:  
  
He hablado con Dumbledore y estoy completamente de acuerdo con él. No se te ocurra salir de casa de tus tíos por nada. Pero estate tranquilo, iremos a buscarte para que puedas llegar a tiempo a coger el expreso de Hogwarts en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.  
  
Con afecto,  
  
Tu padrino Sirius  
  
p.d:Te diga lo que te diga la carta de Hermione o la de cualquier otro de tus amigos ni se te ocurra; repito: ¡NI SE TE OCURRA! Salir de casa.  
  
p.p.d: Recuerdos de Lunático"  
  
Ahora si que no entendía nada de nada. Su padrino Sirius decía que había hablado con Dumbledore (y me pregunto: ¿sobre qué?) y también le repetía que no saliera de la casa; pero lo que más le sorprendía de la carta de Sirius es que éste no le había dicho nada respecto de su cumpleaños.  
  
-No lo entiendo; ¿por qué no puedo salir? Y ¿qué me tiene que decir Hermione que pueda hacerme salir de casa? ¿y para ir a donde?  
  
Bueno ya solo queda una lechuza. Que también estaba impaciente por entregar la carta. Harry la cogió, y enseguida se dio cuenta de quién era la carta que tenía en las manos; esa letra tan precisa, tan bien hecha... no podía ser de otra persona que no fuera Hermione.  
  
-Hermione, ella seguro que no me fallará.  
  
Harry abrió la carta y leyó:  
  
"Querido Harry:  
  
¡No sabes cuanto lo siento! No te lo quería decir yo porqué tenía la esperanza de que Sirius te lo dijera; pero ya me ha enviado una lechuza y me ha dicho que no te lo va a decir; ni tampoco te lo dirá Dumbledore. De modo que te lo diré yo: esta mañana ha aparecido la marca tenebrosa en la Madriguera. Deberas que siento estropearte las vacaciones; Ron y alguno más de los otros Weasley están en un hospital para magos, y Sirius me ha dicho que se pondrán bien. Ron es el que está peor de todos. No se sabe muy bien como ha ocurrido pero se ve que un grupo de mortífagos ha entrado en la casa y ha empezado a lanzar cruciatus contra todos los que estaban allí dentro; Dumbledore dijo que te buscaban a ti porqué creían que estarías con los Weasley; así que creo que es por eso que Dumbledore no quería arriesgarse a que fueras este año a la Madriguera. Por cierto, Sirius también me ha dicho que este verano no puedes salir de casa de tus tíos; espero que te encuentres bien. Nos veremos seguramente en el expreso de Hogwarts. Besos de  
  
Hermione  
  
p.d: Por cierto los Weasley que también están ingresados en el hospital con Ron son: su hermana Ginny, los gemelos Fred y George, y Molly (su madre, ¿recuerdas?)  
  
p.p.d: Te mantendré informado de cómo les vaya; y me gustaría que me contaras que tal te va todo por ahí.  
  
p.p.p.d: Por cierto, si tus tíos te tratan un poco mejor puede que sea porqué han recapacitado de su conducta anterior. (aunque Ron me dijo que Sirius les había "amenazado" y les había dicho que no se metieran contigo, que suficientes problemas tenías."  
  
A Harry se le cayó el alma a los pies, puede que más abajo y todo.  
  
Con lo que había pasado era normal que no se hubieran acordado de que era su cumpleaños; tenía que escribirles. Cogió la carta de Sirius y un trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a contestarla. En la carta le puso lo siguiente:  
  
"Querido Sirius:  
  
¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho tú?! Quiero que me digas en que hospital está Ron, porqué te aseguro que me dan igual las órdenes que me deis, no pienso abandonar a Ron. No puedes pedirme que le abandone, ha sido culpa mía después de todo; Hermione me ha dicho que creías que iban a buscarme a mi, y yo quiero ver a Ron.  
  
Harry  
  
p.d: ¿Estás con Remus? Dale recuerdos."  
  
Harry ató la carta a la lechuza que le había traído la carta de su padrino (dedujo que la lechuza sería de Remus) y sacó la lechuza por la ventana y se quedó allí, de pie, durante unos segundos viendo como la lechuza se alejaba y en él crecía el peor de todos sus temores: que hicieran daño por su culpa a un ser querido, sólo por eso, por ser amigos; que hicieran daño a sus amigos le hacía más daño que cuando se lo hacían a él; ¿y si Ron moría? ¿y si cualquiera de los que lo rodeaban moría? ¿se lo podría perdonar algún día?  
  
El ulular impaciente de la lechuza que le había traído la carta de Hermione lo sacó bruscamente del trance en el que se encontraba.  
  
-¡Ah! Es verdad; tengo que contestar a Hermione. Seguramente se preocupará cuanto más tarde.  
  
Cogió la carta de Hermione y la dejó encima de su escritorio, sacó otro trozo de un pergamino de su cajón, cogió su pluma y su tintero y los dejó sobre la mesa; respiró profundamente y volvió a coger la pluma, y la mojó en el tintero; y en el pergamino escribió:  
  
"Querida Hermione:  
  
Gracias por contármelo; como tu dijiste, ni Sirius ni Dumbledore me hablaron sobre la marca tenebrosa que apareció en la Madriguera hace menos de un día. Siento como si fuera mi culpa; es más ha sido por mi culpa.  
  
No se que más decirte, creo que es mejor que por el momento me despida de ti.  
  
Harry"  
  
Dobló el pergamino y lo metió dentro de un sobre; con manos temblorosas consiguió meter el pergamino dentro del sobre. Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. No podía contenerlas más. ¿y si la próxima era Hermione? ¿o sus tíos? Aunque fueran los peores muggles del mundo entero no se merecían la muerte, y menos de la forma en que los torturarían los mortífagos antes de matarles.  
  
Se sentía agotado. Esperaba que tanto Sirius como Hermione recibieran pronto sus cartas. Pero sobretodo esperaba que ambos estuvieran bien, y a salvo.  
  
-Por favor, Sirius, contéstame; tengo que ver a Ron.  
  
Harry formuló su deseo en voz baja; como si fuera un susurro. Pero suficiente fuerte como para creer en él.  
  
Las lágrimas volvían a correrle por las mejillas; no podía frenarlas. Y con los ojos rojos y humedecidos por las lágrimas se volvió a acostar en la cama; donde se quedó dormido pensando en como estaría su amigo Ron. 


	2. 2 Vigilado por todas partes

Vigilado por todas partes  
  
Harry se levantó. Se duchó y se vistió. Sus tíos y su primo Dudley habían ido a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones y lo habían dejado solo en la casa. Solo como casi todo el mes de verano que ya había transcurrido; ahora entendía porqué. Si Hermione tenía razón y Sirius se había pasado por Privet Drive sus tíos y su primo decidieron no tener que verlo por miedo a no poder aguantarse y empezar a tratarlo mal y a insultarlo.  
  
Así que cuando estuvo "arreglado" salió al jardín para despejarse un poco. Nada más cruzar la puerta notó como los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban, un escalofrío le recorría desde la punta de cada uno de sus pelos hasta la punta de sus dedos del pie y viceversa; y para colmo notaba que la cicatriz le escocía un poco. Eso le alarmó un montón. Si la cicatriz le dolía significaba que él estaba cerca, pero no podía ser. No había nadie en toda la calle. La cicatriz le seguía doliendo, cada vez más. Miró calle hacía abajo y no vió a nadie. Su corazón empezaba a palpitarle tan fuerte y descontroladamente que le estaba haciendo un daño enorme en el pecho. Su respiración se iba acelerando cada vez más mientras él inclinaba la cabeza para ver la otra parte de la calle, y allí, lo vió. Una figura se alzaba solitaria en medio de la carretera. Iba vestido con una capa negra que le cubría entero, también llevaba una capucha que le tapaba la cara. Pero Harry lo notaba. Ese ser, esa figura... ¡Era VOLDEMORT! Harry dió un par de pasos hacia atrás, le había costado muchísimo retroceder esos dos pasos. Recordaba el último encuentro que había tenido con Lord Voldemort. Había escapado por los pelos. Y ahora, encima, ¡No tenía la varita!  
  
El ser levantó la cara. Y allí estaban. Aun que estuviera a tres casas de distancia de la que se encontraba Harry lo pudo ver. Esos ojos rojos que se alzaban amenazadoramente y miraban directo a Harry. Esos ojos de serpiente con los que había tenido que intentar dormir durante un mes. Harry se giró dispuesto a entrar en la casa para poder coger su varita e intentar defenderse; en el momento que cogió el pomo y lo giró, antes de poder abrir la puerta y entrar, lo escuchó:  
  
-¡Lacarnum inflamarae!  
  
Ya está pensó Harry; todo ha acabado. Cerró los ojos esperando a quemarse pero no ocurrió. Estaba extrañado esa voz... no había sonado como la voz grave de Voldemort; y si lo hubiera sido: ¿un lacarnum inflamarae? Sería lo último (o de lo último) que Voldemort le lanzaría; habría lanzado un cruciatus. Harry se volvió a girar.  
  
Allí estaba Voldemort. Pero una figura había salido de una de las casas y sostenía una varita; esa figura...  
  
-Me las pagarás Figg, maldita aurora; no creas que me rindo volveré a por Harry. ¡Aparecium!  
  
Y diciendo esto Voldemort despareció. Y quedaba la figura que le había salvado de morir a manos de Lord Voldemort. Y esa figura no era otra que la de ¡La señora Figg!  
  
-¡Harry Potter! ¡Entra inmediatamente dentro de la casa y no desobedezcas a lo que te dice Dumbledore!  
  
Harry se quedó paralizado. ¡La señora Figg conocía a Dumbledore! No podía ser... pero, un momento; ¿una varita? ¿acaso aquello significaba que la señora Figg era una bruja? Eso explicaría porqué había tenido tantos gatos y porqué les había tenido tanto cariño; pero... ¿porqué no se lo dijo a Harry? Porqué seguro que lo reconoció, le había visto la cicatriz.  
  
-¡¿A que esperas?!  
  
Harry se sobresaltó.  
  
-¡Entra!  
  
Dio media vuelta, cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró empujando al mismo tiempo la puerta de la casa; la abrió, entró dentro y cerró de golpe.  
  
Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado. 


	3. 3 Voldemort y Sirius

Voldemort y Sirius  
  
Había pasado toda la mañana pensando en lo que había pasado; y a la hora de comer (los Dursley no estaban pero, le habían dejado una pizza que él mismo se calentaría en el microondas) dos lechuzas picotearon el cristal de las ventanas del salón. Harry abrió la ventana y las hizo pasar. Cogió la primera carta que le entregó una de las dos lechuzas y en el momento en que no tenía carta se fue volando por la ventana que seguía abierta. Antes de leer la carta que tenía en las manos se decidió a levantarse y cerrarla; y por si acaso volvió a mirar sobre la mesita donde había dejado su preciada varita.  
  
Bueno; cogió la carta y la abrió. Esta letra empezaba a resultarle muy familiar.  
  
"Harry:  
  
Arabella Figg me ha mandado una lechuza esta mañana; estaba muy preocupada. No tenías que salir. Bueno, al menos hemos conseguido que Voldemort no te tocase esta vez; pero ten la varita siempre contigo, y úsala sólo cuando estés en peligro (recuerda que el ministerio no está de nuestra parte y te podrían mandar un apercibimiento oficial). Suerte,  
  
Dumbledore"  
  
Genial. Lo único que le faltaba era que Dumbledore se enfadara; porqué entonces si que no podría salir a ver a Ron al Hospital. Tenía que ayudar a su amigo. Tenía que...  
  
Los ronroneos de la otra lechuza le hicieron volver a la realidad. Cogió la carta y se dispuso a leerla. ¡La letra la conocía! ¡Era de Sirius!  
  
"Querido Harry:  
  
¿Se puede saber que narices tienes en la cabeza? ¿Por qué has salido de la casa? ¿no te dijimos que te quedaras dentro y no salieras bajo ningún concepto? ¿no te das cuenta de que de no ser por Arabella estarías muerto? ¡Voldemort te habría matado! Que no se vuelva a repetir; nos veremos pronto,  
  
Sirius"  
  
Genial. Esto ya era increíble; ¿por qué nadie le explicaba nunca nada? Nada completamente. La lechuza de Sirius seguía allí, tendría que contestar.  
  
Subió a su habitación (no sin antes haber cogido su varita) seguido por la lechuza. Puso la carta de Sirius encima de la mesa y sacó pergamino, pluma y tintero y los colocó cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio. Se dejó caer sobre la silla, cogió la pluma y la mojó en el tintero; se preparó y escribió con trazo seguro encima del pergamino:  
  
"Querido Sirius:  
  
¿por qué nadie me cuenta nunca todo lo que pasa? ¿quién es Arabella Figg? ¿una bruja? ¿por qué nadie me lo dijo nunca? ¿por qué no puedo salir de casa? ¿cómo demonios ha sabido Voldemort donde encontrarme? ¿cómo está Ron? ¿y los otros Weasley? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando. No me acabo de tragar que fuera realmente Voldemort el de esta mañana; si lo hubiera sido... ¡yo tendría que estar muerto! Estoy muy confuso. Bueno; ¿tu que tal estás? ¿sigues con Remus? Mándale recuerdos de mi parte;  
  
Harry"  
  
Dobló el pergamino y lo metió en un sobre; se levantó y fue hacia su cama donde la lechuza esperaba.  
  
-Toma, date prisa por favor.  
  
Le dio la carta y abrió la ventana; y se quedó observando como la lechuza volaba y volaba hasta que la perdió de vista. Siguió en esa posición un rato, hasta que el sol le hizo daño en los ojos y tuvo que volver a entrar. Decidió bajar abajo a terminar de comerse la pizza que ya estaría fría y dura.  
  
Bajó al salón y encendió la televisión. No daban nada interesante, de modo que se puso a cambiar de canal durante cinco minutos. Se cansó y cerró la televisión. Estaba aburrido y sin ganas de hacer nada. Eran las seis de la tarde. Los Dursley estarían a punto de llegar. Y él tendría que ir a ayudarles para que pudieran entrar todo lo que habían comprado, evidentemente, para Dudley.  
  
Se debió quedar dormido porqué lo despertaron los golpes que tío Vernon daba contra la puerta para que alguien le abriera.  
  
Harry se levantó y fue a abrirles la puerta; cogió el pomo pero dudó un momento, ¿y si Voldemort seguía por ahí?  
  
-¡Abre de una maldita vez chico!  
  
Imposible. Sus tíos ya estarían muertos.  
  
Abrió la puerta y salió a ayudar a sus tíos a entrar todas las cosas que habían comprado. Cuando Harry ya estaba llevando la última bolsa e iba a entrar en la casa, notó con terror que la cicatriz le volvía a arder. Dejó caer la bolsa y se llevó las manos a la cicatriz. Se cayó de rodillas al suelo y lanzó un par de gemidos de dolor.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿estás bien? -increíble, su tío se preocupaba por él; no se lo podía creer.  
  
Harry se levantó y miró calle abajo y luego calle arriba.  
  
-Otra vez -fue un susurro pero suficiente para que su tío se alarmara al ver la cara de terror de Harry.  
  
La respiración de Harry era cada vez más acelerada.  
  
-¡Entrad! -Lo dijo tanto a su tío como a su tía y a su primo que habían salido a ver que pasaba- ¡Vamos!  
  
Los Dudley se precipitaron dentro de la casa mientras el encapuchado seguía acercándose.  
  
La cabeza le dolía de una forma inhumana. ¡Tenía que reaccionar! ¡No se podía mover! ¡No! ¡Voldemort le había enviado un petrificus totalus! Intentaba gritar pero no podía. Tenía demasiado miedo por lo que pudiera suceder. Cerró los ojos y entonces se preparó para esperar el final que Voldemort le tenía reservado.  
  
Voldemort se acercaba lentamente, viendo como Harry estaba muerto de miedo. Pero entonces... se oyeron unos ladridos de perro. Harry abrió los ojos y vió como un perro enorme había tirado a Voldemort al suelo y venía corriendo contra él. La puerta de la casa seguía abierta, el perro se lanzó encima de Harry y lo arrastró hasta el interior de la casa. La puerta se cerró detrás de Harry y el misterioso perro (habéis adivinado quién era el perro, ¿no?). (¡pues claro!, ¿quién si no? El guapo y perfecto Sirius Black!) 


	4. 4 El trato

El trato  
  
La respiración de Harry seguía agitadísima, pero al menos ya podía moverse y se veía libre del hechizo petrificus totalus. El misterioso perro seguía a su lado. Mordiéndole y babeándole la mano a Harry para que éste le prestara total atención. (y la Anna babeando a sus pies)  
  
Su tío le iba a pedir una explicación. Pero Harry se levantó rápido y les gritó a sus tíos:  
  
-¡Voy a mi habitación dejadme tranquilo!  
  
Su tío se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decirle a su sobrino. Harry había subido rápido las escaleras seguido del misterioso perro y había cerrado la puerta de un portazo.  
  
Harry estaba fatal, muy deprimido y confuso y se lo notaba en la cara que llevaba; tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría con su padrino delante.  
  
Hablando del rey de Roma... Sirius se transformó en humano. Y llevaba una cara roja de ira.  
  
Harry suspiró y se preparó para oír una buena reprimenda. Se quedó mirando al suelo empezando a que Sirius empezara. Y empezó.  
  
-¡¿Pero que diablos tienes en la cabeza?! ¡¿pájaros?! ¡¿lechuzas?! ¡¿qué no te das cuenta de que te podría haber matado?!  
  
Harry pensó que Sirius solo acababa de comenzar la reprimenda; pero se equivocó. Para gran sorpresa de Harry, a Sirius se le caían las lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Harry se quedó estupefacto mirándolo. No sabía que hacer, se había quedado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. ¡Su padrino estaba llorando por él!  
  
-Sirius... yo...  
  
-Harry -Sirius se secó las lágrimas que le seguían goteando por las mejillas -, no ves que eres lo más importante que existe para mí. Si te hubiera pasado algo, me habría muerto de tristeza. (¡buaaaaah! ¡pañuelos, por favor! ¡Sirius, qué tierno eres!)  
  
A Harry notó que se le empezaban a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.  
  
-Lo siento -fue lo único que Harry consiguió que le saliera en un susurro, pero fue suficiente para que Sirius lo oyera -, de veras que lo siento muchísimo. Pero quiero que lo entiendas, no voy a huir de Voldemort, voy a ir a ver a Ron; es mi mejor amigo.  
  
Diciendo eso Harry se levantó, para darle a entender a su padrino que no se iba a echar atrás; entonces Sirius le abrazó. Y Harry le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
-Sirius -Se separaron y Sirius le miró a los ojos -, ¿en qué hospital está Ron?  
  
Sirius se secó las lágrimas de los ojos con el dorso de la mano.  
  
-No se como se llama -Harry estaba apunto de contestarle pero Sirius le cerró la boca -, pero haremos una cosa. Dentro de algunos días podrás salir a verle y yo te acompañaré; e intentaré que Remus también venga. ¿trato hecho?  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
-Pero no puedes salir para nada, ¿entiendes?  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Bien; escucha, ahora tengo que irme. Les escribiré a tus tíos y les advertiré de que ni se les ocurra hacerte salir de casa o se las verán con Sirius Black.  
  
Harry y Sirius se sonrieron. Harry seguía sonriendo al gran perro que tenía delante de él. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y acompañó a Sirius hasta la puerta que daba a la calle. Cogió el pomo con la mano derecha y se dispuso a girarlo para abrir la puerta y que Sirius pudiera salir. Lo intentó un par de veces pero no podía. No conseguía girar el pomo de la puerta.  
  
-¿pero que? ¿qué le pasa a esta puerta?  
  
Con el hocico, Sirius consiguió abrirla. Cuando la puerta estuvo abierta de par en par, Sirius sacó su gran cabeza de perro y miró para ver si Voldemort seguía por allí cerca. No estaba. Así que empujó a Harry con el hocico indicándole que saliera.  
  
-¿qué haces? ¿pero si hace un momento no querías ni que me moviera?  
  
Harry se dirigió a traspasar el umbral y "PLAF"  
  
-¡Au!  
  
Se cayó de culo en medio del recibidor. (nada, a comprar un suelo nuevo)  
  
-¿qué ha sido eso?  
  
Sirius adoptó su forma por un momento y le dijo.  
  
-Eso lo ha puesto Dumbledore. No podrás salir de casa hasta que no estés a salvo. Ten paciencia y en un par de días puede que vayas a ver a Ron.  
  
Y diciendo eso volvió a convertirse en perro, dio un ladrido cariñoso y salió de la casa. Harry se quedó observando como su padrino se alejaba calle abajo; cuando ya no lo vió más, decidió cerrar la puerta y irse a su habitación. 


	5. 5 La orden del fenix se presenta

La orden del Fénix se presenta  
  
Era el 3 de agosto; parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que el 31 de julio Sirius tuvo que salvarlo de Voldemort. Había pasado los tres días de agosto encerrado en la casa. Suerte que sus tíos se llevaban a Dudley, ¡que si no! Este era sin duda el peor verano que pasaba desde que entró en Hogwarts. ¡Y por si fuera poco Ron estaba en el Hospital! ¡Y todo por culpa de Voldemort y sus mortífagos! Estaba rabioso. Su mejor amigo en el hospital y él sin poder hacer nada. Era frustrante. Y así pasaba los días. Haciendo sus deberes; deberes de pociones. ¡Voldemort resurge y Snape les pone más deberes que nunca! ¡Increíble! Seguro que fue para asegurarse de que nadie tenía tiempo de salir de casa.  
  
(Snape está en la mazmorra, con una sonrisa de loco: Ah... sigue, Potter, sigue con los deberes, pero no sabes que sólo tu tienes tantos deberes, qué lastima...)  
  
Pero el día 6 no se despertó por el mismo como los otros días. Alguien le estaba llamando.  
  
-Harry. Harry despierta. ¡Despierta! ¡Harry!  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama. Y cogió las gafas que le alargaba una mano.  
  
-¡Hermione!  
  
El chico y la chica se abrazaron. (ahora Ron se enfadaría...)  
  
-Hola Harry. ¿Qué tal? -a Hermione parecía que se le iban a saltar las lágrimas -vístete y baja para abajo; tienes algunas sorpresas esperándote.  
  
La chica salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Harry seguía sentado en la cama, oyendo los pasos de Hermione al bajar la escalera, hasta que los pasos se perdieron.  
  
Harry se levantó de la cama y se desperezó. Se quitó el pijama y cogió el jersey y los pantalones que la noche anterior había dejado encima del escritorio. (este chico necesita una madre, es demasiado desordenado) El jersey era el que la madre de Ron le había hecho y regalado el primer año que estuvo en Hogwarts. Mientras se acaba de abrochar los pantalones, volvió a pensar en Ron. Pero entonces se acordó de Hermione y una sonrisa se le dibujó en la cara: ¡Hermione estaba bien!  
  
Abrió la puerta, salió de su habitación y volvió a cerrarla tras él. Bajó las escaleras y se fue directo a la sal de estar. En la sala lo esperaban: Hermione (de pie y con una sonrisa en la cara), un perro (Sirius), Remus Lupin, Dumbledore, la señora Figg y un hombre que no conocía de nada; los padres de Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá junto con Remus.  
  
-¿qué...? ¿qué hacéis aquí? (más directo imposible)  
  
Dumbledore se disponía ha hablar pero Hermione se le adelantó.  
  
-Harry. Siento haberlo olvidado -y diciéndole eso le entregó un paquete; el cual Harry se quedó mirando- , ¿a que esperas? ¡Ábrelo! (¡por fiiiiiiiiin! ¡se acordó de su cumple!)  
  
Harry le sonrió y empezó a abrir el paquete.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Era una túnica nueva. Era de un color negro, plateado o azul según como le diera la luz. Pero tenía un brillo metalizado. (Harry irá de guais, Harry de guais por el cole... ¡Yupi!)  
  
Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo  
  
-¿qué tal está la herida?  
  
Hermione se refería, como no, a la herida que colagusano le había hecho en el codo para conseguir la sangre capaz de resurgir a Voldemort.  
  
Harry levantó el brazo y se levantó la manga del jersey mostrándole el codo.  
  
-Bien, con suerte no me quedará ni cicatriz. (¿por qué no? Así empieza a hacer colección...)  
  
Hermione le volvió a sonreír aliviada.  
  
Remus se levantó y Sirius tomó su forma humana de nuevo.  
  
-¡Hola Harry! -le dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
Mientras Sirius le abrazaba, Remus cogió un par de paquetes que habían dejado en el suelo. Le dio uno a Sirius, y Remus le entregó el otro paquetito a Harry.  
  
Harry lo desenvolvió. Era un precioso estuche de madera para guardar su varita.  
  
-Es muy bonito. Gracias Remus.  
  
-Me alegro de que te guste. Puedes guardar la varita ahí dentro; ya verás que bien te va para que no se te rompa ni se te lastime.  
  
Remus le sonrió y se volvió a sentar al lado de los padres de Hermione. Cuando Harry dejó el estuche encima de la mesa junto a la capa que Hermione le había regalado, Sirius le puso otro paquete delante.  
  
-Venga, ábrelo.  
  
Era un saco (no muy grande ni tampoco muy pequeño), (¡entonces cómo demonios es!) de tela verde brillante, con una cuerda dorada. Harry lo abrió y de dentro sacó una cajita del tamaño de su mano.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Pon lo al suelo.  
  
Harry obedeció a lo que su padrino le acababa de decir y dejó la caja en el suelo. Remus sacó su varita.  
  
-Apártate Harry -Y mientras le decía esto Remus apuntó con su varita hacia la pequeña caja, y agitó y golpeó (clases de Flitwick en acción) la varita mientras decía las palabras mágicas -. Engorgio.  
  
La cajita creció hasta convertirse en un baúl.  
  
-Vamos, abre -Sirius le dirigió una sonrisa después de decirle esas palabras.  
  
Harry lo abrió y dejó escapar un susurro de placer.  
  
-Uau. Es genial.  
  
Delante de él tenía un baúl abierto. Dentro del baúl había una pelota roja (un quaffle), dos pelotas negras que se movían (los duros bludgers); y detrás de un escudo, estaba la snicht dorada, la pelota más importante, la pelota que él tenía la misión de capturar como buscador.  
  
-Muchísimas gracias Sirius, es genial.  
  
Se abrazaron. (¡joé!¿ No se les cansa los brazos de tantos abrazos?).  
  
-Bueno, Harry; cuando quieras guardarla lo único que tienes que hacer es: reduccio.  
  
El baúl se volvió a convertir en una cajita y Harry se agachó lo recogió y lo volvió a poner dentro del saquito.  
  
-Bien -Dumbledore se volvió a poner de pie mientras pensaba como empezar a contar lo que había venido a contar -, a ver... Harry; empezaremos por el principio. Estamos aquí para que sepáis, tú y Hermione, que este año las cosas van a cambiar. Junto con los magos aquí presentes he creado la orden del Fénix. A Lupin, Sirius y a mi ya nos conocéis; Harry, tú ya conoces a Arabella Figg.  
  
-Si. Hola, ¿qué tal? (Arabella Figg no responde, prefiere seguir mordisqueando la punta de su cojín)  
  
-Pero como Hermione no, te la presentaré. Hermione, esta es Arabella Figg, una aurora. Arabella, ya habrás oído hablar de Hermione.  
  
-Si, he oído hablar de ella. ¿qué tal? - dijo después de escupir las plumas del cojín  
  
-Bien, gracias.  
  
El hombre que quedaba por presentar se volvió; y les obsequió a todos con una gran sonrisa. ¿¿les estaba dando la espalda??  
  
-Y este -prosiguió Dumbledore -, es...  
  
-Mundungus Fletcher; ¡¿Qué tal estás, Harry?!  
  
-Bien, gracias.  
  
Mundungus se dirigió hasta él y le estrechó la mano amablemente; después se dirigió a Hermione y le estrechó la mano y le dio dos besos; uno por mejilla. ( en Inglaterra no se dan dos besos... así que no te hagas ilusiones cuando te presenten a Sirius, Anna)  
  
-¡¿qué tal, Hermione?!  
  
-Bien, gracias -Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
Mundungus era un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta años. Parecía muy simpático y muy de la broma. Le recordó a los gemelos Weasley; y enseguida en su cara volvió a reflejarse la preocupación.  
  
-¿cómo está Ron? ¿y los otros Weasley?  
  
A Harry se le notaba la preocupación en el tono de la voz. Hermione dejó de sonreír, y un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. (bah.. será sentimental..)  
  
-La señora Weasley, Ginny y los gemelos, ya han salido del hospital -Remus cogió aire para acabar de contarle -; Ron sigue allí. No saben cuanto tiempo tardará en recuperarse... ni si lo hará. (ahora soy yo quien llora)  
  
Para Harry esa noticia fue peor que, que le echaran un jarro de agua helada por encima; ¡se le había caído el mundo a los pies! ...(Vaya ánimos...)  
  
-¿Harry? -pero la voz de Hermione sonaba distante en estos momentos para él. 


	6. 6 Despertar

Despertar  
  
Oscuridad. Ruidos.  
  
-¿qué ha pasado? -Harry se incorporó lentamente en el sofá.  
  
-Te has desmayado -esa era la voz de Hermione.  
  
¿Desmayado? ¿Él? ¡Ahora lo recordaba todo! Se acabó de incorporar totalmente y muy rápido.  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Tranquilo chico.  
  
-¡Tengo que ir a verlo!  
  
-Tranquilo. Ahora veremos que podemos hacer. Tómate esto.  
  
Dumbledore le tendió una tableta de chocolate, que Harry cogió y se comió de un solo bocado.  
  
-Bien -prosiguió Dumbledore -, lo que queda del verano, Harry, lo pasarás con Sirius a tu lado.  
  
Harry miró a Sirius y se sonrieron. Volvió a mirar a Dumbledore.  
  
-Y... Remus te acompañará, junto con Sirius, a ver a Ron.  
  
-¡¿En serio?!  
  
-Si. De momento eso es todo lo que podemos hacer. No dejarte solo ni un solo momento. Quiero que todos sepáis que a partir de este año todo será más difícil y más duro que nunca; y los años que vienen también serán cada vez peor. Bueno, creo que la reunión ha acabado. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo?  
  
-No -dijeron todos a una.  
  
-Vamos Harry.  
  
Mientras Remus se levantaba, Sirius se transformaba en perro.  
  
Todos salieron de la casa. Sirius, Remus, Hermione y Harry se fueron por una banda, y los demás por otra.  
  
En una hora ya estaban esperando en la sala del hospital. Al cabo de unos segundos vino una enfermera. (Carai, que eficiente es este servicio mágico...)  
  
-Harry Potter.  
  
Harry se giro y la miró.  
  
-Podéis seguirme; os llevaré a donde está Ron.  
  
Todo el grupo se levantó y siguió a la enfermera en silencio. Voltearon un par de esquinas y llegaron ante una puerta blanca. (Je, je.. todas las puertas son blancas...)  
  
-Es aquí. Ya pueden entrar.  
  
Y diciendo esto, se fue. Se fue y los dejó delante de la puerta. (Que, por cierto, era blanca... por si no lo sabíais)  
  
-Allá voy -Harry sujeto el tirador de la puerta y lo empujó hacia adentro -; ¿Ron?  
  
Los otros entraron detrás de él.  
  
-Hola -saludaron todos al ver a los Weasley sentados en sillas pendientes de Ron. -Hola Chicos -Les dijeron Charlie, Bill y los gemelos.  
  
-¿Qué tal? -Ginny se sonrojó mientras lo decía y miraba a Harry. (Que mona...)  
  
-¡Hola tesoro! -la señora Weasley le abrazó.  
  
-Hola -el señor Weasley les dirigió una sonrisa muy forzada.  
  
Harry se dirigió hacia la cama. Y se quedó allí; de pie, al lado de su mejor amigo. Le cogió de la mano y se la acarició.  
  
-Ron -fue un susurro. Daba la impresión de que Harry no quería que nadie a parte de Ron le oyera -¿cómo está?  
  
-No se sabe. Las heridas y los golpes ya casi han desaparecido, pero... no despierta.  
  
El día pasaba.  
  
-Vamos a comer, ¿alguien viene?  
  
-Sí, nosotros.  
  
-Yo me quedo. Id sin mí.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Todos salieron de la habitación. Todos menos Harry.  
  
-Ron. ¡Ron! -se puso a llorar -Lo siento mucho. Ha sido por mi culpa.  
  
Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. ( este chico se quedará sin lágrimas un día de estos) Se acercó más a su amigo y le puso la mano en el pelo. Y acercó su cara a la de su amigo.  
  
-Lo siento muchísimo -sus lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas; y fueron a caer en la cara de Ron.(... cojan los paraguas, señores, se acerca un anticiclón que provocará unas fuertes tormentas en el norte de la cariátida Rónnica... je je...vaya chorrada que acabo de poner)  
  
Harry se apartó y se levantó. Fue hacia la puerta. La abrió y cuando estaba a punto de salir se volvió para ver a su amigo.  
  
Una cara de incredulidad le quedó a Harry cuando vió que su amigo empezaba a mover la mano. Se apresuró a volver a su lado.  
  
-Ron.  
  
Ron abrió los ojos y le dirigió una sonrisa.  
  
-¿qué tal Harry?  
  
-Ron, ¿estás bien?  
  
Se abrazaron.  
  
-Eso creo. Aunque me duele un poco la cabeza.  
  
Estuvieron hablando hasta que los otros regresaron. Hablaron de todo lo que había ocurrido. Por el momento, Ron no recordaba nada de nada.  
  
-Lo siento mucho, de veras.  
  
-No tienes porqué sentirlo. No fue tu culpa.  
  
-Claro que lo fue. Si no fueras mi amigo nada de esto hubiera pasado.  
  
-¡Eh! Los amigos están para lo bueno y para lo malo.  
  
-Siento no haber estado allí.  
  
-Pues yo no lo siento -Harry fue a protestar pero Ron le cortó -. Si hubieras estado, te habrían cogido.  
  
-Pero a ti no te habría pasado nada.  
  
-Eso crees. Yo creo que nos hubiera pasado igual. Puede que incluso peor. Porqué te hubieran tenido.  
  
Los dos se sonrieron. Y siguieron hablando. Antes de que llegaran los otros. 


	7. 7 Hasta Hogwarts

Hasta Hogwarts  
  
Al cabo de dos días le dieron el alta a Ron.  
  
-Bueno; supongo que nos veremos para comprar los libros, ¿no?  
  
-Claro, podemos quedar el 31, a las once de la mañana en el Caldero Chorreante; ¿vale?  
  
-Allí estaré.  
  
-Y yo.  
  
Se volvieron a separar. Y Harry se fue seguido de Sirius (con forma de perro) y acompañado por Lupin. Se dirigieron hacia Privet Drive.  
  
Al llegar, Lupin entró con ellos y estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Comentando lo que había pasado con Ron.  
  
-¿qué hiciste, Harry? -le preguntó Remus al fin.  
  
-No lo se -hizo una pausa -.Estaba llorando, me acerqué a él, le susurré al oído; y me fui. Al volverme vi que movía la mano y regresé a su lado.  
  
-¿Nada más?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Dijiste que estabas llorando? -ese fue Sirius.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y las lágrimas? ¿Tocaron a Ron?  
  
-No lo sé. Puede que sí. ¿Por qué?  
  
Remus y Sirius se miraron, como esperando a que los dos pensaran lo mismo. Sirius tomó la palabra.  
  
-Crees lo mismo que yo, ¿verdad amigo?  
  
-Si, pero me cuesta creerlo. Sirius, tú lo sabes. has de querer mucho a la persona que se está muriendo. Y no basta con sólo eso. Has de tener mucho poder. Muchísimo. Tu no lo tuviste. ¿Recuerdas?  
  
-Si, lo sé. Pero, ¿Qué otra explicación tienes?  
  
-La verdad es que ninguna.  
  
Harry no sabía de que estaban hablando, así que decidió intervenir en la conversa para ver si alguno de los dos, para variar, le hacía caso, y le contaba algo.  
  
-¡Eh! -ese era Harry -¿De qué habláis? ¿Qué es eso de que las lágrimas curan? Sirius, Remus; que alguien conteste.  
  
-La magia del amor y la amistad. (Ohhh.... snif, snif)  
  
-Si, Sirius tiene razón. Por muy raro y por muy, chorra, que te suene; las lágrimas de magos muy poderosos pueden curar si de verdad lo quieren con toda el alma y con todo el corazón.  
  
-¿Qué has querido decir cuando le has dicho a Sirius que el no tuvo suficiente poder para hacerlo?  
  
-Dios -Sirius se llevó las manos a la cabeza y hundió la cara con ellas en el brazo del sofá. Harry le miró y no supo ni que cara poner ni que decir de la reacción de su padrino. Remus le miró.  
  
-¿Sirius? -era Remus, que tampoco tenía muy claro si contarlo o no contarlo.  
  
(¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Siiiiiiiiiirius! ¡no te deprimas, por fa! - Anna, ya puedes ir ahora mismo a consolarlo, y si de paso está por ahí un guapo hombre lobo llamado Remus Lupin...)  
  
-Díselo -Sirius parecía a punto de llorar, y su voz salió entrecortada -, algún día se iba a enterar de todas formas. Y supongo, que es mejor que se lo contemos nosotros.  
  
-¿Estás seguro, Sirius? ¿Crees que...?  
  
-¡Pues claro! ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Más de quince años?  
  
-Dieciocho.  
  
-Pues va siendo hora de que volvamos a hablar de ella, ¿no crees? Lo único que he hecho ha sido pensar en ella, a veces la recordaba más claramente que otras. Pero sólo pensaba. Nunca lo decía en voz alta.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-No fue tu culpa. Fue la mía; fui yo quién dije de coger ese camino, no la escuché. Tu intentaste salvarla; como había practicado muchas otras veces. ¿Quién se imaginaba que en ese momento no prestaba atención a ninguno de nosotros?  
  
-Tampoco fue tu culpa. Y ella te lo dijo.  
  
Harry no se estaba enterando de nada. Por tanto, decidió volver a intervenir.  
  
-¿Quién es ella? ¿De que habláis? 


	8. 8 El amor perdido

Primero de todo voy a contestar los reviews.  
  
  
  
CurlsofGold : lo pongo en partes en vez de en capitulos porque me es más cómodo. Además, lo voy poniendo a medida que escribo.  
  
  
  
Cristopher Jacques : bueno, antes de nada las gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo; y luego, Anna es el nombre de la novia del amigo que me pone los comentarios, y como se puede comprobar, ella es fan del Sirius.  
  
  
  
Ceywen : gracias por dejar Review; me alegro mucho de que te guste  
  
  
  
Bueno, ahora si que ya va; a y decir que ninguno d los personajes me pertenece (bueno, la chica que saldrá en este capítulo s d cosecha propia); son todos de la genial Rowling (k a ver si espabila y saca el 5º)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
El amor perdido  
  
Remus tomó aliento y se dispuso a empezar.  
  
-Como te imaginarás, Sirius era muy popular entre las chicas.  
  
-Al igual que tú y James. Los tres teníamos mucha fama. (Anna eufórica: ¡ah, Sirius! ¡eres el mejor! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!)  
  
-Si, la verdad es que los tres teníamos mucho éxito con las chicas. Sobretodo cuando llegamos a Hogwarts. Pues a lo que íbamos; el primer año, conocimos a una chica. Y ella y Sirius se enamoraron. Empezaron a salir enseguida. Ella era como del grupo.  
  
-Pero nuca venía a hacer gamberradas y bromas con nosotros.  
  
-Era más civilizada. Más madura que nosotros. Siempre lo fue. Por eso te gustaba tanto.  
  
-Y por eso yo le gustaba. Por eso le caíamos tan bien.  
  
-Fue durante las vacaciones de verano; después de acabar cuarto curso en Hogwarts; como tú ahora, Harry. Lo que ocurrió la noche que murió, cuando íbamos hacia una fiesta; fue lo siguiente... 


	9. 9 Ella: Amor perdido

Ella: Amor perdido  
  
-Llegaremos tarde como no os espabiléis, chicos.  
  
-Pero si te estamos esperando a ti; que llevas media hora dentro. ¿Por qué no sales ya? Seguro que estás guapísima te pongas lo que te pongas.  
  
-No mientas Sirius, no se te da bien.  
  
-No miento, es la verdad.  
  
-Vale, vale. Tranquilos.  
  
-No, si nosotros estamos tranquilos. (muy agudo...)  
  
-Ya salgo; ni se os ocurra reíros porqué os mataré (amenaza tipo Anna) -la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una chica con el pelo largo de color castaño con mechas rubias salió por ella -. ¿Qué tal estoy? Quiero que seáis sinceros.  
  
La chica llevaba un vestido de noche todo negro, zapatos de tacón, y su larga melena suelta. Llevaba una cinta, también negra en el cuello a modo de collar.  
  
-Estás genial -Sirius siempre la piropeaba.  
  
-Estás muy bien en serio -le dijeron Remus y James.  
  
-Gracias chicos. Pero me voy a caer con estos tacones.  
  
-Yo te cogeré. (je, je)  
  
-Gracias Sirius. Por cierto, ¿No ha venido Lily contigo, James? ¿Dónde está Peter?  
  
-Nos esperan allí. Les quedaba más cerca.  
  
-Si, no hubieran soportado tener que esperarte.  
  
-Ja ja. Pues vamos.  
  
Y así los cuatro amigos salieron fuera. Sirius y la chica iban cogidos de la mano. Todos iban riendo y haciendo bromas. Sirius y ella no se soltaban. Ya que por culpa de esos tacones casi se caí antes de salir de la casa. (interesantes tacones...)  
  
-Iríamos más rápido si no llevaras esos tacones -le dijo James.  
  
-Si no llevara esos tacones el vestido no me quedaría tan bien.  
  
-¿Para que te arreglas tanto? ¿Nadie te va a mirar en la fiesta? -Dijo Remus.  
  
(-la moda, Remus, a pesar de que me estoy rompiendo los pies tengo que seguir la moda. -Pero, ¿por qué? -Pues porque es mi deber de chica, tranquilo, tu no lo entenderías...)  
  
-Oye, vale. Gracias.  
  
-No, es verdad. Como alguno se quede embobado durante mucho rato mirándote Sirius le mata -añadió James.  
  
La chica soltó una carcajada y se cogió más a Sirius. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejo:  
  
-Eres un celoso.  
  
-No es verdad. ¡Lo que pasa que todos se te quedan mirando con la boca abierta y babeando!  
  
-Lo que yo decía: celoso.  
  
Hubo más risas entre ellos mientras Sirius le devolvía un beso a ella.  
  
-No llegaremos a tiempo.  
  
-¿Y por culpa de quién?  
  
-Vale, mía.  
  
-Si vamos por aquí atajaremos. Y podremos llegar a tiempo.  
  
-No sé, Sirius. Me da una sensación rara.  
  
-¡Venga! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué va a pasarte si estás con nosotros? -preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Eso es lo malo -Dijo Remus riéndose. Y todos le imitaron.  
  
-Vale -accedió ella al final.  
  
Así que entraron y empezaron a atravesar un parque. Un parque que estaba oscuro, y en el cuál se distinguían sonidos de distintas lechuzas. El parque estaba como cubierto por un manto de preocupación. Cuando aún no habían llegado a la mitad del camino del parque. La chica se paró.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó James muy preocupado.  
  
-Ahora va en serio; deberíamos volver.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Haced lo que os digo. Confiad en mi. Volvamos.  
  
Los cuatro amigos dieron media vuelta dispuestos a irse. Pero nada mas volverse, vieron ante ellos nueve sombras. ( los nueve jinetes negros?)  
  
-¿Qué son? -preguntó la chica en un susurro.  
  
-Mortífagos -le contestaron los tres a la vez. (¡que no! Son jinetes negros, enpanaos!)  
  
-¿Y que quieren? (pedir una limosna para los niños huérfanos...)  
  
-Puede que matarnos.  
  
-Estás de broma, ¿no? James.  
  
-No, no lo está. Sobretodo a ti.  
  
-¿A mí? Te refieres por ser...  
  
-Por no ser sangre limpia.  
  
-Y también a James; por ser el heredero.  
  
Los cuatro amigos permanecieron de pie. Esperando. Sirius, Remus y James sacaron sus varitas. Uno de los mortífagos se adelantó. Y apuntó con su varita hacia la chica. Ella permaneció quieta, desafiante.  
  
-Crucio -Un rayo salió de la varita del mortífago y se dirigió hacia ella. La chica levantó las manos y las dispuso para parar el rayo.  
  
-¡Bloqueo! -Un escudo plateado surgió ante la chica y detuvo el maleficio. Su respiración era muy agitada. Siempre que realizaba un bloqueo se cansaba muchísimo.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -ese era Sirius, siempre tan preocupado por ella.  
  
-Si -su respiración seguía siendo muy dificultosa.  
  
-Crucio.  
  
Otro rayo salió de la varita, pero esta vez fue dirigido hacia Sirius que estaba desprevenido ayudándola.  
  
-¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! -el grito de Sirius desgarró el silencio de la noche.  
  
-¡¡¡Sirius!!!  
  
-Crucio.  
  
Esta vez el rayo fue a dar de lleno en ella.  
  
-¡¡Aahh!!  
  
-¡Waddiwasi! -Remus hizo que ella saliera del rayo.  
  
Pero todo fue muy rápido. Con la preocupación, Remus no había previsto donde caería ella. Así, que chocó contra uno de los árboles. Y permaneció inmóvil. Un chorro de sangre le goteó por la frente.  
  
-¡¡¡No!!!  
  
Los tres chicos cogieron sus varitas y se dispusieron a pelear.  
  
-¡Lacarnum inflamarae! ¡Waddiwasi! ¡Rictusempra!  
  
-¡Fornunculos! ¡Desmaius! ¡Petrificus Totalus!  
  
-¡Tarantallegra! ¡Reduccio! ¡Wingardium Leviosa! (joer, no saben estos chicos hechizos ni ná...)  
  
Los mortífagos huyeron. Y Sirius se dirigió a toda velocidad a donde estaba el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
-Aún respira -les informó Lupin después de mirarle el pulso en el cuello y en la muñeca -. Pero no durará mucho.  
  
Sirius la cogió en brazos y se fueron corriendo hacia el hospital. Pero aún no habían llegado cuando...  
  
-Sirius -fue un susurro muy débil. Sirius se paró y la dejó en el suelo.  
  
-Te pondrás bien ya lo verás -las lágrimas le caían a Sirius por las mejillas. -No mientes, no se te da nada bien.  
  
Se miraron. Ella levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Sirius le cogió la mano y se la besó.  
  
-Te quiero, Sirius.  
  
-No me digas eso. No te despidas de mí, aún no.  
  
-Adiós -tosió, y miró a James y a Remus que observaban con cara de estar muy preocupados -; adiós a los tres -les obsequió con lo que era un intento de una sonrisa -. Te quiero.  
  
Sirius la volvió a coger. Seguido por James y Remus llegaron al hospital.  
  
Allí esperaron mientras los médicos intentaban hacer algo por ella. Por fin, un médico se acercó a ellos. Y Sirius se levantó.  
  
-¿Cómo está?  
  
-Lo siento. Es demasiado tarde para ella. Si queréis verla, podéis.  
  
-Ve tu, Sirius. Esperaremos aquí.  
  
Sirius siguió al médico por un pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, la cuál daba a una inmaculada sala blanca. Allí, en medio, había una cama. Y en la cama, una chica con el pelo largo castaño y mechas rubias. Una chica muriéndose. La chica que Sirius amaba.  
  
Sirius se acercó a la cama. Y cogió la mano que descansaba en ella. Al notar el contacto, ella abrió un poco los ojos.  
  
-Hola -su voz no era más fuerte que un susurro.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Se que no me queda mucho tiempo. Quiero que me hagas un favor. Quiero que le digas a Remus, gracias por salvarme del Cruciatus; ¿vale? ¿lo harás?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Lo siento. Perdóname.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Fue mi culpa.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Que estés aquí.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso? No es verdad.  
  
-Si que lo es. Yo fui quién dijo que tomásemos ese camino. Si te hubiera hecho caso y no hubiéramos ido por el parque...  
  
-Nos hubieran atacado por el otro. Y hubiera sido mi culpa, ¿no?  
  
-Te quiero. (cambiando de tema...)  
  
-Yo también te quiero. No me olvides.  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
Se sonrieron otra vez. Ambos sabían que sería la última vez. La última vez que estarían juntos. Y no sabían que decirse. Tenían tantas cosas por decirse que no sabían por donde empezar a contarlas ni como comenzar a contarlas. (¿¡no es lo mismo?!) (no, no lo es)  
  
-Te echaré de menos.  
  
-Pero seguirás adelante. Seguirás sin mi.  
  
Sirius cerró los ojos.  
  
-Tienes a tus amigos. Y yo siempre estaré contigo.  
  
Se volvieron a mirar. Les quedaba poco tiempo. Sirius pasó su mano por la cara de la chica, acariciándola dulcemente. Durante unos instantes, Sirius pensó que se salvaría, pero...  
  
Ella empezó a respirar fuerte, como si fuera asmática y le faltara oxígeno para respirar. Cada vez más fuerte, hasta que su respiración se apagó débilmente.  
  
Sirius lloró y la abrazó. La abrazó fuerte contra su pecho. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla e iban cayendo sobre la ya pálida, cara que la chica tenía. Y la chica, por unos momentos volvió a la vida. Tosió. Un par de veces seguidas. Brevemente. Muy brevemente. Y luego, su respiración volvió a apagarse. Volvió a apagarse tal como había vuelto. (¿pero cuántas veces muere?)  
  
No resultó. Sirius no era suficientemente poderoso para salvarla con sus lágrimas. Para usar ese tipo de magia. Para usar la magia del amor. Lo único que hizo con sus lágrimas, fue que volviera a la vida momentáneamente. Retrasó su ida unos segundos. 


	10. 10 Ordenes

Órdenes  
  
-Por eso -prosiguió Remus -; cuesta creer que te haya funcionado.  
  
Sirius seguía callado; mirando, concentrado en un punto indefinido. Seguía quieto con una expresión de dolor en la cara. Una expresión de pena. Harry también seguía callado. Nadie sabía que decir. Harry estaba sorprendido de que nadie le hubiera hablado de esa chica anteriormente.  
  
-No la he olvidado; ¿y tu? ¿la has olvidado, Remus?  
  
-Claro que no. Sabes, siempre cuando pienso en esto; me pregunto que hubiera pasado, si en lugar de sacarla a ella del medio, le hubiera dado directamente a ese mortífago.  
  
-Te dio las gracias por haberla salvado del Cruciatus.  
  
-Y a ti te dijo bien claro que no era tu culpa. Pero nunca te lo perdonaste.  
  
-¿Crees que es tan fácil? ¡Se estaba muriendo, y lo único que se le ocurre decirme es que continúe con mi vida!  
  
-Y ¿Qué tal si en vez de compadecerte por lo ocurrido lo empiezas a superar? Fue culpa de los cuatro.  
  
-¿Los cuatro? Pero si sólo estabais vosotros dos y mi padre.  
  
-Lo que Remus ha querido decir es que ella eligió quedarse.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién va elegir quedarse a enfrentarse a unos mortífagos en vez de huir?  
  
-Alguien que cree más importante la vida de sus mejores amigos a la suya propia -declaró Sirius.  
  
Harry se quedó muy impresionado mientras Remus asentía en silencio.  
  
-¿Cómo podría haber escapado? -se atrevió a preguntar Harry.  
  
-Bueno, como sabes; nosotros éramos animagos no registrados; pues bien, ella a parte de estar estudiando como transformarse; sabía aparecerse ilegalmente -Le explicó Sirius.  
  
-Éramos una pandilla de ilegales -Remus y Sirius rieron un momento el comentario del primero.  
  
-¿Aparecerse? ¿Y no la pillaban?  
  
-No; era curioso. Cuando se presentaban los del ministerio alguna vez que se habían dado cuenta de su aparición; ella se lanzaba a si misma un hechizo de escudo y de invisibilidad. Era genial. La mejor bruja que he conocido.  
  
-La única novia seria que has tenido.  
  
Sirius le sonrió a Remus.  
  
-Si, es verdad. La mejor novia del mundo. La mejor chica. La mejor del mundo.  
  
A Sirius se le resbalaban las lágrimas por las mejillas. Lágrimas silenciosas, pero cargadas de pena y sufrimiento. Una pena y un sufrimiento acomulados durante años.  
  
El silencio se hizo muy tenso, muy pesado.  
  
La puerta que daba a la calle se abrió. Sus tíos volvían. Sirius se transformó en perro y Remus se levantó. Cuando sus tíos entraron y le vieron se quedaron parados.  
  
-Bueno, Harry. Ya nos veremos.  
  
-Adiós, Remus.  
  
Remus se dirigió a los tíos de Harry y les dijo algunas cosas.  
  
-Harry tiene completamente prohibido salir de la casa. No puede traspasar la puerta bajo ningún concepto.  
  
-¿Y que pasa con el perro? -preguntó tío Vernon.  
  
-El perro se queda con Harry. Es una protección para Harry. Dumbledore les ha ordenado que no se separen.  
  
-¿Y donde dormirá si puede saberse?  
  
-En mi habitación, conmigo -les dijo Harry mientras acariciaba la cabeza cansada y triste del perro.  
  
-Bueno, pues todo solucionado. Harry, nos veremos antes de que vayas a Hogwarts. Te vendré a recoger; así que espérate.  
  
-Bien. Adiós.  
  
-Adiós. Buenas tardes.  
  
Diciendo eso desapareció, y la puerta se cerró tras él.  
  
Harry se levantó, y seguido por el perro se dirigió hacia su habitación.  
  
Tío Vernon se disponía a preguntarle algo, pero Harry le cortó antes de que él pudiera empezar.  
  
-Mejor no preguntes ni quieras saber lo que pasa. (más cortante imposible chaval...) 


	11. 11 Agosto

Agosto  
  
Aburrido. Largo. Interminable. Así es como se presentaba el agosto para Harry. Al menos, tenía la compañía de Sirius.  
  
Sólo quedaba una semana para dirigirse al Callejón Diagon y no había recibido ninguna lechuza de Ron, ni de Hermione. Eso le tranquilizaba en parte, ya que significaba que no pasaba nada. Nada interesante, ni nada importante. En definitiva, ningún desastre ni ninguna catástrofe de la cuál preocuparse.  
  
Había pasado todo el tiempo hablando con Sirius. Hablando de cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos una. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionar palabra sobre lo que ocurrió hace dieciocho años. Sin mediar palabra sobre la chica, la novia de Sirius. Sin mediar palabra sobre la amiga que murió.  
  
Habían pasado el agosto comentando jugadas de quiddich. Limpiando la escoba de Harry y sacándole brillo. Hasta que un día...  
  
-¿Qué quieres saber?  
  
Harry no se esperaba esa respuesta. ¿A que se refería Sirius?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Venga, Harry. A ver si lo adivino, déjame pensar... ¡Ah! ¡Ya está! Te preguntas sobre la chica, ¿verdad?  
  
Harry afirmó con la cabeza.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que Remus tiene razón, y supongo que tendré que superarlo. A ver, ¿Qué?  
  
Harry permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Pensando en que preguntar.  
  
-¿Por qué nunca habías hablado de ella?  
  
Sirius se puso serio. Tomó aire y se dispuso a contestarle.  
  
-Porqué como dijo Remus, creo que fue por mi culpa -la cara que Harry puso hizo que Sirius le explicara porqué pensaba eso -. Verás, si que es verdad que nos hubieran atacado por el otro sitio; pero... si ella no se hubiera preocupado por mí, hubiera parado el segundo Cruciatus que le enviaron -Sirius paró y tomó aliento de nuevo -. Cuando el Cruciatus que me enviaron me alcanzó, ella se distrajo y se preocupó por mí, descuidándose de ella misma, de protegerse a si misma; por esa razón no lo pudo parar. Por esa razón le dieron. Por esa razón luego murió.  
  
Harry y Sirius se observaban en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. El silencio se estaba haciendo pesado, y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo.  
  
-Pero... según lo que dijisteis Remus y tú, era normal en ella preocuparse por los que la rodeaban más que por ella misma.  
  
-Si, tienes razón.  
  
-Creo que, aunque el Cruciatus no te hubiera alcanzado a ti, y hubiera alcanzado a Remus o a mi padre, ella también se hubiera girado y hubiera bajado la guardia. ¿Tengo razón?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Y seguramente hubiera muerto igual.  
  
Sirius le miró.  
  
-Así que deja de culparte por lo ocurrido y supéralo de una vez.  
  
Sirius bajó la mirada, suspiró y volvió a subir la cabeza. Miró directo a los ojos de Harry.  
  
-¿Has pensado en hacerte psicólogo? Eres bueno. (¿mmm? ¿ehh? ¿Harry psicólogo? ¡No, por favor!)  
  
Se sonrieron. (Menos mal que se lo toman a broma...) Y volvieron a mirar el álbum de fotos que Harry tenía de sus padres; el que Hagrid le dio a final del primer curso en Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius le iba explicando donde y cuando se tomaron alguna de las fotos.  
  
Harry decidió no hablar más sobre ella por el momento. Todo llegaría. 


	12. 12 Callejón Diagon y andén 9 y 34

Callejón Diagon y andén 9 y 3/4  
  
-Llega tarde.  
  
-Habrá tenido algún problema con sus tíos, seguro.  
  
-Nos habría dicho algo. Además; dijo que ya le dejaban tranquilo.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en una de las numerosas mesas que había en el caldero chorreante. Eran las doce. Habían quedado hacía una hora y todavía no había ni rastro de Harry.  
  
En ese momento la puerta volvió a abrirse; se giraron esperando que esta vez si fuera Harry. Pero no. Era ni más ni menos que Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus entró y empezó a mirar por todas partes. Entonces su vista se posó en ellos y se dirigió hacia donde estaban. Iba acompañado de un perro.  
  
-Hola. Harry no va a poder venir. Así que vengo yo para comprarle lo que necesite. Y... para comprar una varita a Canuto.  
  
-¿Por qué no puede venir? -se quejó Ron.  
  
-Dumbledore no le deja. Dice que es demasiado peligroso. Supongo que vendrá mañana para coger el tren. Ya lo veréis allí.  
  
-Uf. No hay derecho, tenía ganas de verlo para hablar un rato.  
  
-Ron, tendremos todo el curso para hablar con él -le recordó Hermione.  
  
-Vamos. Hay mucho que comprar.  
  
Los cuatro (también cuento a Sirius) (por supuesto) se dirigieron hacia la entrada del Callejón Diagon y entraron.  
  
Pasaron el día comprando todos los libros que necesitaban. Cuando ya los tuvieron todos se sentaron en una terraza y se tomaron un buen helado cada uno (a Sirius también le compraron uno). Cuando acabaron de tomárselo continuaron hablando un rato y luego se dirigieron hacia Ollivander; ha comprar la varita para Sirius.  
  
Entraron.  
  
-Hola -dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
-Hola -les respondió la voz del señor Ollivander. Estaba bajando por una escalera y se presentó justo delante de ellos en unos momentos -. ¿Para quién va a ser la varita?  
  
Todos sonrieron.  
  
-Bueno -empezó Remus -, aunque crea que es una... esto... una... broma; es para el perro.  
  
El señor Ollivander bajó la vista y le miró extrañado.  
  
-Mejor no pregunte -le advirtió Hermione.  
  
-Está bien -se acercó al perro y intentó tomar algunas medidas -, ¿qué pata?  
  
-Derecha. (esto es un poco cómico..)  
  
-Bien -tomó algunas medidas más y se dirigió a buscar.  
  
-Prueba esta.  
  
Sirius la cogió como pudo entre las dos patas delanteras.  
  
Una flama salió de la varita y casi quema el techo.  
  
-No, esta no. A ver, vuelve a probar con ésta.  
  
Sirius volvió a hacer lo posible. Esta vez, de la varita salió un chorro de pintura roja que dejó parte de la tienda hecha ascos.  
  
-No, creo que esta tampoco.  
  
Así fueron probando un par más. Y la quinta...  
  
-Y ahora ésta otra.  
  
Sirius la cogió y la sala se iluminó con una luz dorada.  
  
-Si, ésta es la ideal. Veintiséis centímetros de madera de roble y núcleo de pluma de fénix. Serán seis galeones.  
  
Remus pagó y salieron de la tienda. (dejando a un señor Ollivander muy, pero que muy confundido) Se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante; donde Ron y Hermione tenían una habitación cada uno. (separadas, ¿no?) (pues claro)  
  
-Bueno, nos veremos, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que sí. Este año hay que estar unidos. Venga; que os vaya bien.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Ron y Hermione subieron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Remus y Sirius se fueron.  
  
Llegó el día siguiente. Ron y Hermione estaban esperando a Harry en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Pero no aparecía. Quedaban cinco minutos para que el tren marchara y Remus apareció llevando todas las cosas de Harry.  
  
Ron y Hermione casi se abalanzaron sobre él.  
  
-¿Dónde está Harry?  
  
-Tranquilo, Ron. Harry irá directo a Hogwarts en traslador, y Sirius le acompañará. Yo sólo he venido para traer su equipaje. ¿Me ayudáis a subirlo al tren? (Este niño es difícil de ver, ¿eh?)  
  
-Claro.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Cuando acaban de subir el equipaje al tren, Remus se despide de ellos mientras suben al tren de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando el tren se va, Remus sale del andén. Y va en dirección a Privet Drive.  
  
-Espero que esté bien.  
  
-Lo estará. Ya has oído a Remus, lo veremos en Hogwarts.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. La sangre sucia junto a un Weasley. ¿qué pasa? ¿Potter se ha acobardado?  
  
-Cállate Malfoy.  
  
-Tu no eres nadie para decir que me calle, Weasley.  
  
Hermione se levantó, se dirigió decidida hacia Malfoy y "¡¡Plaf!!"; le pegó una bofetada en toda la cara.  
  
-No te metas con Harry.  
  
Y diciendo eso cerró la puerta del compartimiento.  
  
Ron se había quedado impresionado.  
  
-Ha estado genial.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Ya estamos llegando.  
  
-Por fin.  
  
-Tu también te mueres de ganas de ver a Harry.  
  
-Pues claro. Quiero hablar con él, quiero saber que habéis hecho este verano. Y es mejor hablar de lo que hemos hecho cuando este él. Para que no haga falta tener que repetirlo, ¿no crees?  
  
-Si, creo que tienes razón.  
  
-¿Qué crees que dirá Malfoy si le preguntan sobre la mano que lleva marcada en la cara? (trevor.. ha sido trevor que se le ha quedado una hora enganchado..)  
  
-No tengo ni idea. Pero no creo que diga que se dejó pegar por ti.  
  
-Si, me lo imagino. Se inventará alguna súper historia.  
  
(lo que te decía, Trevor...) 


	13. 13 Hogwarts

Hogwarts  
  
Ron y Hermione bajaron del tren a toda prisa. Se dirigieron rápidos hacia el castillo. Y entraron atropelladamente en el gran comedor.  
  
-Veo que tienen muchas ganas de empezar -les dijo la profesora McGonagall.  
  
-No, sólo que... bueno, creíamos que Harry ya estaría aquí.  
  
-Si, no lo hemos visto en todo el agosto y Remus nos dijo que vendría directamente aquí.  
  
-Llegará más tarde; pero no se preocupen que llegará. Ahora siéntense, la prueba de selección dará comienzo en unos momentos.  
  
Y tal como les había indicado la profesora McGonagall, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó y les dijo el mismo discurso de cada año.  
  
La profesora McGonagall empezó a llamar a los alumnos por su nombre. La ceremonia de selección dió comienzo y aún no había señal de Harry por ninguna parte.  
  
Ron y Hermione parecían no prestar demasiada atención a la selección y miraban continuamente a las puertas de entrada del gran comedor. Aplaudían cada vez que el sombrero seleccionador seleccionaba a alguien para la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore se levantó y con un movimiento de mano la comida se sirvió y dio comienzo el banquete.  
  
Ron y Hermione no comían, estaban preocupados. Harry aún no había llegado.  
  
-¿Qué os pasa? -les preguntó Neville.  
  
-¿Por qué no coméis? -se interesó Ginny.  
  
Seammus también se había vuelto hacia ellos para ver que les pasaba.  
  
-Harry aún no ha llegado -les explicó Ron.  
  
-¿Alguien sabe por qué no? -preguntó Ginny.  
  
Todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
-Remus dijo que vendría por su cuenta.  
  
-Si pero tarda mucho, Hermione.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
En ese momento se oyó un ruido tras las puertas del gran comedor. Todo el mundo para de comer y de hablar y se volvió para ver las puertas. Dumbledore se puso de pie.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo has cogido?  
  
-No ha sido mi culpa, ¿vale? No puedo sujetar la escoba y el traslador con forma de maceta de cerámica a la vez. Además lo tenías que sujetar tu. Podías haber elegido otro tipo de traslador; cualquier otra cosa, algo que no se rompiera.  
  
-No te quejes. Necesitaba algo que poder entrar en casa de tus tíos.  
  
-Una maceta de cerámica enorme. Buena idea Remus.  
  
-Vale, ¿Qué hubieras entrado tu?  
  
-Unas bambas. O una camiseta. Cualquier cosa que no se rompiera al caer al suelo.  
  
-Vale, vale. Lo he entendido; la cagué. ¿Contento?  
  
-Si, puede. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
  
-Hay que recogerlo antes de entrar.  
  
-Ya, ¿Y como?  
  
-Pues, no se... déjame pensar. ¡Ah! ¡Ya está!  
  
-¿Ya? Qué rápido.  
  
-Que gracioso eres cuando quieres, Harry.  
  
-Lo sé. (chojú, chojú)  
  
-Wingardium leviosa.  
  
-Muy listo Remus. ¿Dónde lo piensas poner ahora?  
  
-¿no hay ninguna papelera por aquí?  
  
-No.  
  
-Genial. Entonces lo entraremos y lo dejaremos en el comedor.  
  
-¿Piensas entrar, con eso flotando?  
  
-Sí, ¿Por qué no?  
  
-Por nada.  
  
-Anda abre y deja de quejarte.  
  
Las puertas se abrieron y entraron tres figuras. Una de ellas era la de un chico de quince años que llevaba una escoba; a su izquierda había un hombre que llevaba flotando los restos de algo; y a la derecha había un perro.  
  
La cara de Ron y Hermione se iluminó.  
  
-Por fin -susurró Ron.  
  
Harry, Remus y Sirius (éste último con forma de perro) avanzaron por el gran comedor.  
  
-Un poco tarde, ¿no? Remus.  
  
-Esto, si; lo que pasa es que tuvimos problemas para que los tíos de Harry se fueran.  
  
-Y que lo digas. No querían salir de casa, no querían que Sirius entrara el traslador y tampoco querían que él entrara, no querían largarse de casa y yo no podía salir.  
  
-¿Y que habéis hecho?  
  
-Mejor no preguntes -respondieron Remus y Harry a la vez. (vale..)  
  
Harry se sentó al lado de Ron, y el perro se quedó cerca de Harry. Harry dejó la escoba en el suelo. Y el perro se puso a "proteger" la escoba.  
  
Remus fue a sentarse a una silla vacía que había en la mesa de profesores. Al lado de Dumbledore.  
  
En cuanto se sentó todos los alumnos volvieron a sus charlas (claro, como que todo esto es muy normal en un colegio mágico...); Remus y Dumbledore empezaron a hablar y Ron y Hermione empezaron a hablar con Harry.  
  
-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué habéis hecho desde que no nos vemos?  
  
-Yo me he ido a Bulgaria. He estado dos semanas con Krum.  
  
-¿Con Krum?  
  
-Si. ¿No recuerdas que al final del curso pasado me pidió que fuera a verle? Justo cuando le pediste el autógrafo acababa de hablar con él sobre eso.  
  
-¿Y que tal te fue por ahí? -le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Fue estupendo. Una pasada.  
  
-¿De veras?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Y que hicisteis? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-Pues fue genial me ha enseñado un montón de cosas.  
  
-Así que te lo pasaste bien, ¿Eh?  
  
-Mucho.  
  
-¿Y tu que has hecho, Ron?  
  
-Estar en casa. Mis padres no me dejaban salir. Por miedo a que me pasara algo. Después de que salí del hospital, unos tipos del ministerio vinieron y pusieron un hechizo protector alrededor de la casa. ¿y tu? ¿Qué hiciste?  
  
-Pues nada. Estuve todo el tiempo en casa sin poder salir siquiera al jardín. Al menos tuve compañía -añadió mirando al perro negro que permanecía estirado a su lado.  
  
Siguieron hablando mientras iban comiendo. Al finalizar el banquete se dirigieron a la sala común. Se quedaron hablando un rato más y cuando se iban a dirigir hacia sus habitaciones la puerta se abrió y entró Remus.  
  
-Hola. Vengo a dormir con vosotros.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tranquilos, yo me quedaré en la sala común. Y creo que alguien me hará compañía -eso último lo dijo mirando a Sirius.  
  
Que se subió en uno de los sillones y se dispuso a dormir.  
  
-Te bajaré una manta. Hay de sobras en las habitaciones.  
  
-Gracias Hermione.  
  
-Yo le bajaré una a Sirius.  
  
-Buena idea Harry.  
  
Y dicho esto, Harry y Hermione subieron un momento y bajaron enseguida llevando cada uno una manta con ellos. Hermione le entregó la que llevaba a Remus y Harry desplegó la suya por encima de Sirius.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
-Hasta mañana, chicos.  
  
Los tres subieron a sus habitaciones mientras Remus juntaba el sofá con el sillón de Sirius. Después se estiró y empezó ha hablar con Sirius, quién movía la cabeza para asentir o negar lo que Remus le estuviera diciendo en esos momentos. (por supuesto, los niños de primero no se atrevían a bajar y aventurarse a ver a un hombre lobo hablando solo, o más bien dicho, con un perro)  
  
Se oyeron un par de carcajadas de Remus mientras subían por las escaleras que daban a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
-Hasta mañana, chicos.  
  
-Hasta mañana, Hermione -le contestaron Harry y Ron a la vez.  
  
Se metieron cada uno en sus habitaciones y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.  
  
  
  
Espero les haya gustado; por favor ya k an llegao tan lejos dejen 1 review. No les custa xfavor. Me harían muy feliz. Gracias!! 


	14. 14 Quidditch

Quidditch  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron, se vistieron y bajaron a la sala común donde Hermione ya les estaba esperando.  
  
Fueron al gran comedor a desayunar. Y comentaron los horarios. A Harry y a Ron les tocaba toda la tarde Adivinación.  
  
-No se si este año podré soportar que prediga mi muerte cada dos día. Si las cosas se ponen feas a lo mejor este año acierta y todo.  
  
-No digas eso.  
  
-Hermione tiene razón; no lo digas ni en coña.  
  
-Vale, tranquilos.  
  
Siguieron comiendo y comentando el horario.  
  
-¡Oh! ¡No!  
  
-¿Qué ocurre, Ron?  
  
-Tenemos cuidado de criaturas mágicas y pociones con los de Slytherin. (Como siempre, Ron, como siempre)  
  
-No. No hay derecho. Lo único que necesito este curso es aguantar a Malfoy. (también como siempre, Harry, como siempre... por que eres Harry, ¿no?) (si, es Harry)  
  
La profesora McGonagall estaba hablando con el profesor Dumbledore en la mesa de profesores. Cuando pararon, la profesora levantó la vista hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Harry Potter. Ven un momento. (uy... que mal rollo me da esto..)  
  
Harry se levantó mientras de la mesa de Slytherin venían comentarios sobre que le ocurriría.  
  
-¿Qué has hecho ya, Potter?  
  
-¿Tan pronto y ya te has metido en líos?  
  
-Eres un genio, Potter; si sigues así te harán una estatua en la que pondrán: "REY DE LOS LÍOS".  
  
Harry no les hizo caso y avanzó decidido hacia la mesa de profesores. Después de todo, aún no había hecho nada malo.  
  
-¿Qué quiere, profesora?  
  
-Este curso vas a ser el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-Si; ya sabe que Wood no estuvo ya el año pasado. Por tanto vas a necesitar un nuevo guardián. Los gemelos Weasley tampoco están este año, vas a necesitar a dos golpeadores nuevos. Y por último, Angelina también acabó el año pasado.  
  
-¿Cómo voy a escoger a los que faltan?  
  
-Haremos unas pruebas. Quiero saber si quieres ser tu quién decida quién debe entrar en el equipo y quién no; o por el contrario quieres que las pruebas corran de mi parte; de ese modo te ahorraría trabajo.  
  
Harry meditó unos instantes. No sabía que decir.  
  
-Mejor decídalo usted misma. Seguro que lo hará bien; yo no sabría por donde empezar. (¡no! ¡Entonces pondrá a tipejos intelectuales y respetuosos con las normas!)  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Completamente. Confío en usted. Al fin y al cabo, si entré en el equipo fue gracias a usted.  
  
-De acuerdo. Cuando tenga las pruebas te lo comunicaré.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-¡Ah! Y Potter, una cosa más.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-No hagas ninguna locura este año.  
  
-No profesora, no la haré.  
  
Harry se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. Se sentó, y Ron y Hermione lo interrogaron con la mirada.  
  
-¿Y bien? -preguntó ella al fin.  
  
-Soy capitán del quipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿En serio? (¿los de Slytherin se burlan ahora?)  
  
-En serio. McGonagall hará pruebas para ver quién entrará al quipo este año.  
  
-¿Qué os falta?  
  
-Guardián, golpeadores y tres cazadores.  
  
-¿No hay nadie en el equipo?  
  
-Gracias Hermione. Bueno, estoy yo.  
  
-¿Quién va a escogerlos?  
  
-McGonagall. Me preguntó si yo quería mirar las pruebas y decidir, pero...  
  
-¿Pero que?  
  
-Seamos sensatos. No me apetece tener que decirle a alguien que esté tope de ilusionado por entrar al equipo: "NO, chaval; tu no vales para esto". (estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry)  
  
-Te entiendo.  
  
La semana iba pasando. Adivinación era un tostón; la profesora Trelawney le predecía una muerta distinta a cada clase (¡Como si Harry no tuviera suficiente en que pensar!).  
  
Pociones había sido horrible; Snape no había dejado de fastidiarlo todo el tiempo (para variar...). Y Malfoy no paraba de reírse cada vez que Snape hacía un comentario acerca de lo que pudiera ser que había en su caldero; ya que Harry no podía concentrarse en nada de lo que tuviera que hacer en estas clases.  
  
Cuidado de criaturas mágicas había estado bastante bien; esta vez no habían visto nada que les pudiera comer a ellos (y eso ya era un logro).  
  
Pero, por fin; esta tarde tenían dos horas de ¡Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! Tenía muchísimas ganas de empezar. Quería saber quién sería el profesor de este año. Así que los tres se dirigieron hacia la clase de defensa.  
  
(Estén atentos señores: aquí llega Fleur Delacour, nuestra flor más bella, con un modelito estrecho nada cómodo para defenderte de las artes oscuras...)  
  
Abrieron la puerta y entraron riendo y hablando.  
  
-Buenos días, "Haggi".  
  
Harry miró a la persona que le había saludado.  
  
-¡Fleur! ¿Qué haces..? ¡¿Eres profesora?!  
  
-Sí. Hablé con Dumbledore y me dio el puesto.  
  
Fleur les dedicó una preciosa sonrisa a los tres.  
  
( -¿Ron? ¡Ron!  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-¿quieres un pañuelo?  
  
-¿por qué iba a quererlo?  
  
-bueno... es que estás empapando la mesa de babas...)  
  
-¿Y qué tal están ustedes "tges"?  
  
-Como siempre -le contestó Hermione.  
  
La clase transcurrió genial. Fleur era muy divertida y les estuvo explicando todo lo que harían ese año. Todo se presentaba muy interesante.  
  
La primera semana pasó muy deprisa. Llegó el fin de semana. El sábado por la mañana muchos alumnos estaban practicando Quidditch en el campo. La profesora McGonagall les observaba y Harry se pasó un rato por ahí y estuvo hablando con McGonagall. (tomándose una cocacolita mientras los demás están sudando la gota gorda...) Harry se pasaría a la tarde para ver las pruebas de selección. Ron estaba súper nervioso; se iba a presentar para guardián.  
  
Fueron a comer al gran comedor. La mesa de Gryffindor estaba muy animada. Los nervios flotaban por toda la mesa.  
  
-Vamos Ron. Tranquilízate, lo harás bien.  
  
-Harry tiene razón. Además, estaremos para animarte.  
  
-¿Tú también puedes ir a ver las pruebas? -le preguntó Harry con un tono que denotaba sorpresa.  
  
-Pues claro que sí. Hablé con McGonagall y le pedí si podía verlas. Me dijo que si, que al fin y al cabo... (soy casi la novia de Ron)  
  
-¿Qué? -le apremió Ron.  
  
-Soy prefecta de Gryffindor. (bah.. ser novia mola más...)  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Es genial! -dijo Harry.  
  
-Muchas felicidades Hermione -concluyó Ron.  
  
-Gracias chicos.  
  
Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron acabado la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
-Dentro de cinco minutos quiero a todos los que quieran participar en las pruebas en el campo de Quidditch. Si tienen escoba quiero que la traigan. Potter, tráete también tú la escoba. Y quiero que usted y la señorita Granger estén conmigo para ver las pruebas.  
  
-Si profesora.  
  
Harry asintió. Se levantó y fue con Hermione corriendo hacia la sala común. Harry cogió la escoba y él y Hermione salieron corriendo hacia el campo de Quidditch.  
  
Cuando llegaron se encontraron a un montón de alumnos esperando nerviosos el comienzo de las pruebas.  
  
-Ya estamos aquí, profesora.  
  
-Bien. Siéntense aquí conmigo; entre los tres decidiremos.  
  
Harry y Hermione asintieron y se sentaron en el banco que McGonagall les indicaba.  
  
-Bien, escuchadme. Vamos a hacer la selección. Como ya saben necesitamos de todo excepto de buscador. Se pondrán por grupos dependiendo que quieran ser.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se sentó al lado de Harry.  
  
-Potter, cuando tengamos todo el equipo iréis a cambiaros y empezaréis el primer entrenamiento.  
  
Cuando los alumnos se hubieron puesto en los tres grupos, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y volvió a dirigirse a ellos.  
  
-Bien, como sabrán este año necesitamos un equipo casi nuevo. Nos falta todo excepto el buscador. (eso ya lo has dicho..) (Pues lo vuelvo a decir) Haremos como si fuera un partido; los guardianes pasarán de uno en uno, y los cazadores de tres en tres intentando marcar; los golpeadores pasarán de dos en dos e intentarán derribar a los cazadores. Suerte a todos.  
  
Los chicos empezaron a hacer las pruebas. Al finalizar la primera ronda; los tres habían coincidido en dos personas.  
  
-Ron ha sido el mejor guardián.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Potter.  
  
-Yo también lo estoy. (no, si por enchufe..)  
  
-Bueno, pues parece que un puesto está seguro.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se levantó y se dirigió a los alumnos que esperaban ansiosos los nombres.  
  
-Bien; hemos decidido quién será el guardián de este año.  
  
La profesora McGonagall miró a los tres chicos que esperaban por ser guardián. Estaban los tres muy tensos.  
  
-Weasley, buen trabajo. (los demás se van arrastrando los pies)  
  
Ron suspiró de tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.  
  
-Anda Ron. Ven y ayúdanos a decidir -le pidió Harry.  
  
Ron se acercó y se sentó al lado de Hermione.  
  
-Felicidades, Ron.  
  
-Gracias Hermione.  
  
-Te dije que lo lograrías, Ron.  
  
Ron sonrió. Estaba muy feliz.  
  
Los otros dos chicos que habían sido eliminados de la elección para guardián, cogieron sus escobas y se fueron.  
  
Siguieron un rato repitiendo alguno de ellos. Al final, el equipo estuvo completo.  
  
Como buscador y capitán: Harry Potter (5º).(¡eres el mejor Harry!)  
  
Como guardián: Ron Weasley (5º).(Tú también Ron, tú también...)  
  
Como golpeadores: Seammus Finnigan (5º) y Peter Anderson (4º).(Mmm... espero que ése Anderson sea bueno)  
  
Como cazadoras: Ginny Weasley (4º), Sarah Parker (6º) y Sidney Prescott (4º).(¡arriba los Weasley! Y las otra chicas... eh.. bueno, sus iniciales son S.P, no?)  
  
Cuando acabaron las pruebas; todos los que no habían sido elegidos recogieron sus escobas y se fueron en dirección al castillo.  
  
Los componentes del nuevo equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, se quedaron en el campo.  
  
-Bien, Potter. Yo me voy, ahora es asunto suyo.  
  
-Si, profesora McGonagall.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se fue del campo de Quidditch en direccional castillo. Los jugadores se acercaron a Harry. Éste se puso de pie y se dispuso a hablar. (saca un caramelo de limón regalo de Dumbledore para aclararse la voz y se lo toma)  
  
-Bueno, antes que nada; os voy a felicitar a todos por haber entrado en el equipo -Harry les dirigió a todos una sonrisa -. Bien, este año es mi primer año como capitán y bueno, me gustaría mucho, y espero que este año consigamos la copa de Quidditch; (opino igual) al igual que la conseguimos hace dos años con Oliver.  
  
-¡Claro que si, Harry! -gritó Ron.  
  
-¡Si! ¡Bien dicho! -Coreó Sidney.  
  
-¡Gryffindor ganará este año! -gritaron Seammus y Sarah. (estos chicos están un poco eufóricos...)  
  
-Bien, me alegra ver que estáis tan convencidos. Vale, ahora vamos hacer el primer entrenamiento. Los cazadores tendréis que intentar marcarle a Ron, y él ha de intentar pararlas todas. Si las para todas, una de dos, o es que tenemos un guardián muy bueno, o unos cazadores muy malos.  
  
-Harry. ¡Eso es machismo! (protestas contra el profesor de castellano haciéndose patentes en el texto) (¿Tanto se nota?)  
  
-Era una broma, e... ¿te llamas Sidney, verdad?  
  
-Si, pero no me refería a la broma.  
  
-¿Y a que te referías?  
  
-Has dicho "lOs cazadorEs".  
  
-Si, ¿y que?  
  
-Que somos "lAs cazadorAs".  
  
-¡Muy bien dicho, Sidney! -le gritó Hermione, se acababa de levantar y se dirigió junto a ella para darle un abrazo - Tienes toda la razón.  
  
-Pues claro que la tengo. Las mujeres tenemos que defender nuestros derechos. ¡Estamos tan capacitadas para hacer las cosas como los hombres! ¡Somos iguales a ellos! ¡No inferiores! (uy, que de ti la sacaría del equipo Harry, puede ser altamente peligrosa... y seguro que muerde..) (Las feministas no muerden!)  
  
-Tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.  
  
-¡Pues claro que si!  
  
Sidney y Hermione chocaron sus manos. (Hermione, Hermione... primero vas en defensa de los elfos domésticos y ahora de las mujeres? Creo que no llegarás muy lejos en el ministerio si sigues así) (Machismo!)  
  
-Ejem, ejem... -Harry carraspeó para llamar su atención (otro caramelo de limón) - Está bien, lo siento. Nuestras cazadorAs, van a intentar marcarle a Ron. Mientras los golpeadores intentaran derribar a las cazadores y a mi. ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Tu también juegas, ¿ahora? -le preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Pues claro, no voy a dejar la diversión sólo a ellos -Y antes de que Sidney pudiera añadir algo, Harry se apresuró a añadir -y a vosotras, Sid.  
  
Sidney y Hermione se miraron, con una mirada de aprobación y seguridad.  
  
Harry abrió el baúl y antes de soltar las pelotas, se dirigió a Hermione y le dijo:  
  
-Hermione, ¿puedes fijarte haber que tal nos coordinamos?  
  
Ella sonrió.  
  
-Pues claro que si, Harry.  
  
Harry soltó las pelotas y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos de juego. Harry iba buscando la pequeña snitch dorada. Las cazadoras se compenetraban de una forma genial; sus pases eran perfectos y coordinados milimétricamente bien; las tres estaban muy bien compenetradas (t'estàs repetint, t'estàs repetint...). Ron estaba muy bien; las iba parando con relativa facilidad. Y los golpeadores también lo estaban haciendo genial; Harry había estado a punto de ser golpeado dos veces por una bludger tirada por Peter. (ya digo yo que ése Peter no me cae bien) (Es su trabajo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?)  
  
El entrenamiento estaba yendo muy bien. En diez minutos, Harry ya había cogido la snitch.  
  
-Con un buscador como tú, no hace falta preocuparse por nada -le dijeron Ron y Seammus.  
  
-Gracias. Venga chicos, haremos uno más, y ya nos podremos ir a la sala común a descansar.  
  
-De acuerdo -vitorearon todos.  
  
Cuando ya llevaban cinco minutos del segundo "partido", Harry comenzó a escuchar gritos.  
  
Esa voz; la conocía muy bien. Eran las voces que escuchó cuando iba tercer curso. Las voces de sus padres. ¡Las voces que oía cuando había dementores cerca!  
  
Sacudió la cabeza, ¡ahora no tenía la varita! Oyó un grito. ¡Era Hermione! Harry miró hacia donde se dirigían los ojos de Hermione. Allí, de pie, había seis horribles seres acompañados por una figura robusta tapada con una capa toda negra, ¡seis dementores acompañados por lo que parecía un mortífago! (esto se pone feo...)  
  
-¡Largaos todos! ¡Ron, coge a Hermione y largaos de aquí! ¡Avisad a Dumbledore!  
  
Todos los del equipo le hicieron caso, (¿y quién no?) Ron bajó veloz con la escoba y Hermione se subió en ella agarrándose fuertemente a la espalda de Ron.  
  
A Harry le costaba respirar. Cada vez oía con más claridad los gritos de sus padres antes de morir. ¡Se estaba mareando!  
  
Los otros ya abrían llegado al castillo, y era mejor que él también se largara o no sobreviviría a esto. Pero no podía huir. Tenía la cicatriz ardiéndole, y la cabeza y los tímpanos a punto de estallarle. La escoba iba perdiendo altura. Estaba a dos metros del suelo. ¡Y el grupo siniestro estaba a unos quince de donde él se encontraba! (Guay...)  
  
El mortífago se adelantó y le habló. ¡Voldemort hablaba a través del mortífago!  
  
-Harry Potter. Únete a mí. Te doy otra oportunidad. Únete a mí. Soy el más grande y el más poderoso. Juntos, podemos hacer grandes cosas; cosas geniales. ¡Sólo únete a mí! (y... ¡ah! Me olvidaba... ¡Kukuxumusu!) (Jajaja!!!)  
  
Harry no podía aguantar más el dolor. Parecía que la cabeza se le iba a partir del dolor. Estaba a dos metros del suelo, cogiéndose todo lo que podía la palo de su saeta de fuego para no resbalar; pero estaba mareado, las manos le sudaban y acabaron por escaparse del mango de la escoba; y Harry se cayó de ella. Quedó tendido en el césped del campo de Quidditch boca arriba, y con su preciada escoba, saeta de fuego, a un lado. Pero no se rendiría, no haría lo que Voldemort quería. Así que reunió todas las fuerzas que aún le quedaban y gritó lo más alto que pudo y con todo el aire que cabía en sus pulmones:  
  
-¡Jamás! (será tonto el chaval..)  
  
Escuchó como dos o tres voces gritaban hechizos para repeler a los dementores y para que el mortífago y ellos huyeran de los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
  
-¡Expectro patronum!  
  
Los visitantes se desaparecieron tal y como habían llegado. Harry seguía en el suelo, estirado, respirando dificultosamente. Vió como dos figuras se acercaban a él. Pero no podía reconocerlas. Estaba agotado; así que se desmayó y perdió el conocimiento. 


	15. 15 Problemas

Problemas  
  
Harry se incorporó un poco. Continuaba sintiéndose un poco mareado. Estaba tumbado en una cama de la enfermería (la enfermería es tu segundo hogar, ¿verdad Harry?)(eso parece, no?), con su uniforme de entrenamiento de Quidditch puesto. Buscó con la mano en la mesita que había a su lado y cogió sus gafas. Se las puso y se quedó sentado en la cama mirando y escuchando. Voces con un tono muy preocupadas se oían fuera de la enfermería.  
  
-Dumbledore, esta vez han estado muy cerca de coger a Harry.  
  
-Lo sé, Remus. Lo siento mucho por el muchacho, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué?  
  
-No vamos a poder perderlo de vista ni un solo momento.  
  
-Va a tener que ir siempre acompañado por Canuto.  
  
-Si, Canuto puede acompañarle siempre. Pero también quiero que tu le acompañes.  
  
-¿no crees que es pasarse?  
  
-No, ya has visto lo que ha pasado hace un rato. Si Ron y Hermione no nos hubieran avisado tan rápido...  
  
-¿Crees que hubieran matado a Harry?  
  
-Creo que se lo habrían llevado a Lord Voldemort (eso estaría bien...). Pero lo que si se seguro, es que hoy podíamos haber perdido la guerra -Dumbledore hizo una pausa para tomar aire -. Es mejor que entremos a ver a Harry; creo que ya ha despertado.  
  
La puerta se abrió y un perro negro entró a toda velocidad saltando encima de Harry y haciendo que se recostará de golpe en la cama. El perro estaba muy contento de verle y le estaba lamiendo la cara con muchas ganas. (la verdad era que la cara de Harry es muy dulce... pero tampoco para relamérselo) (lo has entendido perfectamente)  
  
-Hola Sirius -dijo Harry.  
  
-Bueno, Harry; ¿qué tal estás? -preguntó Remus.  
  
-Ahora mejor.  
  
-Toma; no soy experto en dementores pero diría que el chocolate te irá bien -le dijo Dumbledore mientras le acercaba una rana de chocolate -; ¿no es así, Remus?  
  
Remus asintió con la cabeza. Harry cogió la cajita que el profesor Dumbledore le tendía, y la abrió. Cogió la rana de chocolate y se la llevó ala boca; la masticó dos o tres veces y entonces se la tragó.  
  
-Ya está -les anunció Harry.  
  
-Bien -dijo Dumbledore -ahora, Harry; te vamos a decir que vas a llevar a Sirius contigo todo el tiempo. Lo llevarás en forma de perro y reducido en el bolsillo. Y Remus os acompañará a todas partes. ¿Entendido? Ya se que seguramente lo has escuchado mientras Remus y yo lo hablábamos ahí fuera  
  
Harry asintió. Pero había algo que le preocupaba.  
  
-Profesor.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Harry?  
  
-Me gustaría saber si... ¿el resto de mi equipo está bien?  
  
-Si; lo están. Y le esperan en la sala común, creo suponer. Así que, no les hagas esperar.  
  
Harry sonrió y se levantó de la cama. Salieron de la enfermería y Dumbledore se despidió de ellos. Harry se dirigió hacia la sala común de Gryffindor seguido por Remus y por Hocicos.  
  
-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?  
  
-Mejor, gracias, Remus. ¿quién me salvó?  
  
-Cuando Ron y Hermione vinieron y nos explicaron lo que pasaba los mandamos a esperar en la sala común, y yo, Dumbledore y Sirius salimos corriendo en tu ayuda.  
  
-Casi me tenían.  
  
-Si, la verdad es que si. Cuando llegamos, te vimos en el suelo, y vimos como ese mortífago y esos dementores se te acercaban cada vez más. Entonces empezamos a lanzar patronus. Y conseguimos salvarte. Pero faltó muy poco esta vez para que te volvieran a coger de nuevo.  
  
Siguieron hablando hasta llegar delante de la dama gorda.  
  
-Tonterías. (¿desde cuando se repiten las contraseñas?) (¿Y eso que importa?)  
  
La señora asintió con la cabeza y les dejó pasar a la sala común.  
  
En cuanto entraron Hermione se tiró a los brazos de Harry, seguida de todo el equipo. Ron y Harry se chocaron las manos.  
  
-Harry, ¿estás bien? -le preguntaron Ginny, Sidney, Sarah, Hermione y Ron a la vez.  
  
-Si, estoy bien, tranquilos.  
  
-¿Seguro que estás bien? -se interesaron los otros.  
  
-Si, de verdad estoy muy bien. Bueno, al menos mejor que hace un rato.  
  
Se quedaron un rato hablando en la sala común. Ginny estaba todo el rato al lado de Harry; los dos estaban hablando.  
  
-¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry?  
  
-Si, Ginny, gracias. ¿y tu? ¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Yo? -Ginny se sonrojó un poco de la parte de las mejillas.  
  
-Si -(¿quién sino?)(Qué?) Harry le dirigió una preciosa sonrisa, que hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más.  
  
Harry pensó que Ginny estaba muy guapa. Llevaba el pelo suelto, el cual le tapaba un poco los hombros. Tenía unos ojos marrones preciosos. Harry sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente ya que notó que se le estaban empezando a subir los colores. Estuvieron un rato más hablando y entonces bajaron todos a cenar.  
  
Cuando ya estaba todo el mundo sentado en su respectiva mesa, y esperando a que se sirviera la comida, Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
-Buenas noches, a todos, alumnos. Como ya sabréis, hoy ha habido un ataque en el campo de Quidditch (esto parece de telenovela)(ya, de que telenovela?). Debo deciros que por muy poco hemos conseguido detenerles; por tanto, ningún alumno saldrá del castillo, sin antes decirlo a un profesor. El profesor, dependiendo de la rezón que tengáis para salir, será libre de escoger si quiere acompañaros; si no quiere, deberéis acudir a otro profesor. Muchas gracias.  
  
Al terminar se sentó, dio una palmada y todas las fuentes se llenaron de abundante y riquísima comida. Todos se pusieron a comer comentando lo que les habían dicho.  
  
-Este curso va a ser muy largo -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Al contrario que mi vida como siga así -contestó Harry. (buena objeción, Harry)(Cuando este depre, no vengas a animarme)  
  
-¡Harry! -le gritaron Hermione y Ron a la vez.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Ya lo sabes -le contestó Ron.  
  
-¿Ya se que?  
  
-Que no queremos que digas esas cosas -le dijo Hermione.  
  
-Aunque no las diga, son verdad. Ya habéis visto esta tarde en el entrenamiento. Una vez más los problemas han venido a mi. Y si Voldemort me vuelve a coger, no creo que esta vez consiga que nuestras varitas se vuelvan a conectar.  
  
-Vamos, tranquilízate; ya verás como Dumbledore acabará con él. (creo que es sólo una corazonada, Hermione (o Ron), pero no será Dumbledore quién acabe con él................) (no, definitivamente creo que no será él)  
  
Bueno; ahora una alma en pena (que soy yo), les pide que si han llegado tan lejos no les cuesta tanto dejar un review; ademas s muy facil; solo tienes que darle a ese boton; si, si, al que pone "GO"  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| GRACIAS!!!!!!!!! BESITOS!!!!!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	16. 16 Pociones

Antes de mpezar voy a contestar los reviews que he recibido: naiko-li: me alegro de que te guste mi fic! Y claro que lo continuaré! Xo ire muy lenta xk estoy d examanes Irisa Seli: De veras t gusta? Y me ha subido mucho la moral que seas una fiel admiradora mía! Gracias! Crazy-Chan: si habrá H/G; y no te preocupes, Sirius tb tendrá sus cosas k hacer + adelante Christopher Jacques: Si, tienes razón, le he comentado sus comentarios. Ya le haré saber k te gustan. A! Y haber si cuelgas + capitulos d la tuya xk me encanta!! Jeje!! Bueno, ahora si, ahí va: *************************************************************  
  
Pociones  
  
Durante todos los días que siguieron al ataque que sufrió Harry; Sirius lo acompañaba, literalmente, por todas partes. Sirius adoptaba su forma de perro y Harry lo encogía con un movimiento de su varita y se lo guardaba en el bolsillo que quedaba en el pecho de la túnica.  
  
Sirius se estaba calladito y quietecito la mayoría de las clases. Pero claro; cuando había pociones no podía soportar que Snape bajara puntos a Gryffindor, más concretamente a Harry. Así que algunos días ladraba. Pero Harry se preocupaba de que no saliera de su túnica. De todos modos Snape daba la culpa a Gryffindor, y les descontaba puntos.  
  
-¡Potter! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡dije que la poción tenía que salir amarilla, no verde!  
  
Pero Harry, no pudo mantener la boca cerradita esa vez. Ya se había cansado de su profesor de pociones.  
  
-¡No ha sido mi culpa! ¡Malfoy me tiró algo y la estropeó!  
  
-Bien, por responderme en ese tono, quitaremos 50 puntos a Gryffindor. Haber si ahora sabe usted comportarse.  
  
Harry le dirigió una mirada de odio a Snape. Luego volteó y vió a un Draco que le ofrecía una sonrisa de superioridad. Harry le lanzó una mirada de puro veneno a Malfoy y volvió a concentrarse en su caldero. (eso, eso.. tú no le hagas ni caso, Harry, ya sabes como son los Malfoy...)  
  
Así pasaban las clases. Y claro, muy contentos no es que estuvieran.  
  
Una noche bajaron a la sala común a hablar.  
  
-Hola chicos, ¿cómo que no estáis durmiendo?  
  
-Bueno -empezó a contar Ron; pero Harry le cortó.  
  
-Sirius, vuelve a tu forma.  
  
Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a su ahijado; en un momento en el lugar donde antes se hallaba un enorme perro negro, se encontraba Sirius.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Harry? -le dijo Sirius, mientras ponía la mejor carita de niño bueno que tenía. Que hay que decir que no fue suficiente para convencer a Harry. (¿no? A mí sí me convencería..) (a mi también; pero Harry ya está acostumbrado a las caritas de niño bueno)  
  
-Esa carita de niño bueno no te salvará esta vez; ¿por qué no dejas de ladrar en pociones? ¡Estoy harto de cargar con las broncas de Snape!. Y eso para no mencionar los tres castigos que ya llevo. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que es limpiar toda la maldita mazmorra y sin magia!  
  
-Vale, vale; lo he entendido.  
  
Hermione, Ron y Remus miraron a Sirius con una cara que dejaba notar más bien escepticismo por su parte.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿no me creen?  
  
-Te creeremos cuando lo veamos -le informó Hermione.  
  
-Está bien, de acuerdo.  
  
Los chicos lo volvieron a mirar; la duda aun se reflejaba en sus rostros y sobretodo en sus ojos. (bah... sois todos un grupo de mortífagos de pacotilla... a Sirius nadie le cree, y por culpa de eso estuvo 12 años encerrado... pobrecito Canuto...) (eso es distinto; ¿en verdad crees que Sirius de jaría de fastidiar a Snape?)  
  
-Vale, buenas noches -se despidió Harry, dándose la vuelta para volver a los dormitorios.  
  
-Buenas noches -les dijeron Hermione y Ron dándose la vuelta para seguir a Harry.  
  
-Que descanséis -les deseó Remus.  
  
-Venga, buenas noches, y no os preocupéis -les sonrió Sirius.  
  
Pero si los chicos se hubieran quedado a escuchar un poco más; habrían escuchado a un Sirius tramando y comentando una broma con Remus (Si, aun duerme en la sala común, ¿qué pasa?)  
  
-Ya verás, Lunático, voy ha hacer que Snape se esté calladito, al menos por un tiempo.  
  
-Canuto, viejo amigo; ya oíste a Harry, tiene razón; les vas a meter en un buen lío.  
  
-¿Cómo que viejo? ¿y tu que? ¿somos del mismo año, recuerdas? (eh... no hables en ése tono a Remus, con lo buen lobo que es..)  
  
Sirius volvió a su forma de perro y se subió al sofá; se quedaron dormidos en seguida.  
  
A la siguiente clase de pociones, parecía que Sirius se estaba comportando. Harry notaba que su bolsillo estaba quieto; tal vez, demasiado quieto.  
  
-Hermione, pásame esas raíces.  
  
-Aquí tienes. Ves con cuidado, ya has oído a Snape.  
  
-Si, no tengo ganas de que el caldero salga volando -comentó Ron.  
  
-Pobre Neville; lo va a pasar mal con esta poción.  
  
-Tienes razón Harry -afirmaron Hermione y Ron.  
  
Siguieron trabajando un poco, hasta conseguir que les quedará un líquido espeso y de color verde resplandeciente, como el que había en el caldero de Snape.  
  
-Creo que ya está -dijo Harry.  
  
-Si, creo que si; es como el que hay en el caldero de Snape -informó Hermione.  
  
Harry se volteó para mirar si los colores eran iguales o solo se parecían; cuando vió algo que le heló la sangre.  
  
-Mierda -fue un susurro que solo lograron escuchar Ron y Hermione, los cuales voltearon rápido la cabeza para mirar en la dirección que seguían los ojos de Harry.  
  
-¿pero que coño...? -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Ron. (Ay, Ron, si te hubiera oído tu madre....  
  
-¡Ronald Weasley! ¡modera tu vocabulario! ¡ya puedes lavarte la lengua con jabón, me encargaré de que Harry te vigile, él sí que es un niño bien educado... no como otros que conozco...  
  
-¡Hey! Mamá, no nos mires, que George y yo de momento nos comportamos bien! ) (Jajaja! Esa ha estado buena!!!Jaja!!)  
  
-Harry, nos vamos a meter en un buen lío -avisó Hermione.  
  
-Hay que hacer como que no sabemos nada. Pero espero que no haga lo que creo que hará.  
  
En ese momento vieron como un Sirius en miniatura, metía dentro del caldero un poco de polvo de cuerno de unicornio; y entonces se volvía a transformar en perro y se alejaba todo lo que podía del caldero. (juá, juá, juá... acaba de pasar un Siriitus correteando por mi lado...) (a veces puedes llegar a ser lo más patético, lo sabías?)  
  
El caldero empezó a burbujear; salían de él un montón de ruidos extraños. Estaba cambiando de color, pasaba del rosa fosforito al verde intenso que tenía la poción original. El resplandor era tan fuerte que toda la clase, incluido Snape; permanecieron atentos mirando el caldero.  
  
En unos instantes todo pareció volver a la normalidad. El caldero dejó de hervir, pero aún conservaba el color rosa fosforito. Snape se inclino para mirar con más atención el caldero(será tonto..). Al tiempo que empezaba de nuevo a borbotear. Lo único que dio tiempo a ver antes de que le caldero explotara y una columna de humo rosa se cerniera sobre el profesor de pociones, era, la cara de éste, pero muerta de miedo y de sorpresa. (¿Severus Snape vencido por su propia poción? Qué ironía...)  
  
Todos los alumnos tosían; la clase había quedado cubierta por una ligera capa de polvo rosa. En cuanto la columna de humo se hubo desvanecido; nadie pudo aguantar reírse a carcajadas: ¡Snape estaba todo vestido de rosa! (modelito nuevo, prototipo de túnicas nuevas que llevarán los Slytherins éste año... idea de Albus Dumbledore) ( no creo que los Slytherins les estusiasme mucho la idea de ir todo de rosas...)  
  
La túnica habitualmente negra del jefe de la casa Slytherin, era ahora de un rosa que producía risa en todos los que lo miraban; tenía el pelo teñido de rosa, y las manos y la piel de la cara también de rosa.  
  
-¡¿Habéis visto?! Jajaja -se reían todos los Gryffindors.  
  
Los Slytherins también reían; pero intentaban disimular un poco.  
  
Snape puso su cara de más odio, y habló:  
  
-Bien; acierto si supongo que la broma viene de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
-Y tiene razón -pensaron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez -. El único problema es que el ya no hace clase.  
  
-Por tanto; quitaré a la casa Gryffindor 150 puntos.  
  
En ese momento todos los Gryffindor se quedaron con la boca abierta y las ganas de reír se habían esfumado. Los Slytherins se reían de los Gryffindors. (esto no es una clase seria...) (pues claro que no! Es pociones!)  
  
-Ahora; todos lárguense.  
  
Todos salieron del aula. Antes de salir, Harry se agachó y cogió a canuto.  
  
-Vamos a la sala común. Tendremos una charla sobre lo que ha pasado-dijo en tono severo Harry, mirando a canuto cuando ya estuvieron fuera del aula. (uy, uy, uy... cuando Harry se enfada me da miedo... no sé Sirius, pero yo de ti iría con cuidado) (más le vale ir con cuidado; porqué creo que se va a ganar una buena bronca por parte de Harry...)  
  
dejad reviews! Xfa no seas malos/malas. Venga, solo os cuesta 1 minuto d vuestro tiempo como mucho y me arías muy xo k muy feliz. GRACIAS X LEER MI FIC!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. 17 Harry y la orden del Fénix

Harry y la orden del Fénix  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?!  
  
-Vamos; ha sido divertido.  
  
-¡¿Divertido?! ¡Si, genial! ¡Sobretodo los 150 puntos que ahora ya no están!  
  
-Lo siento. (¿pone cara de cachorrillo herido?) (si, creo que si la pone) (ah... que mono...) (ya, xo creo que sigue sin convencer a Harry...)  
  
-Sólo con eso no vale Sirius -Harry hizo una pausa; se sentó en la cama y miró a Ron, Hermione y Remus que habían estado observando la bronca que Harry le metía a Sirius. Harry miró a su padrino que seguía sentado en la cama de enfrente -. Bueno; supongo que ahora no importa.  
  
Sirius levantó la cabeza para mirar a su ahijado.  
  
-Aún podemos conseguir la copa de este año, también.  
  
-¿Cómo? -preguntaron atónitos Sirius y Remus.  
  
-Si, tranquilos. Más o menos como en primer año -dijo Ron.  
  
-Exactamente como primer año -informó Hermione -. Fueron 50 puntos por cada uno, ¿lo recordáis?  
  
-¿Cómo olvidarlo? -Harry sonrió -¿Y cómo olvidar la detención en el bosque prohibido con Hagrid?  
  
-Si; la cara que puso Malfoy -Dijo Ron.  
  
Harry volvía a estar serio.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? -le preguntó Remus.  
  
-Estaba pensando. La primera vez que vi a Voldemort fue en esa detención en el bosque prohibido; él estaba débil y casi acaba conmigo -Harry sonrió irónicamente -. Imagínate, lo que me hubiera hecho ahora que está fuerte. ( ya vuelve a estar paranoico... aunque no me extraña, la verdad, yo estaría peor sabiendo que Voldemort y su sede de asesinos van detrás de mí...) (tu estás paranoica siempre sin necesidad de Voldemort)  
  
Harry se quedó contemplando el bosque prohibido a través de la ventana de la habitación en la torre Gryffindor.  
  
-Pero ese año le vencimos. Y lo volveremos a lograr -le aseguró Ron (que majo...)mientras le lanzaba una mirada furtiva a Hermione.  
  
-Si, entre todos -le apoyó Hermione; que por cierto, miraba a Ron y a ambos se les estaban subiendo los colores, mientras unas sonrisitas de estar embobados aparecían en sus rostros. (¿? ¡eh! ¡no puedes dejarlo ahí! ¿qué significa la cara de embobados? ¿y que se les suben los colores? ¿? ¿Eh? ¿es lo que yo pienso? ....... bah... será mejor que deje éste tema para después, o me volveré más loca que Harry... no Harry, no te ofendas, no estás loco, sólo estaba exagerando un poco, tranqui... ¡eh! ¡tranqui!....... (Remus aparece para poner orden y saca a Harry por el pescuezo) Buf, por los pelos...) (tranqui, no se lo que piensas pero a lo mejor si que es lo mismo...que pena que Harry no haya tenido tiempo de estrangularte; ¿Xk lo has detenido, Remus?)  
  
-Bueno -dijo Harry -, lo primero es ir a hablar con Dumbledore para ver si podemos arreglar los 150 puntos de Gryffindor. Al fin y al cabo, no ha sido ningún alumno el que ha hecho que la poción explotará.  
  
-Sabes Harry -dijo Remus -, creo que lo que más ha enojado a Snape, son las risas que ha provocado el efecto de la explosión.  
  
-¿A que tenía una pinta muy divertida? -preguntó Sirius riéndose.  
  
Ron se echó a reír de recordar la escena. (yo también) (y quien no?) Al cabo de unos segundos Hermione le siguió. Y a Harry se le estaba escapando por momentos la expresión de seriedad de su rostro y ya tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Al final todos los presentes se reían como posesos mientras le contaban a Remus como habían quedado Snape y la clase después de la explosión.  
  
Pasaron un buen rato riendo hasta que todo les dolía de la risa.  
  
-Bien -dijo Harry, quitándose con el dedo índice de la mano derecha unas gotas que asomaban por sus ojos; entonces se puso serio y se dirigió a Sirius -, Sirius.  
  
Sirius se levantó del suelo para mirar a Harry. Que se había puesto terriblemente serio. (uh.. seguro que está muy guapo con cara de responsable...) (y sin ella tb, jeje)  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
-Será mejor que no me acompañes a las clases.  
  
-¿Pero por que?  
  
-Ya has visto la que has organizado en pociones; cada día la lías. Y Gryffindor no puede permitirse el lujo de perder más puntos.  
  
-Escúchame bien tú, jovencito. Antes vas tú que los puntos de Gryffindor. (¡ay! ¡que se pica!)  
  
-Sirius, compréndelo. ¿Qué me puede pasar dentro de Hogwarts?  
  
-Lo mismo que en el campo de Quidditch -sentenció Sirius.  
  
-Mira, eso ya pasó; no lo volverán a repetir porqué saben que ahora estamos alerta. Y además, ¡necesito un poco de intimidad! ¡Y si vas todo el día pegado a mi no la tengo!  
  
Sirius miró a su ahijado como valorando la respuesta que le daría.  
  
-Está bien, ahora iremos a hablar con Dumbledore -miró a Remus y le dijo -¿crees que está preparado?  
  
-Yo creo que si -le contestó Remus mientras asentía con la cabeza. (por supuesto que está preparado... ¡es Harry Potter! ¿es que no sabéis valorar el peso de ése nombre?) (¬¬; dejalo; sabes que a Harry le gusta eso, solo ser Harry) (¿eso es bueno o malo?) (bueno, le gusta ser simplemente Harry)  
  
-Está bien, pues vamos -y diciendo esto, se volvió a transformar en el gran perro negro.  
  
-Vosotros dos esperad a Harry en la sala común -les dijo Remus a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Harry, Remus y Sirius se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Cuando llegaron ante la gárgola, Remus se adelantó y dijo:  
  
-Ranas de chocolate. (este Dumbledore siempre está pensando en golosinas) (xo no se engorda!! Lo ves normal? Yo no; joooo) (je,je, es que cada mañana hace unos cuantos largos en el lago..) (Eso ha sido una indirecta xa decirme que soy una pringaa?)  
  
La gárgola se movió a un lado dejando al descubierto el agujero que llevaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Los tres entraron y tras ellos se cerró la puerta.  
  
Llegaron a la puerta del despacho y Remus llamó. Al momento Dumbledore les abría la puerta y les invitaba a pasar.  
  
Él se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio, y les dijo a los otros tres que se sentaran en tres sillas que ya había delante del escritorio.  
  
Remus se sentó en una de un lado y Harry en la del medio. Sirius adoptó su forma humana y se sentó al otro lado de Harry.  
  
-Bien, caballeros; ustedes dirán -dijo Dumbledore.  
  
-Verás Albus, Sirius cree que Harry ya está preparado.  
  
-Claro que lo está, Remus -contestó Canuto.  
  
-Bien, tranquilo Sirius; casi no has dejado hablar a Remus ¿tú que crees, Remus? -le preguntó Dumbledore, dirigiéndose al licántropo -¿crees que Harry está preparado?  
  
Harry estaba desconcertado; no sabía de que hablaban. Una vez más, alguien se había olvidado de explicarle que pasaba. (......) (a que han venido los puntos?) (pues a eso, ........) (no se xk pregunto...)  
  
Remus miró al chico, que seguía mirando a los otros tres con cara de suplicar: "por favor, contadme, ¿de que habláis?"  
  
(¿y? ¿qué? ¿es que a parte de Harry a mí también me dejáis sin enterarme del tema? Bah... como dije antes... sois unos mortífagos de pacotilla.. sí señor... no, Goyle, no te ofendas, tu eres más pacotilla que ellos, tranqui tronco... no... he dicho que tú eres más pacotilla que ellos... ¿me oyes? ¡te estoy diciendo qué...! ¿Goyle? ¿Dónde te has metido? No me digas que has ido a avisar a Voldemort... so chivato...) (cada vez tus comentarios son más patéticos, ¿cómo te las apañas? Cuando creo que ya no puedes hacerlo peor, lo consigues; me sorprendes chica) (¡a que sí!)  
  
-Si, si; creo que lo está. Pero bueno; tal vez sea mejor que empecemos a contarle a Harry de que va todo esto para que pueda decidir, en vez de decidir nosotros, ¿no? -respondió Remus. (¡bien dicho Remus!) (Xa ti todo lo que diga Remus está bien dicho) (Y que? Es el mejor) (El mejor es el Sirius)  
  
-Si, será mejor -prosiguió Dumbledore -; bien, Harry; recuerdas la orden del fénix, ¿no es así?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Bien; ¿recuerdas quién formaba parte?  
  
Harry volvió a asentir y dijo:  
  
-Usted, Remus, Sirius, Arabella y Mundungus.  
  
-Bien, veo que tienes buena memoria. Pues bien, la orden del fénix es una orden que yo creé para luchar contra las artes oscuras; es decir, para luchar contra Voldemort. Y, tus padres, también formaban parte de ella -Dumbledore fijó sus ojos azules en los de Harry, y prosiguió -. ¿crees que estás preparado para formar parte de ella?  
  
Harry bajo la vista y meditó durante unos momentos. Sentía la mirada de los tres adultos clavada en él. (¿qué hay qué meditar? ¿eh? ¿qué? ¡pero si la Orden del Fénix es casi tan pacotilla como Crabbe y Goyle!) ( xo que te ha dado con el Crabbe y el Goyle?! Ni k t molaran!)  
  
Levantó la vista y miró a Remus y a Sirius, después volvió a clavar su mirada en Dumbledore.  
  
-Lo estoy -les dijo Harry mientras sonreía. (bah... como siempre, Harry escoge el bando perdedor... este chico tiene cierto apego a las malas elecciones) (eso tu, mortífaga de pacotilla; ya verás como gana el bando de los aurores)  
  
-Bien -Dumbledore se levantó y sacó la varita, se dirigió hacia Harry, y se quedó enfrente de él -; verás, todos los miembros tienen un tatuaje -dijo esto mientras él, Remus y Sirius se levantaban la manga de la túnica -; como ves, se trata de dos varitas formando una cruz sobre dos plumas de fénix. (¡mola!) (a k si?! ya lo sabía ;))  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Cuando te encuentres en peligro, o quieras comunicar algo importante a cualquier miembro de la orden, lo único que has de hacer es presionar sobre la marca del fénix -le explicó Sirius. (como la marca tenebrosa...) (si, + o -...)  
  
-Bien, Harry; ahora súbete la manga derecha de la capa.  
  
Harry obedeció a lo que Dumbledore le decía.  
  
-Te escocerá un poco y te dolerá durante unas horas. Pero tranquilo porqué es normal. (¿seguro?, Dumbledore no es muy de fiar...) (tu si k no eres de fiar!)  
  
Harry asintió mientras Dumbledore le cogía el brazo y se lo levantaba. Le acercó la varita al antebrazo y murmuró el conjuro de la marca del fénix:  
  
-MarkPhoenix.  
  
-¡Quema!  
  
-Aguanta Harry -le animó Sirius.  
  
Al cabo de unos segundos, Harry notó como el ardor empezaba a desaparecer. Cuando volvió a mirar, vio una marca con dos varitas cruzadas sobre dos plumas de fénix.  
  
-Bien, ya está -anunció Dumbledore.  
  
-Vuelve a bajarte la manga Harry, y sobretodo no enseñes la marca a nadie; ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione -le previno Sirius.  
  
-Pero... ¿por qué?  
  
-Porqué sería peligroso que se supiera demasiado de la orden del fénix -le explicó Dumbledore. (eso en una mala excusa, se avergüenzan de la Orden...) ( que se van a avergonzar,... mortífaga de pacotilla)  
  
-De acuerdo.  
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.  
  
-Sirius, Remus, ¿venís?  
  
-No, Harry; espéranos fuera, mejor.  
  
-Está bien; adiós, Dumbledore.  
  
-Adiós, Harry.  
  
Harry salió del despacho. Los tres adultos le observaron hasta que la puerta se cerró.  
  
-¿crees que ha sido buena idea?  
  
-Si, definitivamente si lo ha sido, Remus -contestó Dumbledore.  
  
-Estará más seguro, ¿no es así, Dumbledore? -preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Si, así es. Sabremos si está en peligro. Supongo que lo notáis.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Está confuso y nervioso.  
  
-Tiene miedo, Sirius. Y es normal. Sólo es un chico. Un chico de quince años -concluyó Dumbledore.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-Será mejor que os vayáis, Harry se debe estar aburriendo de esperar a que tres charlatanes acaben de hablar sobre él.  
  
Los tres se rieron.  
  
-Bueno, adiós Albus.  
  
-Hasta la hora de cenar.  
  
-Adió chicos. A por cierto, hablaré con Severus sobre los 150 puntos que faltan en el contador de Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
-Como no tiene pruebas de que fuera ningún Gryffindor, al menos podré volver a subir 145 puntos.  
  
-Gracias, Albus.  
  
-Si, ahora Harry ya no te matará.  
  
-Vamos que se debe de estar impacientando.  
  
Sirius se volvió a convertir en perro. Los dos se dispusieron a irse.  
  
Canuto y Lunático salieron del despacho y bajaron al pasillo; donde Harry les esperaba.  
  
-¿Ya habéis acabado? -les preguntó.  
  
-Si, todo lo que teníamos que decir por ahora, ya está dicho. Dumbledore dice que hablará con Snape, y Gryffindor podrá recuperar al menos 145 puntos.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para dar la noticia de la posible recuperación de puntos a todos los que estuvieran allí.  
  
Llegaron ante la señora gorda.  
  
-¿Cuál era la contraseña?  
  
-Corazón de león -dijo Harry. (a lo Gryffindor, por supuesto) (pues claro! No espararías una contraseña a lo Sly, no?)  
  
El cuadro se abrió y les dejó paso hacia la sala común. El cuadro se volvió a cerrar justo detrás de ellos.  
  
-¡Chicos! Dumbledore dice que podremos recuperar 145 puntos de los perdidos en pociones.  
  
Los gritos de "Hurra" y "Bien" se oyeron por toda la sala. (¡Hurra! ¡Bien! ¡buuu!.... un momento, ¿quien ha dicho "bu"? nada, es sólo Neville que se cayó ayer de cabeza por las escaleras y ahora piensa que es de Slytherin) (pobre Neville, si es k le pasa d to...)  
  
-Harry, este fin de semana es la primera salida a Hogsmeade, vendrás, ¿no?  
  
Harry miró a Remus. El cual pareció meditar la respuesta.  
  
-Hace mucho que no vamos, ¿verdad, Hocicos?  
  
-Eso es un si -le dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Genial; tenemos que ir a la vieja tienda de Zonco, mis hermanos la compraron este verano. ¿De donde sacarían el dinero? Bueno, es igual. Iremos, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro que si; hay que visitar a los gemelos -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Ya veréis -añadió Harry dirigiéndose a Canuto y Lunático -, os caerán muy bien; si descubren quienes sois... os adoraran.  
  
(¡jua, jua, jua! ¡será genial cuando lo sepan! Ah... pero no se si deberían saber lo de Sirius... ¡es igual! ¡que lo sepan, que los gemelos Weasley son los mejores! Bueno, después de Remus, y de Sirius, y de James, y de Harry, y de Ron, y de.... ¡ah! Todos los comentarios ofensivos y en contra de Harry y la Orden del Fénix no los hagáis caso, es sólo que Draco está tecleando en mi sitio y no me dejaba en paz...) (ya, vale, tranquila; nos hemos enterado de que l Remus s l mejor... para ti; xk para mi lo s el Sirius!!!!!Jeje!! a por cierto, bien por el Draquito que no te dejaba scribir, e? ;) k starías aciendo con él para que no pudieras escribir, e pillina? Jaja! Bueno, vale ya me calmo; s k macaba d dar la vena d loca, k me la as contagiado tu!!!! Sto tuyo s contagioso y peligrosisimo!! VIVA LA LOCURA!)  
  
  
  
antes que nada... ¿CÓMO? ¿HAN LLEGADA HASTA AQUÍ? Genial! Bueno, ya k stan aki pueden perder 30 segundos + de su preciado tiempo y apretar ese botoncito tan mono en el que pone "submit review"; si les ha gustado claro, y si no les ha gustado... k caray! Mienta 1 rato y digan k s genial! Asi me suben la moral W_W Venga, no les cuesta nada y me harían la chica más feliz d todo l mundo! Jeje; bsitos, J.D.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. 18 Sortilegios Weasley

Bueno, antes que na: Disclaimer: nadie de los akí mencionados me pertenecen!! X desgracia!  
  
Y ahora, Reviews!  
  
Christopher Jacques: bueno, ya verás ahora, si sigues leyendo, como se toman los gemelos esa "ocultación de información" respecto a sus heroes ^_~ a! Y spero k los examenes t hayan ido muy bien; y suerte si aun te queda alguno  
  
Essy: me alegro d k te guste tanto! A! Y me alegro d k tb te gusten los otros 2 ^^  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sortilegios Weasley  
  
El resto de la semana pasó muy rápido. Se morían de ganas de que llegará el fin de semana para ir a ver a los gemelos. (¿entonces, si se morían de ganas de ir a verlos, por qué pasaba la semana muy rápido?... seguramente hay un giratiempo en malas manos..) (cuando kieres llegas a ser, e?) Y, por fin; el sábado por la mañana llegó.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione bajaron a la sala común y despertaron a Sirius y a Remus. Entraron corriendo al comedor y almorzaron en quince minutos, volvieron a las habitaciones a coger una capa que les abrigara más del frío y salieron hacia Hogsmeade los primeros. Nada más llegar se dirigieron a la vieja tienda de Zonco, donde ahora había un enorme y precioso cartel rojo oscuro y letras doradas (¿Gryffindor, eh?) (por supuesto, k sperabas? Verde?) que decía: "Sortilegios Weasley", la tienda tenia un gran escaparate donde se encontraban algunas de las bromas que los gemelos ya habían enseñado en su último año de Hogwarts. Y también habían un par de artilugios nuevos que habrían inventado este verano.  
  
Los cinco: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus y Sirius; éste último con su forma de perro; entraron en la tienda. (vaya grupo) Cuando abrieron la puerta, una campanita de metal indicó de su presencia. Al momento Fred o George salió de debajo del mostrador, y el otro apareció de repente a través de una puerta que había en la otra parte de la sala.  
  
-¡Harry! -gritaron los gemelos al verlos -y el pequeño Ronnie y Hermione -añadieron mientras les estrechaban solemnemente la mano- y -añadieron finalmente -el profesor Remus J Lupin. (¡je! Ése es mi Remus, que quería comprar unas cuantas cositas para hacer algunas bromas con el personal docente...) (si no; x ejemplo, no se... djame pensar... alguien k d pociones x ejemplo...)  
  
Y ambos fueron a estrecharle la mano, mientras, Remus les lanzaba una mirada divertida de diciendo: "¿a que viene tanto respeto ahora que no soy profesor?"  
  
-¿Qué tal, chicos? -les preguntó Remus.  
  
-Genial -contestó Fred (N.A: o puede k George? No se los dos son tan igualitos ^^) -, nos encanta trabajar aquí.  
  
-Es genial, es un sueño hecho realidad -mientras acababan de hablar le dirigieron los dos una miradita a Harry y le guiñaron un ojo. Harry les sonrió.  
  
-Y que lo digas -aseguró el otro.  
  
Estuvieron hablando durante un rato. Fred y George les enseñaron toda la tienda, el almacén y un par de habitaciones secretas muy amplias. Les mostraron todos los tipos de bromas que tenían a la venda, y le dieron a Harry una cajita de madera, que le dijeron que abriera cuando estuviera él solo en una habitación. Harry les miró entre extrañado y divertido y se guardó la cajita en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.  
  
Después, los gemelos cerraron la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar (N.A: es que con lo que pasó en verano no tuvieron tiempo y aun no han acabado de montar la tienda). Se sentaron en unas sillas que había alrededor de una mesa muy grande en una de las habitaciones secretas y como por arte de magia, unas pastas, unas galletas y unos zumos aparecieron en la mesa para todos.  
  
Para no dejar a Sirius marginado, Harry decidió decirles a los gemelos de quién se trataba.  
  
-Chicos, no podéis decir a nadie, quién es, ¿entendido?  
  
Los gemelos asintieron. Estaban de su suerte porqué la habitación en que se encontraban no tenía ventanas.  
  
-Padfoot, adelante -le indicó Remus; al tiempo en que los gemelos abrían mucho sus bocas y sus ojos.  
  
En un momento, en el lugar donde antes se encontraba un enorme perro negro, se encontraba Sirius Black.  
  
Los gemelos tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa y no despegaban la vista de Padfoot.  
  
Entonces, Harry, Ron y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
Los otros cuatro se les quedaron mirando intrigados.  
  
-¿De que ríen? -preguntó Sirius, algo confundido.  
  
Harry solo señaló a los gemelos mientras su ataque de risa incrementaba. Al cabo de un rato, cuando se calmaron; los tres seguían teniendo una sonrisa enorme dibujada en la cara.  
  
-¿pero de que reías, Harry? -le preguntó Sirius.  
  
-De nada -contestó Harry mientras el ataque de risa le volvía; los otros dos se le unieron y volvieron a pasar más de un minuto hasta que el trío se calmó -, de nada -añadió Harry al ver la cara de asombro que ponían su padrino, y Remus; que no se enteraban de nada -de nada, Padfoot. (los has repetido tres veces pero aún no me lo creo...) (pues claro k pasa algo, siempre pasa algo!)  
  
Nuevamente risas de los tres. Y cuando se calmaron, de nuevo. Los gemelos cogieron la iniciativa antes de que el trío les volviera a despistar con sus risas.  
  
-Disculpe, señor Lupin; pero... ¿por qué ha llamado Padfoot al señor Black?  
  
-Es un mote de cuando íbamos al colegio, ¿a que si, Moony?  
  
Los gemelos pusieron aun más que antes los ojos como platos al escuchar "Moony".  
  
-Si, así es, Sirius. ¿por qué querías saberlo?  
  
El trío volvió a partirse de la risa. Y los gemelos esperaron pacientemente a que se calmaran.  
  
-¿pero por qué les interesaban nuestros apodos? -preguntó un encuriosido Remus.  
  
-Por saber -replicó Fred mientras conectaba la mirada con George, y los dos asentían.  
  
-Y... ¿por qué esos apodos? ¿de donde los sacaron? -preguntó George.  
  
Remus y Sirius les miraron extrañados.  
  
-Es decir -prosiguió Fred -, ¿que si los inventaron ustedes o los sacaron de algún sitio?  
  
Sirius y Remus dirigieron una mirada de perplejidad a todos.  
  
-Los nombres son originales; inventados por nosotros -dijo al final Sirius. ( por supuesto)  
  
Los ojos de los gemelos se iluminaron de golpe.  
  
-¿por qué nos miran así? -preguntaron Remus y Sirius a la vez.  
  
-Fred, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?  
  
-Creo que si, hermano.  
  
Remus y Sirius se miraron con una expresión que denotaba entera perplejidad.  
  
-¿qué sucede? -preguntó Sirius, que se estaba comenzando a impacientar.  
  
-¿Crees realmente que son...? -Fred no acabó su pregunta.  
  
-Pero, no puede ser; el profesor Lupin... él no podría... es respetuoso y maduro.  
  
-Y responsable -le contestó Fred a su gemelo.  
  
-Es imposible... ¿o no? -preguntó al fin George.  
  
Se hizo un silencio en el que los gemelos seguían mirando a los dos adultos. Intentaban analizarlos para llegar a una conclusión.  
  
El trío se volvió a partir de la risa.  
  
-En serio, tal vez si todos explicamos lo que entendemos de esta situación, saquemos algo en claro -propuso Remus.  
  
El trío dejó de reír y asintió.  
  
-Bien, primero vosotros dos -Sirius se dirigió a los gemelos - ¿qué pasa con nuestros nombres?  
  
Los gemelos miraron a Harry, sin saber que hacer.  
  
Harry les sonrió.  
  
-Tranquilos chicos, podéis contarlo.  
  
-Bueno, verá... -empezó Fred -resulta, que una noche...  
  
-Habíamos causado algo de problemas en los pasillos... (¿sólo algo?) (bueno, ok; bastantes problemillas, contenta?)  
  
-Con tan mala suerte que Filch nos pilló. Y nos llevó a su despacho para castigarnos -continuaba Fred.  
  
-Pero claro... estando allí, y mientras él escribía como torturarnos -decía George -no pudimos evitar ver un fantástico cajón...  
  
-Donde ponía "confiscado y altamente peligroso", y claro...  
  
-Con la ayuda de un par de bombas fétidas más... lo abrimos y cogimos lo primero que pillamos -concluyó George.  
  
-Resultó ser un bonito pergamino en blanco...  
  
-Que luego no estaba tan blanco...  
  
-Resulta que era un fantástico mapa, que mostraba los terrenos de Hogwarts -concluyó Fred.  
  
El trío volvió a estallar a carcajadas. Cuando se calmaron, Remus tomó la palabra.  
  
-Entiendo... siempre me pregunté de donde lo sacó Harry.  
  
-Pues cuando me enteré, siempre quise saber quién se lo había dado. A James le hubiera encantado que Harry tuviera el mapa.  
  
-Si, tienes razón; creo que se hubiera deprimido si Harry no hubiera encontrado ninguno de esos pasillos.  
  
Remus y Sirius se miraron y se sonrieron... recordando viejos tiempos.  
  
-¿Qué tiene que ver tu padre con todo esto? -le preguntaron los gemelos a Harry.  
  
Ron carraspeó y se dirigió a los gemelos.  
  
-Fred, George... os presento a Harry, hijo de James Potter, merodeador bajo el apodo Prongs. (ey... menuda presentación...) (e k si? presentación tipo Hollywood!)  
  
Los gemelos se quedaron a cuadros mientras todos los otros estallaban a carcajada limpia.  
  
Siguieron hablando durante un rato; y Fred y George se dedicaron a alabar a los merodeadores... menos a Peter.  
  
El tiempo se les acabó y tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts. Harry tenía muchas ganas de quedarse a solas un rato para abrir la caja.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Si os gusta Remus, leed: "SOLEDAD DE LUNA LLENA"  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1088901  
  
"EL DOLOR DE CADA NOCHE DE LUNA LLENA"  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1085345  
  
Ambas son mías; bueno, si os las leéis, dejad Reviews; tanto en esta historia como en las otras 2. En los Reviews acepto de todo, desde alagos hasta tomatazos!  
  
THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. 19 Una nueva habitación

Bueno, me tardé bastante n subir ste capi ^^ sorry.  
  
Como siempre: DISCLAIMER: nada d sto s mio!!!!!!!!!! + me gustaria ¬¬  
  
Luego:  
  
Reviews:  
  
Christopher Jacques: bueno, n la cajita no hay nada importante, n ste capi no se verá x tanto... ya verás, xo tienes razon... s algo inventado x ellos; spero k todos los examenes t ayan ido bien... ^^ yo ya acabe y no me kedo ninguna! ^^  
  
Manita: ya te ire enviando  
  
Essy: jeje...  
  
CaSsIeL: sin comentarios...  
  
SySTeM Of A DowN: s posible...  
  
***************************************  
  
Una nueva habitación  
  
Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, Remus y Sirius fueron a hablar con Dumbledore. (en cambio, ninguno de ellos se vio libre para pensar en sus cosas, o, en el caso de Harry, para abrir la misteriosa cajita de madera del bolsillo. Una figura negra se recortaba en la oscuridad del pasillo principal, mientras iban hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Se detuvieron cuando ése pequeño personaje se les plantó delante. Un rayo de luna llena le iluminó el rostro. No era ni más ni menos que Ginny Weasley.  
  
-¡Ron!- exclamó asiéndose fuertemente del brazo de su hermano- ¡Harry! ¡Hermione! ¡tenéis que oír lo que ha dicho Draco de vosotros! ¡ha sido horrible!  
  
-¿Qué?- Harry la observó preocupado- ¿qué ha dicho, Ginny?  
  
-Ha ido contando por todo el colegio que... que...- en ese momento su expresión de abatimiento se transformó en felicidad- ¡que eres mi novio!  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron/preguntaron los tres, cayendo al suelo de la conmoción.  
  
-Bueno... no.. eso no ha dicho exactamente...- se ensombreció de nuevo su mirada- la verdad es que tiene que ver que tú, Harry, y los mortífagos habéis....) (habéis k?! Tia no lo dejes así! Kieres? Bah... ya t vale... spero k no ayas kerido dar a ntender lo k a mi me a parecido... tranquila, dentro d poco abrá H/G... x cierto; no hay rayo de luna llena; s k no piensas en el pobre Remus o k?)  
  
El trío se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor y se quedaron ahí hablando.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Remus entró por el cuadro y se acercó a donde ellos estaban.  
  
-¿Y Hocicos?  
  
-Esperando en la nueva habitación.  
  
-¿Nueva habitación?  
  
-Si, parece que a partir de ahora, tendréis más intimidad.  
  
-Y... ¿dónde está esa habitación nueva? -preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Vamos, venid.  
  
Los tres siguieron al licántropo que había cogido las dos mantas de encima de uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
Lo siguieron saliendo del retrato de la dama gorda, siguieron caminando por el pasillo y doblaron un par de esquinas; hasta que llegaron a un cuadro que contenía dos majestuosas panteras negras.  
  
Remus se paró ante el cuadro y los tres gryffindors se quedaron detrás de él.  
  
-Son preciosas -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Si... a Sirius también se lo parecieron; aunque, él tiene sus propios motivos para pensarlo...  
  
-¿Qué? ¿qué motivos? -le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Nada... bueno, creo que Padfoot se debe de estar cansando de esperar -respondió Remus -; la cazadora de la noche... no se porqué ha querido poner esa contraseña... cabeza dura que es.  
  
Las panteras se miraron y asintieron, lanzaron cada una un rugido y se apartaron, dejando ver lo que era la entrada a una cueva.  
  
-Vamos -les dijo Remus -, hay que entrar a la cueva del cuadro.  
  
Los tres se miraron confusos, pero se decidieron al ver como Remus entraba a la cueva.  
  
-Venga, hay que entrar -les dijo Harry a sus dos amigos.  
  
Ron y Hermione asintieron y entraron a la cueva del cuadro detrás de Harry.  
  
Cuando traspasaron al otro lado se dieron cuenta de qué estaban en una sala muy parecida a la sal común de Gryffindor. Esta sala era circular y tenia una chimenea en una parte de la pared, había unos cuantos sillones y un par de sofás; y al otro lado de donde se encontraba la entrada por la que habían accedido a la torre, había unas escaleras; los tres supusieron que llevaría a un dormitorio para Remus y Sirius.  
  
La sala era muy amplia para tan solo dos personas. Los sofás y los sillones eran de terciopelo rojizo y brillante. En la repisa de encima de la chimenea había un escudo de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius estaba tumbado en un sofá, estaba pensativo y no se dio cuenta de la llegada del grupo hasta que Remus se acercó a él y lo sacó del trance.  
  
-Sirius, viejo amigo... ¿estás bien?  
  
-¿Qué? -respondió Sirius sin querer entender a que se refería su amigo; pero ante la mirada que Remus le echó le contestó -Si, si, claro... ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?  
  
Remus le miró serio.  
  
-Está bien... si tu lo dices... pero creo que habría que cambiar la contraseña.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó Sirius algo sobresaltado.  
  
Remus miró a Sirius, y por unos instantes sus miradas se conectaron.  
  
-No tiene nada que ver con eso -le dijo Sirius al licántropo. (¿eng? ¿me he perdido algo?) (No, si as leido la historia desde el principio deberias saber a k o kien se refieren)  
  
Remus apartó la vista de su amigo y sacudió la cabeza en tono de reproche.  
  
-Nunca aprenderás, viejo amigo -le dijo Moony.  
  
-Lo se -asintió Sirius -, lo se.  
  
Los tres chicos los miraban confusos; hasta que Harry se decidió a hablar.  
  
-¿De que habláis?  
  
Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry y luego se dirigieron una mirada de complicidad entre ellos.  
  
-Verás Harry... resulta que... las panteras... -Remus no sabía como continuar.  
  
-Nos traen recuerdos... si; recuerdos... -finalizó Sirius.  
  
Antes de que alguno de los tres pudiera agregar algo más; Sirius tajó el tema.  
  
-Bueno, como ya sabéis donde estamos, y la contraseña; que no la cambiaremos por mucho que insista Moony... es mejor que os vayáis; estoy cansado y seguro que Remus también... dentro de poco vendrá otra luna y él tiene que aprovechar sus noches humanas para poder descansar bien.  
  
-Si, tienes razón Sirius... estoy bastante cansado... venga chicos; es mejor que os vayáis. (Vale, vale, ya que nos echáis...) (¿tanto se ha notado?)  
  
El trío se despidió y se fue por donde habían entrado.  
  
Salieron por el cuadro y Harry volvió a mirar a las dos panteras; Harry se preguntó si tendrían algo que ver con lo que pasó hacía dieciocho años... se decidió preguntarlo en otro momento en que estuvieran solos.  
  
Los tres fueron caminado hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Qué creéis que habrán querido decir con lo de que las panteras les traen recuerdos? -preguntó Ron.  
  
-No lo se -le respondió Harry.  
  
-Ni yo; (¿Hermione no lo sabe? Pues vamos bien...) (s k Hermione no tiene ni idea xk no staba cuando sto se contó) pero, no creo que las panteras les traigan buenos recuerdos... ¿visteis que cara pusieron? Parecían a punto de llorar... -concluyó Hermione.  
  
Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda.  
  
-¿La contraseña?  
  
-Espejo roto -le contestó Hermione. (y siete años de mala suerte, justo lo que Harry necesita) (¬¬ eres increíble)  
  
La dama gorda se hizo a un lado y los tres entraron por el agujero del retrato. La sala común estaba vacía salvo por Ginny que estaba en una de las mesas escribiendo.  
  
Ron y Hermione se sentaron cada uno en un sillón a pensar en sus cosas. Harry miró por un momento a Ginny y se acercó a donde ella estaba. Al verlo acercarse, Ginny cerró rápidamente una libreta y la guardo en la mochila que tenía la lado. (Uy... eso es muy sospechoso...) (asi? T_T increíble)  
  
-Hola -le dijo Harry sentándose al lado de Ginny.  
  
-Hola -le respondió ésta, poniéndose algo colorada.  
  
-¿Estabas escribiendo algo? (¡pues claro, peazo de...! ¿es que no lo has visto?) (claro k lo ha visto!!! No s ciego!)  
  
-Si; estaba... escribiendo en... mi diario.  
  
-¡OH! Bueno, si quieres me voy y te dejo para que sigas escribiendo -le dijo Harry haciendo un ademán de levantarse. (táctica para que el sujeto, en éste caso Ginny, diga que no a tu propuesta, en éste caso, irse de su lado) (bah... paso d ti ¬¬)  
  
-¡No! -le contestó Ginny jalándole del brazo para que se sentara -quédate; no pensaba escribir más, por ahora.  
  
-Vale -le contestó Harry sonriéndole; a lo cual Ginny se sonrojó un poco más -¿qué tal el día?  
  
-¡Oh! Bien, fui a Hogsmeade con unas amigas; estuvimos un rato en las tres escobas y luego fuimos a mirar en una tienda de túnicas y ya luego fuimos a la tienda de golosinas.  
  
-¿Compraste algo?  
  
-No, no compré nada. Y tu... ¿qué hiciste?  
  
-Fui a Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione y con el profesor Lupin; fuimos a ver la tienda de tus hermanos.  
  
-¡Ah! Si; sortilegios Weasley.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Aun no he tenido tiempo de ir; ¿qué tal está?  
  
-Muy bien, nos la enseñaron toda, de arriba abajo. Está muy bien, y es bastante grande.  
  
Harry y Ginny se quedaron mirando y sonriéndose durante unos segundos hasta que...  
  
-Ejem... -dijo una Hermione un poco roja (¿Hermione... ROJA?) (Si roja... MUY ROJA) -lamento interrumpirles, pero... me voy a dormir.  
  
Harry y Ginny se pusieron rojos de golpe. (Estos también...) (jeje ^^)  
  
-Si está bien. Adiós Hermione.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Hasta mañana, Harry. Ginny.  
  
Harry y Ginny miraban en direcciones opuestas para no tener que mirarse a los ojos pues los dos estaban bastante colorados.  
  
-Esto... creo que... nos vemos en la habitación Harry; adiós Ginny -les dijo Ron, que por cierto también estaba lago rojo. (Otro colorado... ¿qué demonios pasa con todo el mundo que está tan vergonzoso?) (Jeje ^^ no lo adivinaste?)  
  
-Claro, ahora subiré, dentro de un rato -contestó Harry.  
  
-No hay prisa -le contestó Ron mirando a Ginny.  
  
-Adiós -le dijo Ginny.  
  
Al fin se quedaron los dos solitos en la sala común... pero ninguno se atrevía a volver a hablar.  
  
-Esto... la semana que viene es el primer partido de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Ah si?  
  
-Si.  
  
-¿Y contra quién jugamos? -le preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Slytherin.  
  
-¡Oh! Vaya.  
  
-Si, pero. tranquila; lo haremos muy bien; aunque no hayamos entrenado mucho.  
  
-Si; estoy segura -le contestó Ginny mirándole a los ojos.  
  
Sus caras estaban una frente a la otra. Cada vez más cerca. (Nooooo...) (no k?) Sus labios se iban acercando muy lentamente. (Creo que me voy a poner malo...) (vete a cagar!) Unos pocos centímetros separaban sus bocas. (¡Por favor, que no ocurra lo que está ocurriendo!) (Definitivamente vete al super) Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Podían notar sus respiraciones, ambas muy aceleradas. Notaban el aliento del otro; podían sentir sus corazones palpitar a gran velocidad. Finalmente, y al cabo de lo que ha ellos les pareció una eternidad, sus labios se unieron por primera vez...  
  
**************************************************  
  
El royo d siempre: REVIEWS! Y leer mis otros 2 fics xfa!!!!! 


	20. 20 El partido

Bueno… siento haber tardado!!!!!!!!!!! ;_; sorry… xo ayer me trajeron ordena nuevo y estuve d campeonatos… ^^ y me fueron muy bien!! ^^

Bueno, como siempre primero reviews:

Christopher Jacques: … sto… *J.D. no sabe como empezar* …k ace Draco tecleando n tu ordenador?! O_o 

Alex: gracias ^^ y los comentarios ¬¬ le voy a tener k dar las gracias  a mi amigo x star tan loco?

La LoKiTa De La BoCa: no he podido actualizar pronto... sorry *J.D. sta muy apenado*

Yuen: si... H/G s genial... y bueno... n seguida sabras x se traen Ron y Herm... jiji ... n cuanto a las panteras... 2 o 3 capitulos + y se sabra! ^^

Miyu WG: Very thanks for read my history! Kisses! ^^

Essy: en verda tas olvidao d H*****?

Naiko: Lo siento *J.D. se arrodilla ante Naiko y le pide perdón*

A! Bueno, mi amigo y yo nos hemos vuelto + locos... ahora s como si Draco stuviera en su casa... dios como acabará sto? *J.D. mira el suelo mientras niega con la cabeza* ... asi k, como no se si l texto se puede cambiar d colores... será:

Subrayado lo k diga Draco

En cursiva lo k diga mi amigo

Y en negrita lo que yo responda

...

todo entre parentesis... y ahora si, aki el esperado capitulo:

*********************************************************************

El partido 

Después de darse ese primer beso;(_ni una palabra, Draco) los dos se habían quedado muy parados y muy rojos. No sabían que hacer, ni como reaccionar. _(bueno.. ya sabes, el primer beso.. y son tan jóvenes...)__

Se sonrieron, y volvieron a fundir sus labios en uno solo; (que cursi eres, de verdad)con mucha dulzura, con mucho amor; muy tiernamente. Al cabo de poco rato se quedaron dormidos, muy juntos y abrazados el uno al otro. _(estaban algo cansados, ¿no? ¡ah! ¿y que pensaran si les ven a los dos dormidos juntitos...?)___

Harry se despertó y miró el reloj; eran las cinco de la mañana, despertó a Ginny y ambos se fueron juntos hacia las habitaciones; antes de separarse, se volvieron a besar tiernamente. (_vaya__, no les pillan...)___

–Que continúes soñando con los ángeles, mi amor. (¿_Draco__? ¡Draco! ¿estás bien?) (**O_o**** Wow! Malfoy se ha desmayado? K t pasa Draco, t gusta la pelirroja?)**_

–Que descanses, Harry –le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa; y en ese momento se volvieron a besar. _(Pierdo la cuenta de los besos que llevan...)_

Harry esperó a que Ginny entrara en su habitación, y tras cerrar la puerta, Harry se dirigió a la suya. Al entrar encontró a todos dormidos.

Se dirigió lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta su cama, y se metió dentro sin cambiarse de ropa. Él mismo aun estaba sorprendido por lo que había pasado abajo... sorprendido, pero no arrepentido.

Esa noche, Harry Potter se durmió rápido, con una sonrisa en los labios; tuvo unos preciosos sueños, _(algo raro) (**la verdad s k si)** y no se despertó en toda la noche. _

Al día siguiente, todo era alboroto por el gran partido que tendría lugar. El equipo de Gryffindor se había levantado a las ocho. Se habían reunido en la sala común a las ocho y media y habían bajado a desayunar. 

Habían estado comiendo su almuerzo en medio de una charla muy animada y miraditas nerviosas y sonrisitas entre Harry y Ginny, (¡oh! Que enternecedor... ¡Puag, sencillamente repugnante!) (**Malfoy****! Calla!) pero gracias a que los demás componentes del equipo estaban más nerviosos que ellos nadie se dio cuenta; todos estaban bastante nerviosos, (eso ya lo has dicho) ya que, a parte de Harry ninguno de ellos había jugado nunca un partido de Quidditch con la túnica de Gryffindor puesta.**

A las nueve se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch; y en los vestuarios Harry les empezó a explicar la táctica; que no fue ni la mitad de larga de las que Wood solía dar_(__menos mal, no Draco, no te va a decir la táctica de Gryffindor, no te hagas ilusiones)_ **(¬¬ stas aciendo muxa amistad con Draco... lo sabias?); en realidad después de explicarles un par de puntos que consideró importantes les dijo básicamente: "divertiros y a ganar". (¡haced trampas y a vencer!) **(Slytherins... ¬¬)****

En las gradas estaban Remus y Sirius; éste último en su forma animal; ambos estaban ahí para vigilar que no le pasara nada a Harry. _(por supuesto...) (**lo**** dudaste?)**_

El partido no empezaba hasta las once; así que el equipo de Gryffindor estuvo entrenando durante una hora y media tranquilamente; ya que a las diez y media llegó el equipo de Slytherin, capitaneado por Draco Malfoy (¡ese es el mejor! ¡el mejor capitán del mundo! ¡ponlo, sucia Gryffindor!) (**relajate**** Malfoy...); y claro, él y Harry tuvieron una agradable charla que se vio interrumpida cuando Draco se dio cuenta de la presencia del licántropo acompañado por el enorme perro. (_Je,je_)__**

Así ambos equipos se encerraron en sus respectivos vestuarios y repasaron las tácticas y pasaron la media hora que quedaba hasta el inicio del partido; mientras las gradas se iban llenando de estudiantes ansiosos por que empezara el partido. (_se__ oyen tambores animando a Gryffindor...) **(no s mala idea! ^^)**_

Tres cuartos de la escuela vestía los colores de Gryffindor; y el otro cuarto restante, vestía los colores de Slytherin.

Y llegó la hora del partido; el reloj acababa de marcar las once en punto; y Dean Thomas, que sustituía a Lee Jordan como comentarista; hizo la presentación del equipo de Slytherin, y estos salieron volando a toda velocidad montando en las nimbus 2001. al cabo de unos segundos, Dean hizo la presentación del equipo mientras éstos salían montados en sus respectivas escobas.

–Y ahora, entra el mejor equipo de los dos que hoy se enfrentan –empezó Dean.

–¡Dean! ¡No me seas Lee Jordan y comenta el partido con neutralidad! –gritó la profesora McGonagall.

–Solo comento lo que es. Bueno, a lo que iba... como el mejor buscador capitán que Hogwarts haya visto... ¡Harry Potter! (no, si más chulo no se puede ser) (**eres un celoso Malfoy)**

Todo el mundo aplaudió al buscador de Gryffindor que cortaba el aire veloz montado en su saeta de fuego.

–Como el mejor guardián... ¡Ron Weasley! Como excelentes golpeadores... ¡Seammus Finnigan y Peter Anderson!

Volvieron a haber aplausos para Ron y para los golpeadores.

–Y como tres fantásticas cazadorAs... ves que me acordé, Sid... bueno a lo que iba... ¡Ginny Weasley, Sarah Parker y Sidney Prescott! _(¿?)  **(Sid s feminista! N l entreno d Quidditch, recuerdas? ... ¬¬ seguro k lo olvidaste)**_

Todos menos los Slytherins, aplaudieron a las tres chicas; las tres chicas se sonrieron mientras daban una vuelta alrededor del campo; pasaron cerca de donde estaban algunos profesores junto con Dean, quién alargó una mano para chocarla con Dean.

–Bueno... y ahora que empiece ... venga, que entren y empiece el partido de una vez que tengo que ir a celebrar una victoria en la sala común de gryffindor.

–¡DEAN! ¡¿QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE COMENTAR CON NEUTRALIDAD?! –le gritó la profesora McGonagall. _(ése comentario estaba bien..)(_**E K SI?)**

–Comento la realidad profesora –argumentó Dean.

El partido dio comienzo con la señora Hooch diciendo que quería juego limpio; aunque no se porqué se molestaba en recordarlo a Slytherin...

El equipo de gryffindor era claramente superior al de Slytherin(¡ja! ¡eso no te lo crees ni tú!) (**s**** la realidad); y Malfoy volaba muy cerca de Harry para tenerlo bien marcado.**

Ya habían transcurrido 50 minutos (¡_fiu__! Como pasa el tiempo, ¡eh?) (**muy**** rápido) de juego cuando Harry divisó la pequeña y escurridiza snitch y se lanzó en picado; Malfoy le siguió y empezaron "una carrera" por todo el campo de Quidditch. Harry intentaba acelerar al máximo su saeta de fuego; pero Draco iba pegado a su lado y agarrando la escoba de Harry para que ésta no pudiera escapársele;  y ambos intentaban empujarse para tirar al otro de la escoba. Finalmente, Harry pudo escaparse de Malfoy y coger la snitch en un giro de 180 grados que casi le cuesta una caída al suelo desde una altura de 30 metros. El partido terminó con un claro resultado a favor de Gryffindor de 330 a 100.**_

–¡¡Si!! ¡¡Harry Potter acaba de coger la snitch!! ¡¡¿Han visto que captura más espectacular?!! ¡¡Viva el equipo de gryffindor!! ¡¡Esta noche vamos a celebrarlo en la sala común!! (¡¡¡GGGGGRRRR!!!) **(Respira Draco respira...)**

Todo el público aplaudía y vitoreaba al equipo de gryffindor; a excepción, claro de todos los slytherins. (como debe ser) **(****¬¬)**

Cuando Harry aterrizó de su saeta de fuego; todo el equipo se le lanzó encima para felicitarlo por la estupenda captura de la snitch que había hecho; y corriendo por el campo estaban un montón de estudiantes encabezados por Ron y Hermione. Al llegar hasta donde estaba el equipo de gryffindor, Ron y Hermione abrazaron a Harry.

Entre todos los gryffindors, llevaron alzados a todo el equipo (N.A: me refiero que los llevaron sobre ellos; no se como explicarlo) (_ya se entiende) (**ok**** ^^) hasta la sala común. Al llegar; la dama gorda les pidió la contraseña.**_

–Espejo roto –respondieron Ron y Hermione a la vez. (_repito_ que la contraseña es genial.._.) **(****bah****... calla!)**_

La dama gorda se hizo a un lado y les permitió la entrada a la sala común.

Dentro de la sala común "descargaron" al equipo. Seammus y Dean subieron a la habitación y bajaron con un montón de bengalas del Dr Fillibuster; Ron y Harry se escabulleron para ir a las cocinas a por comida y regresaron al cabo de 15 minutos con todo tipo de deliciosos pastelillos, chocolatinas, caramelos y montones más de cosas ricas.

La fiesta en la sala común ya había empezado cuando regresaron con los pastelillos; y se veían todo de chispas de colores por todas partes. Podía durar toda la noche porqué el lunes no tenían clases. (_¿? ¿y por qué no?)_ (**Xk**** me ha dado la gana d darles fiesta, contenta?)**

Harry subió un momento a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y quitarse la túnica de Quidditch que estaba algo sucia; y cuando cogió la túnica recordó la cajita que los gemelos le habían dado el día anterior cuando habían ido a visitarles a su tienda de bromas en Hogsmeade y que él tenía guardada en el bolsillo.

Harry la cogió y la abrió. Era una cajita de madera, y por dentro estaba forrada de terciopelo rojo oscuro; la cajita contenía distintos artilugios que según supuso Harry serían inventados por los propios gemelos, y una carta; la carta que contenía la cajita decía así:

_Querido Harry:_

_¿qué tal? ¿cuánto tardaste en acordarte de nosotros y abrir la cajita, eh? Bueno no importa; queremos darte las gracias por el dinero que nos diste al finalizar el curso pasado y decirte que te estaremos eternamente agradecido por eso. Y por tanto, hemos decidido que te vamos a enviar, durante el resto de nuestras vidas, algunas cosillas de todas las que pasen por nuestra tienda para que las pruebes –o las prueben otros por ti._

_Esperamos que las disfrutes mucho, se despiden de ti, por el momento,_

_Fred__ y George Weasley_

Harry sonrió y dejó la carta encima de la mesita mientras examinaba que había dentro; y encontró:

–varias galletas de canario(_éstas ya las conozco_)

–un saquito de polvo azul, en el que ponía: "POLVO DE LÁGRIMA" _(¿?)_ **(Ya veras...)**

–un potecito de cristal con lo que parecía agua: "AGUA DE FUEGO" _(ironía al canto_)  **(e k si? ^^)**

–un saquito de polvo verde, en el que ponía: "POLVO PICA-PICA" _(éstas me dan un mal presagio..)_ **(**Xk****? O_o**)**

Harry cogió las cuatro cosas y se las puso en el bolsillo de la túnica; guardó la carta en la cajita y se dirigió abajo a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Cuando llegó abajo, se dirigió a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que estaban debajo de las escaleras esperándole. Cuando bajó, Ginny le sonrió nerviosamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Les enseñó las bromas que tenían y decidieron probarlas.

Colin, Dennys, Neville, un par de chicas de primero y tres chicos de tercero; acabaron provocando risas generales cuando acabaron convertidos en canarios y no volvieron a la normalidad hasta que no se les cayeron todas las plumas.

Más tarde, Peter Anderson y Sidney Prescott acabaron riéndose a carcajada limpia y maldiciendo a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny al pillarlos tirándoles los polvos cuando se les pasó el efecto del polvo pica-pica y dejaron de estornudar y rascarse.

Luego, tres chicos de sexto, Parvati y Lavander empezaron a llorar después de que Peter Anderson les tirara los "polvos de lágrima".

La última broma cayó encima de Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny de manos de Sidney y de Peter; los cuatro acabaron por los suelos de tanta risa que les entró cuando la boca se les llenó de llamitas de fuego azules.

Una hora después de acabar de reírse; a las 2 de la madrugada; Hermione subió a la habitación porqué dijo que ya estaba cansada; Ron se fue a dormir 10 minutos más tarde. _(mmm...)_ (**jeje**** ^^)**

Así que; Harry y Ginny subieron unas cuantas escaleras para alejarse del barullo y para que nadie les molestara. (¡_mmm__...!) (**^^)**_

 Estaban muy cogidos; hablaban y se iban dando algún beso y luego volvían a hablar. 

Alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada oyeron como algunos de primer curso empezaban a subir; así que ellos decidieron subir.

Fueron a que Harry viera la habitación de Ginny; que era bastante más amplia que la de Harry. Después, Harry le dijo que viniera  a ver la suya; que de seguro Ron ya estaría dormido. (¡qué lindo! ¡ver las habitaciones de los demás! ¿no es divino?) (_era__ ironía de Draco, por si no habías notado) (**si****... lo he notado... yo sigo diciendo k stais muxo tiempo juntos...)**_

Así que Ginny siguió a Harry; y cuando éste abrió la puerta; ambos se quedaron sin respiración ante lo que encontraron.

Dejad reviews x piedad y leeros los otros 2 fics… 

ayer subi un capi nuevo n el dolor de cada noche de luna llena

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1085345

y oy e subido otro capi n soledad d luna llena

http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1088901

piedad!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!


	21. 21 Halloween

Bueno; siento haberme tardado… xo ya stoy d vuelta… y sta vez no me tardé tanto como la última…

1º reviews:

Dafne: ^^ gracias ^^ stoy muy feliz ^^

Arwen-de-Black: ahora verás k vieron ^^

Naiko: bueno… la pregunta tiene respuesta en data de hoy! ^^ spero k ste tb te guste ^^

Vicu_Malfoy: spero k acabaras tus deberes… xo bueno; Draquito… ya saldrá +… si… dentro de… de bueno; cuando llegue navidad… no te digo + ^^

Essy: ya veremos si cuando llegue navidad tb quieres k t dejemos a tu Draquito tranquilo, e? ^^ xo bueno wapisima ya veras… y yo sigo insistiendo sobre la pareja d Sirius para tu fic! ^^

La lokita de la boca: O.O … buena intuición

Carmen Moscoso Huerta: bueno… ella era hija d 1 bruja muy poderosa… y querian quitar d n medio a su madre y la iban a usar a ella xa eso… y tb a James x ser heredero… xo ya se explicará mejor en el siguiente capítulo

Bueno, ya stá… y xa variar el Disclaimer… k ya os lo sabéis…

A! Bueno, mi amigo y yo nos hemos vuelto + locos... ahora s como si Draco stuviera en su casa... dios como acabará sto? *J.D. mira el suelo mientras niega con la cabeza* ... asi k, como no se si l texto se puede cambiar d colores... será:

Subrayado lo k diga Draco

En cursiva lo k diga mi amigo

Y en negrita lo que yo responda

...

todo entre parentesis... y ahora si, aki el esperado capitulo:

***************************************************************************

Halloween 

Así que Ginny siguió a Harry; y cuando éste abrió la puerta; ambos se quedaron sin respiración ante lo que encontraron.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía... excepto, en una de las camas _(¿¡en la cama?!) (ya decía yo que no sale nada bueno de las parejas de Gryffindor, pero nadie me hizo caso...) **(estaban con ropa!) en la que había dos personas besándose; y esas personas no eran otras que: ¡RON Y HERMIONE! **_

Los cuatro se habían quedado paralizados. Ron y Hermione se habían separado de golpe y ambos estaban más rojos que el pelo de Ron. _(¿en sirius?) **(****En Sirius Black... ya saldrá ^^)**_

Nadie decía nada; el silencio era palpable en el ambiente. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo... (¡pues yo si que me atrevo! Lo que pasa aquí es un claro enamoramiento imposible y asqueroso que no debería estar ocurriendo de ninguna de las formas por lo patético que es...) (**cierra la boca... n serio, k aceis tu y Malfoy compartiendo computador? O_o)**

–Esto... no es lo que parece –se apresuró a decir Hermione. (excusa típica y que nadie se lo cree)**(¬¬ niño molesto… hasta en estos momentos tienes k incordiar…)**

Todos le miraron y Ron bajó la vista.

–Vale; si que lo es... –declaró Ron. (al menos lo reconoce) (**me**** exasperas Malfoy!!)**

Se volvió a hacer silencio mientras Hermione y Ron se ponían aún más rojos. (_¿más?)_  (**si****! muxo mas ^_~ xo k mixisimo +)**

Harry hizo pasar a Ginny y cerró la puerta con magia para que nadie les molestara.

Hermione y Ron estaban sentados en la cama de Ron; así que Harry y Ginny se sentaron en la de Harry que estaba al lado de la de Ron. _(menuda situación) algo embarazosa, no?_

–¿Desde cuando? –preguntó Harry. (_va__ directo, ¿eh?) (**muxo**** ^^ ad+, k + crees k pueda decir en una situación como ésta?) (_Mmm_**__...) (**eso****… tu sigue pensando…)**_

Ron y Hermione se miraron; finalmente Ron dijo:

–Des del sábado por la noche.

A los cuatro se les subieron los colores de golpe al escuchar "sábado por la noche".

–Y vosotros... –dijeron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

–¿Nosotros que? –preguntaron Ginny y Harry.

–Está claro, ¿no? –soltó Hermione.

–¿El que? –preguntó Harry mientras se le subían los colores.

–Lo que hay entre mi hermanita y tu –sentenció Ron y a Ginny se le subieron los colores de golpe. (_¡vale! ¡ahora en la habitación hay cuatro tomatitos incómodos!)_ (**jiji****! ^^ a k mola?)**

Harry y Ginny se miraron y tragaron saliva.

–¿Desde cuando? –preguntó Hermione.

–Sábado por la noche –murmuraron Harry y Ginny.

La habitación volvió a quedar sumida en el silencio; y entonces, de golpe, los cuatro se levantaron y:

–¡Felicidades! ¡me alegro mucho por vosotros! (_oh__, vaya, Draco vuelve a tener un ataque...) **(bah... Slytherin tenía k ser... ¬¬) _(_**__vigila con lo que dices si no quieres que Essy se enfade...) **(****O.O**** s verda)**_

Estuvieron hablando durante media hora más y entonces Ginny y Hermione marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones. 

(....................................... sin comentarios,) (_pero_ si yo...)_ (¡he dicho sin comentarios! ¡no pienso soportar leer éstas cursiladas tipo telenovela rosa para que tu después opines sobre ello! ¡y encima comentarios más estúpidos que la propia novela! ¡SIN COMENTARIOS!) _(___Vale, vale...............................................)___

**(Malfoy! Si kiere comentar! K comente!! Tu no eres nadie xa decidir lo k tiene k hacer! Me oyes? Y mi fic no s tipo telenovela rosa!!! Vale k algunos comentarios sean penosos… xo no mi fic!! …en serio… yo kiero saber k acéis tu y Malfoy tanto tiempo juntitos en el mismo ordenador… y de seguro k a Essy tb le va a ncantar saberlo ^^)** _(__¡oh vamos! No me dirás que ahora Essy está celosa... en fin, para que lo sepáis, no hacemos nada indecente, sólo que, como ya he repetido innumerables veces, Draco viene para vigilar si pongo algo que no he de poner sobre los Slytherins...) (¡eso! Y, mi querida Essy, no pienses mal, sabes perfectamente que sólo te quiero a ti, así que si tienes un poco más de paciencia acabaré rápido la revisión de comentarios y podré ir a tu casa, hace mucho tiempo que no te visito...) _(___Ala, ya me he sacado a Draco de encima, supongo que no habrán más comentarios hirientes contra los Gryffindor...) (**ok**** ^^ y si! Essy s muy celosa, no la conocéis… Draquito tendrá k andarse con cuidado ^^)**_

Ellos se fueron a dormir en seguida. La sala común no se despejó hasta las cinco de la mañana. Como este lunes tenían fiesta; nadie los despertó ni los sacó de sus camas.

Cuando se despertaron bajaron a la sala común; eran las tres de la tarde y la sala estaba muy llena; así que los cuatro decidieron ir al gran comedor haber si podían comer algo. 

Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a platicar mientras se iban sirviendo una abundante comida.

Faltaban cuatro días para que fuera Halloween _(fantástica fiesta pero que siempre previene algún que otro problema tétrico) **(la verdad s k si… siempre pasa algo en Halloween… k pasará sta vez? ^^) y todos estaban muy nerviosos porqué habría baile; y claro, d momento casi nadie tenía pareja. Fueron un rato a pasear cerca del lago y se encontraron a Sydney y a Peter Anderson durmiendo abrazados recostados en un árbol cerca del lago. _(oh...)_ (**k****** bonito, e?)**_

Cuando el cuarteto se acercó; Peter se despertó.

–Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal? –les saludó Peter mientras sacudía un poco el hombro de Sid para que ésta despertara.

Sid se desperezó y bostezó.

–Buenos días –dijo Sid sin poder reprimir otro bostezo.

El cuarteto les sonrió.

–Vaya, parece que os lleváis muy bien vosotros dos, ¿eh? –dejo ir Ginny con una voz muy pícara. _(¿Ginny... pícara?)_ (**si****… k pasa?)**

A los dos aludidos se les subieron los colores; a Peter más que a Sidney.

Sid abrazó a Peter y dijo:

–Iremos juntos al baile, ¿y vosotros? –agregó con un tono de voz aún más pícaro que el que había usado Ginny– ¿con quién iréis?

Ahora fue el turno de los otros cuatro de ponerse aún más rojos. Provocando que Sid y Peter tuvieran un ataque de risa.

–Ya entiendo –dijo Sid sin poder parar de reír– van a ir juntos.

–Eso quieren –añadió Peter–; pero seguro que no se han atrevido aún ha decírselo –y volvió a partirse de risa. (_no__ le veo la gracia, la verdad...) (**pues**** yo si _ jaja!)**_

Ante esto, los cuatro aún seguían parados y muy rojos sin saber que hacer. Entonces Harry se armó de valor, tomó a Ginny por la mano y le dijo al oído:

–¿Quieres ser mi pareja para este baile, Gin?

Ginny aún se puso más roja y le contestó con un "si" muy emocionado.

–¡Oh! ¡Que bonito! –dijeron Sid y Peter mientras hacían ver como unas lagrimitas de emoción les resbalaban por las mejillas para luego volver a desternillarse de risa. _(oye... ésta parejita se está empezando a pasarse un poco, ¿no? Si los cuatro se ponen más rojos vendrá la señora Pomfrey pensando que están gravemente enfermos...) _(**jajaja****!!!! Menuda parida!!!!!!!!!! Jajaja!!!!!!!)**

Ron siguió el ejemplo de Harry. Cogió a Hermione de las manos y le dijo:

–¿Hermquieresiralbaileconmigo?  _(¿por qué siempre se han de trabar?)_ **(no se; la costumbre supongo… a mi no me pasa… al menos no tanto..)**

Hermione solo sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo; haciendo que el pelirrojo se volviera más rojo que su propio pelo. (_más__ rojo aún...) (**si****…)**_

Después de esto hasta Harry y Ginny se unieron a las risas producidas por Peter y Sidney.

Los pocos días que faltaban fueron pasando; y por fin… el día esperado. 

Quedaban tres horas para que empezaran el banquete y todas las chicas de la torre gryffindor ya llevaban cerca de una hora y media preparándose y yendo de habitación en habitación pidiendo opiniones, consejos, pociones alisadoras y rizadoras, maquillaje,… _(realmente la situación debe ser muy activa... entre tanta chica correteando... como se lo hacen para pasarse tres horas acicalándose es algo que aún trato de descubrir..) **(****bah****… ya te demostré n Andorra k si se puede…)**_

Cuando quedaba una hora más o menos los chicos empezaron a ir a arreglarse; _(estos tienen más sentido común) (**bah****… ¬¬ … paso d ti…) la mayoría de los chicos estaban asombrados viendo como se lo estaban currando las chicas. Incluso algunos se quedaban alucinando cuando oían algún: "¡No me dará tiempo!" o "¡Maldita sea! Tenía que haber empezado a cambiarme antes!". _(increíble, yo también me hago ésas preguntas)_ (**bah******… soy 1 incomprendida!)**_

En media hora, los chicos de la habitación de 5º curso ya se habían cambiado y bajaban a buscar y esperar a sus respectivas parejas. 

Harry llevaba la túnica que Hermione le había regalado para su cumpleaños; Ginny llevaba el pelo suelto que le caía grácilmente por la espalda, llevaba una túnica escarlata con ribetes de plata que le resaltaba las curvas del cuerpo; y claro, Harry no pudo dejar de fijarse en eso. (_ejem_, ejem...)_ (**k**** pasa? S lo + normal!)**_

Hermione llevaba el pelo liso recogido en una alta y elegante coleta; se había dejado dos mechones de pelo suelto que le caían por ambos lados de la cara en tirabuzones; llevaba una túnica negra con ribetes blancos en el cuello, las mangas y los bajos.

Y por último, Ron llevaba el pelo pelirrojo un poco engominado y una túnica verde azulada; regalo de los gemelos; que le quedaba bastante ceñida.

Cuando las dos chicas bajaron, los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos admirando lo guapas que iban; ambos se sonrojaron notoriamente y ofrecieron sus brazos a las damas. _(qué galantes... ya se han ganado tres puntos a favor de parte de las chicas)_ **(**e**** k si? Eso queda muy caballeroso… *suspiro* …)****

Fueron en seguida hacia el gran comedor, que ya empezaba a estar bastante lleno de estudiantes.

Se sentaron en una mesa y estuvieron platicando un buen rato hasta que Dumbledore se levantó y les dio uno de sus discursitos y les indicó que ya podían empezar a comer. Al cabo de una hora dio comienzo el baile; que para descanso de Harry, esta vez no tenía que abrirlo ningún campeón. _(sólo faltaría) **(****jeje****; menudo peso d encima se ha sacado Harry…)**_

Eran las 10 de la noche; y en la hora que llevaban bailando no habían parado ni un momento; pero, Harry y Ron estaban cansados así que, ellos dos y Ginny y Hermione fueron a sentarse.

Estuvieron hablando y tomando cervezas de mantequilla durante media hora y volvieron a bailar.

A cosa de las 12 se escuchó un grito estremecedor que resonó por todo el castillo y las velas de todo el gran comedor parpadearon casi hasta extinguirse. _(¡glups! Como que yo me voy de la fiesta... o será alguna broma típica de Hallowen... ehm... no, creo que con tu sed de sangre será algo más... dramático) **(**bah****… mira k eres… stropear la sorpresa a los lectores… ¬¬ … tampoco s TAN DRÁMATICO!)****_

Todas las parejas que había en el gran comedor pararon de bailar y se quedaron paralizadas por el miedo que empezaba a recorrer a la gran mayoría.

Todos los profesores sacaron las varitas. Dumbledore habló para tranquilizar a todos los estudiantes: _(¿nadie hace Lumos?)_ **(****no****)**

–Quiero que los prefectos, guiéis a vuestros compañeros de casa a la sala común y no salgáis de ellas pase lo que pase. Estaros todos alerta. _(no me gustaría ser prefecto en éstos momentos) **(****a**** mi tampoco ^^)**_

Los prefectos empezaron a llamar a los estudiantes de sus casas para guiarlos a la sala común. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para que los estudiantes pudieran salir.

Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz y calló al suelo de rodillas produciendo que todos los que estaban alrededor se pusieran muy nerviosos y que tanto los profesores como Remus, Hermione y Ron se pusieran muy alerta. _(Genial, ahora la cicatriz reclama protagonismo...) **(****a**** Harry le encantaría que la cicatriz no le ardiera…)**_

Harry levantó la vista y miró hacia las puertas en el momento en que el prefecto de los Rawenclaw iba a salir por ella.

–¡No salgáis!

Pero fue demasiado tarde; en el mismo momento en que el chico traspasó la puerta, se escuchó una maldición seguida de una cegador resplandor de luz verde. Todos sabían que había pasado sin necesidad de palabras; en ese momento el miedo y la histeria presentes se hicieron dueños de todos o de la mayoría de estudiantes. _(¡no! Pobre chico, ¡era de Ravenclaw, maldita sea! ¿no podías escoger a algún otro?)_ (**hubiera**** puesto Slytherin… xo… k kerias k pusiera? Gryffindor de mi propia casa?!)**

–¡Todos los estudiantes seguidme! ¡Vamos rápido! –fue Remus quién habló; al igual que Dumbledore él sabía que los alumnos tenían que ponerse a salvo; pero que en sus salas comunes no lo conseguirían. Remus  acompañado de Snuffles guiaba a tantos estudiantes como podía hacia la torre que ocupaban él y Sirius. Al llegar ante el cuadro de las panteras casi sin aliento y jadeando violentamente dijo:

–La cazadora de la noche.

Las panteras se hicieron a un lado y la cueva se abrió fueron entrando estudiantes tan aprisa como podían. Casi todos los gryffindors estaban dentro, al igual que la mayoría de hufflepufs y de rawenclaws, y algún que otro slytherin. Cuando los dejaron a todo volvieron al comedor donde se encontraron lo siguiente. (_que_ no debe ser muy bueno...)_ **(no mucho…)**_

Había como 15 o 20 cuerpos de estudiantes que yacían en el suelo. _(Primer plano perfecto del dramatismo del autor de éste fic... no diré nombres...)  **(¬¬ … bah… realmente… ya no se que ponerte…)**Los profesores y algunos estudiantes, entre ellos el trío __(como no) (**no pueden faltar ^^**), se preparaban para enfrentarse al mismísimo Voldemort y a unos 20 mortífagos más; y por los escalofríos que empezaban a recorrerlos a todos deducía que había más de un par de dementotes detrás de las puertas.  _

Remus y Sirius –que se había transformado ya en hombre y empuñaba su varita– se colocaron al lado de los profesores. _(oh, genial, ¡y para el lado de los buenos, el asesino en serie Sirius Black, no te frostren..._) **(****deja**** a mi Sirius tranquilo!)**

Entre Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus lograron levantar una barrera que mantenía a raya a los mortífagos; pero que parecía no tener el mínimo efecto sobre Voldemort.

Pero todos los profesores y algunos alumnos de los que quedaron reconocieron a un mortífago: a alguien que se suponía estaba muerto. _(jeje, creo que ya sé quien es) **(GR! No me lo recuerdes! Me da asco hasta que su nombre salga en mi fic!!)**_

Voldemort miraba todo y sonreía… una sonrisa cruel ocupaba su rostro; y sus ojos rojos relampagueaban con la emoción.

–Vaya, vaya… –la voz atravesó el aire como si fueran cuchillos; parecía incluso pasárselo bien sabiendo el terror que infundían sus palabras– Wormtail… creo que te han reconocido.

La voz dejó escapar una risa estridente y cruel que paralizó a todos los que habían en la sala.

–Y que ven mis ojos… Black; ¿Qué tal te sentó Azkaban? Sabes, a veces me cuestiono como se las pudo arreglar este gusano para mandarte allí.

El rostro de Sirius se contorsionó de la rabia; el recuerdo de lo vivido en Azkaban, el motivo por el cual fue enviado allí… la muerte d James y Lily…

–Al igual que su amo… él no juega limpio –las palabras le salieron a Sirius de la boca antes de que éste alcanzara tan siquiera a pensarlas. La sonrisa de Voldemort seguía en su lugar. (_menuda__ cabezota tienes, Black) **(****la**** tiene muy guapa, al igual que… *la autora se sonroja muxisimo*…)**_

–Ya veo… –dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia Harry, y éste sintió su cabeza a punto de estallar y unas ganas tremendas de vomitar; luego pasó sus ojos a Dumbledore– ¿sabéis? Hay algo que hace mucho quiero hacer… –sus ojos seguían fijos en Dumbledore, y Harry comprendió lo que iba a pasar. Sin dudarlos miró a Ron y a Hermione quién le respondieron con la mirada; estaban listos. La voz de Voldemort volvió a surcar el aire; esta vez en un susurro malicioso mientras pronunciaba la maldición asesina. Pero en el mismo momento, el trío:

–_Avada Kedavra._

–¡_Transports_! _(¿? Eso te lo has sacado de la manga...)_ **(****mira quien habla! como si tu no te sacaras cosas de la manga…)**

El rayo de luz verde, y los tres rayos de luz escarlata que salieron de cada una de las varitas del trío chocó en Dumbledore. _(Pobre...) **(e k si? ;_;) Todo el gran comedor se iluminó con un resplandor intenso haciendo que todos sus ocupantes tuvieran que taparse los ojos.  Cuando los abrieron; Dumbledore había desaparecido**_

Nadie sabía que había pasado. Nadie sabía que pasaba… y lo peor de todo; nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar.

********************************************************************

Buneo… k les a parecido? … no! Speren! En vez d decirselo al aire lo ponen en 1 review, ok? ^^

Y ahora… propaganda:

Mis fics:

el dolor de cada noche de luna llena

soledad d luna llena

D Cristopher Jacques:

Y d Essy:

piedad!!!!!!!!!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!! Bsos!

J.D.


	22. 22 Caroline Fargon

Bueno… sto siento la espera… xo staba sperando a k alguien se le lleyera el capitulo *J.D. tose* … sabes a kien me refiero, no?

Bueno, 1º como no, reviews… k cada vez son menos…

Christopher Jacques: sto… Dumbledore? … *J.D. se hace el despistado…* ya verás ^^

Norm: gracias ^^

Consuelo: sto… siento xo en estos momentos… me olvidado de Ginny *J.D. suplica tu perdon y k no t enfades* … x lo d la A… no pasa nada… tal vez esa "A" estaba bien … ^_~

SySTeM Of A DowN: ... sto... no creo... 

Essy: realmente si... muxo tiempo... n cuanto a *TU* Draquito... sto... sperate...

2º disclaimer: no cambia... bueno si... Cary me pertenece ^^

3º : n cursiva mi amigo

en negrita yo

y si sale draquito (k no me acuerdo) subrayado

****************************************************************************

Caroline Fargon 

Harry no perdió ni un segundo en pensar lo que había pasado cuando gritó un:

–¡Corred! _(sensato el chico)_ **(****s Harry)**

Todo los profesores y los alumnos se sobresaltaron al oír el grito de Harry pero no se lo pensaron dos veces; sabían que la barrera no duraría mucho además de que a Voldemort no le afectaba.

–¡Venga! –Harry había llegado a la puerta y se había quedado esperando a que todos pasaran. Los profesores se habían quedado para darles tiempo. Y Sirius y Remus se habían puesto al lado de Harry.

–¡Profesores!

Fue Minerva quién le contestó.

–Venga Harry; os daremos tiempo.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que su padrino lo cogió en brazos y seguido de Remus salieron corriendo. Corrieron sin parar hasta llegar al cuadro de las panteras.

–La cazadora de la noche –dijo Sirius.

La cueva se abrió y todos entraron.

Al llegar a la sala se encontraron con todo de alumnos muy nerviosos y asustados.

Sirius bajó a Harry al suelo y volvió a transformarse en perro para que no le reconocieran. Harry tenía la mirada confusa y preocupada. El chico miró a su alrededor.

–No están todos los alumnos.

–Algunos consiguieron llegar a sus salas comunes.

–Por su bien espero que no haya nadie en las salas comunes de Gryffindor y Slytherin… porqué esas seguro serán revisadas…

La mirada de Harry se oscureció de repente.

–¿Cómo han logrado entrar? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿No te lo imaginas? –dijo Harry con un tono de voz que demostraba sarcasmo, rabia y frustración todo junto.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron estupefactos ante la respuesta de Harry.

–Te refieres a… Pettigrew, ¿verdad? –aventuró Ron.

Harry asintió. El barullo volvió a empezar cuando los estudiantes que no habían presenciado lo que ocurrió, reclamaban saber que había ocurrido.

Así que Remus habló:

–La escuela ha sido tomada por Voldemort y sus mortífagos que se han aliado con los dementores; y por desgracia no sabemos donde se encuentra Albus… –se giró hacia el trío y les añadió– ¿de donde sacasteis el _transports? _

–Lo encontré en un libro de la…

–Sección prohibida, si no me equivoco las estanterías de donde los cogisteis estaban marcadas; y era un libro con la tapa lila, roja o algún color no muy normal para un libro de la sección prohibida, ¿verdad? ¡Oh! Si, casi lo olvido… el libro estaba marcado al igual que la estantería por una "F".

El trío lo miró sorprendido y Hermione sólo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza. _(¿? ¿qué pasa, Remus les espía o qué?) **(claro k no! ya verás! ^^)**_

Remus sacudió la cabeza preocupado y añadió:

–No deberías jugar con la magia que no conocéis… ese tipo de hechizos son muy avanzados… demasiado avanzados para efectuarlos completamente a la perfección si no eres un mago de manos… y hasta a los magos de manos les cuesta controlar ese tipo de hechizos –Remus seguía mirándolos y pensando–; al menos hicisteis el hechizo a la vez y eso tal vez haya funcionado… el problema es saber donde está Albus… y lo más importante, ¿estará vivo? … porqué… en teoría lo habéis salvado; pero… vuestro hechizo chocó contra el de Voldemort… tal vez no hiciera efecto; pero –Remus volvió a dirigir los ojos a Harry–… tal vez tu varita si lo logró…

Mientras los alumnos con ayuda de Remus y algún ladrido de Snuffles ideaban la manera de intentar sobrevivir y buscar ayuda en un colegio plagado de mortífagos y con el mismo Voldemort; en un lugar de la isla inglesa…

Una chica que corría por el bosque en unos shorts rojos y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada azul flojo con una chaqueta de chándal blanca con dos rayas  negras en cada brazo, encontró algo… o más bien alguien tendido inconsciente a un lado del camino. _(menuda descripción) **(¬¬ … k pasa? S 1 muy buena descripción!)**_

La chica; de unos 15 años y con el pelo largo castaño con mechas rubias; se quedó muy sorprendida.

Frente a ella, tendido en el suelo, se encontraba un hombre mayor, muy mayor  y que vestía con unas ropas muy extrañas.

La chica no sabía que hacer; pero de una cosa estaba segura: no le iba a dejar ahí tirado. Así que como pudo lo cargó y se encaminó de vuelta a casa.

Cuando llegó ya habían pasado dos horas. Estiró al hombre en la cama de una de las tres habitaciones del piso superior y lo examinó un poco por encima; comprobando que no tuviera lesiones graves: la muñeca derecha estaba fracturada; así que decidió entablillársela con algunas vendas que había en el botiquín del baño; tenía un corte en la cabeza, que seguramente se había producido por un fuerte golpe; se lo limpio y le puso una venda para que la herida se curara. Dejó que el hombre descansara y se fue a bajo, a la cocina a prepararse algo de cenar.

A la mañana siguiente, el hombre empezó a despejarse; y lo primero que vio, fue a una joven de cabello castaño-rubio dormida en un banco de madera de la habitación. El hombre sonrió ante tal espectáculo; pero al instante su mirada dejó de ser divertida y curiosa hasta ensombrecerse y volverse muy dura y seria; al igual que las demás facciones de todo su cuerpo. Pero en seguida supo que tenía que hacer; se levantó la manga derecha de la túnica, y presionó el tatuaje de la marca con la palma de la mano; si no podía moverse de allí, tendrían que enviar un mensaje para que supieran que podían contar con él. Y a muchos kilómetros de distancia…

Dos hombres y un muchacho que discutían acaloradamente en una habitación junto con un muchacho más y otra muchacha; notaron un picor en el brazo derecho, se levantaron la manga derecha de la túnica y vieron como la marca del fénix brillaba intensamente. Se miraron; ya sabían que tenían que hacer. (_oh_, oh, momento emocionante_) **(**e**** k si? S k ahora empieza lo guay! ^^)****_

En un momento, Ron y Hermione estaban al tanto de todo, o casi todo lo referente a la orden.

Sirius volvió a transformarse en Snuffles y salieron de la habitación hasta la sala donde aguardaban cientos de alumnos aterrorizados.

–Chicos –empezó Remus–, quiero que pase lo que pase y oigáis lo que oigáis no salgáis de esta sala; ¿entendido?

Un murmullo de asentimientos se fue oyendo por toda la sala.

–Cambiaremos la contraseña así que no salgáis; porqué no podréis volver a entrar.

Los tres chicos, el ex­-profesor y el perro salieron por el cuadro.

No había nadie a la vista; y Snuffles les avisaría cuando olfateara algo. Antes de irse, Remus se volvió hacia las panteras y dijo: 

–La nueva contraseña: "Kiara". _(je,je, ... ¿ya he dicho que me encanta éste nombre?) **(Sip! Almenos a mi me lo has dicho!)**_

Las dos panteras asintieron y desaparecieron del cuadro.

Los cinco comenzaron a moverse en silencio; el camino parecía despejado… extrañamente despejado.

Remus se volvió hacia los tres chicos.

–Cuando salgamos de los límites de Hogwarts, nos desapareceremos.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos. Y Harry contestó en un susurro.

–Pero Remus, nosotros no sabemos aparecernos; no tenemos la edad.

–Bueno; cuando volvamos os enseñaremos… pero de momento os desapareceréis con ayuda de Sirius y yo.

Habían llegado a la escalera principal; pero, claro… no todo les tiene que resultar tan fácil… _(por supuesto)_ (**tan**** fácil es aburrido)**

Harry miró por encima de la barandilla.

–Mierda… cuatro mortífagos guardan la puerta.

Sirius se transformó.

–¿Solo cuatro? Que mal considerados nos tiene.

Remus sonrió al comentario de su amigo.

–Tal vez ya no nos espera.

–O tal vez la diversión nos espera fuera, Moony.

–Tienes razón; pero esta vez no te divertirás solo.

Los cinco sacaron sus varitas y se dispusieron.

–Encantamientos aturdidores a la de tres. Una. Dos. Tres.

Cuando Sirius dio contó tres; los cinco se asomaron por la barandilla y gritaron sus encantamientos aturdidores a la vez.

–¡¡¡_Desmaius_!!!

Los cuatro mortífagos cayeron al suelo al momento.

–Bien hecho chicos –les felicitaron Remus y Sirius.

–Venga, hay que darse prisa; no sabemos cuando les pueden llegar refuerzos –dijo Harry con una expresión muy seria.

–Si, vamos.

Los cinco bajaron la gran escalera y atravesaron la gran puerta. Corrieron por los terrenos hasta salir de la zona protegida por hechizos.

–Bien, será mejor que te vuelvas a transformar Sirius; seguramente apareceremos en un lugar de magos pero puede que no estén al corriente de que eres inocente.

–Tienes razón –y diciendo eso se volvió a transformar.

–Venga chicos, daros la mano; que uno de vosotros coja a Padfoot.

_(¡bien! Ahora será cuando aprendan a aparecerse... y cuando salga ésa muchachita... que ya sé quien es, qué hace y qué hará... pero no lo pienso decir, por supuesto, no sea que el autor de éste fic se enfade conmigo, en fin. Me encanta Hallowen) **(****si! Ya queda poco para que … haga su aparición estelar! ^^ ya verás… será genial! ^^)**_

Cuando ya todos estuvieron preparados, Remus se desapareció. Los chicos notaron como sus pies se elevaban; y aunque hubieran querido soltarse no hubieran podido, ya que una especie de corriente eléctrica les mantenía unidos.

Aterrizaron cerca de un lago. El césped verde y blando les amortiguó el golpe.

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntaron Ron y Harry a la vez.

Remus se levantó y se acercó al lago; Sirius le siguió en su forma animaga; se acercó hasta el borde del lago y se sentó. Y se quedó observando el agua.

–Nunca creí que volveríamos a ver este lugar, Padfoot.

Snuffles cabeceó dándole la razón.

–Vamos; seguiremos el río hacia arriba. Hasta…

Pero antes de que Remus acabara la frase Snuffles ladró indicándole que se callara.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Ya era hora de poner las cosas claras.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí, Remus? –preguntó Harry. _(¡decidido, Harry!) **(****pobres****… nuca les cuentan nada d lo k sta ocurriendo…)**_

–No se de me hablas, Harry –dijo Remus mientras empezaba a caminar siguiendo el río. (_Remus, no te hagas el loco...)_ (**O_o**** l loco?)**

–Yo creo que si lo sabes; nos estáis ocultando algo.

–Eso, son cosas nuestras, que no tienen nada que ver con vosotros y no interfieren en nada de lo que pueda ocurrir –y más para si mismo agregó–; ni de lo que ha ocurrido durante mucho tiempo. _(uhm...)_ (**stas**** pensando? S.O.S. extintor!!!!!!!!!!)**

El trío se quedó mirando a su ex­-profesor; la respuesta no les satisfizo en absoluto; pero Harry sabía que era en vano preguntar a que se referían… este curso estaban muy raros; siempre pensando en el pasado… ¡un momento! ¿en el pasado? ¿podría ser que… _(¿que qué?) **(****Vamos asocia ideas, no s tan difícil!)**_

Siguieron caminado siguiendo el río; oían su murmullo al correr en dirección contraria a la que ellos iban. El agua era pura y cristalina_.  (¿no empiezan una guerra de agua? Yo no me podría resistir...) **(s 1 momento serio x si no lo habías notado…)**_

Harry no pudo dejar de mirar a Snuffles, que aún en su forma animaga reflejaba extrema tristeza…

A los cinco minutos de caminata; Remus y Snuffles se pararon y se quedaron mirando hacia delante.

El trío les imitó y miró hacia delante; donde una inmensa mansión se levantaba ante sus ojos. _(¡Mansión! ¿pero tú de que vas, de me-sobra-el-dinero-por-todas-partes?) _**(no te pongas así, kieres? )**

–Parece que los años no le afecten… –ese era Sirius; quien había dejado su forma animaga y se encontraba al lado de Remus.

–No parece deshabitada… 

–Tienes razón, por eso creo que…

–Debemos andarnos con cuidado, Padfoot.

Sirius asintió y volvió a transformarse en el gran perro negro de hacia unos momentos.

El grupo avanzó hacia la casa. Subió las escaleras del porche y Remus se paró ante la puerta. Miró a Snuffles que estaba muy tenso, sentado a su lado.

–¿Qué crees? ¿Tengo que llamar?

Snuffles movió la cabeza negativamente; jaló la túnica de Remus e intentó apartarlo de la puerta. Harry que ya se estaba empezando a cansar de este tipo de cosas y secretos entre los antiguos merodeadores, se acercó a la puerta, y en el momento que iba a llamar, ésta se abrió de golpe y Harry se encontró con una pistola apuntando directamente a su cabeza. _(guau... eso ha estado bien)_ **(****e**** k si?)**

Remus dejó de intentar discutir con Snuffles quien inmediatamente soltó la túnica de Remus y se quedó inmóvil.

La chica movió un poco el revólver y con el cañón apartó un poco del pelo que tapaba la frente de Harry; parecía que buscaba… pero no podía ser… ¡significaba que ella era bruja entonces! _(¡ja! ¡estás apuntando al mismísimo Harry Potter! Que por cierto... ¿no está un poco nervioso de que tenga una pistola rozando la frente? No sé... yo lo estaría)_ **(****xo**** Harry se a enfrentado a tantas cosas…)**

Cuando pudo distinguir la cicatriz, dijo:

–Eres Harry, ¿verdad? –y sin esperar respuesta del sorprendido chico, agregó– pasad, rápido.

Se apartó de la puerta para cederles el paso y cuando ya hubieron entrado los cinco, la volvió a cerrar. Los cinco estaban callados y se movían nerviosos bajo la mirada de ojos marrones penetrantes que les dirigía la chica. Los observó a todos en silencio durante unos momento, como evaluando algo; y entonces añadió.

–Seguidme. _(no, si la tía esta va de prepotente...) **(****cierra**** la boca!)**_

Se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir por una escalera de madera. Los tres chicos la siguieron, luego fue Remus y luego Snuffles. Siguieron a la chica por el pasillo del piso superior. Ella se paró ante una puerta de madera blanca; pico y se escuchó una voz desde dentro que decía:

–Adelante.

Los cinco reconocieron quien había dentro antes de que ella abriera la puerta.

–Albus, ya están aquí.

–Gracias, Cary.

La chica se giró hacia el grupo y les indicó que pasaran.

–Vamos, entrad.

Cuando ellos entraron, y ella se disponía a salir, Dumbledore la llamó.

–Cary.

–¿Si?

–Deja que te los presente antes de que desaparezcas, ¿no crees?

La chica cabeceó y añadió:

–Está bien –cerró la puerta y se acercó a ellos. 

Todos pudieron ver a una chica de unos 15 años, con el cabello largo castaño y mechas rubias; unos ojos marrones penetrantes; no pudieron dejar de fijarse en las botas que calzaba; eran negras y tenían unos 8 o 9cm de tacón por detrás y plataforma de 2cm por delante. _(realmente su vestuario es de lo más cómodo para hacer footing)_ **(k t den… las indirectas x donde te quepan!)**

–Él, es Remus Lupin. (_el__ hombre lobo más dulce y amable que hay) (**será**** para menos…)**_

Él avanzó y se dieron un beso en cada mejilla. _(bah... en Inglaterra no se acostumbra a dar dos besos…)_ **(****xo**** yo kiero darlos!)**

–Ella es Hermione Granger. _(¡la chica de los excelentes!)_ **(****¬¬ no empieces…)**

Lo mismo.

–Ronald Weasley. _(je... un Weasley, y con eso lo digo todo) **(asi? ¬¬ como k lo dices todo?)**_

Se dieron dos besos, y Ron agregó:

–Pero todos me llaman Ron.

Ella dejó su actitud seria y sonrió; ninguno de los presentes pudo dejar de notar aquella sonrisa, clara, transparente, sin trampas que emitió aquella muchacha._ (...) **(****k****?)**_

–Y, él, es Harry Potter. _(ya lo conoces, por supuesto)_ **(****bah****… no lo conoce… bocazas…)**

Harry y ella se acercaron y también se dieron dos besos. Y ella agregó.

–Disculpa si te asusté abajo; pero Albus dijo que tenía que asegurarme que erais vosotros.

–Descuida.

–Yo me llamo Caroline Fargon… pero me podéis llamar Cary.

Snuffles ladró para llamar la atención. _(no te gusta estar en un segundo planto, verdad canuto?)_ **(**jaja******!! No, definitivamente no le gusta! Jaja)**

–¡Oh! Si… –dijo Dumbledore– nos olvidábamos del pobre Snuffles.

Ella se agachó y acarició al perro; le dio un beso en la cabeza y le acarició el hocico.

–Que guapo eres –dijo ella mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. _(ejem, ejem...) **(****k****? si tu lo vieras k le dirías?!)**_

A Snuffles eso parecía encantarle y parecía que no quisiera que ella dejara de hacerle mimitos en todo el tiempo. _(¡ejem! –me coge un ataque de tos-…)_ **(****¬¬ … pues tomate caramelos d limón… a Dumbledore le van muy bien…)**

–Bueno –dijo Cary mientras se levantaba–, Albus estaré abajo leyendo, si necesitáis algo llamáis.

–Gracias Cary. 

–No hay porqué darlas –y diciendo esto, la chica salió de la habitación y se dirigió al piso inferior. _(bah... es demasiado amable...)_ **(k insinuas?)**

Cuando los tacones de Cary dejaron de oírse, Sirius recuperó su forma humana; y él y Remus cerraron la puerta mágicamente.

Ambos hombres lanzaron una mirada a Albus quién sólo les sonreía y jugaba con sus pulgares burlonamente.

Sirius y Remus, por su parte, permanecían muy serios.

–Es hora de que nos expliquéis que pasa aquí –dijo un Harry muy indignado. _(Harry se cruza de brazos y deja de respirar. Su cara empieza a ponerse roja, azul, verde... hasta que confiesen lo que están escondiendo) **(****como no le hagas coger aire se va a ahogar… y ahora no me interesa k Harrito la palme…)**_

Dumbledore seguía con su expresión curiosa mientras Sirius y Remus parecían cada vez más incómodos.

–Bueno; yo sólo puedo contaros lo que ha pasado desde que me transportaron de Hogwarts –miró a Harry, Ron y a Hermione; y continuó _(¿Quién habla aquí?) (**Dumbledore!)– resulta que el hechizo no fue realizado del todo correctamente, a parte de que se mezcló con el _Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort. Y entonces aparecí cerca de la casa Fargon _(ah, es el director que más tarde traicionará a Harry en el séptimo libro...)_ ****(Ouch! Deja d inventarte cosas, kieres?)**; **por los terrenos, cerca del bosque que hay más abajo del lago. Cary me encontró y me trajo aquí… –Dumbledore parecía meditar; y antes de que alguien pudiera añadir algo, él se volvió a dirigir al trío y les dijo– ¿sabéis? Me habéis sorprendido una vez más.**_

El trío se miró entre si muy extrañado. Al final, fue Harry quién dijo lo que los tres pensaban.

–¿a que se refiere, profesor Dumbledore?

–A que no creí ver jamás uno de esos hechizos realizado con varita.

Ahora si que todos los presentes tenían caras para fotografía; el trío cara de: "¿de que habla?", y Sirius y Remus cara de: "por tu bien, Dumbledore, calla".

Los cinco dijeron lo que pensaban a la vez; el trío un sonoro:

–¡¿Qué?!

Y los ex-merodeadores su:

–¡Calla, Albus_! (Je,je...)_ **(****mola****…)**

El trío se quedó muy sorprendido de la reacción de los dos adultos; y Albus seguía sonriente como si ya hubiera esperado esa reacción.

–En fin; lo que vamos a descubrir ahora, tal vez le interese a otra persona que no está asistiendo a esta pequeña reunión. _(suena la campanita... se ruega señorita Dawson suba de inmediato...)_ **(k t crees? K soy una azafata? Una criada o k?)**

El trío volvió a quedarse sin entender nada y a Remus y a Sirius parecía no entusiasmarles lo que suponían iba a ocurrir. Sin previo aviso, Dumbledore gritó.

–Sonorus –apuntando su garganta con su varita, para al instante volver a pronunciar– ¡Cary!

Desde el piso inferior se escuchó un: 

–¡¿Qué?!

–¿Podrías venir? Por favor.

–¡Ya voy! _(me gustan estas conversaciones por medio de gritos...) _**(yo las uso mucho ya lo sabes…)**

La chica que había en el piso inferior respondió a la llamada y se levantó del sofá donde estaba tumbada leyendo una revista de moda de hace 18 años. (_ya__ no está tanto de moda, no?) (**calla****! Y en vez d criticar a ver si reunes pistas! D no ser xk ya lo sabes no t enterarías d nada!) Subió por las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo.**_

En el momento que los tacones volvieron a dejar escuchar su repiqueteo acercándose a la habitación; Sirius se transformó a Snuffles. Lo cual provocó una sonrisa divertida en Dumbledore y un suspiro de exasperación en su amigo Remus.

La chica se paró delante de la puerta. Dentro de la habitación…

–Un momento –dijo Ron – ¿no estaba cerrada?

Una sonrisa divertida de Dumbledore fue la única respuesta que obtuvo aparte de ver como Snuffles desaparecía debajo de la cama. _(no, Sirius, no te podrás escabullir de ésta_) (**yo**** creo k si)**

La chica tomó el pomo; y cuando se disponía a girarlo…

–¡¡¡Au!!! ¡¡Mierda!! 

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Cary un poco cabreada sacudiendo la mano y quejándose.

–¿Qué tal si entras, Cary?

–¿Qué coño ha pasado, Albus? ¡Me he quemado la mano! (_no sabes cuaaaaaaanto lo siento)_ **(**¬¬ … me las pagarás…)****

–Por eso te he llamado.

–¿Para que me queme la mano? –preguntó con bastante ironía– ¡que simpático!_ (... no sabía que Dumble tuviera ése humor_) (**era ironía d Cary… xo veo k no las as notado…)**

–Ven. Ahora lo explicaremos.

Cary miró extrañada mientras seguía frotándose la palma de la mano. La chica entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de si.

–¿y bien? –dijo ella cruzándose de brazos – Espero una explicación.

Todos seguían bastante incómodos, y Dumbledore seguía divertido.

–Bien –dijo Dumbledore incorporándose de la cama, y poniendo su semblante muy serio– empezaremos por el principio –se dirigió a Cary–. Eres una bruja. _(¡No lo sabía! ¡Ah! Vaya desinformación...) **(****…)**_

Todos la miraron estupefactos; sin atreverse a decir nada más. Y se escuchó la voz de Cary rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado.

–¡¿Qué?! (_Si bueno, tú no les hagas caso, estan todos chalados) (**xa**** chalado tu…)**_

La chica miraba a Dumbledore con una expresión de: "éste sigue enfermo".

–Ya… haber si lo he entendido –ella tenía un toque divertido en sus ojos–; yo, soy bruja… ¿no es así? (_Ajá__)_ **(**¬¬)****

–Si, así es.

–Ya… –se notaba que Cary se estaba aguantando la risa– es… ¿pretendéis que me lo crea?

–Extiende la mano –dijo Remus.

Ella le hizo caso y extendió la mano, tal como el licántropo le dijo.

–Y ahora, ¿Qué?

Remus miró por toda la habitación.

–Saca tu varita Harry –le ordenó el licántropo.

Harry sacó su varita y la aguantó en su mano.

–Ya hora, quiero que tu mires hacia la varita, la apuntes con la mano, y digas: "_Accio_ varita de Harry"

La chica le miró divertida, y algo exasperada; pero se volvió hacia Harry, dirigió su mano hacia él y dijo:

–_Accio_ varita de Harry.

Y para sorpresa del trío y de la chica la varita se dirigió velozmente hacia ella y se quedó flotando sobre su mano. (_aprende__ rápido los hechizos, no?) **(****no**** los aprende… los recuerda… deberías saberlo!)**_

Cary tenía una mirada muy sorprendida; y seguía observando la varita que giraba sobre su mano.

–Ahí tienes tu prueba –sentenció Dumbledore.

Cary seguía con la boca abierta observando la varita. Tragó saliva y le devolvió la varita a Harry.

–Se que es complicado; pero… –Dumbledore meditó las palabras que iba a pronunciar; decidió empezar por el principio– antes que nada, Cary, necesito saber…

Parecía muy incómodo para Dumbledore lo que iba a decir a continuación; pareció titubear, y Remus lo hizo por él.

–¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? Es decir, ¿como no sabías que eras una bruja? ¿Qué te paso?

Al momento que Remus acababa de pronunciar su pregunta Snuffles asomó la cabeza por debajo de la cama. (_holaaaa__... que, ya te has echado una siestecita?) (**no**** staba durmiendo!)**_

Ella le dirigió una mirada penetrante, y contestó.

–Pues… la verdad es que… no… –parecía realmente incómoda y como si no quisiera responder la pregunta– ¡no lo recuerdo! –y volvió a mirar a Remus desafiadoramente. _(vale, vale, tranquila.. que no vas a suspender ningún examen) (**e****! k te den tu y los examenes!)**_

–¿Cómo que no lo recuerdas? –dijo Hermione mirando a Cary, y luego volviendo la vista a Remus y a Dumbledore– pero debe haber algo que recuerdes; ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Se volvió a producir un silencio en la sala; hasta que Cary explicó:

–Lo único que sé, es que desperté en esta misma casa; en una habitación del sótano; estaba como… como… ¡como congelada! Me desperté, empapada de agua y… ya está. (_agua__, agua, glup... hay alguien nadando a las seis de la mañana en la piscina... menuda pringada) **(deja d meterte con las nadadoras como yo k solo intentamos mejorar! La natación s l deporte + sacrificado x si no lo sabías!)**_

Después de esta declaración; el trío observaba a Cary; quién solo miraba el suelo o el techo respectivamente en un vano intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

–Bueno; supongo que el principio sería explicarte todo lo que podamos de lo que te sucedió –dijo Dumbledore.

–¿quieren decir que saben quién es ella? –preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

–Si –dijo Remus–; si que lo sabemos.

–¡¿Y cuando pensabais decirlo?! –explotó Harry –¡¿No pensabais decírselo ni a ella, verdad?! _(vaya genio) (**empieza**** a pillar el comportamiento adulto)**_

Remus intentó acercarse a Harry pero éste aún se alejó más del lado del hombre.

–Harry, vamos.

–¡No! ¡Siempre hacéis lo mismo! Nunca nos explicáis nada.

Remus y Dumbledore no sabían que contestar.

–Harry, Harry, tranquilo –Cary se acercó a Harry y lo cogió del brazo–; no pasa nada. En serio –Cary le sonrió y éste le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cary hizo retroceder un poco más a Harry hasta sentarlo en el sofá; y luego se sentó a su lado.

–Tranquilo, ¿ok? ¿eh? –Harry le afirmó con la cabeza; y luego Cary se dirigió a los dos adultos– ¿Qué sabéis? Y ahora la verdad; y entera.

Su voz sonaba más a orden que a ruego; y su tono indicaba que no había discusión posible; y su mirada dura y penetrante les advertía que empezaran ya.

–Caroline Dawson, murió supuestamente hace 18 años –dijo Remus. _(realmente eso es una noticia fulminante... mira que empezar desde ahí…) (**como**** kerias k empezara?)**_

–Así es; de un ataque de mortífagos… según me contó Natalie…

–Natalie era mi madre, ¿verdad, Albus?

–Si; tu madre… era auror… muy buena por cierto; una de las mejores que han pisado Hogwarts…

–¿Su madre era profesora? –preguntó Harry.

–Así es –dijo Remus–; defensa contra las artes oscuras… la mejor profesora que tuvimos… (_ya__, ya, mejor, la mejor... ¡aquí todos son los mejores, o qué?) **(k te den!)**_

–¿Y donde está ahora? –preguntó Cary; y su voz pareció temblar.

Dumbledore le dirigió una mirada; que ella pareció entender…

Tragó saliva– Está… está muerta… ¿lo está?

–Así es –Albus asintió con la cabeza–, murió…

–¿Cuándo?

–Tres meses después de tu muerte.

Una expresión de horror cruzó la cara de Cary en el momento en que pronunciaba lo que más temía…

–Se… –las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por sus ojos castaños– ¿se suicidó?

Dumbledore bajó la cabeza y asintió.

–No –las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas– ¡no! –Cary cayó al suelo de rodillas y se llevó las manos a la cara. _(.....) **(a k vienen los puntos, ahora?!)**_

Remus se acercó a la chica y la abrazó.

–Vamos, tranquila –le susurró al oído.

Todos observaban la escena en silencio. Los únicos sonidos que rompían el silencio de la habitación eran los amargos sollozos de Cary.

–Caroline, por favor –la chica levantó la cabeza y miró a Dumbledore–; voy a intentar un hechizo recordador, haber si puedes acordarte de quién eres… puede que no sea del todo eficaz porqué perdiste la memoria en un accidente; y que se supone que para esto no hay que usar varita...

Dumbledore sacó su varita y se dirigió hacia Cary; se agachó y apuntó la varita hacia su frente, y murmuró:

–_Recordación. (_más___ clarito el hechizo imposible) (**no se me ocurría nada mejor… además es para magia sin varita… algunos hechizos no tendrán nada que ver… al haber pocos magos sin varita… y al ser sin varita la mayoría de hechizos son más fáciles de hacer… xo más cansados)**_

Una luz mezcla entre dorado y plateado salió de la varita de Dumbledore y envolvió durante unos instantes a Cary; manteniéndola en el aire, cubriéndola, hasta que finalmente fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar al suelo, donde quedó tendida; y el resplandor la siguió envolviendo durante diez segundos más.

Cary abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco. Miró a su alrededor.

–¿Qué tal te encuentras? 

–Bien… confusa… pero bien.

–¿Confusa? –le preguntó Hermione.

–Si… –levantó la mano derecha y empezó a observársela; haciendo la girar y moviéndola– _lumos_.

Tres llamitas brotaron de la palma de su mano y emitieron un leve resplandor que ella iba haciendo aumentar o menguar hasta que desaparecieron.

–Es decir; recuerdo hechizos, encantamientos, algún que otro dato… pero el nombre de ningún amigo o amiga…

Snuffles se acercó a ella, y con la cabeza le dio empujoncitos cariñosos para que se animara.

–Bien; supongo que eso es el hecho de que he usado varita. Irás recordando.

–Bien –Cary se levantó y se sacudió el culo; se echó el pelo hacia atrás y dijo:

–Pero si recuerdo a un par de personas… ¿Qué hace, Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, aquí?

–Es una larga historia.

Todos se pusieron serios y empezaron a explicar lo que había ocurrido.

Al cabo de un par de horas estaba todo claro: tenían que liberar Hogwarts. _(esto... como que sí...)_ **(****¬¬ … bah… paso de ti…)**

–Bien; seguidme.

Cary los guió fuera de la habitación y hasta la otra punta del pasillo, quedó delante de una estantería y se puso a mirar los títulos de los libros.

–¿Qué esperamos? –dijo Ron.

–¡Sh! Calla Ron, ¡intento recordar!

Pasó los dedos sobre los títulos de un par de fileras de libros y entonces se paró, de golpe, retrocedió, y cogió un libro; que para asombro del trío estaba "enganchado" en la estantería: una entrada secreta. _(típica entrada) (**mi**** imaginación no da xa +!!!!!)**_

Ella se apartó mientras la estantería se abría.

–Bien, entrad; no recuerdo como llegar a donde están las cosas que necesitaríamos ahora así que habrá que conformarse con esto. Rápido; seguidme.

                     *******************************************************************

LEED MIS DOS OTROS FICS:

el dolor de cada noche de luna llena

soledad d luna llena

de mi amiga Essy:

de mi amigo C.J:

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bsos! THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. 23 El rescate 1ª parte

Bueno… antes k nada… siento la espera! Xfavor no me matéis!! … ^^ xo como recompensa x la spera ste capi s muxisimo + largo! ^^ 

Segundo; Reviews… k cada vez son menos ;_; … n fin… d todos modos gracias a todos los k seguís apoyando la continuación del fic (va x vosotros!):

Essy: k tal wapisima?! Sto… si ^^ a kien te debe recordar? ^^ … n cuanto a Draquito *J.D. silba* ya saldrá ^^

Ginny-potter-irene: gracias ^^

Cristopher Jacques: ^_~ sigue así

System of a Down: sto… Cary? *J.D. se hace el despistado* ni idea… ^^

Ahora: Disclaimer: ya os lo sabéis… y Cary s mía ^^

Luego: comentarios de mi beta en cursiva; los míos en negrita.

************************************************************************************

El rescate _(se oyen los redobles de los tambores, el suelo tiembla, la gente se da la vuelta, expectante, y llega... ¡el rescate!) (patetica k llegas a ser!) (1ª parte) _

Los otros la siguieron, y cuando Snuffles que era el último pasó por el agujero de la estantería, ésta volvió a cerrarse. _(¡Vaya! ¿es automática?)_ **(**dejalo******!)**

Subieron por una escalera de caracol de madera; y llegaron a una especie de buhardilla secreta _(aquí todo es secreto...) **(**y k?!),** donde todo lo que había estaba tapado por sábanas blancas cubiertas de polvo.**_

_(el grupo cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad de la buhardilla, que por supuesto, es secreta, vieron que todo estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas sucias por el polvo que se había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años. Cary hizo una señal para que la siguieran y les llevó ante lo que parecía una tabla alargada y amplia._

_–Quiero pediros que no gritéis, es un secreto que he estado guardando...- de su mano se desprendió una llama azul eléctrico, y con la otra mano quitó la sábana dejándola al suelo y poniendo al descubierto un ataúd. Snuffles tragó saliva. _

_-¿Qué significa esto? -preguntó Remus muy confuso._

_-Es que... bueno... -dijo ella muy cortada- os presento a Vladimir, mi novio..._

_AVISO: ésta no es la continuación de la historia... aunque no estaría mal poner vampiros... –sólo es una sugerencia--) **(****tu y los vampiros! Vigila no lo seas tu al final!!)**_

Cary empezó a caminar por la habitación; muy concentrada, observándolo todo… como tratando de recordar…

Empezó a quitar las sábanas que cubrían los muebles, tirando de todas ellas, una detrás de la otra; la estancia se llenó de polvo en unos instantes, provocando tos en la mayoría del grupo. _(ahora sí que hacen falta varios caramelos de limón)_ **(xa k?)**

Cary estalló en un gran ataque de tos pero eso no le impidió seguir apartando sábanas, mantas y todo de tipo de cosas; hasta que por fin su búsqueda cesó.

–¿qué has encontrado? –preguntó Remus.

–Esto… –Cary estaba observando un libro muy viejo, y todo cubierto de polvo. _(para variar.. libros viejos y antiguos... con polvo encima... eres una desordenada, Cary, y no me vale la excusa de que durante 18 años no recordabas de que había una entrada secreta, no me lo trago) **(****ya**** se k soy desordenada! No me lo recuerdes! Y he estado 18 años congelada!)**_

–¿Un libro? –preguntó Ron algo exasperado. _(Hermione debe estar contenta) **(x?)**_

–Si, un libro Ron –contestó Cary mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del libro–; espero que todavía funcione. _(¿?)_ **(****Jeje**** ya verás ^^)**

–¿Funcione? ¿el que? –preguntó Harry. (_eso__, ¿el qué? Es que Harry y yo ya pensamos igual..) **(+ t gustaria pensar como Harrito… ¬¬)**_

–Esto –y bufó la superficie del libro; el polvo se despegó de la tapa y salió volando; y en la portada del libro se pudo leer: "Nat & Cary"; Cary sólo pudo hacer que sonreír. _(¿Nat? ¿Nat? ¿debería saber quién es Nat?)_**(Natalie era la madre de Cary…)**

–¿Qué es? –Harry se había acercado y miraba el libro por encima de Cary. _(¿encima de Cary o por encima del hombro de Cary? ¡jajaja! ¡hay mucha diferencia!)_ **(**por**** encima del hombro…)****

–Es algo que inventamos mamá y yo… –Harry pudo notar como la tristeza y la melancolía embargaban a Cary; y puso una mano encima del hombre de la chica; ella cogió la mano de Harry y se levantó. Le dirigió una gran sonrisa y le dijo:– Veamos si no se ha estropeado, ¿ok? _(Ok.)_ **(Me desesperas…)**

Ante la mirada sorpresa de Harry, Cary abrió la tapa del libro; era lo que parecía un álbum de fotografías; Harry y Cary observaron un par de fotos en las que estaban ella y otra mujer, que Cary reconoció en seguida.

–Esa era mamá –se volvió a agachar y pasó la página; pero detrás no se encontraba otra página de fotos…

–¿un falso libro?

–Así es Harry. 

–Pero está vacío.

–Tu observa, Harry, cariño _–(__¿cariño? ¿pero cuantos años tiene ésta Cary que llama así a Harry? Sólo faltará que le diga hijito... y le caliente la leche todas las noches para que duerma mejor durante sus pesadillas- vale, lo reconozco, esto es un ligero lapsus de ideas mejores-) **(deja d decir o escribir xorradas!) **Cary colocó su mano por encima del libro, sin tocarlo; a una distancia de cinco o seis centímetros mantuvo su mano plana. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. __(auhmmmmm..) **(****me**** rindo…)**_

Los demás vieron como la mano de Cary empezaba a brillar y a desprender una luz dorada que se conectó con el falso libro; la luz se hizo intensa en un instante y cegó momentáneamente a los otros. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, vieron que donde antes estaba vacío, habían aparecido tres pulsadores. _(¿qué tipo de pulsadores? Es una pregunta de tecnología) **(GR!)**_

Cary se volvió a poner de pie y con mano decidida apretó y mantuvo el pulsador más grande. Al cabo de diez segundos lo soltó. _(no le queda el dedo blanco por la fuerza?) _**(****¬¬ no…)**

La estancia comenzó a vibrar para susto de todos menos de Cary y Harry que estaba observando la expresión risueña y seria a la vez que se había instalado en el rostro de la muchacha que acababa de conocer; y que no sabía porqué, pero le transmitían una sensación de tranquilidad y de que nada malo podía ocurrir increíblemente grandes. No sabía porque pero esta chica le proporcionaba confianza; como si la conociera de hace mucho tiempo. _(esto...) **(k insinuas?)**_

El temblor continuo durante algunos minutos mientras los cuadros, mesas, armarios y demás muebles que había en la buhardilla cambiaban y dejaban a ver distintos objetos muggles. _(¡tachán!)_

–¿objetos muggles? –preguntó Harry– ¿para que?

–Para entrar en Hogwarts. _(bien, bien.. eso lo explica todo, sí, sí) _**(****Así?)**

–Pero Cary, podemos usar la magia.

Cary negó con la cabeza y le sonrió; –¿Habéis oído hablar de los hechizos antimagia? _(noooooo.... por qué te lo has sacado de la mangaaaaa...)**(y tu ley d defensa d los periodistas k? d k manga te salió? Derecha o izquierda?)**_

–¿Crees que Voldemort haya usado uno?

–En realidad, creo que habrá rodeado el colegio con ellos, Remus –la chica meditó un instante y acabó de hablar–; habrá dejado poco espacio para que él y sus mortífagos puedan hacer magia, pero no suficiente para que alguien que entre pueda hacerla.

–¿Intentas decirnos que nos vamos a tener que enfrentar a Voldemort sin magia? –preguntó Harry bastante incrédulo. _(¡genial!) **(a Harry no le parece tan genial…)**_

–No, no me has entendido; he dicho fuera… es decir, en los terrenos muy poca gente podrá hacer magia; incluso puede que lo haya limitado por hechizos.

–¿A que te refieres? 

–A que puede que en los terrenos sólo las varitas de los death eathers funcionen. El ambiente estará demasiado cargado para una varita del no-lado-oscuro. _(¡ahora todos a hacerse mortífagos para poder tener magia!)_ **(dejemoslo…)**

–¿Y que opciones tenemos? –le preguntó Harry. _(hazte mortífago Potter... serías muy útil... has nacido para luchar... has nacido para vencer y dominar a los débiles... –palabras de Quién-vosotros-quizás-sabéis-) **(Harry no se hará mortífago! X ahora…)**_

–Hay que conseguir entrar; y sin magia, vamos a tener que usar esto –Cary hizo un gesto, y señaló todos los objetos que les rodeaban.

–No podemos llevarlos todos –dijo Dumbledore. _(¿pero que objetos son? ¿hachas?)_ **(idiota…)**

Cary y Harry se giraron; Cary observó a Dumbledore y Harry paseó su mirada de Cary a Dumbledore.

–Lo se –_(__¿qué sabes?)dijo ésta–; sólo los realmente necesarios. _(ya se quería llevar toda la colección de juguetes playmóbil)_ **(****no**** d playmobil precisamente…)**_

Cary empezó a observar todos los artilugios que había por la habitación.

Cogió una mochila para poder llevar todo lo que necesitarían y…

–Harry, ven; necesito que aguantes esto. _(claro, Harry está fuertote después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch... que han sido nulos en el anterior año, por cierto)_ **(me desesperas!)**

Cary le dio la mochila a Harry y éste la aguantó mientras ella seguía decidiendo que llevar.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –la voz de Remus detrás suyo la hizo volver al presente de golpe. _(jeje, Remus siempre ayudando)_ **(****n**** fin… sigamos con sto…)**

–Claro.

–¿Qué buscas?

–Escaladores. (¿?)

–¿Piensas entrar por las ventanas? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Es una posibilidad no descartada. _(¡una posibilidad muy chula! ¡iréis de guais escalando las escaleras enormes de las torres a tropocientos de metros de altura!)_ **(****t**** mato! Cuando te piye te mato…)**

Remus le sonrió y los dos siguieron buscando lo que Cary pensaba podrían necesitar cuando tuvieran que entrar en Hogwarts sin magia.

–Aquí está –dijeron a la vez; y sus manos se encontraron al tratar los dos de coger los escaladores al a vez.

Se sonrieron y Cary puso tres escaladores en la mochila. _(gr.... no me gusta que se sonrían... ¿es que no piensas gruñir, Canuto?) **(**Sirius sabe controlar sus celos…)****_

–Siguiente cosa a buscar –dijo Harry. _(diligente el muchacho)_ **(**él**** no lo sabe!)****

–Cuerdas_. (por supueeeeesto) **(****como**** podían faltar?!)**_

–Toma –Remus le alcanzó cuatro cuerdas trenzadas a mano. El hilo era una mezcla de dorado y plateado.

–¿Aguantarán?

–El plateado son pelos de unicornio, Harry –informó Remus. _(y con eso lo digo todo, Harry) **(****la**** verdad es que si.)**_

Cary le miró sorprendida– Muy bien profesor. _(excelente, profesor)_ **(oh! Si! Lo olvidé! El lobito bonito un 10!)**

Dumbledore miraba todo con una deje de diversión y Snuffles se estaba poniendo nervioso y no paraba de ir de un lado a otro.

Al cabo de 15 minutos Cary consideró que ya lo tenían todo._ (ya es hora) _**(no tienes ni idea de estrategias militares…)**

–Vale; vamos.

–Espera –dijo Ron– ¿no vas a cambiarte?

Cary lo miró con una mirada inquisidora y parte de divertida.

–¿Para que? –dijo finalmente ella.

–¿Te vas a poder mover bien con esos tacones y ese pantalón? –le preguntó Hermione. _(muy buena pregunta Hermione, realmente muy buena)_ **(indirectas x el culo!)**

Cary se miró la ropa y soltó una carcajada.

–Tranquila; no te preocupes por mi; de todas formas no tenemos tiempo que perder. _(Claro, Cary piensa escalar con tacones con tendencia a resbalar por las escaleras, por el suelo, por las sillas, por las mesas, por los charcos...)_ **(no tiene gracia… cuando s algo importante no resbalo… solo cuando voy despistada)**

Esa fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Hermione antes de que Cary desapareciera por las escaleras de regreso al piso.

Los demás la siguieron.

–Bueno, ya estamos –dijo Cary mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro derecho– vosotros guiáis.

Los dos adultos y Snuffles pasaron adelante seguidos por Cary, y más atrás iba el trío, hablando.

–¿Creéis que es de fiar? –preguntó Ron. _(¡por supuesto que no! ¡si se acaba de acordar de que tenía una habitación sucísima y encima no siente remordimientos!) **(****k**** te den! Ya verás lo k te hago cuando te piye!)**_

–Dumbledore confía en ella; eso debería bastarnos. _(ya,ya... ¿pero qué pasa si Dumbledore no es de fiar? ¿eh? ¿qué pasaría si supieseis que os va a traicionar dentro de... 3 años?)_ **(****eso**** no puedes saberlo!)**

–Lo se Hermione, pero… eso de que no sepa quién es… no se… no me da buena espina –le contestó Ron. _(estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ron)_ **(****…)**

–Yo confío en ella –declaró Harry–; no se porqué, pero hay algo que me hace confiar en ella. _(.......................)_

Los otros dos asintieron; se quedaron pensando hasta que una voz los hizo descender a la tierra. _(¡vaya! ¿es que estaban volando?) _**(**lo**** entendiste a la primera…)****

–¡Chicos! ¿pensáis quedaros mucho rato ahí parados? –era Cary, que con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja les invitaba a salir de la casa. _(ésta tía está muy feliz de abandonar su casita con unas casi desconocidos...)_

Harry le sonrió y caminó hacia fuera de la casa. Ron y Hermione notaron lo que Harry les acababa de decir y entendieron perfectamente a Harry. Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron; y salieron tras Harry.

Una vez estuvieron fuera; Hermione preguntó:

–¿Y ahora que se supone debemos hacer?

–Buena pregunta –señaló Cary; y se volvió hacia los adultos–; ¿Y ahora?

–¿Dónde os habéis aparecido, Remus? –le preguntó Dumbledore.

–Al lado del lago.

–Bien, vayamos hacia allá.

El grupo se encaminó siguiendo el río, las aguas que corrían parecían acompañarlas en su destino; y el agua fluía inexorable como su destino; y como el tiempo que se empezaba a agotar. (...agua...agua... burbujas.. piscina... ¡ja! ¡mira que ir a las seis de la mañana!) (eso a sido un golpe muy bajo!!!!)

Llegaron enseguida; y Snuffles volvió a quedarse mirando el agua, al igual que hizo Remus. _(¿es que hay algo interesante en ella?)_ **(****¬¬ pierdete…)**

Dumbledore se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro_. (¿a quién?)_ **(a Remus)**

–Ya habrá tiempo para eso, chicos. _(¿para ver el agua?)_ **(dejalo!)**

Remus le asintió y él y Snuffles volvieron a prestarles atención.

Cary y el trío se dirigieron una mirada de absoluta perplejidad; y Harry le dijo:

–Tranquila, pasa muy a menudo que no nos enteremos de lo que están hablando… y ni siquiera se molestan en disimular ya. _(interesssssante)__ **(eso fue un intento d pársel?! O.O)**_

–Ah… vale… –Cary sacudió la cabeza_. (no le dio un cabezazo a alguien? Supongo que es Harry quien está más cercano... vale, vale, ya me callo) **(mejor…)**_

–Tranquilos, está vez lo contaremos… más adelante… –les tranquilizó Remus.

–Ese más adelante no me ha gustado nada –dijo Ron.

–A mi tampoco –le contestó Harry–; a ver… ¿Cuándo es más adelante? ¿Dentro de tres meses?

–Veo que lo vas pillando –susurró Remus por lo bajo; pero no suficientemente bajo y tanto el trío como Cary lo oyeron; pero antes que alguien más pudiera añadir una palabra más sobre el asunto, y en vista de que podía empezar una buena pelea, Dumbledore se apresuró a añadir:

–Venga, que hay prisa… no creo que en Hogwarts aguanten mucho sin los refuerzos.

–¿Y los refuerzos son…? –preguntó Cary, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

–Nosotros por supuesto –contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

–¿Vamos a aparecernos, Albus? –preguntó el hombre-lobo_. (¡Remus!)_ **(****todos**** sabemos como se llama!)**

–Si, creo que sería lo más prudente, Remus…  el problema sería ¿Dónde nos aparecemos?

–¿Qué tal en Hogsmeade? –aventuró Ron.

–Me lo había planteado joven Weasley… pero, puede que si Voldemort cree haber obtenido el control total del castillo, haya hecho algo en Hogsmeade.

–¿Alguna otra opción? –preguntó Hermione.

–Un sitio en el que no vayan a entrar –dijo Cary. _(ey... ésta chica es lista, ¿eh?)_ **(lo dudaste?)**

–¿Cómo cuál? –preguntó Ron.

–Alguna habitación de Hogwarts, no se, alguna sala o algo… _(yo ya sé donde, yo ya sé donde...) **(****no**** lo sabes así k calla!)**_

–Nadie se puede aparecer en Hogwarts Cary.

–¿Segura de eso, Hermione?

–Pues claro que si. Lo leí en historia de Hogwarts.

–En los libros siempre faltan cosas… datos importantes… excepciones... siempre hay excepciones; en todo…_(__¿cómo en las clases de catalán?) **(como en esas!)**_

–¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos? –le preguntó Harry. _(¿otra vez?) **(otra vez k?)**_

–Si… el problema es que no puedo recordarlo. _(bueno, es igual, podemos esperarnos aquí, mirando el agua, hasta que lo recuerdes.._) **(****deja**** el agua tranquila!!!!!!!!!)**

–Escúchame bien, Cary… no quiero que pruebes nada de lo que no recuerdes perfectamente, ¿entendido?

Cary le miró a los ojos, y Dumbledore se los aguantó.

–Está bien –cedió al final la chica muy poco convencida.

–¿Por qué te ha dicho eso? –le preguntó Ron.

–No se –respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros–; pero no se porqué hay algo que me dice que tiene razón –sacudió la cabeza y añadió–. ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos por el sitio de aparición?

–Tienes razón – dijo Harry.

–¿más sugerencias? –inquirió Dumbledore.

Todos se pusieron a pensar; y al cabo de un rato, Cary volvió a romper el silencio…

–Un lugar oscuro y tenebroso… donde sólo las sombras acechan solas._ (¿?)_

Remus la miró –Estás hablando del bosque prohibido, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió –Así es.

–¿Qué parte del bosque prohibido estás proponiendo? –le preguntó Remus– Porqué es enorme.

–Lo se… sólo que no lo recuerdo muy bien…(_para variar) **(deja de meterte conmigo!)**_

–¿Qué recuerdas? –le preguntó Harry– cualquier detalle, algo que pueda hacer que sepamos de que parte del bosque estaríamos hablando.

–Un sitio oscuro… y con una… una cueva… –Cary frunció los labios; como le frustraba no poder recordar nada del todo.

–¿Te refieres a una cueva oculta por unos matorrales? –le preguntó Remus.

–Si –Cary le miró extrañada– ¿Cómo lo…

–Bien, será fácil llegar a ella… y estará vacía.

–No quiero saber como has sabido de la existencia de esa cueva, Remus –le dijo Dumbledore seriamente al licántropo. _(oh, ya lo creo que lo quieres saber)_ **(bah… paso de ti…)**

Remus sólo sonrió traviesamente. _(¿Remus? ¿travieso?) **(y xk nadie se ha fijado en la cara del perro…)**_

–Bien, pues si sabéis de que sitio hablo que tal si movemos el culo y vamos para allá.

Todos estallaron a carcajadas. 

–¿Qué? –preguntó Cary perpleja– no le encuentro la gracia.

Todos dejaron de reír y Albus dijo: _(yo tampoco pillo la gracia)___

–Tal vez si deberíamos empezar a pasar. Veamos… –Dumbledore los observó a todos– bien; nos pondremos en fila, Cary tu delante y Remus detrás; ponle una mano en el hombro y ya bastará Remus. Luego… Harry cógete de la túnica de Remus, Hermione de la de Harry y Ron de la de Hermione. Y ya estamos listos…_(__esto parece parvulario) **(como stas tan segura? A! s verdad! Olvide k pasas cada dia xa hacer refuerzo…)**_

Pero entonces se escuchó un ladrido que sobresalto a todos.

–Nos olvidábamos de Snuffles –comentó Cary divertida–; parece que no le hace gracia que le dejemos aquí. _(yo tampoco lo creo) **(****jeje**** ^^)**_

–No, no le hace en absoluto gracia… –dijo Remus.

–Bueno Harry, con la otra mano coge a Snuffles –dijo Dumbledore.

–Claro –contestó Harry; y Snuffles se acercó a su ahijado quién le puso una mano en la cabeza–; listos.

–Bien Remus, tu diriges.

–A la de tres Albus.

–Una, dos…

–Tres –dijo el licántropo.

–¡_Aparecium! –gritaron ambos magos._

Por segunda vez en pocas horas los tres adolescentes notaron como su cuerpo era recorrido por una tensión eléctrica que les impedía soltarse entre ellos. Finalmente aterrizaron con gran estruendo en una parte del bosque prohibido.

–Recordaba esto más oscuro –fue lo único que dijo Cary antes de levantarse del suelo.

–Sería porqué las otras veces lo vistes de noche –le respondió Remus tendiéndole una mano y ayudándola a levantarse.

–Es posible –contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras se sacudía los pantalones–; ¿estáis bien, chicos? –preguntó dirigiéndose al trío y a Albus.

–Si, estamos bien –dijo Harry.

Ron y Hermione le asintieron con la cabeza.

–Si, creo que sería mejor ir ya hacia Hogwarts –propuso Albus.

–Estoy de acuerdo –propusieron Cary y Harry.

Rápidamente el grupo empezó a trazar un plan… pero cuando ya llevaban 10 minutos discutiendo; Albus, Remus, Ron, Hermione y Snuffles que no dejaba de ladrar; de cómo podrían entrar; y Harry se estaba aburriendo un poco mientras Cary sacaba las cosas de la mochila, cuando hubo acabado miró a los que estaban discutiendo y a Harry quién la miró y le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. Entonces ella se volvió hacia los disputantes y dijo:

–¡Eh! Yo si tengo un plan… entramos a saco pateamos unos cuantos culos y que salga lo que salga, ¿vale? _(cuida ése lenguaje tan rudo, jovencita)_ **(****kien**** ma va a obligar a cuidarlo, tú?)**

–Buen plan –dijo Harry quién enseguida se le unió.

–¿Eso es un plan? –preguntaron Ron y Hermione perplejos ante la sencillez y ridiculez del plan de Cary. _(bastaaaaante sencillo)_ **(****como**** dijo Moody: sencillo y bien.)**

–Si –les respondió.

–Me parece buena idea –comentó Remus.

–¿Y si sale algún imprevisto? –le reprochó Hermione que parecía no dejarse convencer.

–También pueden salir imprevistos aunque estéis cinco horas discutiendo –y antes de que Hermione hablara ella continuó–, por no hablar de la pérdida de tiempo y ventaja que eso supone.

–¿ventaja? –preguntó Ron, confuso.

–Si alguien invade un lugar, necesita tiempo para restablecer "su orden"; cuanto más tiempo dejemos pasar, más tiempo le estamos dando a Voldemort para que cree sus propias defensas. _(¡sí señor! Digo, ¡señora!)_ **(****n**** todo caso señorita…)**

–Pero Hermione tiene razón; hay que preparar algo por si sale un imprevisto.

–Ron, improvisa.

–¿Qué?

–Que uses tu imaginación.

–¿Qué use mi imaginación?

–Si –Ron la miró muy extrañado y ella se apresuró a añadir–; te aseguró que cuando estés en peligro nada de lo que te hayas preparado te servirá realmente para eso… harás lo que creas más conveniente para salir de la situación; y eso no te lo puedes aprender en –Cary consultó su reloj de pulsera y dijo– 2 minutos.

–¿solo tenemos 2 minutos? –preguntó Harry.

–Es lo que tardaré en repartiros éstos y explicaros más o menos su funcionamiento. Debéis tener algo que os pueda ser útil si seguramente no os podréis valer de la magia.

Cary cogió los escaladores y les lanzó uno a cada uno –Esto se empuña así, como una pistola; apuntas, disparas y saldrá una cuerda que se enganchará a donde hayáis apuntado; presionáis este botón azul de arriba y os elevaréis.

Cogió las cuerdas y les lanzó una a cada uno. Cogió un par de pistolas y dijo:

–No creo que las sepáis usar, ¿verdad?

–No, no sabemos –dijo Dumbledore.

–Bien –Cary abrió la chaquetita negra que llevaba encima y guardó los revólveres en dos cartucheras. _(ésta tía va de guais... he llegado a esta conclusión después de leer tan chuleo..)_ **(****olvidame****…)**

–¿Llevas eso siempre? –le preguntó Harry señalando las cartucheras.

–¿El que? ¿las cartucheras? –Harry le asintió y ella continuó– no, claro que no; sólo hoy.

–¿por?

–Bueno, Dumbledore dijo que vendrías y que podía ser que no vinierais solos… así que, tenía que estar preparada.

Sacó un par de dagas _(¡¿dagas?! ¡¿un par?!) **(si un par.. ya sabes 2)** de uno de los bolsillos. Las dagas eran relucientes; con unas hojas muy finas y ligeras; pero duras y resistentes. Cary se subió los pantalones hasta las rodillas, guardó una daga en cada bota y se volvió a poner bien los pantalones. _(¡pero si es Rambo!)_ **(**calla******! S 1 amazona!)**_

–¿Qué? –preguntó al ver que la miraban sorprendidos– ¿no sabéis que es una guerra? _(......) (creo que ganaréis a los mortífagos por que se quedarán en medio de un xoc al verte...)_ **(****me lo e de tomar como un cumplido?)**

Luego sacó seis botellitas pequeñas de cristal que contenían un líquido rojo puro. Y les dio una a cada uno. _(¿y eso? ¿también lo lleva siempre para estar preparada o sólo es una casualidad?)__ (**olvidame****…)**_

–Vigiladlas bien; que no se os rompan por nada del mundo.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Hermione admirando el líquido rojizo que contenía el frasquito.

–Es una poción para reponer fuerzas.

–¿De que está hecha? –le preguntó.

–No lo recuerdo –Cary se excusó con una sonrisa–; pero aun así no la pierdas. Te puede salvar la vida.

Claro, que Cary recordaba perfectamente que había en el frasquito… si, ahora si; y más al ver las botellitas… diseño propio… ¿quién lo diría? Recordaba muy bien el día en que había hecho la primera… y solo un magia-sin-varita podía hacerla; pero tenía que ser un auténtico magia-sin-varita.

Cuando acabó de repartir las cosas, Dumbledore habló:

–Bueno, tal vez deberíamos ir tirando hacia el castillo.

–Si –le contestó Remus.

–Pero –dijo Hermione; se notaba que aun era reacia a un ataque sin estrategia, aunque supiera que Cary tenía razón y que con Voldemort no había plan factible.

–Vamos, Herm –la animó Ron–, ya verás como lo conseguimos.

–Si te vas a sentir más tranquila podemos hablar de algún tipo de estrategia mientras nos dirigimos a Hogwarts.

Hermione asintió a la idea de Cary. Cary recogió la mochila del suelo y se la puso en el hombro derecho mientras se acercaba a los otros._ (va a quedar con el hombro derecho hecho polvo)_ **(asi xk?)**

–Ahora si; adelante.

Dumbledore se encaminó por delante con Remus y Snuffles siguiéndole muy de cerca. Cary se puso la última cubriendo la retaguardia de los tres jóvenes.

El grupo iba avanzando en silencio; Cary se giraba constantemente a observar el camino que estaban dejando al pasar. Dumbledore iba atento mirando por donde pasar y Remus y Snuffles se aseguraban de que nadie les siguiera atentos a cualquier ruido extraño que proviniera del bosque.

Cuando ya llevaban dos minutos en silencio, y Hermione se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa, se escuchó un crujido en el momento que ella iba a abrir la boca; Cary se adelantó y le tapó la boca con la mano derecha, y susurró para que los tres jóvenes la oyeran:

–Silencio –dirigió una mirada a los dos adultos y ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha. Dumbledore, Remus y Snuffles se acercaron a ellos.

–¿Qué has notado? –le susurró Remus a Cary.

–También lo has notado, ¿verdad?

Remus sólo asintió.

–Viene de ahí atrás… alguien tendrá que ir a mirar, ¿no creéis? –preguntó Remus.

–Yo voy –dijo Cary mientras avanzaba y se alejaba del grupo. _(¡por supuesto que va ella! ¿es que alguien lo ha dudado en algún momento?) **(k no te metas + con Cary!)**_

Harry fue a detenerla pero Remus y Dumbledore se lo impidieron poniéndole cada uno una mano en cada hombro. Snuffles se colocó delante de su ahijado y se sentó mirando como la chica desaparecía  a través de la espesura del bosque.

–¿Estáis locos? –preguntó Ron.

–¿Cómo podéis dejar que vaya sola a ver lo que hay allí atrás? Podría haber cualquier cosa… –objetó Hermione.

–Por eso va sola –le dijo Sirius en un momento que recuperó su forma humana.

–¿Por eso va sola? –preguntó Harry con aire desconcertado– ¿para que la maten más fácilmente? –dijo con sarcasmo e ironía.

–No lo entenderías… –le dijo Sirius, viendo con nostalgia la dirección que Cary había tomado; y volvió a su forma animaga.

Harry iba a protestar pero no tuvo tiempo pues un grito se oyó un poco más lejos de donde estaban.

Los tres se movieron rápido y los adultos les siguieron intentando detenerles de cometer una estupidez. Lo que se encontraron fue una sorpresa para todos.

Cary estaba tumbada en el suelo con una araña más grande que ella encima; ella tenía agarrados con sus manos los quelíceros (N/A: no tengo ni idea si en español se escribe así) _(yo tampoco)_ **(en ningun momento espere k lo supieras…)** y hacia fuerza hacia arriba para impedir que los pedipals (N/A: k tampoco se si se escribe así… yo y la biología no podemos cambiar de idioma…) le dieran en la cara. La cara de Cary en esos momentos era una mezcla de asco, rabia, esfuerzo y concentración. Los tres chicos buscaron sus varitas y en el momento que iban a pronunciar el hechizo para ayudar a Cary; oyeron como ésta misma lo decía:

–¡_Araña eximen!_

La araña voló por los aires y fue a aterrizar a diez metros de donde se encontraba Cary, en el suelo jadeando. _(¿ves? Ya decía yo que iba de chula)_** (xk dices k va d chula?!)**

Cary había logrado apuntar una de sus manos a la cabeza de la araña y aturdirla con el hechizo.

Ella se levantó y se giró hacia ellos y les dijo:

–¡Ya os vale! ¡Esa cosa ha estado apunto de babearme la cara! –dijo con un tono de exasperación inundando su voz.

El grupo miró a la araña que tan pronto como recuperó la conciencia salió disparada hacia la dirección contraria donde ellos se encontraban.

–Esas nunca van solas –dijo Hermione.

–Lo se; más vale que nos abramos… no quiero volver a tener que tocarlas.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Ron mientras un gran asco y una gran repulsión se hacían patentes en su cara. _(pobrissó...)_ **(+ bien si…)**

Cary le miró con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Nada –le respondió ella negando con la cabeza.

–No se sonríe por nada.

–Es solo que no parece que te gusten mucho las arañas –comentó ella.

–Y no me gustan… ¿Cómo te sentirías si hubieras abrazado una araña de pequeño, pero que era un osito de peluche?

–¿en serio? –le dijo ella divertida, se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo con el pelirrojo.

–Si –murmuró él.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Mis hermanos lo transformaron mientras lo tenía abrazado.

–¿Qué? –ahí Cary no pudo aguantarse más y exploto a reír.

–No tiene gracias –se quejó el pelirrojo. _(Cary es una chica muy cruel)_ **(****k**** t den)**

–No –se apresuró a añadir ella, en un vano intento por mantenerse seria–; claro que no –pero la risa volvió a ganarle. _(¿disfrutas eh? Pobre Ron..)_ **(bah… calla ya…)**

Cary se reía de una forma que contagió a todos. Pero entonces en un momento… se oyeron crujidos mayores en el bosque. _(¡eso por reíros!)_ **(no creo k haya sido por reírse…)**

–Sh –dijo Cary llevándose un dedo a los labios–… callaros –miró hacia todos lados y entonces cerró los ojos y se puso a escuchar mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza para que le llegara cualquier sonido. Harry le iba a decir algo pero ella le levantó la mano derecha indicándole que ahora no era muy buen momento para hablar. _(¿cómo sabe que iba a hablar si tenía los ojos cerrados?)_ **(****lo**** percibió)**

Todos seguían en silencio, escuchando. Se volvieron a escuchar más crujidos.

–Son dos… dos son los que se acercan, pero de seguro hay más, Albus –dijo Cary.

El director la miró a los ojos y asintió.

–Es lo que me temía –dijo Dumbledore–; larguémonos.

Pero antes de que les diera tiempo a moverse de donde estaban; montones de arañas gigantes salieron de cualquier sitio y les rodearon.

Ron tragó saliva.

–Sacad vuestras varitas, chicos –dijo Cary. _(Ha llegado la hora de que seamos nosotros quien babee a las arañas y no ellas a nosotros)_ **(buena frase…)**

–¿Qué querrán ahora? –preguntó Ron. _(cogerte como peluche) **(jajajaja!!!! K bueno!!!)**_

–Ni idea; Ron –Harry se dirigió hacia él–, el nido no está cerca de aquí, ¿verdad?

–No, no lo está.

–Y hay demasiadas para usar hechizos –dijo Hermione.

–¿Dónde está el coche cuando se le necesita? –preguntó Ron exasperado. _(en una fiesta caníbal en el corazón del bosque)_  **(****jajaja****!!!!!!)**

 –¿coche? –preguntaron Albus y Remus.

–¿Para que queréis un coche ahora? –dijo Cary.

–El coche que teníamos hasta segundo curso nos salvó la primera vez de las arañas –musitó Ron.

–Y… ¿crees que se dejarían engañar por el mismo truco una segunda vez? –preguntó Cary. _(no sé...) **(****yo**** tampoco…)**_

–No me importaría intentarlo –le respondió Harry.

–A mi tampoco –respondió Ron temblando de pies a cabeza.

El grupo estaba totalmente rodeado y no tenían escapatoria.

–¿No podemos aparecernos? –preguntó Ron, mientras la varita le temblaba descontroladamente entre los dedos de la mano derecha.

–Sería peligroso –dijo Cary.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry.

–Porqué aparecerse consume mucha energía mágica –explicó Remus.

–¿Y eso significa? –preguntó Harry.

–Que si se aparecieran ahora es posible que no pudieran controlar la magia y apareciéramos cada uno en un sitio distinto –explicó Cary. _(ah... explicación tipo del profe de mates...) **(****k**** dices?! No!!!!!!!!!!)**_

El grupo de arañas se iba cerrando más en torno a ellos. Avanzaban despacio y estratégicamente para no dejar ningún hueco libre para que algún constituyente del grupo pudiera escapar. Aunque una huida era completamente imposible.

–¿Y que más da? ¡Apareceríamos lejos de aquí! –exclamó Ron indignado.

–¿No lo has entendido? –le preguntó Hermione.

–¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¡Estas cosas nos van a comer! –rugió indignado.

–Vale, imagínate que te hacemos caso y nos aparecemos; si la magia no es controlada y cada uno va a parar a un sitio distinto, significa que estará solo ante lo que se encuentre. _(pero mejor eso que ser comido por cientos de arañas...)_ (**tu**** crees? Piensa n todas las posibilidades; asta las mas horribles…)**

–¿Y que importa eso, Cary?

–Ron imagínate que vas a parar delante del mismísimo Voldemort, solo.

–Me has convencido nos quedamos. _(pues a mí no me convences, la verdad, una muerte con Voldemort es mucho más digna y honrosa que con una apestosas arañas gigantes_) (**xo**** Voldie te torturaría antes de matarte)**

Las arañas se acercaban cada vez más despacio; sabían que sus presas no tenían escapatoria; y les gustaba ver crecer la angustia en sus caras. (_que__ majas) (**no**** veas…)**_

Snuffles les rugía y les ladraba para que dejaran de acercarse; pero, obviamente las arañas hacían todo menos eso.

–Esto… ¿alguna idea? –sugirió Harry.

–No aun –contestó  Dumbledore.

–Pues no tenemos demasiado tiempo –dijo Remus.

–Creo que tengo una idea.

–Que tenga sentido, por favor –le rogó Remus.

–No estamos en condiciones de votar –le soltó Cary–. Ya que por lo que parece vamos a morir… voto por cargarnos a las que podamos_. (¡Dios! ¡Cary y su ridícula sencillez!)_ **(k t den! Se llama supervivencia!)**

–Idea sensata –murmuró Albus. (_idea__ lógica) (**lo**** se ^^)**_

–Bien, pues hagámoslo –dijo Harry.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada un par de arañas empezaron su ataque lanzando un par de sus hilos en dirección al grupo y que dieron de lleno en el pobre Ron. Uno de los hilos le dio en la cara tapándole la boca; con lo cual el pobre Ron soltó la varita de golpe y llevó sus manos a la cara intentando romper el hilo; cuando hacia esto, la otra telaraña le envolvió las rodillas y lo hizo caer de espaldas al suelo. _(mmm... no  me gusta como se pone esto) _**(****e**** k no? ^^)**

–¡Cogedlo! ¡Que no lo arrastren! –gritó Cary al momento que veían desesperados como el hilo que unía las arañas con Ron empezaba a tensarse. 

–¡Ron! –gritaron Harry y Hermione a la vez mientras le cogían para que no se lo llevaran.

Los dos adultos y Cary dirigieron sus hechizos hacia las dos arañas y a la vez fritaron:

–¡¡¡_Araña eximen!!!_

Ron se había conseguido quitar la telaraña que le cubría la boca y intentaba desesperadamente romper el hilo que ataba sus rodillas. 

Ese fue el momento fatal para todos; que se giraron todos para ayudar a Ron y; como si lo hubieran tenido preparado; lanzaron sus hilos recogiendo las varitas de todos.

–¡Mierda! –gritó Cary. _(ya te lo dije antes, modera ese vocabulario, jovencita)__ **(ven aki y moderamelo tú!)**_

–¡Las varitas! –dijeron Harry, Remus y Hermione la vez.

–Estamos perdidos sin las varitas –dijo Ron desde el suelo intentando romper con ayuda de los otros las cuerdas pegajosas que le ataban las piernas y que tiraban de él en dirección a una muerte segura devorado por las arañas.

Dumbledore echó un vistazo a su alrededor. _(Noooo... ahora vendrá la súper Cary que puede hacer magia sin varita)_(**a**** paseo… Cary es la mejor! y cierto perro opina lo mismo ^^)**

–Albus, no podemos recuperar las varitas –le dijo el licántropo– está todas pegadas a esas telarañas.

–No veo escapatoria esta vez –le confesó el director mientras sus ojos perdían la chispa de la esperanza.

–Gracias por confiar en mi.

–¿Qué? 

Pero antes de que los demás tuvieran tiempo de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo; Cary tenía una bola luminosa flotando sobre su mano derecha. (_ya__ lo sabía)__ (**tu**** sabes muchas cosas… xo no las suficientes! Jeje!)**_

–¡_Incendio! –la esfera luminosa se tornó fuego mientras volaba hacia las arañas._

–Bien hecho Cary –le dijo el director.

–Las felicitaciones si conseguimos salir de ésta –les contestó Cary con una sonrisa, al momento volvió a girarse y su expresión se tornó nuevamente de concentración. Levantó las dos manos hacia las arañas que se arremolinaban enfrente de ella; las juntó y lanzó su hechizo–. _Araña eximen_.

Diez o doce arañas salieron volando en dirección contraria a ellos.

Y entonces, allí estaban; las varitas, en medio de un lío de telarañas.

Cary dirigió su mano izquierda en la dirección habló:

–_Accio varitas. _

Las varitas junto con la madeja de hilos fue a parar a su mano izquierda, quedándose hay pegada y sin ganas de desengancharse de su mano.

–Venga, espavilaros –les apremió Cary–. Coged la vuestra.

Remus se le acercó y le ayudó a desenganchar las varitas. La especie de masa que se había formado de las telarañas seguía sin querer soltar la manos de Cary. Cary se acercó a Ron y con la mano derecha agarró el hilo que aun mantenía sujeto a Ron con dos o tres arañas más; Cary notó que el hilo cada vez se tensaba más.

–_Cortus –pronunció y una luz escarlata pareció querer escapar de su puño. Y el hilo que mantenía unidas a las arañas con Ron se rompió._

Pero al igual que a Cary; parecía que la masa pegajosa en la que se convertían los hilos no querían soltar las piernas de Ron.

Remus pasó cada varita a su dueño.

–A la de tres, el hechizo todos a la vez. _(¡rima y juega feliz!)__ **(O.O me asustas…)**_

–Yo no puedo –dijo Cary mostrándole sus manos cubiertas de esa pasta blanca.

–De acuerdo, pues los demás conmigo –dijo Remus dirigiéndose a los dos adolescentes que seguían en pie y a Dumbledore.

–Una… dos…

–¡¡¡¡_Araña eximen!!!! –gritaron los cuatro._

La mitad de las arañas volaron por los aires. Pero, otros sonidos asolaban el bosque alrededor del grupo en estos momentos.

–¡Escuchad! –Cary les hizo callar.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Cary que escuchaba atenta que podía captar detrás de los ruidosos sonidos de las arañas.

–Pasos –dijo al final, con cara angustiada–. Muchos pasos. Se acercan rápido.

–Genial –se lamentó Ron –. ¡Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas!

Las arañas volvían a replegarse alrededor del grupo. Hermione y Harry seguían intentando quitar la masa pegajosa que rodeaba las rodillas de Ron.

Los pasos se hacían más intensos, más rápidos… en definitiva, más cercanos la grupo.

–¿Sabéis? Si son mortífagos me alegraré –dijo Cary.

–Tu quieres morir, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Harry.

–Bueno –dijo ella, haciendo ver que pensaba–; no es uno de mis objetivos en la vida_. (...) **(****a**** k vienen los puntos? ¬¬…)**_

–¿Entonces? –le preguntó Hermione.

–Herm, si son mortífagos no me sentiré mal si nos acompañan como comida de araña. _(ah.... un banquete mixto, ¿eh?) **(+ o menos…)**_

–¿Y si no son mortífagos? –preguntó Harry.

–¿te refieres a… –empezó Hermione pero Harry no le dejó continuar. _(¿a qué?) **(lo tienes en la linea de abajo…)**_

–Gente del pueblo –dijo muy serio–. Si Cary tiene razón y Voldemort ha conseguido el poder total de Hogwarts, su siguiente objetivo será Hogsmeade.

–La gente del pueblo serán sus siguientes víctimas –terció Cary_. (¡guai!)_ **(pos no se k le encuentras d guay…)**

–Exacto.

–Hay que hacer algo; y me da igual el que pero no pienso permitir que Voldemort gane esta vez –sentenció Harry. (¡_bien__ por ti Harry!) (**no**** entiendo tu forma de pensar…)**_

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo –añadió Cary mirándolo mientras seguía intentando liberar la palma de sus manos de la masa arácnida–; ¿alguna sugerencia?

–Aun no.

–Pues espabilaros porqué vuelven a acercarse y como esta vez os quiten las varitas no creo poder recuperarlas… ¿de que coño está hecho esto? –preguntó Cary al tiempo que alzaba las manos y se las miraba con repugnancia.

–Ni idea; pero se cuela por la piel –dijo Hermione señalando las rodillas de Ron; donde la masa blanquecina parecía ser absorbida por la propia piel del pelirrojo. (_puajjj__) **(****pos**** eso no es nada comparado con lo que vendrá…)**_

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Cary exasperada mientras empezaba a sacudir las manos y a moverlas en un vano intento de que su piel no absorbiera la masa; cuando paró miró horrorizado como sus manos habían absorbido casi toda la masa; lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo y vio como éste ya había absorbido toda la masa blanquecina y se convulsionaba por el suelo de dolor. Cary se acercó a ellos– ¿Dónde se ha guardado el frasco que le he dado? 

–No lo se –le contestó Hermione.

–Buscadlo y dádselo. 

–¿Para que?

–Eso le salvará.

–¿Y tu? –le preguntó Harry viendo como ya casi no quedaba masa en sus manos.

–No puedo tomarlo.

–¿por qué no puedes? –le preguntó Remus que se había acercado a ellos para ayudarles mientras Voldemort seguía lanzando hechizos a las arañas y Snuffles mordía y ladraba a las que se acercaban suficiente.

–Porqué no me haría efecto –contestó ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–¿Por qué no? –le insistió el licántropo al tiempo que la sujetaba por los hombros.

–Porqué… –pero algo no dejó que Cary acabara de formular su respuesta a la pregunta del hombre-lobo.

–¡Cary! –gritó Remus al tiempo que la chica caía al suelo llevándose las manos al pecho y temblando descontroladamente.

Hermione acababa de dar el líquido a Ron y éste se incorporó un poco y dijo:

–Esta cosa chupa la energía del cuerpo; notaba como me cansaba sin moverme –declaró Ron.

–Mierda –dijo Lupin. _(ay, ay, ésa lengua Remus... vale, vale, comprendo que el momento es crítico... ¿pero no podríais dejar a Cary muerta y largaros? Ya, ya, no es ése el espíritu Gryffindor, ¿verdad? Bueno, pero es lo más inteligente_) (**maldita… mira k pensar en que abandonen a Cary… ya me las pagarás!)**

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry.

–Ella usa las manos para sacar su magia, y las telarañas esas cogían la energía de Ron –contestó el licántropo.

–Vale, continua –le apremió Harry.

–A Cary le están robando la magia. (_¡yep!)_ (**k**** significa yep? O.O)**

Los pasos sonaban demasiado cerca, ya no podían hacer nada; no tenían escapatoria. Remus cogió a Cary en brazos y junto con el trío se acercó a Dumbledore para estar todos los más juntos posibles. _(¡pelotón en formación!)_ **(idiota…)**

–Parece que esto se acabó, amigo –le dijo Dumbledore a Remus.

Las arañas estaban muy cerca del grupo que se había arrinconado contra un muro de piedras. Las arañas estaban ya muy cerca del grupo. _(ya me he enterado...)_ **(no me lo puedo creer! N serio k t as enterado?) Casi podían tocarles con sus quelíceros. y en ese instante una voz desgarró el aire:**

–¡Profesor Dumbledore! _(¿?_) (**Eso mismo piensan todos)**

El grupo se quedó paralizado al oír la voz que les llamaba; pero más paralizados se quedaron al reconocer quien era el causante de esa voz.

La silueta de la figura causante de la voz se recortaba contra los árboles del bosque. Y para asombro de los dos adultos; esa voz ordenó:

–¡No les hagáis daño! Profesor Dumbledore, ¿estáis bien? _(¿Hagrid?) **(^^)**_

–Ahora si –le contestó Albus con una sonrisa–; ahora si, Hagrid. _(¡Hagrid!) (**Doble ^^)**_

–Hagrid –dijo Harry–; ¿Qué haces aquí? _(llevar de paseo a mis mascotas..)_ (**O.O**** tocada y hundida…)**

–Pues, íbamos a Hogwarts… a buscaros –y añadió–; pero creo que no será necesarios.

–¿íbamos? –preguntó Hermione.

–¡Oh si! Que poca consideración la mía; os presento a…

Pero antes de que pudiera acabar de presentar a quien fuera que fuera que le acompañaba; Cary volvió a gritar y a retorcerse de dolor en los brazos de Remus. (_quejica__...) **(k te den! Lo k ocurre s k tienes envidia! ^^ jeje ^^)**_

–Hagrid; ¿tienes antídoto para las telarañas de éstas cosas? –le preguntó Remus mientras volvía a apoyar a Cary en el suelo.

Cary gritaba y se aferraba los puños cerrados. Pero todos los que estaban cerca pudieron ver como unos reflejos eléctricos azules le salían por las palmas.

–Su magia se está descontrolando –dijo Dumbledore después de cogerle la mano izquierda y mirarle la palma; por donde ahora empezaban a gotear unos hilillos de sangre–. Morirá a no ser que le quitemos esa pasta de dentro_. (¡Uoooooh! ¡esto se pone interesante!)_ **(si, no veas… apuesto a k kieres k la palme, no s asi?)**

–¡¿Y como se la quitamos?! –exclamó Harry.

–No lo se. _(jeje, me encanta ésa respuesta)_(**pues**** yo la odio…)**

Hagrid se acercó y comenzó a hablar con Dumbledore.

–¿Qué ha pasado, profesor? ¿quién es esa chica? Se parece mucho a… ¡pero no puede ser! Caroline Fargon murió. (_cotilleo__...) **(aber, ver a alguien k se supone k sta muerto no s muy usual… bueno si kitamos a cierta rata traidora…)**_

–Ella es Caroline Fargon, Hagrid –Dumbledore miró a los ojos del semigigante–. No tenemos mucho tiempo; su propia magia acabará destruyéndola. ¿Como se puede anular el efecto de las telarañas?

El semigigante miró alternativamente de Albus a Cary; la cual seguía tumbada en el suelo, convulsionándose violentamente por mucho que los tres adolescentes y el hombre-lobo intentaran impedir que se moviera_. (¡petrificus totalus!)_ **(no es tan fácil; si usan magia de esa manera podría ponerse peor…)**

–¡¡Aragog!! –gritó Hagrid.

Al cabo de unos segundos se empezaron a notar muchos crujidos de hojas secas y de ramas caídas al suelo.

En pocos segundos una araña gigante se encontraba hablando con el semigigante.

–Aragog, gracias por venir tan deprisa.

–¿Qué ocurre, Hagrid?

–Es esa chica, Caroline; su magia está siendo absorbida por vuestras telarañas.

–¿Y que pretendes que haga?

–¡Cualquier cosa! Lo que sea –exclamó Hagrid, sonando bastante desesperado.

–Las telarañas sólo le robaran la energía; cuando se desmaye dormirá un par de horas y luego se despertará… no hay peligro.

–De acuerdo. _(¿y confía en la araña gigante ciega?)_ **(****s**** ciega? Lo dice? No lo recuerdo… xo si! Hagrid confía en la araña…)**

Hagrid se volvió hacia el grupo, que habían escuchado la conversación y negaban con la cabeza.

–¿Qué os ocurre? Ya habéis oído a Aragog; Caroline no corre peligro.

–Hagrid –le dijo Remus muy serio; tan serio que hizo que el semigigante tragara saliva–; a Cary le están robando la magia, no sólo la energía.

–¿Qué?

Esta vez fue la voz proveniente del mismísimo Aragog la que se adelantó a la respuesta de Hagrid.

–Eso es más serio entonces… –(_sip__, eso creo) (**crees bien…)**reflexionó un momento y luego volvió a hablar al tiempo que salía de la espesura de los árboles y se acercaba más al grupo– Tenéis que quemarle y congelarle el sitio por donde hayan entrado las telarañas. __(¡una hogera! ¡construid una pira y quemadla viva! ¡sólo así la salvaréis!) (**intentas**** matarme o k? ya te vale, no?)**_

–¡¿Qué?! –fue lo único que pudieron articular todos los presentes.

–Tenéis que quemarle las manos con un hierro al rojo vivo y nada más el hierro entre en contacto con la piel echarle agua a dos o tres grados de temperatura en el sitio donde el hierro siga haciendo contacto. _(......................) **(a k vienen tantos puntos? No te lo esperabas, e?)**_

–Pero eso es una tortura –dijo Hermione con la cara contraída por el horror.

–Pero es la única manera de que no muera –declaró Aragog. (_me__ encanta la medicina moderna) (**sto****… no s moderna… s bastante antiguo esto… como de más de dos mil años…)**_

–Genial –dijo la voz de Harry cargada de sarcasmo e ironía. _(¡te encanta! ¿verdad?) **(****tu**** no piyas las ironías, verdad?)**_

–¿Y como lo hacemos? –preguntó la voz de Hermione.

Pero para sorpresa de todos parecía que Remus sabía lo que había que hacer. (a ver, chiva Remus) (k t crees? K sto s 1 examen?)

–Sujetadle los brazos; que no se mueva. (uy, uy, uy...) (y tanto…)

Snuffles le cogió el brazo derecho con el hocico, impidiendo que ella pudiera moverlo; y entre Ron y Harry le sujetaron el brazo izquierdo.

–_Aparecium –en las manos de Remus, aparecieron unos atizadores (N/A: esas varas de hierro que se usaban para remover el fuego o para marcar el ganado). _(Claro, claro... y tu estás feliz de poder marcarla a ella, ¿no? ¿cómo el ganado, dices?_) **(k insinuas?)**_

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Dumbledore.

El director no obtuvo respuesta del licántropo. _(¡voy a quemarla! ¡yupi!)_ **(como k yupi? GR! Yo a ti te mato!!!!!)**

–_Lacarnum inflamarae –dijo el licántropo apuntando con la varita las puntas de los atizadores._

Los atizadores eran de hierro y tenían las puntas rojas del calor del fuego con el que Remus los había rociado. Los atizadores no eran de punta; tenían una placa con una figura cada uno; una estrella de cinco puntas y una media luna.

–Hermione, Albus –pidió el hombre-lobo a la chica–; cuando los atizadores toquen su piel tenéis que echar agua helada por la varita.

–Bien –contestó Albus no muy convencido.

–¿Cómo es el hechizo? –preguntó ella.

–_Aqua__ helatis –respondieron Remus y Albus al tiempo._

–De acuerdo. 

–Bien, a la de tres –dijo Remus–. Una. Dos. Y… ¡tres!

Al tiempo que decía tres los dos atizadores ya estaban sobre las palmas de Cary que dejó salir un gritó desgarrador de su garganta. A los dos segundos Albus y Hermione lanzaban sus hechizos en las palmas ardientes de Cary.

Durante medio minuto las varitas de Dumbledore y Hermione no pararon de arrojar agua helada mientras veían como esa misma agua se evaporaba al simple contacto de los hierros y de las palmas de las manos de la chica.

Cuando Remus apartó los hierros, tanto Dumbledore como Hermione dejaron de lanzar agua helada; y éstos seguían al rojo vivo.

Las manos de Cary estaban completamente frías, salvo por la marca de las cicatrices que le habían quedado, que estaban al rojo vivo. (_las__ cicatrices se van a poner de moda) (**pues**** menuda moda más bestia…)**_

Las lágrimas saltaban de los ojos de Cary, quien sollozaba débilmente mientras se apretaba las manos contra el pecho. Remus soltó los hierros de golpe y sumió a Cary en un abrazo confortante. Snuffles se acercó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de ella para confortarla. Remus estuvo abrazándola durante cinco minutos _(¡eh! ¡eh! ¿pero de qué vas? ¡deja de aprovecharte de Remus, quieres? O pronto mi rabia se levantará contra ti y despertará el espíritu Slytherin...) (**envidiosa! Jaja!!)** hasta que se calmó; ella tenía la cara escondida en el pecho del licántropo. __(grrrrr) **(jeje ^^ :P)** Cuando estuvo más o menos calmada y ya las lágrimas del dolor no salían con tanta fuerza e intensidad, la ayudó a levantarse cogiéndola por las muñecas._

El resto de las lágrimas aún manchaban sus mejillas.

–A ver esas manos –dijo Dumbledore mientras cogía las muñecas de Cary y observaba las palmas de sus manos.

Continuaba teniendo las manos heladas salvo por una marca en forma de una estrella de cinco puntas en la palma derecha, que seguía al rojo vivo; y por una marca en forma de media luna en la palma izquierda que también seguía al rojo vivo.

–Necesitaríamos algo para taparte las manos al menos hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts –le dijo Dumbledore.

–Tengo guantes, si eso sirve –le respondió Cary. (_que__ chica más previsible)(**e**** k si? S k Cary s genial!)**_

–Si, supongo que servirán.

Cary asintió con la cabeza.

–Alguien puede abrirme la mochila; en uno de los bolsillos laterales tiene que haber unos guantes de lana negros. _(con el calor que debe hacer...)_ (**realmente****… xo bueno… no se me ocurrió nada más…)**

–Claro –le dijo Hermione mientras abría el bolsillo que Cary había indicado–; toma –le dijo mientras le tendía los guantes y le ayudaba a ponérselos.

–Gracias –le dijo Cary a Hermione, cuando acabó de ayudarle.

–Bueno Hagrid… –continuó Albus– antes de que te interrumpiéramos querías presentarnos a alguien, creo.

–¡Oh! Si… ¡así es, profesor! –exclamó Hagrid; luego se internó en el bosque y en un par de segundos se perdió en la espesura de éste. _(¿? ¿Voldemort es ahora tu amigo y va contigo? Mmm.. no, no es muy probable, ciertamente)_ **(k kieres k te diga… no me veo a Voldie acompañado d arañas… y menos d Hagrid…)**

En unos momentos, Hagrid volvió trayendo a un par de acompañantes.

–Bueno chicos… –empezó Hagrid– Madame Maxime y yo tuvimos éxito en nuestra misión; os presento a Fridwulfa, mi madre. _(¡booooooooooooomba! Ejem, y no lo digo por su tamaño, señora Fridwulda...)__ (**Y xk lo dices ntonces?)**_

Todos se quedaron parados observando a la enorme mujer que estaba entre Hagrid y Madame Maxime; era una mujer enorme, (_sí, sí, ya lo has dicho antes) (**pues lo vuelvo a decir!)** no había otra palabra para describirla; si Hagrid ya era grande, su madre era el doble que su hijo. Tenía el pelo que le caía por debajo de los hombros en una increíble maraña de líos y enredos. (__necesitan_ poción alisadora_) **(poz si!)**_

–Mucho gusto en conocerla –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios, que le llegó hasta los ojos–. ¿Han venido más gigantes?

–Si; están atrás, esperando con las arañas.

–Bien; ¡ah! Que descortesía la mía. Le presento a Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Caroline Fargon. _(¿nadie ladra por allí?) (**no****… ahora no le interesa…)**_

Después de intercambiar las debidas formalidades; Hagrid se abalanzó para hablar con Dumbledore y Remus.

Mientras el trío y Cary seguían hablando de lo que acababa de pasar. Casi a cada momento Cary se soplaba las manos y se frotaba las palmas.

–_Potter._

–¿Qué? –dijo Harry volviéndose. (_he__ venido dessssssde muy lejosssss para matarte... o esssssssso creo) (_**Odio k adivines las cosas! _)**

–¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Cary– ¿has escuchado algo?

–Si –dijo Harry mientras su mirada buscaba penetrar los árboles.

Harry se acercó al borde del comienzo de los árboles; y observó.

–_Está ahí. (_hooola___.. ¿eres un fantasma? No, vale, ya sé que eres, pero no lo voy a decir..)__ (**seguro**** k todos lo adivinaron antes que tú…)**_

–_Ahora, antes de que se vaya. __(¡un, dos, tres, ya! ¡Potter, te reto a una carrera de obstáculos! ¡y no se vale escabullirse!) **(pringada…)**_

–¿Ocurre algo? –le preguntó Cary.

–¿No oyes nada? –le preguntó Harry.

–No… nada –contestó la chica.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron a la sorpresa. Había averiguado que sucedía; pero como la otra vez, había sido demasiado lento.

Una serpiente se había abalanzado hacia Harry y éste la había cogido al vuelo y se había caído al suelo; la serpiente estaba presa en los puños de Harry pero aun así intentaba alargarse y morder a Harry. (_jeje) (**a**** Harry no le hace gracia)**_

–¡¡Harry!! –gritó Cary.

–No te acerques –le dijo Harry que seguía luchando para que la serpiente no se le escapara; no estaba seguro de si era o no venenosa pero no quería comprobarlo.

–_Estate quieta._

Cuando Harry acabó de soltar esas palabras como silbidos, la serpiente dejó de intentar zafarse. (_así__ me gusta, que obedezcan) **(todas son tan obedientes? ^^)**_

–_¡__Muérdele! ¡Te lo ordeno! _

La serpiente giró la cabeza hasta el lugar de donde procedía el otro siseo; Harry la imitó y lo que vio le hizo helar la sangre. La serpiente más terrorífica que había visto en toda su vida se había arrastrado hasta él y estaba justo el lado de sus pies.

–_No puedo morder a un parselmouth –objetó la serpiente que seguía sujeta en los puños de Harry. (_ésta___ me cae mejor que la otra) **(a mi me cae muy bien… s tan mona…)**_

La terrorífica serpiente lanzó una especie de gruñido _(¿qué? ¿una serpiente gruñendo? ¡JUAJUAJUA! Debe ser digno de ver)_ (**dije una especie d gruñido xo ya veo k pasas d mi…) y abrió mucho las fauces enseñando unos colmillos largísimos que supuraban veneno puro y que hicieron estremecer a Harry cuando comprendió, al cabo de una décima de segundo lo que le iba a ocurrir. (_te__ voy a chupal la saaangre__) _****(**peazo****** idiota!)**

La serpiente se abalanzó sobre el tobillo de Harry y clavó sus afilados colmillos en el tobillo izquierdo de Harry, éste lanzó una expresión de dolor; y la serpiente que sostenía en sus puños fue a parar cerca de la otra.

–_¡__No puedes morder a un parselmouth!_

–_Mi único amo es Voldemort –reclamó la otra serpiente._

Cuando la otra se iba a abalanzar sobre la otra; ésta solo desapareció. (_¡cobarde! ¡igual que tu asqueroso amo!) **(e k si?)**_

Harry seguía sentado en el suelo aguantándose el tobillo. La serpiente que quedaba se acercó a Harry y se enroscó todo lo que pudren el tobillo del chico.

–_Cuanto más te muevas más rápido se extenderá el veneno. Debes tranquilizarte, no te muevas._

–_Pero si me quedo quieto igualmente me matará._

–_Necesitas un antídoto._

La mente de Harry funcionaba a marchas forzadas. ¿Un antídoto? ¿Y si…?

–Cary.

–¿Qué? –la chica se agachó al lado de Harry.

–¿tu poción vale de antídoto?

–Claro.

–Dámela –Harry contrajo la cara de dolor cuando la serpiente se aferró más a su tobillo para impedir que el veneno se expandiera.

–¡Hermione! ¿Tu frasco?

–Voy –dijo la muchacha mientras rebuscaba los bolsillos de su túnica–; toma.

La muchacha le lanzó el frasco de cristal con el líquido rojo y Cary lo cogió al vuelo; se agachó y pasó su brazo por la espalda de Harry; arrancó el tapón de la botellita con los dientes.

–Toma –Cary le puso la botellita en los labios y Harry fue tragando el líquido con dificultad–. Harry, deberías decirle a esa serpiente que te dejara la pierna o el antídoto no te llegará la tobillo.

–_Suelta._

La respiración de Harry se hizo más apresurada mientras el veneno que se extendía por su cuerpo luchaba con el líquido rojo que era el antídoto; los dos líquidos chocaban y se enfrentaban en una lucha furiosa que iba debilitando a Harry_. (¡uau! ¡lucha liquidosa interior! Vale, sí, es una chorrada... ¡pero es que estoy feliz de que ya he acabado los exámenes finales más difíciles!) **(****Lo se… opino lo mismo; xo =mente ambas sabemos k aces las mismas xorradas siempre…)**_

–No te rindas Harry –la voz de Cary le llegó como de muy lejos. Lo único que Harry pudo hacer en esos momentos fue coger fuertemente la mano que le tendía la chica.

********************************************************************************************

Bueno… R/R THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	24. 24 El rescate 2ª parte

Sto… siento la tardanza!!!!!!!!!!! Xo s k stoy sufriendo un bloqueo en la historia y me stá costando muxisimo scribir.

Bueno, antes k nada: GRACIAS X VUESTROS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS! ^^

Cristopher Jacques: torturarle 3 veces seguidas? O.O pobrecito… 

Joyce Granger: continuado stá… lo d rapido… sorry ^^

Raist: O.O a… bien

Mayumi: lista d fics xa leer? N fin, spero k yeges pronto aki y dejes + reviews si la historia t gusta ^^ bsazos; spero k se arregle todo el embrollo ese d los plagios

Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling… excepto Cary

Comentarios: de mi beta en cursiva; los míos en negrita

*****************************************************************************************

El rescate (2ª parte) 

Harry notaba sus músculos de hierro; no podía moverse. Se sentía caminando sin rumbo en medio de la oscuridad. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza, era que, estuviera donde estuviera, estaba flotando; idea que descartó a los dos segundos dado lo pesado que encontraba su propio cuerpo.

Así siguió un rato. Moviéndose en la oscuridad sin ningún rumbo que seguir. Pero, en un instante, al girar la cabeza, le pareció ver una luz en el horizonte.

Se decidió a ir hacia la luz; y entonces comprendió donde estaba al quedarse sin aire; la túnica ondeaba a su espalda, las ropas lucían sueltas y despegadas de su cuerpo: se estaba ahogando en un mar muerto. _(¿?¿?¿?¿?_) **(****a**** k keda xulo? ^^) _(__queda__ muuuuuuy paranoico) _****(****¬¬ y k? xo mola)**

Harry pataleó y braceó lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitieron. Después de mucho esfuerzo, el muchacho consiguió llegar a puerto.

–Ya despierta –una figura negra estaba abalanzada hacia él–; Harry, ¿estás bien –en un primer momento no reconoció la voz; pero si pudo reconocer que había un dejo de dolor en la persona que le hablaba… ¿decía persona? Si no estaba seguro ni de lo que veía, ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de lo que oía?

El muchacho intentó incorporarse, pero otra figura se lo impidió.

Poco a poco las sombras se fueron aclarando para el joven Potter.

–_¿__Cómo te encuentras? –esa voz si que la reconoció._

–_Mareado_

–_Siento lo ocurrido; no me había dicho que tu eras un parselmouth._

–_Tranquila._

–_Seguramente no lo sabía; aunque luego no se porqué quería atacarte igualmente._

–_Porqué Nagini sólo obedece a Voldemort._

La reptil se deslizó hasta donde se encontraba Harry. Y le siseó al oído:

–_Entonces yo, sólo te obedeceré a ti. __(ah, bieeeeeen)(**a**** k s mona? **Ya lo decía yo!)****_

Harry sólo sonrió. La serpiente tomo esa reacción como una afirmación; y se enroscó en el brazo de su nuevo dueño. El joven mago cerró los ojos y sonrió en silencio.

–Harry, ¿Qué te ha dicho? –le preguntó la chica que se encontraba a su lado.

El muchacho abrió los ojos de nuevo y contestó: –Bien; creo… (_¿? Esa respuesta no concuerda mucho con la pregunta, ¿no?)_ (**Concuerda con la primera pregunta que le han hecho)**

–¿Seguro? –inquirió otra voz conocida, su amigo Ronald Weasley.

–Si –y les devolvió una sonrisa.

Harry iba a levantarse cuando notó que una especie de líquido le pringaba la mano derecha. Harry puso cara de consternación. Al notar la cara de confusión del chico; Dumbledore le preguntó:

–¿Ocurre algo, Harry?

El chico le miró sorprendido, y sólo respondió.

–Es sólo que… –Harry no encontraba las palabras; así que se volteó a verse la mano y vio que aun tenía cogida la de Cary. Entonces lo entendió. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y cogió la mano de la chica por la muñeca al tiempo que se miraba su propia mano. La palma de Harry estaba manchada con un líquido pegajoso que Harry reconoció en seguida– Cary –la chica le miró a los ojos, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, y volvió a bajar la mirada–; ¿lo has notado?

La chica afirmó con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de Harry.

–¿Por qué no has parado? (_¿Qué está pasando aquí?)_ (**ya**** verás… ^^ solo Harry se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre ^^)**

Ella no levantaba la cara; así que Harry le cogió de la barbilla con la otra mano y le levantó la vista.

–¿Por qué? –volvió a preguntar el chico.

–¿Por qué tendría que haber parado? –le contestó ella con una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa.

El lo entendió en seguida; pero el resto no.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Remus muy serio al tiempo que se arrodillaba para quedar al nivel de Harry y Cary.

–Nada –contestó ella intentándose levantar; pero Harry apretó más su mano contra la palma de la chica; lo que hizo que ella tuviera que contraer la cara en expresión de dolor.

–A ver esa mano –la voz de Harry denotaba más una orden que una petición. Ella se resignó y se quitó el guante de la mano derecha; el grupo vio como intentaba apagar los quejidos del dolor que le estaba causando la mano. Cuando se sacó el guante del todo; todos pudieron ver que era lo que causaba esas expresiones de dolor en Cary.

 La palma de la mano derecha de Cary, tenía la marca de la estrella de las cinco puntas que le había quedado; pero lo peor era que los trazos de la marca eran una herida que dejaba escapar su sangre. _(bieeeeen) (**no**** veas! Tiene k ser genial tener la mano así!)**_

Harry se limpió su mano ensangrentada en la túnica y se levantó cogiendo con cuidado la muñeca de Cary y ayudándola a incorporarse.

–¿Por qué se te ha abierto la herida? –le preguntó Harry clavando sus ojos esmeralda en los de ella.

–No tengo ni idea –había contestado ella.

–No me mientas –le respondió Harry.

–¿Hubieras preferido morir? –le preguntó ella.

–Tú creaste la luz…

–Así es.

–Sabías lo que te podría pasar –Harry, ya no lo preguntaba; lo afirmaba. Estaba seguro de que esa chica había sabido en todo momento el peligro en el que se podría encontrar se utilizaba la magia para sacarlo de ahí–. ¿Por qué?

–¿Aun no lo has adivinado? –hizo una pausa antes de contestarle– la serpiente que te mordió no era una serpiente corriente, ¿me equivoco? –no dejó que Harry le contestara y continuó– Lo que significa que su veneno tampoco era un veneno convencional; el contenido del frasco por si solo no te hubiera salvado si yo no lo hubiera reactivado. (_¿reactivado? ¿? ¿cómo se entiende eso?) _(**K la magia d lo k contenía el frasco necesitaba una ayudita…)**

–¿Qué contienen esos frascos? –preguntó Hermione.

Cary parecía que no iba a contestar. Harry buscó dentro de su túnica y sacó su frasco; la sustancia de dentro estaba rojiza. Harry puso el frasco delante de ella.

–Dijiste que a ti no te afectaría.

–Así es.

–¿Por qué? –Harry parecía temerse la respuesta.

–¿Qué has querido decir con reactivarlo? –le preguntó Remus.

–Digamos que lo contiene esos frascos tiene poderes… y yo los he despertado_. (ah....)_ **(****t**** kedó claro?)**

–¿Despertado o complementado? –pidió Harry.

Cary soltó una risita amarga.

–Chico listo –murmuró por lo bajo–. Tienes razón… he complementado sus poderes. (_¡por supuesto que Harry es listo!) (**Ya lo sabía… a salido a sus papis! ^^ … ;_; … maldito Peter… alguien me presta un giratiempo?)**_

–¿Por qué no te haría efecto?

Cary seguía mirando los ojos esmeraldas de Harry que empezaban a brillar con un tinte de entendimiento.

–Lo que contiene esos frascos ya está dentro de ti, ¿no es así? –le preguntó Harry.

–Así es. _(¿? ¿qué tienes dentro de ti?) (**Piensa! No s tan difícil!)**_

–¿Y que contienen esos frascos, Caroline Fargon? –preguntó Dumbledore.

Cary aguantó unos instantes la mirada de Dumbledore, y al final contestó:

–Mi sangre. _(ah... vale, todos tenemos sangre, la verdad, pero como que tu eres genial, tu sangre también tiene que serlo, ¿no?) **(****¬¬ … y k? si s la realidad tendrás k aceptarla…)**_

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la declaración de Cary. Ron se acercó con Hermione, y dijo:

–A ver si lo he entendido… –hizo una pausa para pensar realmente que decir– ¿Me estás diciendo que me he bebido tu sangre? –dejó ir totalmente incrédulo. _(¡ahhhhh! ¡es verdad!)_ **(****Si k lo s ^^)**

–Si –contestó ella con una actitud indiferente.

–¡Que asco! –se quejó Ron.

–¡Deja de decir tonterías, Ron!

Ron se quedó mirando a Harry.

–Eso te ha salvado la vida… al igual que ha salvado la mía. (_Que mono.)_ **(****Tienes razón ^^ … Siri! No me mires así! Tu ahijado tb s muy wapo! ^^)**

Con eso pareció acabar la discusión, por el momento.

–Habría que curar esa mano, ¿no crees? –le preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa hizo que las defensas de Cary y la máscara de indiferencia que se había puesto cayeran y se rompieran como si fueran de yeso al chocar contra el arduo suelo. _(.......) (**k**** pasa con los puntos?)**_

–Claro –contestó ella muy sorprendida. Y le devolvió la sonrisa. (_............) (**realmente**** tus puntos me cansan… k pasa? Se te kedó el dedo enganxado a la tecla?) **_

–Si vamos hacia el nido de las arañas la podremos curar mejor –dijo Hagrid.

Todos los presentes se giraron a él con una expresión de horror y terror en el rostro. (_¿?) (**K pasa? Tu no tendrías esa cara?)**_

–No os harán nada esta vez –les respondió el gigante entendiendo la preocupación de los demás.

Antes de empezar a caminar; Harry se agachó.

–_¿__Qué harás tú?_

La serpiente le miró interrogativamente.

–_¿__Hacer de que?_

–_Me refiero a donde irás ahora._

–_No lo se._

–_¿__Por qué no te vienes?_

La serpiente le miró entre una mezcla de asombro, sorpresa y ganas de aceptar la propuesta.

–_¿__Seguro que no molestaré?_

–_Claro que no_ –y diciendo esto tendió su brazo en dirección a la serpiente, la cual se subió muy contenta por el brazo de su nuevo amo. (_Que maja) (**ya**** lo decía yo! ^^ s tan mona…)**_

Harry se levantó. Y Cary le dijo:

–Veo que acabas de conseguir un amigo.

–Si.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó la chica, muy curiosa.

–Pues… 

–¿No lo sabes? –le preguntó divertida.

–Pues no… _oye, ¿Cómo te llamas?_

–_¿__Quién yo, amo?_

–_Si, tú._

–_Skirla__, amo._

–_Mucho gusto Skirla… por cierto._

–_¿__Si, amo?_

–_No me llames amo; llámame Harry._

–_Como gustes amo, perdón… Harry._

El chico se volvió hacia ella que aguardaba ansiosa la respuesta del chico.

–Se llama Skirla –informó a los demás–; es una hembra.

–¡Oh! ¡que mona! –dejó escapar Cary.

–¿Te gustan las serpientes? –le preguntó Ron.

–Ni me gustan ni me disgustan… a decir verdad; nunca había estado tan cerca de ninguna.

–Pues a mi no me gustan las serpientes –declaró Hermione.

–¿Por qué? Parece muy simpática.

–Eso no puedes saberlo –le cortó Hermione. (_Caray__... Hermione está de mal humor...)_ (**no le gustan mucho las serpientes…)**

–¿Sabes que? Tienes razón. Pero todos hemos visto como esa serpiente salvaba la vida de Harry.

–Pero primero le atacaba –dijo Ron; intentando ponerse del lado de su novia.

–De no ser por esta serpiente, Harry estaría muerto; para mi eso es más que suficiente –declaró Cary. Y se giró de nuevo hacia Harry–. Hola Skirla –fue a acariciarla y antes le dijo a Harry–. No muerde, ¿verdad?

–_No la muerdas._

–_No lo haré; escuché como me defendió. _(¿y cómo demonios la ha entendido?) **(**a****… sigue leyendo…)****

–Dice que no lo hará. Que escuchó como la defendiste.

–Genial –y Cary acarició la cabeza de la serpiente con la mano izquierda; ya que la derecha le dolía muchísimo–; por cierto –dijo extrañada–, ¿ha entendido lo que he dicho?

–_¿__La has entendido?_

–_Si_ –respondió Skirla.

–_No sabía que las serpientes entendierais a los humanos no parselmouth…_

–_Entendemos a algunos; los que tienen más contacto con la magia se hacen entender con cualquier animal. Pero de todas maneras fingimos no hacerlo para que no nos molesten; y cuando nos ordenan algo les ignoramos y hacemos lo que nos da la gana… al no ser parselmouth no tenemos porque obedecerles._

–_¡__Ah!_

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó Remus que se había unido a los adolescentes para que no se quedaran muy rezagados.

–Dice que las serpientes entiende a los humanos no parselmouth que tienen más contacto con la magia pero que de todas formas fingen que no lo hacen.

–¿Para que hacen eso? –preguntó Hermione.

–Para que no les molesten –respondió Harry.

–¿Tanto interés y no te gustan? –preguntó Cary con una sonrisa pícara.

–¡Si tu hubieras visto la cara de un basilisco y hubieras pensado que era lo último que verías en tu vida tampoco te harían mucha gracia!

–¿Has visto a un basilisco? –preguntó Cary sorprendida.

–En segundo curso –le informó Ron.

–¿Y como fue eso? –preguntó ella.

–Se abrió la cámara de los secretos. (_No, no no... Sólo Harry vio el basilisco... está muy mal tu memoria...) (**si Hermione quedó petrificada significa que vio los ojos del basilisco… pringada tu!)**_

–¿La cámara de los secretos? ¿existe realmente?

–Si, ¿Por qué?

–Por nada… pero se suponía que era sólo una leyenda.

–Nosotros te aseguramos que no lo es –declaró Ron.

–Vale –pero Cary no pudo añadir nada más; al igual que los otros tres adolescentes porqué Remus les cortó diciéndole:

–Ya tendremos tiempo entre todos de poner a Cary al corriente de todo lo que deba saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Los cuatro adolescentes asintieron y siguieron caminado detrás de Hagrid y su madre, Dumbledore y Aragog que iba en cabeza. Remus iba detrás y Snuffles iba muy pegado a Cary. _(por supueeeeesto) (**como**** pudiste dudarlo?)**_

Por fin llegaron a una zona más oscura del bosque; y Ron se estremeció.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Hermione cogiéndole del cuello y besándole la mejilla afectuosamente. (_¿?) (**Son novios, recuerdas?)**_

–Hemos llegado. 

Y los chicos pudieron ver como a sus pies había miles de arañas diminutas que corrían como un río todas en la misma dirección.

–Demasiadas arañas para mi gusto en estos momentos –declaró Cary al tiempo que subía arriba las manos y se las vigilaba. Todos entendieron su reacción, pero no dijeron nada más del tema. Como pudieron fueron llegando hasta donde Hagrid les indicaba.

Cary llevaba la mano izquierda con el guante puesto; pero su mano derecha daba pena verla, estaba toda ensangrentada por la sangre reseca; y para complementarlo parecía que cada vez que la movía un poco volvía a abrirse la herida y seguía sangrando. 

Hagrid entró dentro de "la cueva que servía de nido de Aragog y le dijo a Cary que le siguiera. Ésta puso cara de horror y susurró.

–¿Tengo que entrar ahí?

–Eso parece –le contestó Remus con cara de incredulidad.

–Buena suerte –le dijo Ron poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–Tranquila; no te pasará nada –le dijo Remus–; Snuffles te acompaña.

Snuffles se quedó paralizado en un principio, pero en un momento ladró para expresar su conformidad. _(ah... ya se iba a echar atrás..) **(… tu k arías si t enrolarán xa entrar dentro d la casa d Aragog?... dije Aragog no Aragorn…)**_

–Vale –dijo ella no muy convencida–; vamos chico.

Y ella y Snuffles desaparecieron en el interior del nido.

Fuera quedaron el trío acompañados de Remus, con Dumbledore y multitud de gigantes y arañas alrededor.

–Bien, y nosotros… ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –dijo Ron; quién la idea de quedarse mucho rato rodeado por todas esas arañas no le agradaba mucho.

–Esperar a que acaben de curar a Cary… y organizarnos para entrar en Hogwarts –respondió Remus. (_bien__, Remus) (***J.D. mira al cielo y sacude la cabeza*)**_

–Creía que no necesitábamos estrategia… –dijo Hermione con mucho sarcasmo.

–Eso era cuando sólo estábamos nosotros para salvarlos a todos; pero ahora –dijo echando una mirada alrededor– somos bastantes más y necesitamos organizarnos.

Dumbledore se acercó a ellos y intercambió unas palabras con ellos.

Fueron a sentarse en una raíz de uno de los enormes árboles de alrededor.

Al cabo de 40 minutos, salieron por el hueco del nido un Snuffles que parecía que se estuviese aguantando la risa; detrás de él salía una Cary con una muy mala cara, y detrás un Hagrid pidiéndole disculpas por algo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Dumbledore.

–Es que… me pasé con el pote y…

–No continúes –le dijo Cary–; ni se te ocurra decir algo o te mato.

Hagrid tragó saliva y se volvió para esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Qué le has puesto? –preguntó Remus.

–_Reconstructor _–dijo Cary de mala gana; se volvió a Snuffles y le dijo–. Y tú calla.

Pero al momento Remus entró en un ataque repentino de risa y Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Ron.

–He leído que el reconstructor es una poción muy difícil de usar –informó Hermione–; si te pasas un poco puede tener efectos secundarios.

–¿Efectos secundarios? –preguntó Harry.

–¿Cómo cuáles? –inquirió Ron.

–Te puede poner la piel de colores, hacer que el pelo te arda en llamas,…

–No sigas –le espetó Cary lanzando una especie de gruñido.

Remus se estaba riendo a carcajadas junto a Snuffles.

–¡No tiene gracia! ¡¿Me oís?! –dijo metiendo más las manos en los bolsillos.

Pero tanto el licántropo como el animago seguían retorciéndose de risa.

–¡Bah! … paso de vosotros –sacó un momento la mano derecha del bolsillo para hacer un gesto de desaprobación y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que algo brillaba en sus manos.

–¿Qué tienes en la mano? –inquirió el chico.

–Nada –contestó ella poniéndose roja.

En este punto las risas que despedían Remus y Snuffles se hicieron  más fuertes.

–Vamos chicos, parad –dijo Dumbledore.

Y Remus y Snuffles empezaron a hacer parar su risa.

–Muestra las manos Cary –dijo Dumbledore.

Y ella, con una cara de resignación extrajo sus manos de los bolsillos.

–Abre los puños.

Aunque ya se notaban como unas luces; cuando abrió los puños y puso las palmas para arriba; pudieron ver como de sus manos salían lo que parecían proyecciones holográficas. _(¿? ¿y eso que es?) **(No sabes lo k son los hologramas?)**_

–¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Parezco una linterna ambulante…

–Tendrás que esperarte a llegar a Hogwarts –le informó Albus–; tranquila, Poppy invertirá los efectos.

–Eso espero –murmuró ella por lo bajo.

Dumbledore le dijo algo a Hagrid que nadie más escuchó y éste se fue un momento y volvió con su madre y dos gigantes más y con Aragog; que se quedó detrás de Hagrid.

–De acuerdo; ahora hay que decidir que haremos –dijo Dumbledore.

–Supongo que ahora si que pensaréis una estrategia, ¿no? –preguntó Hermione con voz preocupada.

–Claro que pensaremos un plan –dijo Hagrid.

–Yo sigo votando por entrar a saco.

–¿Estás loca? –dejó ir Ron.

–Define locura –le contestó ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

–Actuar fuera de lo normal –le dijo Hermione.

–Define normal.

–Pues lo que hacemos todos.

–¿Y tu definición de fuera de lo normal es lo que no hacemos todos? ¡Buena definición! –contestó sarcástica. (_serás__ loca) (**xo**** d k t extrañas? Creí k ya lo sabías!)**_

Hermione notó como los colores le subían a la cara. _(¡a la yugular, Herm!)_ (***J.D. lanza una mirada asesina a su beta*)**

–¡Oh! ¡Está bien! –dijo Cary dirigiéndose particularmente a Hermione– Si eso os va a tranquilizar pensaremos una estrategia… pero recordad que el tiempo va en nuestra contra. Voldemort estará usando la "_teoría del espacio vital_". _(¡vaya! ¿es que Voldemort ha leído Mein kampf?)_ **(****tal**** vez… o puede k incluso fuera Voldie kien se la dijera a Hitler…)**

–¡¿Qué?! –dijo Hermione incrédulamente

–¿Qué significa eso? –garito Ron.

–Fue una teoría que se usó en la 2ª guerra mundial; consistía en que Alemania tenía que conquistar todos los sitios donde hubiera alemanes; y de paso ganaba poder con cada trozo que conquistaba. (_sí__, sí, ahora tenemos a un Voldemort hitleriano...) (**lo**** k yo decía… xk no?)**_

–¿Y que tiene eso que ver con Voldemort? –preguntó Harry.

–Que Voldemort intentará dominar todos los lugares en donde hayan death eathers.

–Eso es todo el mundo –apuntó Harry.

–Exacto –respondió ella tranquilamente–; por eso no tenemos tiempo que perder. _(me encanta ésta teoría) **(**a**** k si? A ti todo te ENCANTA! Jajajajajajaja!! K bueno!)****_

–Bien; pero deberíamos pensar una estrategia a seguir –dijo Dumbledore.

En un momento casi todos se pusieron a discutir sobre lo que creían mejor. Cary los calló de golpe.

–¡¿Queréis callaros?! ¡Intento pensar!

Y diciendo eso volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras se cogía el mentón con la mano derecha; manteniendo una actitud pensativa. Volvió a sentarse en las raíces del árbol, pasando la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

–Hay pasadizos para entrar en le colegio, ¿no es así?

–Si –contestó Remus.

–¿Podrían utilizarse?

–Imposible –dijo Remus; y por lo bajo añadió–; Wormtail.

Todos los que sabían de que hablaba asintieron con la cabeza.

–Bien –dijo Cary de nuevo; se giró a Hagrid y le preguntó–; ¿las arañas van a luchar?

Hagrid se volvió hacia Aragog y estuvieron hablando en voz baja unos segundos; mientras Cary aguardaba la respuesta del gigante, seguía pensando en los próximos movimientos que se verían obligados a realizar.

–Si –proclamó el gigante–; están dispuestas a ayudarnos.

–Bien –dijo ella meditando sus próximas palabras–; quiero que poco a poco se vayan colando en la escuela; que se dividan y entren por todos los sitios que puedan.

–¿En que ayudará eso? –preguntó Ron que seguía sin enterarse de nada.

–En que cuando estemos dentro tendremos miles de ayudas diminutas que nos podrán ayudar a decidir que caminos tomar dentro del castillo, que sitios evitar a toda costa y que sitios están desiertos.

–Aaahhh –dejó ir el pelirrojo.

–Que vayan todas las que puedan y llamen la menos atención posible (_eso es muy difícil) (**no tanto…**)–dijo Cary; y luego añadió–; y que salgan ahora –no era una sugerencia; era una orden._

El cerebro de Cary funcionaba a marchas forzadas; nunca antes habría imaginado que hubiera deseado encontrar un punto débil en las defensas de Hogwarts. De repente; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al caer en la cuenta de algo que no se le pasaría por la cabeza a ningún mago; y mucho menos a un death eather.

–¿Qué se te ha ocurrido? –le preguntó Remus.

–El único punto débil de Hogwarts –dijo con una sonrisa mirando un punto vacío enfrente suyo.

–¿Un punto débil? ¿Hogwarts? –exclamó Hermione, más bien escéptica.

–Una entrada secreta.

–¡Imposible! –declaró Ron– saldrían en el mapa.

–No si ningún mago la usa.

–¿En que piensas? –le preguntó Harry.

–La entrada del servicio.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Hermione completamente pillada por sorpresa.

–Ningún mago que se precie se mezclaría nunca con el servicio… y menos si ese mago es un death eather.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro del director del colegio.

–Creo que empiezo a entender… –dijo Albus.

–Pues yo no –declaró Hermione.

–Yo tampoco –dijo Ron–; así que explicaros.

–¿Piensas entrar por la puerta trasera? –le preguntó Harry.

–No exactamente la puerta trasera –dijo ella con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

–Piensas entrar por donde sacan la basura –concluyó Remus.

–Así es –y su sonrisa creció. (_Mmm__... pues vas a entrar tú...) (**van a entrar todos!)**_

El grupo permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

–Puede resultar –dijo Dumbledore.

–Probemos lo –añadió Harry.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con hacerlo. Pero Ron dio con un pequeño detalle.

–¿Y más o menos por donde cae esa entrada que vamos a usar? –hizo una pausa y añadió– No sale en el mapa.

Harry y Hermione asintieron.

–Si, es un problema –dijo Dumbledore pasándose la mano distraídamente por la barba–; no recuerdo por donde quedaba.

–Bien –ironizó Hermione–; seguro que funcionará entonces.

Pero las risas de Cary hicieron que se volvieran hacia ella.

–Yo si lo se –exclamó sin poder reprimir una carcajada–; vamos.

Se acercó a Remus y cogió la mochila que éste había estado llevando.

–¿Entraremos todos por el mismo lugar? –preguntó Hagrid.

–No todos –dijo Cary

–¿En que estás pensando? –le preguntó el licántropo.

Ella le sonrió traviesamente. (_Me das mala espina, chavaleta_) (**tu**** nunca confias en mi ;_; … no me kieres! ;_; …)**

–¿Por donde piensas entrar tú sola? –inquirió Remus.

–Por las ventanas del Gran Comedor –declaró orgullosa. (_Menuda ... menuda.. bah, mejor me callo)_ (**Venga! Dilo! Lo k pasa s k no tienes lo k ay k tener xa decirlo!)**

–¿Y como piensas hacer eso y seguir viva para contarlo? –preguntó Ron. _(buena pregunta)_ (**ya**** verás! O acaso olvidaste k soy genial? ^^)**

–Entro, destrozo todo lo que tenga que ver con Slytherin y me largo corriendo mientras los que estén allí dentro intentan pisarme los talones –explicó ella tan tranquila como si les acabara de explicar que va al super a por leche.

–¿Y te parece tan sencillo? –le gritó una Hermione al borde del histerismo.

–Bueno, en realidad si –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

El trío se quedó con la boca abierta.

–Es decir –se apresuró a añadir ella–; ahora es fácil, cuando llegue el momento será muy complicado. (_Eh... me está dando el tic del ojo...) (**pues**** paratelo…)**_

–¿Y te lo tomas tan a la ligera? –preguntó Ron– ¿Sabes que puedes morir?

–Si, ¿y que? En teoría hace 18 años que tendría que estar bajo tierra.

Ron se quedó paralizado ante la respuesta de la chica; y Cary viendo la preocupación reflejada en el rostro del chico añadió:

–Además si lo hago sola podré hacerlo más rápido y les pillaré más por sorpresa –y antes de que nadie añadiera algo más sobre el plan suicida de Cary, ella añadió–; situación actual de Hogwarts antes de que os marcharais.

Remus pareció meditar durante un instante.

–La mayoría de alumnos están en una torre secreta que he usado como dormitorio y sala personal mía; supongo que los que faltan llegaron a sus salas comunes pero no contaría con que esos estuvieran a salvo.

–Entiendo –dijo ella mientras fruncía el entrecejo–. ¿Qué me dices de los profesores?

–Cuando Dumbledore desapareció, ellos se quedaron a ganar tiempo para que pudiéramos escapar.

–¿Creéis que están muertos? –preguntó Hermione horrorizada.

–Es poco probable… puede que alguno de ellos esté muerto, pero… no todos.

–¿Y entonces? –preguntó Harry.

–Que haces cuando tienes muchas cosas paro te falta una que es la que consideras más valiosa; y las que tienes no son nada.

Ella al ver la cara de de confusión de Harry le explicó.

–Voldemort quería conseguir una pieza importante; va a utilizar a otras piezas no tan importantes para conseguir la que el desea –y tras una pausa añadió–. Me pregunto que es lo que desea…

Todos lo habían entendido al instante. Y Harry eso le sentó como una jarra de agua helada.

–Creo que me lo imagino –musitaron Ron y Hermione viendo a su mejor amigo que parecía en estado de shock.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió Cary.

Harry cayó sentado al suelo y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara. (_Pobret__...) **(****e**** k si? ;_;) **_

Ron y Hermione se arrodillaron junto a Harry y intentaron animarle; mientras Dumbledore y Remus ponían a Cary al corriente de la historia de Harry y de la venganza que Voldemort busca contra "el-niño-que-vivió". Entre ambos habían tardado cinco minutos en explicarle a grandes tiros que había ocurrido. (¡guau! ¡me encantaría oír la historia!) (A mi tb xo… s tan triste…)

–Harry no es tu culpa –dijo Caroline en cuanto hubieron acabado de ponerla al corriente. _(¿alucinando no? ¡Harry es más genial que tú!) **(****¬¬ me niego a contestar eso! Y sabes xk? Xk ta fuera d tema!)**_

–¿Como que no? –murmuró el chico desde el suelo– Debería haber acabado conmigo el curso pasado_. (Y el otro, y el otro, y el anterior...) (**olvidaste**** la parte d ace quince años…)**_

Caroline miró seriamente al chico que estaba acabado delante de ella.

–¿Crees que si tú no estuvieras Voldemort habría renunciado a Hogwarts? ¿De verás lo crees?

Harry no contestó así que ella dedujo que había conseguido su objetivo; hacer que la mente del chico no se derrumbara.

Ella se agachó hasta quedar frente a Harry.

–Mírame –le ordenó. Pero el chico no estaba decidido aun a escuchar a nadie. Ella levantó la cabeza de Harry tomándole por la barbilla con la mano derecha–. Lo que sucede a tu alrededor no se puede controlar. La historia no depende sólo de ti.

Los ojos esmeralda de Harry estaban clavados en los castaños de ella; los ojos de Harry expresaban la rabia, frustración e impotencia ante lo que sucedía a su alrededor; los de ella le animaban a continuar.

–Escúchame; si ahora te quedas aquí sentado lamentándote de toda la gente que ha muerto habrás fracasado; si por el contrario te levantas y mueves el culo por tus ideales… entonces la batalla aun no habrá terminado. _(Sí, sí, tú sé más delicada...)_ **(a veces s mejor ir directa k andarse x las ramas…)**

De repente los ojos esmeralda de Harry parecieron absorber esas ganas de lucha que transmitían los de Caroline. No bastó nada más para hacerse entender. Caroline extendió una mano que fue aceptada inmediatamente por Harry.

–En marcha –dijo ella con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirar a Harry.

Cuando el grupo empezó a moverse; Remus se dirigió a Cary con un susurro.

–Gran psicología, señorita Fargon.

–Gracias, señor Lupin –contestó ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción. (_De nada) (**GR! Tu calla! Celosa!)**_

Mientras caminaban; Harry abordó de nuevo un tema.

–Si los profesores no están muertos… ¿Dónde están?

–En las mazmorras –contestó Cary como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. _(¡colgados en el techo con cadenas por los dedos gordos de las manos!)_ **(****As estado ablando con Filch últimamente?) **

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Hermione.

Ella se encogió de hombros; y con una sonrisa enigmática le contestó.

–Es lo que yo haría –se giró hacia Remus y le preguntó– ¿en que salón están los alumnos? Probablemente me pase por allí me mi carrera.

–Cuadro de panteras.

Ella se quedó parada.

–¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Harry.

–No, nada –y en un susurro que sólo fue escuchado por Remus y Snuffles añadió–. Panteras.

Esa palabra hizo que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de Moony y Padfoot.

Remus llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y si se hubieran fijado en Snuffles hubieran podido apreciar lo que parecía una sonrisa perruna.

Al cabo de veinte minutos; el grupo llegó casi hasta el límite del bosque.

–_Puedes ir a mirar si hay death eathers por los terrenos_. _(¿afirmas o preguntas?) **(**Mas**** bien ordena…)****_

La serpiente descendió por el brazo de Harry cuando éste se agachó; mientras la serpiente iba a cumplir la misión que Harry le había encomendado. Remus le preguntó.

–Va a mirar si hay death eathers por los alrededores.

–Buena idea –le felicitó Dumbledore.

En dos minutos Skirla ya estaba de vuelta.

–_Está vacío. No hay ni uno_.

–_Gracias_. Dice que no hay ninguno.

–Bien hecho Skirla –dijo Cary–; ¿ni uno solo?

–No.

De repente Cary se puso más seria.

–¿Qué crees?

–No es normal. No puede haber conseguido el control total aun… no puede.

–¿Y si lo ha conseguido? –le preguntó Harry.

–La puerta del servicio está entrando por un pozo vacío más allá del campo de quidditch. Tenéis diez minutos para entrar en el castillo antes de que la alarma corra –y diciendo esto todos observaron como Cary recogía la mochila que había dejado al suelo y se la colgaba del hombro derecho mientras echaba a correr por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

–Kamikaze –murmuró Ron por lo bajo. _(¡exacto!) (**Y k?)**_

–Siempre fue así –murmuró Dumbledore.

Y Snuffles ladró indicando su conformidad.

–La vida de los demás iba por delante la suya.

–Su madre era igual Remus.

–Lo sé, Albus.

–_Skirla__, quiero que sigas a Cary._

–_¿__Para que, Harry?_

–_Quiero que la acompañes y le indiques si hay peligro o no, ¿entendiste?_

–_Si… pero ella no me entenderá.  _(Sí claro, y skirla la ayudará mucho yendo a su paso de serpiente...) **(****bah****… no tienes ni idea!)**

Harry meditó un segundo las palabras de la serpiente.

–_Acércate a ella; seguramente te pedirá que la ayudes._

–_De acuerdo, hasta luego Harry._

–_Hasta luego; y ayúdala, tengo la impresión de que tendrá problemas._

Harry se agachó  y todos observaron como la serpiente se iba.

–Venga –les apremió– tenemos menos de diez minutos.

El grupo empezó a moverse por los límites del bosque; bien oculto a cualquier mirada que pudiera venir del castillo.

************************************************************************************

Bueno! K tal todo el mundo? K tal si me dejáis un review? Eso me haria muy feliz ^^ acepto d todo, asta tomatazos. Bsos,

J.D.


	25. 25 ¿Esto es un rescate?

Ola!!!!!!!! K tal a todos? Primero voy a contestar los pokisimos reviews k tengo…

Cristopher Jacques: k culpa tengo d k se t pegara el dolor d stomago?

Erika: no e tenido tiempo! Xo t prometo k me la leeré… ste fin d tampoco xk sta lleno… maldita sea, o tengo el fin d semana completamente vacío o completamente lleno… ¬¬ … n fin, bsazos!

Essy: a k venían los puntos? Cary s la ostia… si yo tb lo opnio! ^^ *J.D. silba* xk será? ^^ un familiar d Cary? … trankila k no falta muxo ^^ besos campeona!

Cristopher Jacques: T parece bonito! Mira k colarte en inetrnet d esta manera ! k prima! Mira k enrolarte xa l debate! Jajajaja!!!!!!!!!! Kin fue k lo izo?! Dijeron tu nombre? Jeje! Venga sigue currando, nos vemos el lunes!

A, lo d siempre, mi beta comenta en cursiva y yo en negrita. XO TODO ENTRE ( )

Disclaimer: nada d esto s mio, solamente Cary me pertenece

*******************************************************************************

¿Esto es un rescate? 

**~ Cary Fargon y Skirla ~**

Cary estaba cogiendo su escalador del fondo de la mochila que traía consigo cuando algo la sobresaltó al punto de que la mochila se le escurriera de las manos.

La chica miró a la serpiente con temor.

–¿Skirla? ¿Eres tú? 

La serpiente meneó la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

–Menudo susto me has dado chica.

–_Lo he notado_ –contestó la serpiente aun sabiendo que Cary no podría entenderla.

Cary parecía meditar mientras observaba a la serpiente.

–Eh… cuando suba a la ventana, antes de que desde dentro me puedan ver, es decir, antes de subir al alféizar; ¿podrías indicarme si hay mucho peligro?

La serpiente volvió a indicarle que si con la cabeza.

–Bien súbete a mi cuello –le indicó ella agachando el brazo para que la serpiente trepara por él–. Vamos, no hay tiempo.

Cuando la serpiente ya rodeaba el cuello de Cary, ella se agachó a recoger la bolsa y el escalador que había caído fuera de ella. Colgó la bolsa de sus hombros y agarró el escalador con la mano derecha. El escalador era una especie de pistola negra; por donde debería salir una bala había una especie de gancho de metal. _(¡esto me suena a la serie de Badman!) **(****… no se… no la e visto nunca… xo creo k lo sake d la peli d batman y robin…)**_

–Seguramente deberé usar magia allí dentro.

La serpiente rozó su cabeza en la majilla de Cary para mostrar que estaba a favor de esa pequeña duda.

–Bien –dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes estirándolos con los dientes y los guardaba en los bolsillos–. Esto es una mierda; parezco una linterna –apuntó el escalador y apretó el gatillo. El gancho se clavó en el alféizar superior de la ventana–. Prepárate.

Volvió a apretar el gatillo y lo mantuvo; el hilo del carrete iba girando y la cuerda se fue tensando haciendo que Cary con Skirla en el cuello fueran subiendo. Cary detuvo el ascenso apartando el dedo del gatillo. _(Buah.. como mola una entrada así...) **(lo se! Mola tanto como yo! … jajajajajaja!!)**_

–Chica te toca, súbete y observa. Dos golpes con la cola en la pared significan que si, uno significa que no.

Skirla observó.

–¿Hay muchos death eathers?

Dos golpes.

–Mierda –murmuró–. Y… haber… ¿Cuánto es mucho para una serpiente? Eh… ¿más de diez?

Dos golpes.

–Doble mierda. ¿más de veinte?.

Dos golpes.

–¿Treinta?

De nuevo dos coletazos de Skirla.

–Joder. ¿Cuarenta?

Un golpe. _(Jolín....) **(a si s + emocionante!)**_

–Uf. O sea que tenemos de treinta a cuarenta death eathers esperando mi caída.

Dos nuevos golpes.

–¿Y Voldemort?

Dos golpes.

–Bien –Cary tragó saliva–. Vuelve.

Skirla volvió al cuello de Cary.

–Pase lo que pase no te caigas –le espetó a la serpiente. Skirla notó como las palpitaciones de Cary se iban acelerando y ésta tragaba saliva–. Tengo el sol detrás, por tanto nada más mi silueta se acerca a la ventana verán mi sombra… espero que ya hayan llegado a las cocinas; no les podremos dar tiempo.

**~ Harry Potter y acompañantes ~**

–Vamos; hay que apresurarnos. No creo que nos consiga mucho tiempo –dijo Remus.

El grupo se puso en marcha y atravesó el campo de quidditch. Cincuenta metros más alejado del campo se alzaba el pozo solitario del que Cary les había hablado.

–Es aquí. Esta es la entrada –dijo Sirius; el cual se había transformado en hombre cuando Cary se hubo separado del grupo. _(¡por fin Sirius habla!)_ **(*J.D. mira xa otro lado* sto… jeje ^^)**

–¿Cómo bajaremos? –preguntó Harry examinado las paredes del pozo– Es completamente liso.

–Necesitaremos magia –razonó Hagrid.

–¿Y que hay de los hechizos antimafia _(¿mafia?) (**Perdón… ponía antimagia xo la mierda d word me lo cambia…)** que Cary dijo que Dumbledore habría colocado alrededor del castillo y en los terrenos? –ironizó Hermione._

–Para algo nos dio escaladores –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras sostenía el suyo en la mano derecha.

–Eso escaladores no soportaran el peso de Hagrid ni de los gigantes –razonó Sirius.

–Pero de momento intentemos bajar nosotros –dijo Remus.

Albus pasó su escalador a Sirius.

–Apuntad a las paredes del pozo.

Así lo hicieron; y en un momento; Sirius ya estaba descendiendo por el oscuro pozo con Hermione agarrada a su espalda (N/A: quién fuera Hermione ahora?! Jeje). _(Mmm... no sé... ¿tú?)_ **(**Como adivinaste? :P)****

–Que baje el siguiente –dijo Sirius, cuando él y Hermione ya estaban a abajo con sus varitas desenfundadas.

Harry fue el siguiente en descolgarse gracias al escalador.

Cuando llegó abajo, y antes de que pudieran decir al siguiente que bajara; Harry notó como algo le rodeaba el cuerpo y le apretaba fuertemente. El chico soltó un gran grito y su padrino se abalanzaba a él rápidamente hacía el atacante de su ahijado. _(¿?????¿¿¿¿¿) (**mola**** dejarlo ahí, e?)**_

**~ Cary Fargon y Skirla ~**

–Allá vamos –murmuró Cary mientras volvía a apretar el botón y volvía a empezar su ascensión. Pero ésta vez lo chica lo hacía con muchísimo cuidado; consciente de lo que significaría un pequeño desliz en esos momentos del plan.

Cuando Cary estuvo ya de pie en el alféizar de la ventana, se apretujó contra la pared y observó el interior. Los death eathers estaban sentados en la mesa de Slytherin; las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban destrozadas y reducidas a astillas. La mesa de Gryffindor se encontraba intacta salvo por uno o dos quemazones. Seguro que pensaba tener un duelo con el joven Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor (_¡yupi!)_ **(****No veas…). Cary se permitió el lujo de sonreír mientras hacia que el gancho se soltara de la pared y volviera al escalador. Echó un vistazo hacia el campo de quidditch; y aunque no pudo verlo, notó como el grupo empezaba a descender por el pozo. No había tiempo que perder; ahora le tocaba  a ella cumplir con su parte.**

**~ Harry y compañía ~**

Harry estaba tumbado en el duro y frío suelo de la roca. Abrió los ojos y recordó lo que había sucedido hacia unos minutos.

*Flas back*

–¡Señor Harry Potter! –Dobby se había avalando literalmente sobre el muchacho haciendo que éste cayera al suelo y se golpeara en la cabeza.

–Harry –Sirius había corrido a su lado y se había tranquilizado cuando había comprobado que su ahijado sólo estaba desmayado.

Dobby usó un par de hechizos levitatorios e hizo bajar a todos los que aun esperaban arriba.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos; vio que todo el mundo estaba pendiente de él.

*Fin del flash back* (_Vaaaale__, entonces no era el monstruo de la masa de las alcantarillas?) **(****La masa d las alcantarillas? O.O debes xplicarme k s eso…) **_

–¿Dobby? –exclamó Harry frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza en la que había recibido el golpe.

–Dobby siente lo ocurrido, señor.

–No importa. Hay que llegar a las cocinas.

–Por aquí, señores; sigan a Dobby.

–Bien, vamos; no creo que Cary nos pueda conseguir mucho tiempo –dijo Dumbledore.

–Yo no creo ni que pueda conseguirnos tiempo –murmuró Hermione que aun seguía alucinada de la ridiculez de plan que seguían.

**~ Cary Fargon ~**

Cary tenía muy claro dos cosas. Una: que tenía que actuar rápido; y dos: que tenía que hacerlo bien. De nada le serviría llevar a acabo el plan que se perfilaba en su mente si cometía el más mínimo fallo; y tampoco le serviría hacerlo correctamente si no lograba escapar de la horda deaht eathers que había en el Gran Comedor. Un pensamiento fugaz traspasó su mente varias veces: "¿Quién me mandaba meterme en este lío?" (_tú__ misma) (**era**** una pregunta retórica) y siempre la misma respuesta le sacudía la mente: "¿Piensas abandonar? Eso nunca Caroline Fargon".**_

Cary empuñó más fuertemente el escalador que sostenía con su mano derecha… realmente deseaba que esas marcas se le quitaran… se puso de espaldas al cristal y apuntó el gancho del escalador hacia dentro del gran comedor; se cubrió los ojos con el brazo y apretó el gatillo. El cristal se rompió en un instante y el gancho se fue a colgar de una de las vigas del techo. Cary se giró y se lanzó agarrando fuertemente el escalador con las dos manos.

El descenso le pareció eterno y acabó aterrizando y rodando por la mesa de Gryffindor hasta caer al suelo de espaldas. _(¡guaaaaau! Y aquí entra Caroline Fargon, con un nuevo modelito de guerra, se pasea por la mesa de Gryffindor... todos los mortífagos aplauden y le lanzan flores y billetes.. le silban..._) **(****no estaría mal… puedo poner k tenga sangre vela? … no… para eso ya basta con Fleur…)**

Durante un momento pensó que se había quedado sin respiración; levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que estaba a diez metros de la primera puerta que encontró. Se incorporó más y se levantó de un salto.

–¡Hola chicos! –dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción a todos los death eathers que la observaban pasmados y al mismísimo Voldemort que se irgió de la silla. _(¡hey! ¿Que pasa so maleducados? ¿no la invitáis a tomar una taza de té? ¿y vosotros os llamáis ingleses?) (**jajaja****! Creo k + bien invitarían al cadáver de Cary!)**_

Cary salió corriendo contra la puerta.

–¡Alohomora! –la puerta se abrió con gran estrépito. Cuando Cary la traspasó; la volvió a cerrar al tiempo que des de dentro se oía la voz de un Voldemort furiosísimo y muy sorprendido que gritaba:

–¡¡¡Detenedla y traédmela aquí!!! (_Vaya, vaya, estás muy solicitada...) (**lo**** se! ^^)**_

Cary sonrió. La habían reconocido. Ahora no tenía tiempo alguno que perder o le costaría la vida… de nuevo. Sonrió al pensar que alguno de los nueve death eathers que la habían atacado podrían estar allí presentes; ¿Cómo reaccionaría su señor Oscuro al ver que técnicamente habían fallado en la misión? Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro… pero al instante se borró al recordar que habían logrado apartar a su madre de las filas de aurors.

Cary se dirigió todo lo que pudo al segundo piso; donde recordaba la sala con la entrada en la cueva del cuadro custodiado por panteras. Panteras… estaba segura de que las panteras le traerían recuerdos.

**~ Harry y compañía ~**

–Por aquí –les indicó Dobby; era un pasillo oculto tras un gran tapiz que el elfo acababa de correr.

–Bien –dijo Harry, que seguía frotándose la parte trasera d el cabeza.

Cuando Harry comenzaba a entrar; apareció otra figura que chocó contra él e hizo que cayera de espaldas al suelo.

–¡¿Pero bueno, Queréis matarme entre todos, hoy, o que?! –soltó indignado desde el suelo. (¡_jejejej__!) **(*****J.D. se sonroja* bueno… n realidad…)**_

Todos se quedaron asombrados al ver quien era la figura diminuta que había chocado contra Harry; ¡no era otra que Winky! La antigua ex-elfina de Bartemis Crouch.

–Winky, ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Dobby.

–Ha habido un gran revuelo en el Gran Comedor –dijo mientras sollozaba–; los magos malos están muy enfadados.

–Cary –murmuró Remus mientras una pequeña sonrisa escapaba en sus labios.

–¿Ya han pasado diez minutos? –preguntó Harry, quién se acababa de incorporar del suelo.

–Eso parece; deprisa… cada vez hay menos tiempo.

–¿Dónde nos dirigimos ahora? –preguntó Hermione.

–A las cocinas –dijo Dumbledore.

–¿Y cuando lleguemos ahí? –preguntó Ron.

–Esperaremos a que Cary regrese –concluyó Remus.

–¿¿Estáis seguros de que volverá?? –inquirió Hagrid desconcertado.

–Seguro –le contestó el licántropo sin poder apartar la sonrisa de su rostro. (_Maldita sea.. ¡que no sonría tanto!)_ **(**CELOSA!!!!!! Eres una celosilla!!!!!!!)****

–Vamos –dijo Harry mientras pasaba por el túnel.

El grupo tardó dos minutos en llegar a las cocinas; donde encontraron a todos los elfos domésticos aterrorizados.

**~ Cary Fargon ~**

_(Pero Caroline Fargon no pudo escaparse. ¿Cómo conseguir llevar a cabo ésa alocada y estúpida misión fruto de un más estúpido plan? Dos mortífagos la sujetaban por los brazos y la obligaron a arrodillarse. El cabello cayó hacia delante, cubriéndole los furiosos y rebeldes ojos. Voldemort se inclinó, con una terrible sonrisa, y le apartó un mechón dorado que tenía adherido a los labios por el sudor de la corrida... y sus ojos rojos estaban clavados en ésa boca que casi siempre se curvaba en una sincera y agradable sonrisa.. o se abría para proferir los más horrendos insultos, gritando... pero ésta vez no tubo tiempo de gritar... Sirius Black se estremeció en las cocinas. Había tenido una corazonada que no decía nada de bueno.)_ **(****Jajajaja****!!! No staría mal, e? jeje!!!! Pobre Siri, k corazonada tendría!)**

Cary seguía corriendo por el pasillo. _(¿no se resbala en ningún momento? ¿Peeves no tira una peladura de plátano para que te caigas, o a los mortífagos?)_ (**no**… aun no…)**Viró a la derecha (_directa a la muerte)_ (****como n Scary Movie, no?) y empezó a subir a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Oía el ruido de las pisadas de death eathers que le seguían los pasos. _(Lucius Malfoy se encuentra inclinado hacia el suelo, con una gran lupa entre sus manos y los mortífagos que van detrás de él se quejan y le dicen que se apresure…. Pero en realidad Lucius no quiere coger a la "fantástica y genial" chica que ha entrado en el Gran Comedor por el morro, lo que quiere es ponerla a salvo, por que sabe que ella es su…_) (****e! no lo digas! Aun no pueden saberlo… kereis saberlo? ^^ tendréis k seguir leyendo…)Oía sus insultos y sus maldiciones pero no les hacía caso _(¡a la mierda!)_ (**esa****** s mi frase!)… debía llegar al cuadro antes de que la vieran; de lo contrario se vería obligada a pasar de largo… y las segundas oportunidades nunca funcionan. _(por supuesto, la tercera es la vencida, ¿no?) _****(bah…)**

Notaba como las fuerzas empezaban a agotarse; o llegaba pronto o se tropezaría por culpa del cansancio. _(esto parece la gameboy, se te está acabando el cargamento de energía… se pone en números rojos… se cae, se hace daño en las rodillas, rueda, y, casualmente, había una pared delante, por lo tanto se dio un buen golpe con la cabeza… cayó hacia atrás, y como si fueran los bolos, tiró a los mortífagos por la escalera) (**jajajajaja****!!!!!!!!!! Sta bueno xo no creo k pase… x ahora, no)**__ (__¿?)_

Las pisadas de los death eathers se acercaban a ella. Por fin había llegado al segundo piso y corría por el pasillo de la izquierda; luego volvía a girar por el de la derecha. La entrada estaba al girar el pasillo que se abría a quince metros de donde se encontraba _(acaso tiene un metro de bolsillo que lleva siempre con ella como las dagas, como los guantes… como todo el arsenal de sus armas "por si las moscas") **(bah… no tienes remedio…**); y entonces, un pensamiento la desalentó… ¡No sabía la contraseña! __(¡menuda imbécil! ¿y esto se llama rescate? Eso es por culpa de tu ridícula sencillez) **(xo no as visto l titulo dl capi?! Y si no se la han dicho s xk… n fin, ya verás ^^)**_

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida?!

Y ahora, había llegado al nivel del cuadro. No quedaba tiempo para hacer nada… sólo le quedaba improvisar. Un momento… pantera negra… la tenía.

Hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban y gritó la contraseña al tiempo que se echaba de cabeza al cuadro_.(__¿no lo rompe? Por lo menos entraría igual) **(*J.D. mira al cielo*)**_

–¡Kiara la cazadora de la noche!

Las panteras rugieron, la cueva se abrió y Cary desapareció por ella. Cuando la cueva se cerró; las panteras desaparecieron.

Los death eathers que habían tomado la dirección correcta para perseguir  a Cary, pasaron de largo el cuadro al no ver a nadie.

En esos momentos Cary traspasaba la otra parte de la entrada y caía al suelo de cabeza. _(llevamos, si me parece correcto, ¡tres chichones!) (**k**** no me doy n la cabeza! Freno con las manos! S k ay k specificartelo todo…)Apoyó las manos enfrente suyo e hizo fuerza para caer dando una voltereta; y quedó agachada. Estaba dentro.**_

**~ Harry y compañía ~**

_(–No viene... no viene... ¡¿por qué tarda tanto?!_

_–Tranquila Hermione, vendrá. Tienes que confiar en ella._

_–¡__Remus J Lupin!- exclamó acusándole con un dedo- ¡se puede saber por qué siempre estás defendiéndola?_

_–Por qué... por que es mi amiga..._

_–¿__Sólo eso? ¿estás seguro?_

_–¡__Claro!- dijo él alarmado._

_–¡__Remus!- la mirada azul de Sirius parecía muy dolida- ¿cuándo ibas a decírmelo, eh? Se supone que somos amigos...) (**e! k … maldita sea… aun no puedo aclarar nada…)**_

El grupo se quedó horrorizado cuando atravesó la entrada que los unía con los túneles. La cocina daba pena. La mayoría de los elfos temblaban incontrolablemente y los otros no podían reprimir los sollozos.

–Dios mío –exclamó Hermione.

A parte del espectáculo que representaba ver a los elfos domésticos en tan deplorables condiciones; todo sucios; la cocina estaba que daba pena (_eso ya lo has dicho…) (**ya lo se…)****. Las paredes y el suelo estaban llenos de polvo y de suciedad; había sartenes y diversos cacharros de cocina rotos y mugrientos que los elfos domésticos no se habían molestado ni en limpiar ni en recoger _(muy raro en un elfo doméstico_) (**ahora lo digo yo**). Cosa nada común en ellos y que significaba que estaban realmente muy asustados.**_

Dobby y Winky se fueron un momento a un rincón y empezaron a hablar con tres elfos domésticos. Al cabo de lo que parecieron tres o cuatro minutos; Dobby se acercó a Harry y a Dumbledore.

–Señor Harry Potter, señor; los elfos dicen que alguien se ha colado en el castillo enfureciendo al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Muchos de sus seguidores la han perseguido hace 15 minutos pero no han conseguido atraparla todavía. _(¿Quién ha pedido tú opinión?) (**él**** solo les informa…)**_

–Si no lo han conseguido ya no lo van a conseguir –dijo Sirius. _(confías demasiado en ésa…eh… ¿amiga? ¿O es más bien mejor amiga de Remus?)_ **(e! noto el ambiente muy cargado d celos…)**

–Estoy de acuerdo Padfoot –apoyó Remus. _(¿tú otra vez, Remus? ¡me las vas a pagar! ¡estoy harta de que siempre tenga que consentir tus niñerías con ésa… ésa… ¡chula!)_ **(menuda celosa stas exa!)**

–Bien –concluyó Dumbledore–, lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar el regreso de Cary.

Todo el grupo se sentó en el suelo a esperar el regreso de Cary.

**~ Cary Fargon ~**

Cary se dejó caer al suelo vencida por el cansancio. Recuperó un poco el aliento y se encaminó a la sala. Cuando apareció por la entrada de la sala vio que todos los alumnos que habían allí la miraban con temor en los ojos o con una mirada desafiadora.

–¿Estáis todos los estudiantes? –preguntó Cary.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw. 

–Una amiga –respondió con una sonrisa. _( es demasiado amiga de todo el mundo… creo que se está pasando con su "amistad" y si no se anda con cuidado habrá un loco escondido detrás de una armadura con una hacha que te estará esperando…_) **(un loco o una locA? E? mira k llegas a ser infantil cuando los celos t invaden…)**

–¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes? –le dijo. _(¡torturadme!) _(**auch****! Tocada y hundida d nuevo…)**

–¿Cómo puedes saber si no miento? Deberás confiar en mí. (_todos__ lo hacen, incluso Remus ha caído en mis redes…) (**mis**** redes? O.O asta dnd an llegado tus celos?!)**_

Cary echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

–¿Estáis todos? –le volvió a preguntar. _(quiero haceros un examen sorpresa y entrevistaros sobre lo que os parece que los mortífagos estén asediando el castillo…)_ (**xfavor****… me hundo +…)**

–Casi todos –le respondió el Ravenclaw.

–Espero que no haya nadie tan tonto como para ir a las salas comunes de Gryffindor y Slytherin. 

–Están todos los gryffindors aquí; ¿no es así, Sidney?

La muchacha se acercó.

–Faltan Colin y Dennis Creevy y otro de primer año.

–¿Dónde pueden estar? –preguntó Cary con voz preocupada.

–Ni idea –respondió otro chico que se había acercado a ellos.

–No lo hemos visto desde que empezó el ataque, ¿verdad, Peter? –le preguntó Sidney.

–Así es –contestó el chico llamado Peter.

–Bien –dijo Cary mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro– espero que los pocos que faltan hayan llegado a las salas comunes de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Son las más seguras… y vosotros quiero que os quedéis aquí vigilándolos.

–Está bien –concedieron ellos.

Cuando Cary ya se había dado la vuelta para irse, volvió a girarse y preguntó:

–¿Hay algún Slytherin aquí?

–Si –contestó el Ravenclaw.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Cary.

–Sígueme.

Cary traspasó la sala siguiendo al Ravenclaw y se detuvieron junto a la chimenea donde había un estudiante de tercer curso Slytherin.

–Oye, chico (_vete de aquí, sucio seguidor de Slytherin, no te queremos) (**seras****! Y tu…!) **__(_¿yo qué?)_ –llamó Cary una vez que el Ravenclaw le indicó donde se encontraba._

El Slytherin se giró, sorprendido de que se dirigieran a él. (­_–¿__me llamaban a mí?) **(si)**_

–¿Qué? 

–¿Hay alguna forma de llegar a las mazmorras sin tener que pasar por el gran comedor?

–Pues… –el chico pareció pensar un poco– si subes hasta el tercer piso y coges un pasillo que queda a la izquierda, al fondo encontraras una puerta; cuando la abras verás una escalera de caracol muy estrecha que baja; no tienes más que seguirla y llegarás a las mazmorras, justo delante de la entrada a la sala común.

–Gracias –contestó ella_. (eh… ¿me haces un mapa?) **(k tonta llegas a ser cuando t lo propones)**_

–¿Para que lo quieres saber? –inquirieron el Ravenclaw y el Slytherin al mismo tiempo.

–Tengo que ir a rescatar a alguien.

–Ten cuidado.

–Tranquilos –y con una sonrisa que intentaba mostrar seguridad se dio la vuelta y atravesó la sala de retorno a la salida. Allí se encontró con Sidney y con Peter.

–¿Quién eres? –le preguntó ella.

–Una amiga.

–Eso has dicho antes –le respondió Sid; y agregó–; me refiero a tu nombre. (_me__ cae bien… ¡sigue estando borde con ella!) (**no**** sta borde con Cary!)**_

–Caroline.

Y diciendo esto los dejó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida; antes de salir, Sid la llamó.

–¡Eh! ¡Caroline! Ten cuidado.

–Siempre lo tengo, tranquila. (_menuda__ mentira) (**bah****… paso d ti…)**_

Y desapareció a través del retrato.

**~ Harry y compañía ~**

–Sirius –dijo Harry a su padrino. _(¿estás enamorado de Cary o solo me lo parece? –eh… bueno yo. ¿por qué me lo preguntas? –pues por que hay muchos más rivales, tendrías que eliminarlos antes… -sí, lo sé, no te preocupes, liquidaré a Remus cuando esté a solas con él) (**serás! GRR y lo peor s k no puedo aclarar nada dl pasado d Cary, aun…)**_

–¿Qué? –contestó el animago incorporándose un poco y acercándose, junto con Remus, al trío.

–Vosotros… _(¿estáis enamorados de ella?) **(y dale…)–**empezó Ron. _

–Nosotros, ¿Qué? –le apremió Remus al ver que los chicos no se decidían.

Harry bufó fuerte para armarse de valor.

–¿La conocéis? –inquirió.

–¿El que? –dijeron Sirius y Remus en un repentino ataque de amnesia.

–Que si la conocéis –repitió Harry con un tono que denotaba algo más que simple curiosidad e impaciencia. (_él__ también está enamorado de ella) (**k**** no! A Harry le gusta Ginny!)**_

–No se de que nos estás hablando –dijo Remus.

–Si que lo sabéis –atajó Harry de bastantes malas maneras antes de que Hermione pudiera añadir lo que quería decir.

La expresión de los dos hombres se tornó mucho más seria en unos segundos. Y mientras se daban la vuelta, y antes de que Harry pudiera protestar por la falta de respuesta; su padrino Sirius les soltó:

–No hay nada que discutir. (_ella__ es mía, no os entrometáis) **(ay k mono ^^ sigo sin poder decir nada sobre el tema)**_

Su voz denotaba que no iban a obtener información por parte de los dos adultos. Deberían buscar la información en otro sitio.

**~ Cary Fargon ~**

Cuando Cary salió del cuadro, se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en escuchar algún ruido o en notar algo extraño en el ambiente… pero decidió no fiarse de lo que notara ya que la estar el colegio envuelto en tinieblas le producía una sensación desagradable.

Tenía que darse prisa en llegar a las mazmorras. Y luego tenía que reunirse con Dumbledore y los otros para poder intentar una reconquista de la escuela.

¿Qué es lo que aquél Slytherin le había dicho? ¡Ah! Ya está: "si subes hasta el tercer piso y coges un pasillo que queda a la izquierda, al fondo encontraras una puerta; cuando la abras verás una escalera de caracol muy estrecha que baja; no tienes más que seguirla y llegarás a las mazmorras, justo delante de la entrada a la sala común". _(haces trampa, no te lo sabes de memoria, sólo estás mirando el mapa…)  (**yo**** casi nunca uso mapas…)Bien; ahora el problema se trataba de llegar hasta el tercer piso sin ser descubierta.**_

–Vamos, Cary –se susurró a si misma–; sitúate, estás en el segundo piso… el camino más rápido y directo al tercer piso sin tener que pasar entre los dientes del lobo… _(¿me estás hablando de Remus?  ¡cómo te atreves a hablar así de él! ¡Él! Maldita seas) **(****e! no me he dado cuenta! S solo 1 expresión! No seas tan posesiva!) ya está. **_

Echó a correr en la misma dirección que habían tomado los death eathers que la perseguían.

 Y al llegar a la quinta armadura del segundo corredor por la derecha se paró. _(¿es que tiene a Peeves enganchado en sus pies?) _(**mmm**…****O_o****** … no)**

–¡Mierda! –murmuró– ¿por donde coño era? _(malhablada… tendré que buscar a la señora Weasley para que te lave la lengua con jabón_) **(:P)**

Miró en todas direcciones hasta que vio que detrás de la quinta armadura había una puerta disimulada.

–Genial. _(como yo, por supuesto) (**lo**** dudaste? :P)**_

Cary se apresuró a llegar justo enfrente de la puerta (_disimulada)_ **(eso ya ha quedado claro…). Se puso de tal manera que si alguien pasaba por el corredor, ella quedaría escondida detrás de la armadura.**

–Veamos… ¿Cómo te abres? –susurró Cary mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos por el marco de la puerta intentando encontrar alguna marca o algún símbolo que le permitiera abrir la puerta– Te tengo.

Cary hundió el dedo índice en una marca plateada que había en el marco de la puerta; la marca representaba la figura de un fénix.

Cary entró a través de la puerta y ésta se cerró tras suyo. Empezó a subir arrastrándose por la rampa; hay que tener en cuenta que el pasadizo parecía un conducto y no medía más de medio metro por medio metro; con lo que moverse resultaba bastante esfuerzo.

**~ Harry Potter ~**

–Hagrid –dijo Harry mientras se acercaba junto con Ron y Hermione al trozo donde Hagrid estaba platicando con su madre.

–¿Si? ¿Qué queréis, chicos? –preguntó con su gran sonrisa oculta tras la poblada barba.

–Vale, iremos directos al grano; hemos comprobado que los rodeos no funcionan.

–Está bien, Harry… por tu tono de voz esto parece importante.

–Si. Lo es –le contestó Harry, y se dispuso a tomar aliento para empezar–. ¿La conoces? _(¿tú también estás prendado de ella? ¿ya se lo has dicho a tu madre? ¿y a Sirius? Creo que te matará…) (**k no sta prendado d Cary!)**_

–¿Si conozco a quién, Harry?

–A Cary.

–Si que la conozco –su voz denotaba cierta tristeza–; ¿Por qué queréis saberlo?

–Preguntamos a Remus y a Sirius pero no quisieron decirnos –soltó Ron, con lo que se ganó un codazo de su novia en las costillas para que se callara–. ¡Auch! Me has hecho daño Hermione.

–Entonces más vale que te calles –le contestó ella.

–No lograréis sacarles nada sobre ella a Sirius ni a Remus.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –le instó Harry, pensando que tal vez el semigigante dejaría ir la información como le había pasado con lo de la piedra filosofal.

–Que si a mi me ha conmocionado verla, no me imagino lo que ha podido pasar por la cabeza de esos dos al verla… pero apuesto a que tu padrino no se dejó ver, Harry.

–No –dijo Hermione–; ahora que lo pienso, Sirius se mantuvo en su forma animaga mientras estábamos con ella. (_demasiado__ tímido) (**tal**** vez :P)**_

–Remus seguramente hablará con ella… pero, Sirius no lo hará… y si se deja ver por ella será dentro de bastante tiempo.

–¿Por qué? –inquirió Hermione, que ya había adivinado lo que Harry se proponía.

–Porque se conocían… y mucho. Y no preguntéis más –añadió apresurado como cayendo en la cuenta de algo–, si queréis saber más que os lo cuenten ellos mismos.

–Siempre se quedan contando la mejor parte –se lamentó Ron mientras se alejaban en busca de un nuevo objetivo a quien interrogar… pero seguro que ninguno sería tan valioso como Hagrid ni les proporcionaría tanta información como él; así que se conocían, ¿eh? Dieciocho años… ¿podría ser que fuera…? Si; seguramente lo era. Harry llegó a la conclusión de que cuando todo volviera a la "normalidad" tendría una charla con los exmerodeadores… y la tendría con ellos aunque tuviera que mantenerlos atados en una silla para que le escucharan… había muchas cosas sin respuesta.

**~ Cary Fargon ~**

–¡Maldita sea! –exclamó la muchacha frotándose la parte de arriba de la cabeza. _(¿otro chichón? Ya tiene la cabeza abollada…_) **(ya calla…) Llevaba media hora arrastrándose por el conducto y ya era la quinta vez que se daba en la cabeza por levantarla demasiado _(¡ocho!)_ ****(n fin…)– En todos estos años perdiste facultades, Cary –se dijo así misma.**

Se siguió arrastrando un trozo más hasta que por fin divisó la puerta de salida. Era idéntica a la que había dejado atrás.

Llegó hasta ella y la empujó de un puñetazo abriéndola de golpe (_será bestia) (**soy así! K kieres?). Cary cayó al suelo de cabeza **__(¡nueve!) (**deja**** d contar!) y dio una voltereta quedando extendida en el suelo, boca arriba.**_

Cary se levantó de un salto y observó a su alrededor.

–Increíble que no me hayan pillado con el ruido que ha tenido que hacer la puerta cuando la he pateado contra el suelo. Veamos… ¿Dónde estás pasillo de la izquierda?

Enfrente suyo había una puerta; que parecía ser la única salida de la habitación. Así que se dirigió a ella, abrió y entró.

La habitación era cuadrada; y en cada una de las tres paredes había un pasillo que bajaba.

–Pasillo de la izquierda –dijo mientras señalaba ese–. Te tengo.

Empezó a caminar, pero entonces algo peludo _(¿peludo? Acaso… algo… negro?)_ (**mmm**… no, + bien no…)** pasó cerca de donde se encontraban sus botas.**

–¡¡Aahh!! –gritó mientras caía de culo al suelo– ¡Odio las ratas_! (vale, no es Sirius… bueno, te tendrás que conformar con Peter) **(arg! K asco!)**** –dijo mientras la rata que había salido cortando  el paso desaparecía rápidamente por el pasillo de la derecha.**_

–_Exagerada_ –murmuró Skirla a sabiendas de que Cary no podía entenderla. (_estoy_ totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Skirla_) (**stais**** aciendo un complot n contra d Cary? … xk t recuerdo k a Skirla le cae bien Cary xk la ha defendido…) (_bah_**__, bah, pamplinas**…)**** (como k pamplinas?!)**_

Cary empezó a bajar por las escaleras a toda prisa. Su mente estaba despierta y cargada con la adrenalina del momento. Las escaleras eran muy estrechas y giraban muy cerradas; o acababan pronto o las bajaría rodando del mareo que pillaría. (¡_yupi__!) (**bien****… ¬¬)**_

Al cabo de cinco minutos _(¿no las baja rodando**?)**** (No!) de bajar las escaleras a trompicones; llegó a las mazmorras; y como le había indicado el chico de Slytherin, se encontró delante del muro que servía de entrada a la sala común.**_

–¿Dónde estarán presos?

Cary se dirigió hacia la izquierda del enorme pasadizo en el que se encontraba; y llegó al replano de unas escaleras que iban hacia arriba.

–Camino equivocado –murmuró por lo bajo–. No me interesa ir arriba.

Cambió de dirección y echó a correr; tenía el presentimiento de que el tiempo estaba llegando a su fin. _(tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…) (**t**** kedaste sin pilas tan pronto?)**_

El tiempo se agotó; lo notó. Todo su ser percibió que alguien la había localizado _(¡cha, chán! ¡y aquí llega nuestra concursante número 3! Ah, lo siento, pero se ha pasado el límite de tiempo, me temo que has perdido el premio, así que… Sirius, ¡te vas con Rita Skeeter**!****)( k?! k  %&/$%//$ dices?!). Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y ella se apresuró a traspasar la puerta que la llevaría a la parte más oscura de Hogwarts… la parte que la llevaría a los calabozos de las mazmorras; la parte que nunca se había usado como aula. **__(¿estás segura de eso?) **(****si****)**_

Tiró de la argolla de la gran puerta de madera; y ésta se abrió con un fuerte crujido. 

El pasillo que quedaba más allá de la puerta casi no estaba iluminado; así que Cary cogió una de las antorchas que ardían por donde había venido y se adentró en la oscuridad.

La puerta se cerró fuertemente detrás suyo. _(¿por qué sí o por que alguien la ha cerrado?)_ (**xk**** si)**

**~ Harry Potter ~ _(¡Hola HARRY!)_ (y los demas, k? k les den?)**

Dobby había salido hacia 15 minutos a ver si podía conseguir más noticias. El grupo esperaba impaciente su regreso.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban platicando sentados alejados de todos. Harry no les había contado nada de lo que intuía sobre el pasado de la chica (_mmm__…) (**tas pensando?)****;  pero no dejaba de observar las miradas nerviosas que le mandaban Sirius y Remus, como advirtiéndole que no volviera a sacar el tema; pero con el paso de los minutos, esas miradas se habían traducido en miradas nerviosas, casi histéricas, entre ellos dos. (**__…………………………………………) **(k?)**_

Por fin Dobby volvió. Y Sirius y Remus casi se abalanzaron encima del pobre elfo en cuanto lo vieron aparecer.

–¿Qué has descubierto? –dijo Remus cogiendo a Dobby por un brazo.

–¿Han pillado a Cary? –Exclamó Sirius aferrando el otro brazo de Dobby y zarandeándolo fuertemente. _(sí, la han pillado, y yo… lo siento Sirius, pero te quedas con Skeeter, ahora mismo viene hacia aquí para recogerte…) **(kieres dejar a Siri tranquilo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**_

El pobre Dobby no podía articular palabra por la sorpresa que le había causado que los dos hombres se abalanzaran sobre él de tal manera y también por el dolor que le producían los apretones que los dos hombres estaban procurándole en los brazos. (_pobret__…) (**e**** k si?)**_

–Sirius, Remus –dijo Dumbledore con tono afable mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres y les tomaba los hombros para que soltaran al elfo–; dejadlo y podrá hablar las noticias que tanto esperáis.

Los dos hombres soltaron a Dobby y se alejaron un poco dejándole sitio para respirar, pero con una expresión anhelante en el rostro.

–Perdón –murmuraron por lo bajo.

–En el gran comedor se ha armado un gran revuelo cuando uno de los magos de negro ha entrado gritando que una niña se dirigía a las mazmorras. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se ha enfurecido mucho porqué no han conseguido capturarla aún.

–Buena chica Cary –murmuró Sirius, mientras Remus asentía con la cabeza y sonreía. _(…………………………) (**k****?)**_

–Me pregunto quién la habrá descubierto –dijo Remus. (_Lucius…) (**respuesta**** ekivocada!) **_

–Si, yo también. A lo mejor la han pillado en la parte de entrar a saco –le contestó Sirius.

–¿Parte de entrar a saco? –preguntó Harry.

–Si –confirmó el licántropo–. Todos sus planes son iguales. (_ah__… ya, eso ya lo empiezo a ver…) **(e k si?)**_

–Te refieres que no hay plan –concluyó Hermione.

Sirius rió divertido. –No, me refiero a que va intercalando partes. Es decir –añadió al ver la cara de incomprensión de la mayoría–; depende que momentos entrará a saco, y depende que otros se deslizará muy sigilosamente. _(mmm… ¿sigilosamente? ¿dándose golpes con la cabeza por todas partes?) **(esa no era la parte sigilosa, ok?)**_

–¿Y por qué no se desliza sigilosamente siempre? –preguntó Ron.

–Porqué está el factor sorpresa; y si te deslizas sigilosamente no puedes hacerlo tan espectacular –comentó Remus. (¡_claro__! Cary siempre ha de parecer… Genial, no, si se entiende, sí…) **(¬¬ k insinuas?)**_

–¿Y para que querría hacerlo espectacular? –dejó escapar Hermione. _(por que es una chula… chula… chula…)_ (**tu**** y yo nos veremos las caras)**

–Porqué cuanto mayor es la sorpresa más tardan en reaccionar; _(¡ahora vas de humilde!)_ (**cuando t piye, corre**) probablemente es lo que le salvó la vida cuando entró –le respondió Sirius–; además, creo que para ella es muy agotador ir siempre en silencio. _(te creo Sirius, se pasa la mayor parte de su vida gritando en los oídos de sus amigas…_) **(*J.D. se hace el despistado* d k ablas?)**

–¿Qué quieres decir con agotador? –preguntó Harry.

–Me refiero a que para ir sigilosamente y atento a todo cuanto pase a tu alrededor tienes que estar en constante tensión; y para alguien que ha acumulado energías dieciocho años es pedir un imposible.

–Aunque no las hubiera acumulado dieciocho años sabes que para ella es muy complicado; a no ser que sepa que realmente se la está jugando.

–O sea, a ver si lo he entendido… ¿Me estáis diciendo que para ella entrar en un sitio tomado por death eathers no es estar jugándosela realmente? –exclamó Hermione muy conmocionada. (_estoy__ contigo Hermi) (**xk**** stas a favor d todo l mundo y n contra mio?)**_

–Más o menos –acabaron Sirius y Remus.

**~ Cary Fargon ~ (¡uh, fuera, vete a tu pueblo, aquí no te queremos!) (Me las pagaras!!!!!!!!)**

Cary siguió avanzando, manteniendo la antorcha por encima de su cabeza para poder iluminar el mayor trozo posible. Presentía problemas; y tenía miedo de no poder ser suficientemente rápida con las manos; así que paró una momento y cogió el asi (N/A: arma que tiene como forma de tridente en miniatura; esas típicas armas ninjas…) (_ya, claro… y ahora nos vas de ninja…)  (**olvidalo**) que tenía en la pierna derecha _(¿otra de sus armas de "por si las moscas"?)_ (**si**) y continuó avanzando con la antorcha bien sujeta en la mano izquierda; y la mano derecha empuñando con fuerza el asi._

La llama se estaba consumiendo; dentro de poco tendría que usar un lumos, pero no quería gastar la poca fuerza que le pudiera quedar… y presentía que por aquí  abajo también habría hechizos antimagia, con lo cual aún le resultaría más cansado realizar magia con las manos en semejantes condiciones.

Ruido de pisadas delante suyo. (_cucú__, soy Voldie que te trae otra antorcha nueva…) (**serás**** patetica…)**_

Se paró y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en determinar el sonido. No había duda… alguien caminaba nerviosamente y otro parecía dar pasos resignados; si no se equivocaba, estaban andando en círculos muy pequeños, por la variación de la intensidad del sonido. Como dentro de una jaula. _(¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_) **(no sabes deducir? ^^)**

Abrió los ojos y se dispuso a seguir caminando. Pero debía llegar cuanto antes; tendría que correr, pero no era un buen momento para bajar la guardia y que la descubrieran; debía seguir caminado.

Cuando no había dado más de seis o siete pasos _(¿vuelves a utilizar el metro?)_ (**k**** pinta l metro n todo sto? O.O)**,** oyó algo que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca y puso su nivel de adrenalina por las nubes.**

–Mierda –murmuraron en silencio sus labios.

El crujir de la enorme puerta que había dejado a sus espaldas delataba sin ninguna duda que la habían pillado. _(¡jejejeje! Lo siento si me río, pero es que no iba a tolerar que a Cary le saliese todo tan bien cuando no tiene ningún plan y sólo se limita a entrar a saco… algo parecido sólo lo puede conseguir Harry, que para eso es el prota)_ **(bah… me niego rotundamente a contestar eso… paso d ti! … ni se te ocurra poner lo k stas pensando!)** Las voces de death eathers fueron el detonante que hizo que sus piernas se pusieran en marcha a un ritmo forzado por la desesperación.

–¿Cómo me han podido pillar tan pronto? –se lamentó una voz en su cabeza. _(… no sé…………) _(**s**** k ay animales muy malos…)**

Los tacones de Cary empezaron a resonar _(¡LLEVA TACONES PARA EL RESCATE??????)_ **(si) y ella les lanzó un hechizo silenciador. (_ah__, bueno, si es así…) (**k**_**** pasa? Son mis supertacones!)**

Llegó al final del corredor y se horrorizó al comprobar que no había salida. ¡Se había metido en una trampa!  (_como__ cierta rata…) **(k pinta ese traidor aki?!)**_

Lo que había delante suyo eran los barrotes de lo que parecían las mazmorras. Tenía que actuar rápido; por los susurros de las pisadas que oía estaban a menos de dos minutos y a un minuto como mucho de encontrarla.

–e –susurró– ¿hay alguien aquí? (_sálvanos, sálvanos, somos los fantasmas y el Barón Sanguinario no nos deja en paz…)_ (**se acabó… creo k esto s l colmo d tus paridas…)**

Esperó impaciente cogiéndose a los barrotes.

–Sí –contestó una voz conocida para ella.

–¿Profesora McGonagall?

–¿Quién eres? 

–No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¿Alguno de ustedes conserva la varita?

–Si, todos nosotros.

–¿Todos? –preguntó perpleja.

–Aquí dentro la magia no funciona.

–Una jaula que permite la entrada de magia pero no la salida… vale, apartad. 

Cary cogió un chicle _(¡un chicle! ¿vas a tapiar la cerradura como lo hizo una vez Peeves?) **(ups… no lo ice pensando en él…) de uno de sus bolsillos y lo mascó lo que pudo _(¿?)_**_

–Alohomora –dijo; y la puerta se abrió; entró y puso el chicle en la parte interna de la puerta (N/A: me refiero en la parte que une la puerta con el marco; cuando giras la llave y el pestillo ese se mueve; pues en el agujero donde queda ese pestillo encajado; ahí es donde Cary pone el chicle) _(ya, ya, sí, muy bien… pero ¿para qué demonios quieres poner un chicle?_) (**ya**** verás… veo k no sabes usar la logica…), y cerró la puerta rápidamente.**

–¿Por…? –empezó MacGonagall; pero Cary no dejó que acabara mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de la profesora en señal de silencio.

–Yo no estoy aquí –y diciendo esto se fue lo más alejada que pudo de la reja y se quedó agazapada en el suelo.

Los death eathers llegaron al cabo de un momento.

–¡¡Maldición!! ¡¿Dónde está, Pettigrew?! –gritó Lucius muy furioso– ¡¿Y la chica?! (_ay__, Peti, Peti, Peti, creo que tienes problemas…) **(****spero**** k tenga muxos mas)**_

–No… no lo sé, Lucius –dijo Wormtail, temblando de miedo ante la furiosa voz de Malfoy.

–No eres bueno ni para delatar a la gente, Pettigrew –pronunció Lucius con desprecio y con una mueca burlona en su rostro mientras él y los otros death eathers daban la vuelta y se iban por donde habían llegado. _(¿ya está? ¿no registran la jaula? ¡menudos mortífagos!)_ (**claro**** k no la registran! A caso Malfoy va a ensuaciarse su túnica entrando ay dentro?!)**

Peter Pettigrew se quedó donde estaba sin poder creer que la chica se hubiera evaporado. Wormtail  cogió los barrotes de la celda y recostó la frente contra un de los barrotes; sintiendo el frío del metal transmitiéndose por su piel.

Cary que había seguido agazapada entre las sombras empezó a moverse; muy sigilosamente se plantó delante del hombre; agarró los barrotes de la puerta.

–Así que eres tú quién me ha delatado –dijo traviesamente mientras sonreía con picardía.

–¿Qué? –exclamó Wormtail totalmente confuso y sorprendido. Pero no puedo decir nada más; ni alertar a sus compañeros, que ya estaban lejos. Pues Cary empujó fuertemente la puerta contra él cuando éste levantó la frente del hierro. Con un golpe seco, Cary hizo que la barra de la puerta chocara contra la cabeza del hombre; el cual cayó desplomado al suelo, inconsciente. (_………)_

McGonagall se acercó y acabó de abrir la puerta; mientras dos profesores tiraban como podían del traidor para sacarlo de delante de la puerta.

–Eso ha estado muy bien –le felicitó la profesora.

–Gracias profesora McGonagall… pocas veces alguien recibe un cumplido de usted.

–Disculpa chica; pero… ¿te conozco?

–Tal vez me conocía.

–¿Quien eres? –preguntó McGonagall mientras los profesores se acercaban a ellas. (_una__ chula que se quiere ligar a Remus…) **(dejame trankila!!!!!!!)**_

–Caroline Fargon, profesora; … y, me permitirían aconsejarles salir de aquí. No quiero quedarme encerrada en esta maldita jaula.

Todos salieron de la celda; y los profesores comprobaron sus varitas.

–¿Qué hacemos con esto? –dijo Cary pateando con el pie el estómago de Wormtail– Esta maldita cosa me descubrió… me pregunto ¿Cuándo me lo crucé?

–No hay tiempo que perder, Minerva –Snape se había acercado a la profesora. _(¡oh, Snape, Snape, tú eres justo! ¡castígala o hazle algo!) (**como**** k justo?! Serás %%/%$$&!!!!!!!!!)**_

–Si –le contestó–; vámonos.

–¿Lo dejaremos así?

–¿A caso quieres llevártelo? –le repuso Snape con la cara más desagradable que le daba el momento. _(jeje_) **(no staria mal… Harry, Sirius, feliz cumpleaños!)**

–No –respondió Cary con una cara de asco–; me refiero a… –se quedó mirando a Wormtail y pronunció algo. De sus manos salieron unas cuerdas que ataron a Pettigrew de manos y pies contra los barrotes– En marcha –dijo mientras sonreía.

–Bien –empezó McGonagall–; debemos salir de Hogwarts para advertir al ministerio y…

–¿Y que harán? –atajó Cary– ¿perder tiempo?

–No podemos hacer esto solos –dijo Madam Hooch.

–Por eso vine a buscarles; porqué no podíamos hacerlo solos.

–¿A que te refieres? –inquirió la voz de Snape.

–A que la caballería espera en las cocinas. Seguidme; no hay tiempo.

Los profesores empezaron a seguir a Cary; pero tuvieron que frenar al cabo de diez pasos cuando la chica se paró de golpe.

–¿Alguien conoce un camino para llegar a las cocinas que no sea por ahí? –dijo al tiempo que señalaba el único camino posible.

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

–Lo imaginaba… ¡maldita sea! –murmuró mientras volvían a reanudar la marcha.

Llegaron ante la puerta de madera.

–Bien; la cosa se complica… nuestro único objetivo por el momento es llegar a las cocinas, ¿entendido? –dijo Cary, poniéndose muy seria.

Todos asintieron en silencio; conscientes de que las palabras podrían costarles la vida.

–Escuchad; cuando traspasemos esta puerta, seguramente nos esperarán. Al lado de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin, hay una puerta para el "servicio"; en la banda derecha. No estoy segura de si os dejará justo enfrente de la entrada a las cocinas; o en las mismas cocinas –Cary tomó aliento y se dispuso a empujar la gran puerta de madera–. Preparad las varitas –musitó, y acabó de empujar la puerta.

Salieron al pasillo y se encontraron con las escaleras que subían hacia arriba, y el pasillo oscuro que llevaba a la entrada de la sala común en unos veinte metros.

Las miradas de todos estaban repasando todo cuanto había alrededor; en busca de algo fuera de lo común.

–Vamos –dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la entrada de la sala común de su casa.

–Con cuidado; esto no me da buena espina –dijo Cary quedándose la última. Dio una última mirada a las cocinas y se dispuso a seguir a los profesores.

Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, el grupo llegó a la entrada.

–Es ahí –señaló Cary.

Y Fleur Delacour se dispuso a ayudar al profesor de pociones en mover la trampilla.

–Ya –dijo la veela; al tiempo que ella y Snape dejaban una plancha de madera metálica en el suelo; al lado de la entrad ya abierta. La entrad medía medio metro por medio metro–. Habrá que tirarse de cabeza.

–Empezad a pasar; no hay tiempo –dijo el profesor Flitwick.

La mayoría de los profesores ya habían pasado; y acababa de pasar una profesora Trelawney muy nerviosa diciendo:

–Moriremos todos. Lo predigo. Nadie puede luchar contra… (_¡jajajajajajaja!) (**mola****, e?) –pero no había podido acabar porqué Cary la había empujado por la espalda.**_

–Me estaba poniendo nerviosa –se defendió de la mirada reprochadora de McGonagall.

–A mi también –le contestó la profesora con lo que parecía… ¿una asomo de sonrisa?

Pero entonces…

–Estoy de acuerdo con esa profesora, ¿sabéis?

–Lucius –murmuró fríamente Snape.

–Vaya, vaya… mi viejo amigo Severus… tenía la esperanza de que recapacitaras sobre tu conducta y volvieras con nosotros.

–Hace años que recapacite sobre mis actos, Lucius; por eso decidí cambiarme de bando.

–Una lástima… ¿Y que tenemos aquí? –dijo mientras ponía sus ojos sobre Cary; quien le devolvió una mirada desafiadora– Señorita Fargon.

–¿Algún problema con quién soy? –Le respondió sin morderse la lengua.

–No… ninguno en absoluto. _(¡pelea! ¡pelea! Ahora los profes se ponen en corro, aplaudiendo, mientras Lucius y Cary caen al suelo, tirándose de los pelos…) (**xo** k?! será posible!)****_

Ambos siguieron aguantan las miradas durante unos segundos. Hasta que el ruido de pasos detrás de Malfoy fue inconfundible.

–¡Espavilad! –rugió Cary.

Los pocos profesores que quedaban se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Cary.

Snape cogió a McGonagall por los hombros y la tiró por la trampilla. Luego Flitwick se tiró; y le siguió otro profesor. Ya sólo quedaban Snape y Cary.

–¡Sal de aquí y bloqueadla! –gritó Cary.

–¡¿Qué?!

–¡¡Largo!! –dijo Cary mientras se agachaba para esquivar la primera maldición. _(ahora se hace la héroe…) (**besame**** el culo ¬¬)**_

–¿Crees que te dejaré aquí sola?

–¡Lárgate; alguien debe decirles que la bloqueen! –pero al girarse para decírselo cometió un error imperdonable… y una cruciatus cayó sobre ella. Snape vio impotente como Cary se debatía en el suelo; la sangre volvía a emanar de sus manos.

–Largo –dijo Cary con la voz casi apagada por el dolor.

Y Snape se lanzó por la trampilla y la bloqueó. Pero antes de que Snape se lanzara por la trampilla, algo se subió y se enroscó a su pierna derecha. (_¿?) **(^^)**_

Los death eathers ataron las muñecas de Cary por detrás de su espalda; y antes de perder el conocimiento por el dolor, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre; Cary llegó a ver como una rata se acercaba veloz al grupo de death eathers y en un momento se convertía en un hombre… si tan sólo ella pudiera… pero en el instante que lo entendió… todo se volvió oscuridad para ella.

**~ Harry Potter ~**

Snape fue el último en aterrizar en el replano de la cocina que quedaba delante de la chimenea; por donde había entrado.

Seguía en el suelo pero consiguió articular las palabras que quería.

–Bloquead la entrada.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿de que hablas?! –le gritó Sirius cogiéndole del cuello de la túnica y zarandeándolo; aunque aun se encontraba caído en el suelo– ¡Cary aun está ahí!

–Estaba, Black.

–¿Qué? –le voz le falló a Sirius; y Remus se apresuró a coger a su amigo; el cual parecía estar a punto de caerse al suelo en cualquier momento.

–Que la han pillado; a eso me refiero.

–Se van a enterar –dijo Sirius mientras se arremangaba las mangas de la túnica y se disponía a salir de la cocina seguido de cerca por Remus.

–¿A dónde creéis que vais? –inquirió Dumbledore con voz autoritaria.

–¿A dónde crees, Albus? –le respondió Remus.

–Si vais a lo loco y os cogen no la ayudaréis.

Los dos hombres se pararon, abatidos, y dirijieron unas miradas cargadas de tristeza al director.

–¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó Sirius.

Pero Albus no pudo contestarles, ya que, des de el suelo, donde Severus se encontraba, vino un grito.

–¡¡Aaahhh!!

–¡¿Qué ocurre?! –preguntaron acercándose a Severus quien sólo se miraba la pierna con una expresión de terror.

Harry se echó a reír; por lo que recibió una cargada llena de veneno de Snape, pero no le hizo caso y siguió riendo a carcajada limpia.

–Harry, me encantaría que nos explicaras de que ríes… si tiene que ver con Snape; a Remus y a mi nos encantaría acompañarte.

Harry no podía contestar a su padrino, con lo que señaló la pierna de Snape; en donde una serpiente se encontraba enredada, mirando todo cuanto la rodeaba sin prestar atención a nada en especial.

Remus y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas; pero eran conscientes de que no había tiempo. Por lo que su padrino le pidió que la sacara de ahí.

–_Ven, Skirla… ¿Qué hacías ahí?_

–_Antes de que cojieran a Cary, yo había bajado al suelo y cuando todos se fueron el único que quedó fue él. Por lo que decidí subirme a su pierna._

–¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Harry.

–Luchar –dijo Remus.

–Entrar a saco y rebentar –aclaró Sirius.

–¡Oh! ¡No! ¿tú también? –recriminó Hermione– ¿nadie tiene un plan? Me refiero a un verdadero plan.

–No –respondió Remus.

–Pero si tienes algo mejor estamos dispuesto a escuchar –dijo Black.

Todos estaban en silencio; mirando a Hermione, la cual empezaba a notar colores en sus mejillas.

–¿Y bien? –volvió a insistir Sirius.

–Nada –murmuró al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza negativamente.

–Bien; pues decidido. ¿Todo el mundo tiene su varita? –preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

–¿Como nos lo haremos, Sirius? –le preguntó su ahijado– ¿vamos a entrar todos por el mismo sitio? ¿no sería mejor rodearlos?

–Buena idea… –le contestó– pero de momento sólo hay una salida.

–Una salida que conozcamos.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Harry? –le preguntó; y la curiosidad se podía notar en sus palabras_. (jejeje) **(^^)**_

–Puede haber más pasadizos secretos como el que hemos usado desde el pozo hasta el retrato de aquí abajo.

–Te refieres a… pasadizos de servicio.

–Exacto –concluyó–; los elfos domésticos deben hacer sus tareas sin ser vistos.

–Por tanto… –la cara de Sirius se iluminó de repente y sonrió con malicia– ¡¡Dobby!!

Dobby dio un salto del susto y enseguida se acercó a ver que querían de él. Sirius puso una mano en la cabeza de su ahijado y revolvió su, ya de por si rebelde pelo azabache.

–Buen chico, Harry.

–¿Desea algo, señor?

–Saber todos los túneles, pasillos, agujeros, e… en fin, lo que sea que lleve al gran comedor.

–Crees que la han llevado al gran comedor, ¿no es así? –le dijo Remus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

–¿Como sabéis que no la han matado aun?

–Porqué ha Voldemort le habrá jodido que una "niña" haya conseguido colarse en Hogwarts; por tanto seguramente la querrá interrogar él mismo.

–¿Interrogar sobre qué? –preguntó Hermione.

–Vamos –explicó Sirius–; ni siquiera Voldemort es tan tonto como para creer que una chica ha venido sola.

–Entonces no hay tiempo que perder en explicaciones –atajó Harry–. ¡Dobby! Muéstranos las entradas al gran comedor.

–En seguida; por aquí hay una –Sirius, Remus y el trío formaron un grupo y siguieron a Dobby–. Podéis esperar allí hasta que lo veáis conveniente.

–Bien –dijo Sirius mientras se frotaba las manos y atravesaba la pared de yeso blanco. Le siguieron el trío y Remus se puso al final.

Mientras ellos caminaban por el pasadizo; en las cocinas los demás se iban repartiendo en grupos.

–¡Ouch! Ron; me has pisado un pie –dijo la muchacha.

–Perdón –le contestó su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla. _(vale, te perdono…)_ (**tu**** no tienes k perdonarle…)**

–Sh. Silencio –dijo Sirius.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora, Padfoot? –le preguntó Remus.

–Yo, volver a mi forma animaga; en la que soy más rápido, más mortífero y más sigiloso.

–Bien –dijo Remus, y se volvió hacia el trío y les dijo–. Mantened vuestras varitas preparadas.

Se acercaron hasta la trapa del pasadizo y Remus observó por una mirilla.

–Aun no la han traído… paciencia Padfoot.

Padfoot gruñó amenazadoramente; preparándose para lo que sabía no iba a tardar mucho en llegar.

–Bien, cuando la traigan; saldremos –hizo una pausa y añadió–. Y os recomiendo lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

–Que los lances a saco –indicó Sirius quien había vuelto a su forma humana–. Cuando entréis tened cuidado de que no os pillen. Y tú –añadió señalando con el dedo índice a su ahijado–, mantente alejado de Voldemort, ¿entendiste? (_como si eso fuese posible…) (**claro k no lo es!)**_

–¿A caso crees que a mi me gusta estar cerca de él? –repuso Harry con fastidio.

–Sólo te lo recuerdo –y volvió a convertirse en el perro negro antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo de añadirle algo más sobre el tema.

–Escuchad, cuando la lucha empiece uno de nosotros va a tener que ir a por Cary, ¿no? –dijo Harry– Quiero decir, puede que la hayan atado, o que esté inconsciente.

–Tienes razón.

Sirius ladró.

–Bueno, ya sabemos quien cortará las posibles cuerdas –opinó Remus–. Pero si está inconsciente alguien le tendrá que lanzar un Enervate.

–El que más cerca esté –dijo Harry.

–Bien –todos asintieron.

–¡Sh! –les reprendió Hermione; que había estado observando hacia unos minutos– Esto empieza. Están entrando los death eathers.

Y diciendo eso se apartó dejando paso al licántropo para que observara.

–Bien, atentos.

Todos cogieron las varitas fuertemente y Snuffles tensó los músculos de sus patas.

–Cuando salgamos quiero que ladres fuertemente; esa será la señal, ¿de acuerdo, Padfoot?

Un ladrido feroz fue la confirmación.

Remus seguía observando.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el trío.

–Acaban de entrar a Cary; uno de ellos la lleva en brazos –hizo una pausa y añadió–. La han dejado delante de Voldemort.

–Ya no hay tiempo –dijo Hermione.

–Hay que salir, ahora –dijo/ordenó Harry. (_jeje__) (**mola**** e Harrito dando ordenes!)**_

–Alohomora –murmuró el licántropo.

La trampilla se abrió y salieron. El primero en hacerlo fue Sirius. Que dando un poderoso salto y haciendo que uno de sus poderosos gruñidos resonaran por todo el Gran Comedor fue a aterrizar en la espalda de un death eather que se encontraba cerca, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Esa fue la señal los demás profesores salieron de sus respectivos escondites lanzado hechizos a puñados.

Snuffles fue rápidamente a donde estaba Cary y la arrastró hacia un lado del comedor aprovechando que Voldemort se había girado furioso y se dirigía a Dumbledore.

En unos instantes el Gran Comedor se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Snuffles se apresuraba a morder las cuerdas que mantenían unidas las muñecas de Cary, alguien se acercó. Sirius gruñó pero se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no era un death eather quien se aproximaba. Pero se quedó petrificado al ver que quien apuntaba su varita directamente al corazón de Cary no era ni más ni menos otro que el mismísimo Snape.

–Black, ¿quieres seguir mordiendo eso?

Sirius le gruñó como única respuesta y acabó de desatar a Cary.

–Enervate –murmuró Snape; y un rayo de energía azulada recorrió el cuerpo de Cary.

–Au –fue lo único que pudo murmurar Cary cuando se incorporó–. Vaya. La fiesta empezó.

Snape ayudó a Cary a incorporarse del todo.

–Gracias –dijo mientras se alejaba de Snape y Snuffles la seguía.

La batalla se estaba poniendo peor por momentos. El cuerpo de mortífagos caídos, de algún profesor y de un centenar de arañas _(¿arañas?)_ **(claro! X algo se han estado colando n Hogwarts como sugirió Cary!**) cubría prácticamente el suelo del Gran Comedor, haciendo que gran parte de los combatientes tuviera que ir con mucho cuidado a la hora de poner sus pies en el suelo para no pisar a los de su bando; hay que decir que los mortífagos no se preocupaban por ese punto y pisoteaban todo lo que podían a sus compañeros caídos.

Pero había algo muy inquietante. Y es que tanto Voldemort como Dumbledore seguían en pie; si bien Voldemort no estaba tan exhausto como el director de Hogwarts.

La mayoría de mortífagos habían sido reducidos y se encontraban por el suelo aturdidos y desmayados.

Cualquiera que hubiera estado de espectador habría apostado por lo que parecía la inminente victoria de los aurores, los muchachos, los gigantes y las arañas; pero… en ese momento Voldemort consiguió derribar a Dumbledore después de haberle mandado muchos cruciatus.

Todos los combatientes quedaron paralizados al oír la afilada risa que salía de Voldemort y les acuchillaba los oídos.

Cuando Voldemort dejo de reír, lanzó una mirada penetrante hacia Harry, quien se encontraba en medio del gran comedor donde hacia unos instantes había estado combatiendo contra un par de mortífagos. Los labios de Voldemort se curvaron en una espantosa sonrisa que heló la sangre de Harry; sabía lo que se avecinaba, ¡ahora Voldemort iría a por él! (¡_yupi_!)_ (**eres**** una sadica, psicopata asesina d Harrys)**_

Voldemort levantó su varita y la apuntó en dirección a Harry. Cuando empezaban a salir las primeras palabras de un conjuro de su boca, un gran perro negro y lanudo saltó sobre Voldemort y lo tiró al suelo. Las mandíbulas de Snuffles se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca con que Voldemort estaba empuñando su varita. Pero uno de los mortífagos que aun quedaban en pie, dispuesto a ayudar a su señor –y a cubrirse de gloria cuando esto terminara–, se lanzó y por la fuerza del impacto logró que el gran perro negro soltara a su amo y que las fauces de éste se cerraran en torno a su cuello. Lo último que este mortífago vio es como un auror se dirigía hacia él para acabar con su vida. Pero no hizo falta, el sonido que hizo su cuello al romperse bajo la presión de lasa mandíbulas de la gran fiera fue suficiente para que se zambullera en un mundo de sombras.

Aprovechando la confusión creada por el mortífago loco, Voldemort se había puesto de pie y volvió a apuntar su varita hacia Harry, el cual empuñaba fuertemente la suya y desafiaba con la mirada a Voldemort.

Las primeras palabras del conjuro que Voldemort pronunció paralizaron completamente los músculos de Harry; y sólo sintió como su varita se deslizaba de sus dedos engarrotados.

–La sangre que recorre tus venas se congelará, no podrás hacer nada para detener la muerte de hielo que se te cae encima. Escucha mis palabras Harry Potter porqué te ahogarás en tus propios fluidos.

Una gran luz verde-platinada se iba formando en el extremo de la varita de Voldemort. Harry se encontraba de pie, con todos los músculos atrofiados y sin responderle; quería correr, incluso gritar y llorar pues sabía que de lo que se avecinaba no se podría librar… de todas maneras, ¿la muerte tenía que llegar, no?

*****************************************************************************

Bueno, k os a parecido? No! Spera! K tal si me dejas un review diciendome k t esta pareciendo la historia d momento! Ok? Xfa! S k como no recibo muxos reviews no se si la historia aburre o si sta pasable o si sta bien.

Y leeros mis otros fics si os aburrís ^^ 

Bsazos,

J.D.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	26. 26 Edema pulmonar

Bueno; ya vuelvo a estar aki! … primero Reviews! 

Kat Basted: k tal?! Ya me lei tu fic,y t dejé review! Me encanto !! ^O^ stuvo super bueno ! bueno… d momento no habrá confrontación… d todas maneras s pero k t guste el capi bsazos

Cristopher Jacques: aré como k no e odio la parte d Cary … ¬¬ … ya t vale…

Vivi Salinas: Gracias ^^ spero k tb ste t guste y k vuelvas a dejar review!

Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak: no ^^ aun no :P bsazos

segundo:

Disclaimer: todo d Rowling! Menos Cary, Vzlazka y Tom ^^

Tercero: ste capitulo va para todos aquellos que tenían preguntas sobre Cary… aunque no todas se responden.

A! lo olvidaba… ya se k s muy d bagancia pero… no pongo los comentarios d mi beta xk me canso muxo, como k tengo k subrayarlos y todo eso… xo bueno… si los kereis lo decis y en el proximo los pongo; claro k para eso ay k dejar review :P

Y ahora si: el capitulo!!!!!!!!!!

****************************************************************************

Edema pulmonar 

Harry vio horrorizado como la brillante luz verde-platinada se acercaba a él como la hoja de una espada irresquebrajable. No podía cerrar los párpados, pero no le importaba, sabía que en unos segundos ya no los volvería a abrir más.

En el último momento vio como una sombra lo cogía y le daba la vuelta poniéndose de escudo entre él y el hechizo. 

Sirius, Remus y Cary, habían averiguado que hechizo era el que Harry iba a recibir de pleno. Cary estudió los hechizos dirigidos en tercer curso, con su madre; sabía que la mayoría de ellos desembocaban en la muerte. No tenía tiempo para pensar. Ella era la que más cerca se encontraba. Se lanzó a la carrera. Dio las gracias de que estos hechizos fueran lentos en atrapar su objetivo –¿para que querían velocidad si normalmente la victima estaba totalmente paralizada?–  y dio las gracias por no tropezar y no resbalar ahora. 

Se interpuso entre el rayo y Harry y le dio la vuelta la muchacho, pasándole el brazo derecho por ambos hombros rodeándole el cuello y pegando la espalda de Harry a su cuerpo, apoyó la mano izquierda en la cadera de Harry. Y gritó cuando el hechizo la alcanzó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y como nunca antes lo había hecho, y sus gritos inundaron el gran comedor. El dolor que le recorría el cuerpo era un dolor indescriptiblemente frío como nunca antes había sentido. Durante los treinta segundos que el rayo se descargó sobre ella, su voz se cortó quedándose afónica. Entonces se desmayó y cayó sobre el ya desmayado Harry.

Después de eso, a Voldemort lo había envuelto una esfera de luz dorada que lo había elevado del nivel del suelo y había desaparecido junto con un Voldemort muy enfadado porqué su hechizo no había funcionado. Entonces, los pocos mortífagos que quedaban de pie, se aterrorizaron de golpe y cogieron a cuantos compañeros caídos pudieron y desaparecieron usando los trasladores que los habían traído al castillo. 

El castillo volvió a sumirse en la incertidumbre del silencio. Nadie estaba seguro de si esta batalla se había acabado.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el movimiento inundó la escuela de nuevo.

–¡¡Harry!! –Ron y Hermione se lanzaron a la carrera a ver como estaba su amigo. Llegaron y apartaron con cuidado a Cary de encima de Harry. 

–Ron, mira como está Cary –le ordenó su novia. 

Minerva McGonagall y Poppy Pomfrey estaban ocupadas intentando despertar a Dumbledore. La profesora Hooch llevaba a un inconsciente profesor Flitwick. Los Hagrid y los demás gigantes estaban llenos de arañazos y de manchones de sangre y numerables moratones. Había un sinfín de arañas retorciéndose por el suelo. 

–¡Quiero que llevéis a los heridos a la enfermería rápido! ¡Id a buscar a los alumnos mayores, necesitaremos muchas manos! –gritó la enfermera Pomfrey para hacerse oír por todo el gran comedor.

Remus Lupin, con la túnica desgarrada y un corte profundo en la mejilla derecha, se acercó corriendo a los jóvenes seguido por Snuffles, el cual llevaba el hocico manchado de sangre.

–Ron, Hermione –dijo el licántropo–; id a la sala y traed a todo aquel que pueda ayudar y que no se desmaye por la sangre, ¿de acuerdo? La contraseña es Kiara.

–¿Pero? ¿Y ellos? –preguntó Ron.

–Nos ocuparemos de ellos, tranquilos; pero ya habéis oído a Poppy, necesitamos todas las manos disponibles. Minerva ha ido a enviar una lechuza al ministerio pidiendo ayuda; y Hagrid va a enviar una a tu familia Ron, pidiéndole que vengan. Supongo que no tardarán en llegar, todos ellos.

–Bien.

Los tres se levantaron y Ron y Hermione se fueron corriendo a la sala.

–¿Necesitas ayuda, Lupin? –Severus Snape se había acercado por detrás. 

–Si, coge a Cary, Severus; hay que llevar a este par a la enfermería.

Severus obedeció y cogió a Cary del suelo; Remus cargó a Harry en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la enfermería con Snuffles pisándoles los talones. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería todo era agitación. Gente yendo y viniendo de aquí para allá bajo las órdenes de Poppy; la cual parecía estresadísima.

Madam Pomfrey no paraba de dar instrucciones a todo el mundo. Se acercó un momento a Remus y a Severus y les indicó que tumbaran a los jóvenes en un par de camas. Los adultos obedecieron dejando a Harry y a Cary en un par de camas alejadas del resto. 

Cuando Poppy se acercó llegaron Ron y Hermione acompañados de muchos alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso dispuesto a ayudar en todo cuanto pudieran. 

–Bien, Ron y Hermione; será mejor que vayáis a Hogsmeade a ver si ha pasado algo; de paso podéis avisar a tus hermanos, Ron –le dijo Remus.

–No hará falta –se oyó que alguien gritaba des de la puerta.

–Fred, George, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? 

–Escuchamos que hubo jaleo; tranquilos nadie atacó Hogsmeade; y ya hemos avisado a mamá, vendrá en seguida con Bill, Charlie y Percy; supongo que papá llegará en un momento.

–Bien –dijo la enfermera Pomfrey acercándose a ellos de nuevo–; necesito todas las manos disponibles; quiero que hagáis torniquetes y cortéis hemorragias y demás… cuando acabéis de curar sería conveniente ir al gran comedor para que los mortífagos caídos no escaparan… también deberías ir a retirar los cadáveres y todo eso –se volvió hacia Remus y le dijo–. Quiero que tú y Severus os quedéis aquí ayudándome con este par –y señaló a Cary y a Harry que seguían tumbados en sus respectivas camas.

–Entendido –le contestó Remus asintiendo.

Madam Pomfrey se acercó a Harry y empezó a examinarlo.

–Severus –le gritó–, quiero que controles el pulso de Cary, mientras; si notas algo raro me avisas. 

Severus obedeció y tomó la muñeca de la chica.

Madam Pomfrey siguió examinando a Harry durante algunos minutos.

–Está extremadamente exhausto pero se recuperará; salvo eso no tiene nada más.

–Que alivio.

–Pero hay algo que me inquieta. 

–¿Qué?

–No ha hecho nada para cansarse de una forma tan extrema. 

La cara de Remus mostró la sorpresa del momento. Pero entonces miró a Cary y sonrió. 

–Tal vez lo se… debería empezar por curarle esas manos o se nos va a desangrar. Deja de refunfuñar Severus, no te has manchado con su sangre –repuso un poco divertido.

–Ya puedes soltarla, Severus –dijo Poppy mientras empezaba a examinar a Cary. La cara de Poppy se estremeció en una mueca de desconcierto.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Severus que se limpiaba la mano ensangrentada en la túnica.

–Está como congelada.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron Severus y Remus al mismo tiempo.

–Esta es una enfermedad grave, deben tratarla especialistas. La mejor está en Rusia, iré a enviarle una lechuza en seguida –y diciendo esto se fue. 

–¿Qué era el hechizo que Voldemort mandó? –preguntó el profesor de pociones.

–Era un hechizo dirigido que provoca, un edema pulmonar.

–¿Dirigido? Pero no le dio a Potter –objetó Severus.

–Porque Cary se puso en medio. 

–Pero los dirigidos sólo pueden afectar a una persona, a la que van dirigidos.

–Cary se encargó de eso –Remus suspiró y se frotó la sien con la yema de los dedos–. Robó la energía de Harry para suplantarlo.

Snape iba a añadir algo pero no tuvo tiempo ya que una tos provinente de la garganta de Harry les llamó la atención. 

–Harry, ¿Qué tal estás?

–Bien –como ya era costumbre contestar ante semejante pregunta.

–¿De veras? –el hombrelobo le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

–Si –respondió mientras intentaba incorporarse.

–¡Eh! –le reprendió Remus– Quieto ahí o Madam Pomfrey me matará. 

–Está bien –giró la cabeza hacia un lado y observó la figura que yacía en la cama de al lado–. ¿Qué tal está?

–Bueno; Madam Pomfrey ha ido a avisar a especialistas.

–Ah. 

El frufru de las túnicas de Snape distrajo a ambos. 

–¿Dónde vas Severus? 

–A ayudar con los mortífagos.

–Buena idea.

–Remus –la voz de Harry hizo que el licántropo dejara de vagabundear por sus pensamientos.

–Ella…

–¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?

–A Cary. 

–¿Qué pasa con Cary?

–¿Si es ella? 

El licántropo entrecerró los ojos como temiendo la pregunta.

–¿Si es ella de qué?

–Lo que me explicasteis este verano.

Snuffles pareció rugir a modo de protesta. Remus fijó su vista en el cuerpo inmóvil de Cary.

–Sí –musitó al fin. 

–Se lo diréis, ¿verdad? –afirmó más que preguntó.

–No aún… esperaremos a que pase algún tiempo.

–¿Cuánto?

–Ya se verá.

Poppy entró muy atareada por la puerta de la enfermería; iba directa a Harry y Remus pero se desvió cuando la voz de Minerva la llamó.

Al cabo de unos instantes aparecieron un Dumbledore cojeando, una Minerva con el brazo derecho roto y una Poppy víctima del estrés.

–Acabo de hablar con la emperatriz rusa; es muy buena médico y sabe mucho de hechizos y maldiciones y todo eso. Estamos de suerte, está aquí, en Inglaterra. 

–Sorpréndenos –dijo Remus con voz divertida– ¿Qué hace la emperatriz rusa de visita en Inglaterra? 

–Adivinad. Estaba con su padre y casi les da un ataque a ambos –dijo señalando a Cary.

–Me pregunto si su padre lo llegó a superar alguna vez –murmuró Remus.

–Seguramente no, Remus; pero no le afectó tanto como a… –empezó McGonagall. 

–No, no fue eso; simplemente Nat creyó que no tenía nada donde agarrarse después de eso –expuso Dumbledore– ¡Oh! ¡Harry! ¿Ya estás mejor? Minerva me ha contado la maldición que Voldemort te lanzó; me pregunto cómo no te dio –añadió con expresión mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad.

–Bueno –empezó el muchacho, Cary se interpuso.

–Pero eso no basta para detener las maldiciones dirigidas.

–Pues esta vez sí que ha bastado. 

–Harry –intervino Remus–, creo que lo que ha hecho ha sido robarte energía para tener tu esencia. ¿Por donde te ha cogido?

–El hombro y el costado –dijo mientras se lo tocaba y levantaba un poco la camisa.

–¿La esencia de Harry? ¿Y para qué…? –Hermione no acabó la pregunta cuando de repente lo entendió todo– ¡¿Quería suplantar a Harry?! 

–Sí –cabeceó Remus. 

–Entonces ella sabía lo que le ocurriría.

–Así es Harry.

–¿Y qué tiene? –preguntó Ron.

–Edema pulmonar, Ron –contestó Remus.

–¡¿Edema pulmonar?! –exclamó Harry sorprendidísimo.

–Así es –dijo Madam Pomfrey–; no puedo hacer nada por ella hasta que no vengan los expertos. 

–Que no tardarán.

–¡Ah! Harry. Eso se te curará solo; no puedo hacer nada –dijo Madam Pomfrey–. Y vosotros dos –se giró a Ron y Hermione–, id a mi despacho a por chocolate y que se lo tome. Necesita recuperar energías. 

Los chicos asintieron y fueron a buscar chocolate.

–Necesitaré ayuda; y quiero que alguien vaya a esperar a Vzlazka Czekalski y a Tom Jonson a la chimenea; deben estar a punto de llegar.

–Al igual que los Weasley –añadió Harry.

–Sí, y seguramente los del ministerio llegarán pronto –dijo Dumbledore.

–¿Dijiste Vzlazka Czekalski? –preguntó Remus confuso. 

–Sí.

–¿Esa no era…? –dejó la pregunta en el aire al recibir la afirmación silenciosa del director– Bien; iré a esperarlos. 

Y Remus despareció por la puerta de la enfermería. 

–Toma Harry –le dijo Ron a su amigo dándole una tableta de chocolate.

–¡¡Harry!! –una chica pelirroja corrió veloz y se tiró de brazos abiertos a Harry, haciendo que éste volviera a caer tendido en la cama y que empezara a toser por culpa del chocolate que se había tragado casi entero.

–¿Ginny? –consiguió articular después de toser un poco– ¿Qué tal estás?

–¡Me has tenido muy preocupada! –contestó la chica sin apartar su cara del pecho de Harry.

–Tranquila, estoy bien, no me ha pasado nada –dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

–¿Seguro? –contestó ella levantando la cara y mirando directamente a los ojos esmeralda. 

–Sí –contestó él mientras le besaba la frente. Ella sonrió y poco a poco aproximó sus labios a los de él para unirlos en un profundo beso. 

–¿Has visto que bonito, Ron? ¿Y que romántico? –declaró Hermione provocando que tanto Harry como Ginny se pusieran más rojos que el pelo de ella. Y provocando que Ron se sobresaltara.

–¿Insinúas que YO no soy romántico? –preguntó/exclamó. 

–No tanto –pero Hermione no pudo añadir más porqué Ron le estaba besando.

–¡Oh! Fíjate que bonito, Arthur. Nuestro Ron se ha hecho mayor.

–¡¿Mamá?! –exclamó/gritó Ron.

–Oh, no te cortes cariño, podéis seguir –replicó tranquilamente la señora Weasley. 

–¡¡Cary!! –una mujer joven entró atropelladamente en la enfermería, seguida de otro hombre y detrás Remus– ¡¿Dónde está?! 

–Está aquí –indicó Harry.

La chica y el hombre se acercaron a la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de Cary.

–No me lo puedo creer –exclamó el hombre.

–Es Cary… ¿pero cómo? –empezó a decir la chica, pero se interrumpió bruscamente– ¡No hay tiempo! ¿Cuánto ha pasado? –preguntó mientras empezaba a comprobarle el pulso. 

–Dos horas –le respondió Poppy.

–Tom –dijo la chica, dirigiéndose al hombre–, pásame el d'exa. Intentaré algo para al menos despertarla.

El hombre rebuscó en una bolsa de piel negra que habían traído y le pasó a la chica un estuche de plata. La chica lo abrió y pudieron ver lo que contenía el estuche. Contenía seis jeringuillas. 

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Poppy.

–Se llama d'exa; lo usan los escaladores para hacer que el sistema circulatorio vuelva a funcionar normalmente durante un rato cuando están al límite vertical sufriendo edema –explicó Tom. 

–¡Dios! –murmuró ella. 

–¿Qué ocurre, Vzlaska? –se pronuncia… [Svlaska] 

–Tiene la piel congelada; como le ponga esto le voy a destrozar el brazo.

–A ver –dijo él mientras la examinaba un poco–. Prueba por aquí –dijo mientras señalaba las heridas de sus manos, las cuales seguían abiertas.

–Buena idea –introdujo la aguja y luego fue introduciendo el líquido. Mientras lo hacía un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Cary mientras soltaba un murmullo de dolor– Vamos Cary, aguanta.

–¿Y eso funcionará? –inquirió Remus. 

–Debería funcionar –respondió Tom.

–Dame otra –indicó Vzlaska.

Tom le alargó otra jeringuilla y ella sacó la que Cary tenía introducida y colocó la otra. 

Inyectó el líquido y lo que siguió a continuación fue un grito espeluznante salido de la garganta de Cary al volver a bombear la sangre normalmente; el grito hizo helar a todo aquel que se encontraba en la enfermería.

–Venga, Cary; respira –Vzlaska parecía muy concentrada en el pulso de Cary–. Tom necesito los electrodos.

–¿Funcionarán aquí? –preguntó el susodicho mientras sacaba de la bolsa las placas y los parches para conectarlos al pequeño ordenador portátil mediante unos cables de colores.

–Esperémoslo –se limitó a responder.

Vzlaska abrió un poco el cuello de la camisa de Cary y pegó un par de parches los cuales fueron conectados inmediatamente por Tom a los cables de colores.

–¿A cuanto?

–A nueve cuando te diga –respondió la mujer. Volvió a comprobar el pulso de Cary y miró su respiración–. ¡Ya!

Tom le dio a los botones pero no ocurrió nada.

–¡Mierda! Hechizos antimagia, venga –ordenó una furiosa Vzlaska.

Remus sacó su varita y murmuró unas palabras; la parte donde se encontraban Cary, Tom y Vzlaska pareció centellear y durante unos instantes el aire se volvió azulado.

–Vuelve.

Tom volvió a oprimir los botones; esta vez, una descarga eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de Cary.

Cary empezó a toser de forma descontrolada y muy fuerte.

–¡Para! –ordenó ella. Tom paró el ordenador y quitó los electrodos de un tirón. 

Cary seguía tosiendo y se podía ver como la sangre proveniente de sus pulmones se  derramaba fuera de su boca, manchándole los labios y la cara.

–¡¡Agua!! ¡Traed agua! –mientras Vzlaska lo ordenaba cogió a Cary y la incorporó para que no se ahogara con su propia sangre– Vamos, Cary, escúpela no te la tragues.

Tom aferró la mano izquierda de Cary mientras la chica no paraba de convulsionarse por culpa de la tos. Al cabo de unos minutos la tos empezó a menguar.

–Toma –dijo Madam Pomfrey  corriendo con una jarra de agua en las manos.

Vzlaska cogió un vaso y lo llenó con el agua.

–Bebe, Cary –dijo mientras posaba el borde del vaso en los labios ensangrentados de la chica.

Cary tragó el agua y Vzlaska volvió a tumbarla en la cama.

Entonces abrió los ojos. Tosió un par de veces volviendo a escupir sangre.

Cary dirigió una mirada de incomprensión a Vzlaska y a Tom, el cual seguía sujetándole la mano. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decirle algo a Cary, Dumbledore los interrumpió.

–Luego hablaremos; ¿Qué tal está?

–De momento fuera de peligro de muerte… pero tardará mínimo dos semanas en recuperarse. 

Tom se dirigió a ella y le dijo: –Necesita oxígeno, si no se va a ahogar. Ayúdame con la cámara hiperbárica. 

–Bien.

Tom sacó una especie de colchoneta de playa desinflada.

–¿Puedes hincharla rápido? 

–Claro.

Vzlaska cogió la colchoneta y salió fuera del alcance del hechizo antimagia. Murmuró unas palabras y de su varita brotó un aire que infló la colchoneta.

Remus le ayudó a entrarla. Tom empujó una cama al lado de la de Cary y Remus dejó allí la colchoneta.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Harry.

–Es una cámara hiperbárica –le explicó Tom–. La usan los escaladores cuando sufren de edema pulmonar; con esto –dijo mientras cogía una especie de válvula de aire– se envía oxígeno a dentro para que la respiración sea más fácil.

Con sumo cuidado, entre Vzlaska y Tom pusieron a Cary dentro y cerraron la cremallera. 

–Ya está.

–¿Está curada?

–No, chico. Aún no. 

Harry los miró con cara perpleja.

–¿Y entonces?

–Antes de curar sus pulmones y sus múltiples heridas y hematomas necesito que su circulación sanguínea vuelva a ser óptima y por descontado que sus pulmones y sangre no estén congelados como ahora parecen estar.

–¿Cuánto tardará? –inquirió Remus.

Vzlaska miró a Tom.

–Normalmente seis horas para un caso así… pero siendo la magia la causante… ni idea. Pero seis horas como mínimo.

–Bien… calculo que habrá que dejarla unas veinticuatro horas –concluyó Vzlaka–. Os podemos ayudar con los heridos.

El cuarteto se quedó solo de nuevo; y Harry lanzó una mirada indescifrable a la cárcel de plástico que envolvía el cuerpo de Cary.

–Harry –empezó Ginny– ¿me vais a explicar quién es ella?

Harry la miró y la atrajo contra si.

–Claro… pero más tarde, por favor.

–Está bien.

–¡Esto es increíble! –les llegó la voz de Ron.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó Harry.

–Mi hermano Bill, se ha ligado a Fleur. 

Harry y ambas chicas siguieron la mirada de Ron y vieron como, ciertamente, Bill no paraba de hacer mimos a Fleur, y Fleur parecía flotar por las nubes estando con él. 

Harry sonrió –Eso creo.

Ron le devolvió la mirada con la boca abierta.

–¿Me vais a contar algún día lo que ha pasado? –pidió Ginny.

–Está bien… –le dijo Harry– miremos si podemos volver a la sala común.

Diciendo esto, Harry se bajó de la cama y se apoyó en su amigo Ron para no caerse.

–Snuffles –le llamó Harry, acariciándole la cabeza–, vamos a la sala común, a ver que tal están los Gryffindors que han regresado a ella; ¿te vienes?

Snuffles hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza y señaló la cama donde Cary seguía dentro de la cámara hiperbárica. 

–Está bien –y con los labios, para que sólo su padrino pudiera entenderle añadió–. Ya hablaremos. 

El cuarteto se fue en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, y Snuffles se acercó más a la cama de Cary.

Bsazos,

J.D.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	27. 27 Cartas

Buenas! K tal todos?! ^^

Primero Reviews: a! antes d k se me olvide como en los otros capis: GRACIAS X DEHJAR REVIEW K YA SUPERO LOS 50!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS A LOT!!!!!

C.J: l k? ^^ no t e dejado tan mal… si asta pareces responsable… as leido l review d mi primita? ^^ ya t lo pasaré :P

Duende: eres dl país Vasco? *_* me encantaría poder ir algun día! Tiene k ser precioso… con respecto a lo d scribir + rápido … T_T sorry xo con los entrenos y los examenes y todo… supongo k no estaré + relajada asta julio k s cuando acabo campeonatos! ^^ stoy feliz xk este año son pronto 

.:¨~Ginny Kinomoto~¨:. Gracias ^^ tu hermano? No, creo k no dejo review, s = :P dale las gracias a él tb d mi parte me alegra mucho k os gustara a ambos

Essy: Primita!!!!!!!!!!!!! k tal?! ¬¬ si… ya se k soy tonta x dejar a tu madre d enfermera XDD xo Sirius me cuida muxo!!!!! XDD con comentarios? Seguro? S k me da muxa pereza… y sabes k eres la unica k me los a pedido… ya t los pasaré :P besitos!

A: stoy creando una comu, d momento no sta muy bien (falta d tiempo… a!! k se acaben de una vez y me dejan descansar!!!!!!! T_T y encima n la Sant Jordi… si no se puede tener – suerte k yo…) bueno, la direc s sta (si no saliera y alguien kisiera exarle un vistazo k me lo diga en el review y gustosa le facilitaré la direc) : 

*************************************************************************

Cartas 

El cuarteto se dirigió a la sala común.

–Esperad –dijo Harry–, si se lo vamos a contar a Ginny todo, mejor que nos sentemos en el pasillo… algo me dice que la sala común tiene más movimiento que la enfermería. 

El cuarteto se sentó en las escaleras. Y entre los tres empezaron a relatar todo lo ocurrido des de que habían salido de Hogwarts.

–No es por ser desto, pero… –empezó Hermione– ¿de verdad pensaba que todo le saldría bien sin plan? 

–¿Sigues con eso?  –le preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

–¡Por supuesto! –respondió ella.

–Eres increíble –le reprendió Harry.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Qué más da que no tuviera plan? ¿Crees que en el plan se habría especificado lo que había que hacer si Voldemort me echaba una maldición dirigida? ¡Me ha salvado la vida, Hermione! Soy yo, y no ella quien debería estar muriéndome. 

–Eso no lo digas ni en broma –le atajó Ginny. 

–No es broma, Gin –dijo Harry, su voz cargada de dolor, y de culpa– ¿Cuánta gente más tendrá que morir por intentar protegerme? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es mi vida más importante que todas aquellas que mueren por salvarme? –y tras una pausa añadió– Yo creo que no. 

Ginny se tiró sobre el pecho de Harry y le abrazó fuertemente. 

–Si te ocurriera algo me moriría –susurró. 

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. 

–Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común, sólo para mirar que tal está todo.

–Tienes razón, Ron. Vamos.

Los cuatro se levantaron y volvieron a encaminarse en dirección a la sala común.

–¿Cuál era la contraseña? –preguntó Hermione, un poco antes de girar el último recodo.

–La verdad, con todo lo ocurrido…

–Espejo roto, ¿no? –se aventuró Ginny. 

–Creo que …

Pero Harry no pudo acabar la frase. Si en tercer curso ya les había parecido excesivo lo que Sirius Black había hecho a la dama gorda en un arrebato de ira cuando ésta e había negado la entrada, lo que habían hecho esta vez los mortífagos no tenían palabra adecuada para describirlo. 

El lienzo del retrato estaba rajado por innumerables sitios, había jirones de tela por el suelo, y se podían ver partes del marco quemadas, con los contornos negros, la ceniza y el hollín salidos de la combustión habían manchado las paredes. 

–Bien –empezó Ron.

–Sí, bien –dijo Harry–… creo que nadie podrá entrar en la sala común esta noche. 

Los cuatro adolescentes dieron la vuelta encaminando sus pasos hacia la enfermería.

–Me pregunto si la dama gorda se encontrará bien –comentó Ginny.

–Seguro que sí –le respondió Harry–; habrá hecho lo mismo que en tercero cuando la atacó Sirius, huyó de su retrato y se refugió en otro.

–Esperemos que haya podido huir de los mortífagos.

–Esperémoslo, Hermione.

Los chicos llegaron de nuevo a la enfermería y buscaron a Remus. El cual se encontraba hablando con la chica que había atendido a Cary, y con el padre de Cary. 

–Hola –saludaron los cuatro adolescentes cuando se acercaron al trío de adultos.

–¿Qué tal, chicos? Creí que irías a la torre de Gryffindor.

–Ese es el problema, Remus –dijo Harry.

–¿Problema? –Remus frunció el ceño– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Que no se puede entrar. El cuadro está que da pena y no hay ni rastro de la dama gorda.

–Genial –murmuró Remus sarcásticamente. 

–¿Qué haremos, entonces? –preguntó Hermione.

–Supongo que esta noche os quedaréis todos a dormir en el gran comedor… en realidad creo que viviréis en el gran comedor hasta que nos aseguremos que la escuela está limpia. 

–Bien –murmuró Harry–. Cero en intimidad. 

–¿Ha habido algún muerto? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

–Por desgracia sí, chicos.

–¿Quiénes?

–Algunos alumnos, Harry. Parece ser que aquel chico de Rawenclav no fue al único que pillaron.

–Habría que entrar a las salas comunes haber si hay heridos –comentó Harry.

–Sí; los profesores se están encargando de eso –Remus suspiró y se frotó la frente con la mano derecha. 

–¿Qué tal está Cary? –preguntó Harry quien acababa de echar una mirada a la cama donde se encontraba la cámara hiperbárica. 

A Remus, a la chica y al hombre se les oscurecieron las facciones por culpa de la tristeza. 

–Es pronto para decirlo –comentó el hombre. 

–Hasta mañana por la mañana no me arriesgaré a prometer nada… pero tengo ganas de que despierte –comentó la chica. 

–No creo que te reconozca si es lo que estás pensando –dejó ir Remus.

–¿Cómo que no? –preguntó Vzlazka.

–No recuerda nada de su pasado.

–¿Ni siquiera recordará a Tom? –preguntó la chica incrédulamente.

–Se podría intentar.

–En casos de amnesia lo que se necesita es una emoción fuerte –dijo Tom.

–¿Cómo cual? –preguntó Vzlazka.

–Un antiguo amor no estaría nada mal –dejó ir Tom. 

Remus sonrió. –No creo que acceda. Es decir, aun no… es demasiado pronto para él. 

–¿En serio? –preguntó Tom enarcando una ceja– ¿Des de cuando es tímido? 

–Aunque no lo pareciera con ella lo era –declaró Remus.

–¿De veras? –preguntó Vzlazka.

–Sí. 

–¿De quien habláis? –se metió Harry– ¿Sabes qué, Remus? Empiezo a estar harto de cada año la gente nos esconda cosas y tengamos que perder un montón de meses en averiguarlas antes de que alguien se digne a decirnos algo del tema. 

–Wow –se escuchó a Ron– ¿sabéis? Estoy de acuerdo con Harry.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Vzlazka a Remus enarcando una ceja. 

–Bueno, cada año desde que Harry entró han pasado cosas y claro… la mejor manera de proteger a los chicos.

–Sobretodo hijos de merodeadores –apuntó Vlazka. 

–Sobretodo esos –admitió Remus con una sonrisa–; es que no se enteren.

–Pero se enteran igual. 

–¿Cómo no voy a enterarme si cada curso intentan matarme? –se indignó Harry. 

–Vale, vale; tranquilo… 

–¿Pensáis decirlo o tendremos que averiguarlo? –preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos.

Remus le mantuvo la mirada seriamente. Finalmente bajo la vista y mientras se fregaba los ojos dijo. 

–Hablábamos de Cary. Vzlazka cree que para que recupere la memoria iría bien un choque emocional.

–¿Y quién no se quiere dejar ver? –inquirió Harry.

Remus suspiró internamente: "esto va a ser difícil". 

–Tu padrino –declaró al fin.

–A ver si lo he entendido –empezó Harry–. Cary es ella.

–¿Ella? –preguntó Vzlazka confusa.

–Le explicamos lo que ocurrió hace 18 años pero no le dijimos cómo se llamaba.

–Ah –asintieron Ton y Vzlazka.

–Es ella, ¿verdad?

–Sí.

–Entonces… ¿Por qué no quiere dejarse ver? –dejó ir exasperado.

–Timidez –pronunció Tom.

–Vergüenza –dijo Vzlazka.

–Es capaz de echarse a llorar –sentenció Remus. 

–¿Llorar? –preguntaron todos a Remus.

–Sí.

Harry dirigió una mirada a Snuffles quien seguía echado en el suelo sin moverse un milímetro de la cama de Cary.

–Bueno –dijo Remus–, voy al gran comedor, será mejor que me acompañéis chicos, ya nos veremos Vzlazka, Tom.

Diciendo esto Remus se dio la vuelta y se llevó a los cuatro jóvenes de ahí.

–¿Nos vais a explicar el resto a nosotros? –dijo Ron.

Harry miró a Remus.

–No –dijo Remus–. Eso es asunto de Sirius; Harry tampoco lo hubiera sabido si Sirius no hubiera querido.

–Está bien –asintió Hermione antes de que su novio pudiera protestar.

 –Dios –murmuró Hermione cuando entraron en el gran comedor–. Está que da pena.

–Hay que empezar a quitar cadáveres –dijo Remus. 

–Conmigo no contéis –dijo Ron con un hilo de voz. 

Todos le miraron.

–¡Ah! Vale –dijo Ginny–. Arañas. 

–Ginny quédate aquí con Ron.

–Está bien, Harry. 

Harry, Hermione y Remus se dirigieron hacia Dumbledore quien estaba coordinando la limpieza del gran comedor.

–Hay que sacar a las arañas que hay muertas –dijo Dumbledore–. Y hay que encontrar a los heridos o cadáveres que pueda haber.

Al cabo de unas horas; las arañas más grandes habían cargado a las miles de arañas más pequeñas a ellas y las habían sacado del castillo en dirección al bosque prohibido.

Había habido relativamente pocas bajas. Cuatro ravenclaws, seis huffelpuffs, tres slytherins y dos gryffindors. Un Gryffindor era un chico de segundo curso… el otro era Dennys, el hermano de Colin Creevey. 

Esa misma tarde las familias de las víctimas llegaron para llevarse los cadáveres de sus hijos; los hermanos de las víctimas se fueron con sus familias para unos cuantos días.

Esa noche, durante la cena, el gran comedor estuvo inusitablemente callado, y las banderas volvieron a ondear negras. Todos en el gran comedor estaban muy nerviosos. Cuando se acabó de cenar los profesores corrieron las mesas e hicieron aparecer colchones y mantas. Apagaron las luces. Algunos profesores se quedaron vigilando el gran comedor. Otros fueron a verificar que, realmente no había nadie más en el castillo, de paso que buscaban a la dama gorda; pues el señor Filch ya había empezado a trabajar en la reconstrucción del lienzo.

Esa noche, Harry Potter se levantó con un terrible dolor de cicatriz; estaba sudando, con los ojos desenfocados, buscó a tientas y se puso las gafas. Todo el mundo dormía, lo que venía a significar que no había gritado… por suerte.

El sueño se había vuelto confuso. Pero recordaba una cosa con aterradora claridad; unos ojos rojos como la sangre que le miraban, y una voz escalofriante diciéndole que si se unía podía evitar otra tragedia sobre los que le rodeaban.

Tenía el cuerpo empapado de un sudor frío. El corazón le latía apresuradamente. ¿Era lo que le había parecido? ¿Un mensaje de Voldemort? ¿Significaba eso que ahora, Voldemort podía controlar sus sueños?

Necesitaba refrescar sus ideas. Sin hacer ruido se levantó y salió del gran comedor. Se dirigía a los lavabos más próximos que había. No había la posibilidad de que se encontrara con alguno de los fantasmas porqué hasta ellos encontraban en el Gran Comedor.

 Cuando ya estaba cerca; oyó cómo le llamaban. 

–¿Harry?

Se giró.

–Ah. Hola Bill. 

–¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto? 

–Necesitaba lavarme al cara e ir al baño. 

–Es peligroso ir solo por los pasillos aún. 

–Lo siento.

–Te esperaré aquí y volveremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? 

–Claro –dijo Harry mientras entraba en el lavabo.

El lavabo estaba tenuemente iluminado. Se escuchaba el goteo del agua  en uno de los servicios. Harry se acercó a los grifos y abrió uno. Sintiendo como el agua salía y caía libremente; y sintiendo como si los problemas y las preocupaciones se fueran con ella. Cogió un poco de agua usando las dos manos y se mojó la cara. Eso le refrescó y le quitó la somnolencia de encima; parecía que podía pensar con más claridad. Parecía tener las ideas más claras. 

Apoyó las manos en los lados del lavamanos y se dedicó a escudriñar su reflejo en el espejo. 

Cuando se disponía a irse, oyó un repiqueteo en la cristalera. Al cabo de un instante, una lechuza negra con los ojos plateados traspasó el cristal. Se acercó a él y le entregó un sobre. Era un sobre negro como la noche. Cuando lo tocó pudo sentir el tacto del sobre. Era de piel antigua, aterciopelada al tacto. Cuando Harry tenía el sobre en sus manos la lechuza desapareció traspasando el cristal. Harry se quedó solo; con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Tenía que abrirlo? En el sobre se escribieron con letras verdes brillantes:

Harry Potter. 

Bueno; eso respondía su pregunta. Harry abrió el sobre negro, y sacó un trozo de pergamino, también negro.

–¿Está vacío?

Como respondiendo a su pregunta un par de puntos verdes brillaron en el pergamino y empezaron a dibujar algo. 

Harry soltó a carta al suelo cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que había dibujado en la superficie de pergamino. El pergamino permaneció levitando por el aire mientras una serpiente dibujada en él le enseñaba los colmillos.

–_Potter_. 

Harry no podía articular palabra. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación a un le dejó más estupefacto. La serpiente se deslizó fuera del papel y cayó al suelo.

–_Te traigo un mensaje de mi amo_ –le dijo al tiempo que le volvía a enseñar los colmillos. 

–_¿__Qué mensaje? –Harry tenía la ligera impresión de haber adivinado de quién era el mensaje._

–_Sólo tú puedes impedir que otra desgracia caiga sobre los que te rodean. Sólo tú puedes poner fin a su sufrimiento si te unes._

–_¿__Unirme? ¿Unirme a Voldemort? ¡¡Eso jamás!!_

–_Cuida tus palabras insolentes_ –la serpiente le sacó la lengua–. _No puedes negar tus lazos de sangre._

–_¿__Lazos de sangre?_

Harry no recibió ninguna respuesta de la serpiente. La cual lo único que hizo al acabar de decir esa frase fue comerse el pergamino que formaba el sobre y comerse el pergamino por el que ella había salido. Después se volvió a Harry de nuevo y le dijo: –_Volveremos a vernos… Potter–le enseñó los dientes en actitud amenazadora y desapareció._

Harry estaba como petrificado… se sentía tan confuso… ¿Qué había querido decir con lo de lazos de sangre? Que él supiera, no tenía parientes vivos… bueno, vale, los Dursley no contaban en ese instante.

¿Por qué no podía tener un maldito curso tranquilo? Bueno, vale… eso era pedir demasiado… ¿Qué tal un solo día tranquilo y normal?

Decidió que por el momento no diría nada a nadie de lo de la extraña forma de Voldemort de comunicarse con él.

Se volvió a mojar la cara para quitarse el susto y con un poco de suerte, también los malos presentimientos que esta "carta" le había ocasionado.

Salió del lavabo y se encontró con Bill recostado en la pared mirando el techo, reflexionando; y según pudo observar Harry, lucía una estúpida sonrisa de enamorado en el rostro. Harry sonrió. 

–Bill.

–¡Ah! Harry; ¿ya estás?

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras le sonreía traviesamente. Bill que conocía ese tipo de miradas gracias a sus hermanos Fred y George, se puso en guardia.

–¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza?

–¿A mi? –preguntó Harry con fingida inocencia.

Bill enarcó una ceja. –Harry; después de ver en acción a Fred y George estoy preparado para todo… o casi.

–Nada. Volvamos –dijo mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo. "no había prisa" pensó, el pasillo podía ser muy largo. 

Estuvieron hablando de bastantes cosas y Bill le contó cómo le iba en Gringotts. Y de repente, mientras Bill estaba un poco distraído, Harry dejó ir la pregunta.

–¿Qué hay exactamente entre tú y la profesora Delacour?

–Es muy maja, ¿no crees? Me ha pedido que la ayude con su clase; así que daremos las clases juntos.

–Le gustas –aventuró Harry.

Bill se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. –Puede que sí: ya sabes…

–Sí, sí; ya sé… atracción Weasley. 

–Eso es –le respondió Bill con una sonrisa radiante.

Llegaron al gran comedor y se despidieron; Harry volvió junto a sus amigos, y se durmió. Prácticamente olvidándose de lo ocurrido en el baño.

****************************************************************************

Dejad reviews! THANKS A LOT!!! 

J.D.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	28. 28 Sueño 1ª parte

No tengo muxo tiempo, así k contestaré rápido:

Reviews:

C.J: no lo ves? ¬¬ y xk no?

Val: eso s lo k iba a hacer… xo no se; xk s complicar muxo la historia… xo d todas maneras tienen lazos d sangre

Joyce Granger: aun no hay nada seguro n eso, tendrás  k leer :P

Sabry: ola! Xa acerte miembro deberás ir a la comunidad d Potter & Cia; puedes hablar con Arwen (d: "El regreso de Lily") k s la administradora.

Dadaiiro: Ola wapisima!!!!!

Vivi Salinas: saludos a ti tb

*************************************************************************

Sueño (1ª parte) 

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó cuando una almohada se estrelló contra su cara. El gran comedor se había sumido en un caos cuando los gemelos decidieron que la mejor forma de despertar a todos los alumnos era hacer una guerra de almohadas. Cuando la profesora McGonagall entró, tardó más de cinco minutos en hacerlos parar; ya que los gemelos seguían tentando a los estudiantes.

Luego, los profesores hicieron desaparecer las colchonetas y las mantas y volvieron a poner las mesas; donde al cabo de unos instantes los elfos domésticos hicieron aparecer un suculento desayuno.

–Harry, ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó su amiga Hermione.

–Bien –contestó.

–¿Seguro? Porque pareces pensativo –dijo su amigo Ron.

–Si –dijo–; es solo que… –suspiró– nada.

–¿Por qué no lo dices? –inquirió Ginny.

–Nada. Solo… –Harry no tenía ni idea de que decirles; ¿contarles lo de la carta? No; ni de coña– estoy un poco preocupado por Cary. ¿Vamos?

Harry se levantó sin esperar respuesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta que llevaba a la enfermería a paso rápido. Los otros tres le siguieron corriendo hasta alcanzarlo.

Llegaron en silencio a la enfermería. Sólo una de las camas estaba ocupada. Los cuatro adolescentes se acercaron. Y se quedaron al lado de la cama donde yacía Cary; en silencio. Estuvieron unos instantes, sin decir nada.

–Podéis hablarle –dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Era Vzlazka, que se había acercado por detrás y traía una bolsa con suero, y otra con sangre para inyectársela a Cary–. Está despierta; pero prefiere recuperar energías.

Vzlazka se situó al otro lado de la cama.

–Aparta Snuffles –le indicó ella–. Cary; venga dormilona, que tengo que ponerte esto.

–¿Más? –preguntó la chica con la voz ronca mientras empezaba a abrir sus párpados pesadamente.

–Venga, no te quejes.

Cary dejó ir un gemido de dolor cuando intentó incorporarse.

–Toma –Vzlazka le colocó un cojín detrás de la espalda para que se pudiera incorporar un poco más–. Bébete esto –Vzlazka le tendió una copa de cristal con un líquido púrpura borboteando en él.

–Arg –hizo una mueca de asco–. Estás de coña, ¿no?

–Bébetelo –la voz de Vzlazka sonó más autoritaria esta vez.

–Si mama –comentó Cary con voz burlona–; prometo llegar pronto a casa.

Vzlazka rió. –Anda, bébetelo –esta vez lo dijo con tono divertido.

Cary se bebió la copa a regañadientes. Cuando se la hubo terminado empezó a toser; soltando la copa que se estrelló en mil pedazos contra el suelo.

–Tranquila –Vzlazka la cogió un poco y le tiró el cuerpo hacia delante para que pudiera toser mejor.

–Gracias –dijo Cary cuando volvió a respirar un poco mejor.

Vzlazka colocó las dos bolsas; la de suero y la de sangre; en una barra y clavó un par de agujas en el brazo de Cary, las cuales conectó en las dos bolsitas.

–¿Me voy a tener que quedar con esas marcas en las palmas de la mano? –preguntó un poco irritada.

–No –le contestó Vzlazka después de echarle una ojeada a las dos cicatrices–. Ahora vuelvo. Y recuerda, no te muevas.

–Si mamá –contestó Cary con una sonrisa.

Vzlazka desapareció por la puerta del despacho.

–¿Qué tal? –le preguntó Harry.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Bien; es decir, supongo que podría estar peor para haber pasado un edema.

–¿Cuándo despertaste?

–Ayer; sobre medianoche; más o menos. No estoy segura. Solo se que me puse a toser como una loca y me tuvieron que sacar de la cámara hiperbárica porqué me ahogaba.

–¿Te ahogabas? –preguntó Hermione.

Cary asintió con la cabeza.

–Pero… esas cámaras son para ayudar a respirar… quiero decir; ¿Cómo te podías ahogar?

–Porqué cuando pasa cierto tiempo tus pulmones tienen demasiado oxígeno y te ahogas.

–¿El oxígeno te ahoga? Pero… ¿no respiramos oxígeno? –preguntó un extrañado Harry.

–Oxígeno puro.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–El oxígeno puro es veneno. Te quema los pulmones.

Vzlazka volvió con un pote de crema de color pálido. Lo destapó y cogió un poco de la masa pastosa del pote; el olor, impregnó rápidamente sus manos.

–Te escocerá –le advirtió.

–Genial –se burló ella.

Vzlazka esparció cuidadosamente la pasta por toda la palma de la mano de Cary; teniendo mucho cuidado para no volver a abrir las heridas.

–Listo –dejó el pote encima de la mesita.

–Me escuecen las palmas y el brazo izquierdo –se quejó Cary.

–¿Y yo que quieres que le haga?

–Y yo que se; la enfermera eras tú.

–Muy graciosa –dijo mientras le ponía la mano en la cabeza–. Ni se te ocurra levantarte, ¿me oyes?

–¿A dónde vas? 

–A hablar con Remus.

Cary sonrió ante la respuesta de Vzlazka; y cuando ésta salía, le gritó.

–¡Mucha suerte!

Vzlazka se paró, y sin girarse le contestó:

–No se de que hablas, Caroline –y se fue.

Caroline rió.

–¿De que te ríes? –preguntó Harry.

–Le gusta.

–¿Qué? 

–Que le gusta.

–¿Quien y a quien? –dijo Hermione.

–La enfermera, Vzlazka; va detrás de Remus.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Ron.

–Claro que si. Se le nota mucho.

–¿Cuánto vas a tener que estar aquí?

–Me han dicho dos semanas –dijo con tono dramático–. ¿Lo puedes creer? ¡Por un pequeño y sin importancia edema!

–¿Pequeño y sin importancia? –dijo Hermione arqueando una ceja.

–Vale –hizo morritos–; no fue un simple y sin importancia edema pulmonar, ¿contenta?

Hermione giró los ojos al techo.

–Ei, que no soy tan desesperante.

–¿A no? –dijo Harry divertido.

Cary sonrió. –Bueno, vale… pero soy así; no lo puedo cambiar… ni tampoco me apetece cambiar.

Cary bostezó.

–¿Estás cansada? –le preguntó Hermione.

Ella asintió. Haciéndose la remolona.

–Ya volveremos mañana.

–Vale –bostezo.

–Adiós Snuffles.

Snuffles ladró en señal de despedida y volvió a posarse cerca de Cary; donde también bostezó. Cary estuvo dormida antes de que los chicos se marcharan.

–Vamos a buscar a la enfermera.

–Estoy de acuerdo, vamos a decirle que se ha dormido.

Los cuatro adolescentes se encaminaron hacia el gran comedor. Donde encontraron a todos los alumnos hablando en sus respectivas mesas. Remus estaba hablando con la enfermera rusa muy animadamente. Y el cuarteto se acercó a ellos.

–Hola –saludaron.

–¿Qué tal, chicos? –preguntó Remus.

–Bien –dijo Harry–. Por cierto, Cary acaba de dormirse.

–¿De verás? –preguntó ella– Bien, voy a ponerle otro d'exa antes de que despierte; si me piya poniéndole otro me mata.

–Nunca le gustó que la cuidaran –comentó Remus.

–Pero en cambió le encantó que cierto chico estuviera todo el tiempo mimándola.

Remus rió. –En eso, tienes razón, Vzlazka. Te acompaño; tengo que hablar con cierto tímido.

Y se fueron.

–¿Le ha llamado tímido, a tu padrino?

–Eso creo, Hermione.

–Vale; no estaba segura de haberlo entendido bien.

–Vamos a sentarnos a la mesa de Gryffindor –dijo Ginny–. Me estoy cansando de estar de pie.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y estuvieron hablando con los gemelos y con Bill y Charley.

Las clases se reemprendieron a los dos días; y los alumnos de Gryffindor no pudieron entrar a su sala común hasta al cabo de una semana. Y cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que tenían trabajo para días; estaba todo roto y tirado por el suelo.

–Bueno; creo que habrá trabajo –comentó la cazadora del equipo de quidditch, Sidney Prescott.

–Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Sid –le dijo Ginny.

Toda la torre de Gryffindor se unió para dejar la sala común y las habitaciones en perfectas condiciones.

–Venga Ron, subamos a limpiar nuestra habitación.

Neville bajó corriendo las escaleras. 

–Harry. Tus cosas son las que peor están.

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras, casi atropellando al pobre Neville que casi se cae. Ron le siguió inmediatamente.

–Maldita sea –escuchó Ron murmurar a Harry cuando llegó a su lado.

–Joder –dijo él cuando pudo ver la habitación, más concretamente las cosas de Harry.

La cama de Harry estaba partida por innumerables trozos, todo su baúl volcado y los libros desgarrados, las túnicas y la ropa estaban echas pedazos.

–Creo que esta noche duermes en la sala común.

Harry miró a Ron. –No tiene gracia. 

Se adelantó y entró en la habitación.

–Mierda.

–¿Qué ocurre?

Harry le mostró una tela desilachada.

–La capa de tu padre.

–Y el mapa.

–Lo han partido por la mitad.

Harry se agachó y recogió los trozos de capa y de pergamino.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó su amigo Ron.

–Vamos a la enfermería a ver a Remus. Seguro que entre él y Snuffles conseguimos salvar esto.

Harry salió corriendo, y Ron le siguió.

Harry y Ron llegaron corriendo a la enfermería, resbalaron y Ron chocó contra Harry haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Llevándose una buena bronca de parte de la enfermera Pomfrey.

–Remus –dijo Harry mientras le entregaba la capa y el mapa–; ¿esto tiene arreglo?

El hombre lobo lo cogió y lo examinó. –El mapa seguro la capa no estoy tan seguro… tendré que hablarlo con Snuffles.

–¿Dónde está?

–Sigue con Cary. No se ha despegado de su cama… 

–Solo lo ha hecho cuando ella iba al lavabo; y se quedaba haciendo guardia fuera –añadió Vzlazka.

–Tienes razón –Remus no se esforzó en ocultar la sonrisa entre burlona y divertida que le vino a la cara–. Es un tonto… sólo hace falta que se lo diga.

–¿Algún día me lo contaréis, verdad? –exclamó Harry.

–Si… algún día –respondió Remus–. Volved a la torre de Gryffindor.

Esa noche, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos se reunieron con Remus y Sirius en la habitación de las panteras.

–Pásame más poción de esa –le dijo Remus a Sirius.

–Toma –Sirius le alcanzó un tarro de cerámica y una cuchara–. ¿Qué tal te va con el mapa?

–Mejor de lo que creía; aun así creo que necesitaré tu ayuda. ¿Y tú con la capa?

–Ahora entiendo porqué Lily reñía a James cuando se le rompían las camisas y los pantalones… coser es muy duro –Sirius pone cara de: T_T.

Todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

–¿Pero podréis arreglarlo? –preguntó Harry cuando su ataque de risa empezó a disminuir.

–Si –dijo Sirius poniéndose serio–; con un poco más de paciencia.

–Y alguien que cosa mejor que tú, Sirius –observó Moony divertido.

Todos volvieron a reír mientras Sirius se hacía el dolido.

–Eso me ha herido Remus J. Lupin, aunque no lo parezca tengo sentimientos.

Eso provocó que las carcajadas se incrementaran. A lo cual Sirius hizo pucheritos, provocando aun más carcajadas por parte de los asistentes.

Remus se enjuagó una lágrima que le salía del ojo y dijo. –OH, vamos Padffot, ya se que tienes sentimientos… sobretodo de amor.

–No ha tenido gracia –le comentó Sirius seriamente.

–Vais a tener que hablar, lo sabes, ¿verdad? No puedes evitarlo toda tu vida.

–Toda mi vida no… pero puedo ganar más tiempo.

–Eres un inmaduro.

–Lo se –le respondió Sirius con una sonrisa juguetona–. Ahora coses tú –y le lanzó la capa mientras él llamaba los dos pedazos de mapa con la varita.

–Ya te vale –se quejó el licántropo.

Estuvieron platicando durante una hora más o menos hasta que los dos adultos acabaron de arreglarlo todo.

Esa noche todos los alumnos de Gryffindor pudieron volver a dormir en sus habitaciones.

Harry y Ron estaban en la habitación mientras acababan de recoger un par de cosas cuando de repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron: los gemelos, Bill, Charlie y Percy.

–¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó Ron.

–No hay habitaciones disponibles; porqué se ve que hoy han llegado todos los componentes del antiguo grupo y claro, nosotros muy gentilmente les hemos cedido nuestras habitaciones –dijeron Fred y George con extrema solemnidad. Provocando carcajadas en Charlie y en Bill y haciendo que Percy gritara que no tenía gracia.

–Así que dormiréis con nosotros, ¿eh? –dijo Harry aun riéndose.

–Así es –dijeron los gemelos con sendas sonrisas traviesas en la cara.

–¿Qué estáis planeando?

–Fred y yo, hemos decidido que los alumnos necesitan material para luchar contra las serpientes –y le guiñó el ojo.

–¿Y eso significa? –preguntaron Ron y Harry.

–Contrabando –respondió Fred llevándose un dedo a los labios–. Sssshhhh.

Bill y Charlie ayudaron a agrandar la habitación y pusieron camas para todos.

Cada uno se tumbó en su respectiva cama y empezaron a platicar; pero Harry no escuchó nada de la plática ya que se quedó dormido nada más echarse en la cama.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración era muy agitada y el sudor frío de costumbre en esos casos le bañaba todo el cuerpo. Cogió sus anteojos y se los puso. Miró alrededor, todos seguían durmiendo por lo que supuso que no había gritado. Apartó las sábanas y se levantó de la cama calzando sus zapatillas. Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo, donde bajó las escaleras hasta dirigirse a la sala común.

El fuego seguía crepitando, los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de eso personalmente, por o que la sala permanecía tibia. Arrastró un sillón hasta quedar completamente delante del fuego.

Se sentó en él y apoyó los codos en sus piernas y se sostuvo la barbilla con ambas manos. Necesitaba pensar… esa pesadilla había sido sin lugar a dudas la más escalofriante de todas.

Ésta vez Voldemort se las había ingeniado…

Primero el sitio era totalmente oscuro. No se veía nada. De repente, una antorcha se encendió tras él. Se dio la vuelta y vio que en esa dirección había un pasillo. Con su sentido de la prudencia por delante no se le ocurrió otra cosa que seguir el pasillo; lo cual era cada vez más evidente que no se trataba de otra cosa aparte de una trampa. Las antorchas se encendían delante de él, mostrándole el camino y se desvanecían tras él, dándole a entender que no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando el pasillo acabó en un recodo se dio cuenta de que había llegado a una sala circular. Se adentró un poco y entonces unas cuerdas mágicas salieron de la nada y le inmovilizaron. Un montón de antorchas se encendieron a la vez. Y Harry vio horrorizado que estaba en una especie de especie de mazmorra. Dentro de cada una de ellas, había alguien querido para él. y enfrente de todos, dos encapuchados. La voz de uno era chirriante como el acero y hacia escalofriar. Esa voz dio la orden al otro encapuchado para que procediera. El encapuchado que dio la orden se quitó la capucha y Harry vio entre horrorizado e impotente que no podía salvar a las personas que quería de las garras de Voldemort. Mientras tanto el otro encapuchado había empezado a torturar a sus amigos. Harry gritaba pidiendo que lo torturaran a él pero que dejaran a sus amigos en paz. Entonces llegó el turno del último… el que Harry más apreciaba. Sirius estaba encadenado en medio de la celda, varías heridas y cortes cubrían sus brazos y su pecho descubierto. El encapuchado apuntó su varita impasible.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos del encapuchado.

–No lo hagas, aun puedes escapar.

Harry estaba petrificado. ¿Qué hacía Sirius hablando con ese encapuchado que iba a torturarle?

–Por favor, no lo hagas. No te dejes dominar.

–¿Dominar? –pronunció la voz con aspereza, y Harry se horrorizó al reconocer al dueño de la voz, se paralizó cuando su cerebro lo pensó– ¿Qué no me deje dominar? Nunca me he sentido tan libre.

–¡Harry, no!

–_Crucio_.

Los gritos de Sirius inundaron los oídos del Harry encadenado… pero eran gritos de tristeza, de más dolor mental que físico. Harry tenía los ojos cerrados. No podía verlo. Cuando los gritos cesaron, abrió los ojos.

Voldemort y el encapuchado estaban enfrente de él. Voldemort lo miraba con esos ojos rojos que pronosticaban la muerte.

–¿Qué me dices, Harry? –pronunció la fría voz proveniente de Voldemort.

–Te odio.

Voldemort rió con ganas.

–Pronto aprenderás a no negar tus lazos.

Voldemort puso una mano en el hombro del encapuchado que seguía a su lado. El encapuchado alzó su mano para tirar para atrás la capucha. Pero Harry ya sabía quien se escondía detrás de la capucha mucho antes de que el encapuchado deslizara la capucha hacia atrás.

El encapuchado no era otro que…

***********************************************************************

ya sabéis: REVIEWS! Abéis adivinado kien s el encapuzado? ^^

J.D.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

*Sin saber que pensar*


	29. 29 Sueño 2ª parte

Bueno, antes k nada debo disculparme por la GRAN TARDANZA (Si, lo se) de este capítulo (k s + corto, xo no había nada + k poner akí).

Debo deciros antes d k se me olvide, d k el fic se retrasará un poco (como este capi) ya k estoy trabajando en un proyecto original (C.J. spero tus opiniones) y esa s la razón de la tardanza del capi. A y k dentro d ¿1 semana? … ¡¿solo 1?! Shit! T_T … dentro d 1 semana creo k ya empiezo entrenos, x lo k no dispondré d tanto tiempo como ahora… y eso k tampoco dispongo d mucho.

Reviews:

Kat Basted: Ola kariño! K tal?! Ya leí tu fic y te dejé review! Tuviste un accidente? Como stás? Spero k no fuera nada grave? *J.D. preocupándose* t sigues conectando al Messenger? S k últimamente no t veo? X cierto, d dnd eres? Maldigo los horarios! T impresionó el capi? *_* si? K felicidad! ^O^ y acertaste!

Joyce Granger: Ola Joyce! K tal?! Muchas gracias x tu review! Y si, tu tb acertaste! ^O^

C.J.: Cris… Cris… Cris… ¿k vamos a hacer contigo? Dices cruel a lo k YO escribí? Y lo dice QUIEN? T suena una "X" muy bonita perfilada como "tatuaje" en el abdomen d alguien?  Tal vez tienes razón ^O^ kien sabe? n_n … ¬¬ kieres dejar a Cary trankila? 

 Ahí va: disfrutad!

*****************************************************************************

Sueño (2ª parte) y otra carta 

El encapuchado no era otro que… pero no podía ser… era imposible… él nunca.

Finalmente la capucha cayó hacia atrás mostrando a un joven de pelo azabache, ojos verdes esmeralda, anteojos y cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

–¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! –Harry gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

La sombra del Harry Potter mortífago le sonrió y se evaporó.

–No –Harry seguía negándose a creerlo.

–Dentro de poco aprenderás que no puedes negar tus lazos.

–¿De que lazos hablas? –gritó Harry furiosamente.

–De unos que no se pueden negar ni ignorar.

–¡¡Yo no tengo lazos contigo!! –Harry tenía la mandíbula encajada en una actitud desafiante.

Voldemort rió con ganas. –La sangre es espesa, no lo olvides, Harry.

Entonces Voldemort apuntó la varita al centro del corazón de Harry y pronunció: –_Crucio._

Harry gritó de dolor y se despertó.

Harry estaba mirando la danzante forma de las llamas. Estaba inmerso en el baile caótico de las tonalidades rojizas cuando una lechuza negra como la noche se posó en el brazo de su sillón y dejó caer una carta negra en su regazo.

Harry se sobresaltó y miró a la lechuza, la cual le devolvió una mirada desafiante y reemprendió el vuelo atravesando la pared de piedra de la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry abrió la carta y la arrojó al suelo. En unos instantes una serpiente negra estaba en frente de él. Enseñándole unos colmillos que rezumaban veneno.

–_Lo que has visto no es más que una muestra. No seas iluso, Lord Voldemort no perdona._

–_Jamás me tendrá –dijo Harry con voz firme sin poder apartar los ojos del veneno que se deslizaba por los colmillos del pequeño reptil._

–_Eso ya se verá –y se evaporó._

La hoja de terciopelo negro quedó en el suelo, y con letras verdes brillantes se escribió el mensaje que la serpiente le había mandado: "_Lo que has visto no es más que una muestra. No seas iluso, Lord Voldemort no perdona"_

Harry se agachó y recogió el sobre y la carta y se los quedó mirando por unos instantes. Frunció el ceño y lo rompió todo en pedazos, los cuales fueron directos a alimentar el fuego de la sala común.

Genial, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ahora Voldemort controlaba, literalmente, sus sueños… las cosas no podían ir peor.

************************************************************************************

Bueno, spero les gustó, y dejad review!


	30. 30 La recuperación de Cary

Buenas!! Ya stoy d vuelta!! ^^ n fin… ;_; la gente ya no me kiere… solo 2 reviews! ;_;

Gracias a los dos reviewers y a todos los k abeis leido sin dejar review ^^

C.J: si lo pensé antes del 5º… s k ya sabes ^^ soy genial :P … ¬¬ ya se k era corto… xo no habia + k poner en ese capi. ¬¬ my worst wishes for you, too :P (You know this is a joke)

Kat Basted: wapisima!! Me ace muxa ilu k me sigas leyendo!! ^^ ya leí tus capis ^^ t llegó el review? O_o s k últimamente esto me vuelve a ir mal y no estoy segura si t llegó… si no t llegó avisas k t lo vuelvo a mandar ^^ y no, Harry no tiene parentesco con Voldie, aunke lo iba a hacer ^^ xo al final decdí k mejor no ¬¬ xk me complicaba muxo… xo si k tienen vínculos de sangre ^^

*******************************************************************************

La recuperación de Cary 

Harry observó como los últimos pedazos de  carta negra se arrugaban con las lenguas de fuego que los iban desgastando, hasta que por fin no quedó nada de ella.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansadamente. Los abrió y se volvió a dirigir al dormitorio. Entró con cuidado para no despertar a nadie y volvió a meterse entre las sábanas. Estuvo un rato observando la nada, perdido entre sus pensamientos y preguntándose cuando acabaría todo… ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Ron le despertó, y ambos se vistieron rápidos; en la sala común ya les esperaba Hermione con la mochila llena de libros.

–Buenos días –dijo ella.

–Buenos días, Hermi –le dijo Ron besándole la mejilla, a lo que la chica se sonrojó.

Harry dejó escapar una risita.

–¡Harry! –alguien se había abalanzado por detrás y se había aferrado fuertemente a su espalda– ¿Qué tal estás?

–Bien –dijo él un poco aturdido… pues cierta pelirroja casi le había hecho perder el equilibrio.

–¿Y tú? –dijo mientras se giraba y la abrazaba protectoramente.

–Muy bien –le contestó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos se dirigieron al gran comedor. Estuvieron todo el desayuno hablando entre ellos.

–¿Qué os toca? –preguntó Ginny.

La cara de Ron se oscureció de repente, y con voz de ultratumba musitó: –Pociones.

–No –Harry dejó escapar un gemido y dejó caer la cabeza sobre los brazos–. No estoy de ánimos para aguantar a Snape… no esta semana.

–¿Qué ocurre esta semana? –preguntó Hermione.

–Tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mis clases –dijo Ginny–. Adiós –y beso a Harry y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

Harry se quedó mirando como la pelirroja marchaba.

–¿Qué ocurre esta semana? –repitió Hermione.

–Sirius se marcha en una semana.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Ron mientras se servía zumo de calabaza.

–Me lo dijo Remus ayer.

–¿No has hablado con Sirius? –preguntó Hermione.

–No… sigue haciendo compañía a Cary.

–Por cierto, tendríamos que ir a ver como está. ¿no creéis? –dijo Hermione.

–Saldrá esta noche de la enfermería. Me lo dijo Remus.

–¿A dónde tiene que ir Snuffles en una semana?

–No lo se, Ron –Harry suspiró–. Supongo que a alguna misión.

–¿Quién debe ser esa chica que esta hablando con McGonagall?

Harry y Ron miraron a la mesa y vieron a una chica de unos veinti pocos años que hablaba con McGonagall y con Arabella Figg. La chica tenía el pelo verde brillante, largo y liso, suelto.

–No lo se, pero deberíamos ir a clase –dijo Hermione mirando su reloj–. No quiero que Snape quite puntos a Gryffindor antes de empezar.

–Si, vamos –dijeron Harry y Ron mientras se levantaban y cogían sus libros en dirección a las mazmorras.

Esa mañana Snape estuvo más irascible que de costumbre. Gritó más a los gryffindors y puso aun más nervioso que de lo que era la costumbre al pobre Neville que volvió a equivocarse con la poción haciendo que las mazmorras se llenaran de luminosas estrellitas de colores, provocando carcajadas de la parte Gryffindor y un extremo malhumor por parte del profesor de pociones.

Luego les tocó defensa contra las artes oscuras. Donde Bill, y sobretodo Fleur habían cogido extremo cariño a Harry, Ron y Hermione… pero sobretodo a Harry.

–Empiezo a estar arto de atención extra.

–¿De veras, Harry? –le preguntó su amigo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

–No tiene gracia, Ron –le contestó él.

–Pues yo si se la veo –le contestó, ahora con una gran sonrisa, el pelirrojo.

–Eres imposible.

–Lo se –le dijo Ron–. Y Hermione también lo sabe.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de aceptación/indignación: –Arg. Hombres –y meneó la cabeza en sentido desaprobatorio.

–Si –dijo esta vez Harry con una gran sonrisa–… ya veo que cree que eres imposible.

–No ha tenido gracia –dijo Ron con tono un poco enfadado.

–Pues yo si se la he visto.

Ron fulminó con la mirada a Harry el cual estaba aguantándose tanto como podía la risa.

–¿Os queréis callar? –esa era Hermione– No puedo oír lo que dicen.

–Si, Hermione –dijeron ambos con voces burlonas y se pusieron a prestar atención a la clase.

La clase pasó rápidamente. Todos los alumnos fueron al gran comedor.

–¡Harry! –Sid venía corriendo– ¿lo has oído?

–¿El que?

–Hoy se vuelve a entrenar quidditch, vamos tienes que reservar el campo para Gryffindor –Sid cogió a Harry por la mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta principal del gran comedor donde estaba el cartel.

–¿Aun no hay nadie? 

–No; por eso si pones tu nombre el campo será para Gryffindor.

–Vale –Harry sacó la varita y dio un par de golpecitos.

–Bien hecho, Harry –Sid le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue de nuevo. Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó enfrente de Ron y Hermione.

­­–¿Ha habido suerte, capitán? –dijo Ron en tono de broma.

–Pues creo que si. No había nadie más en la lista. Así que he puesto mi nombre arriba de todo. Tenemos el campo de quidditch para esta tarde.

–Bien –exclamó Ron–. Ya tenía ganas de volver a montar encima de la escoba.

–Yo también, Ron, yo también –Harry estaba deseando la llegada de la tarde para poder subirse de nuevo a su saeta de fuego. Necesitaba que todos sus problemas se fueran con el aire que le desordenaba aun más sus cabellos ya de por si desordenados.

Esa tarde, el equipo de quidditch de gryffindor pudo entrenar. Aunque ya hacía algunos días que no jugaban, ninguno de ellos había perdido el toque.

Llegaron a la cena cansados y hambrientos, pero satisfechos con el gran entrenamiento realizado.

La cena pasaba muy lenta, cuando llevaban un buen rato de la cena transcurrido, un alumno de primero tiró el zumo de calabazas y puso perdida la mesa; pero reuniendo algunas servilletas, los gryffindors lograron contenerlo

Continuaron hablando durante un rato más. Y entonces, una figura cubierta con una gruesa tapa hizo acto de presencia en la entrada del gran comedor. Entró al gran comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores donde Dumbledore le estaba esperando con una sonrisa.

–Ese paso desgarbado... –comentó Hermione– no puede ser él... pero entonces su última carta tendría sentido.

–¿Algo que compartir con nosotros, Hermi?

–Es muy sencillo, Ron.

–¿Quién será? –preguntó Harry.

–Está claro. Es Krum.

–¡¿Krum?! –preguntaron perplejos ambos amigos.

–¿Y a que ha venido? –preguntó Ron, y parecía un poco… ¿enfadado? ¿celoso?

–Me comentó algo de no se que sobre el quidditch –respondió la chica.

Cuando los chicos levantaron la vista de Hermione, Krum se había sentado en una silla que habían añadido a un extremo de la mesa y se había quitado la gruesa túnica, dejándola colgada en un lado del respaldo de su silla.

Alguien se había acercado a Harry y le tironeaba juguetonamente de la manga de la túnica de Harry.

Harry bajo la vista: –Snuffles. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Snuffles le dirigió un ladrido divertido.

Dumbledore se levantó, y con un gesto de manos hizo que le gran comedor se sumiera en un profundo y respetuoso silencio.

–Siempre se os ha dicho, que hay que fomentar las alianzas entre los magos de diferentes lugares. Como ya dije al finalizar el curso anterior: Ahora es cuando más se necesitan. Se ha organizado un torneo interescolar de quidditch. Y el señor Krum ha venido aquí, para ser el entrenador y preparador de nuestro equipo. A final de curso habrá un par de partidos contra el instituto de Salem, de América, y...

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron de repente. Y una figura apareció recortada entre las sombras que inundaban el vestíbulo.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido. Pero enseguida se calmaron al contemplar la expresión de Dumbledore.

El director tan sólo sonrió afablemente.

En la puerta se encontraba Cary. Seria. Y al cabo de un momento sonrió tímidamente.

–Siento llegar tarde, pero la plasta de la enfermera no me dejaba levantarme de la cama y…

Pero Cary no pudo acabar la frase porque de sorpresa un enorme perro negro y lanudo se había abalanzado sobre ella, haciéndola trastabillar y caer de espaldas al suelo.

Cary empezó a toser. Y apartó como pudo al perro y se giró. Cuando dejó de toser se incorporó un poco, suficiente para que el perro volviera a echársele encima.

Mientras el hermoso perrito negro le lamía la cara juguetonamente.

Un Remus Lupin sentado en un extremo de la mesa ocultaba una sonrisa que guardaba multitud de sentimientos. Y se le había unido la enfermera rusa, Vzlazka, la cual miraba la escena divertida.

Cuando Cary se pudo levantar y se sacudió un poco los pantalones, Snuffles mordió la campana de la pierna derecha y la fue dirigiendo hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Donde Snuffles la hizo parar donde estaban sentados Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

–¿Qué tal? –le preguntó Harry.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros de manera enigmática y sonrió. –Podría estar mejor… o estar muerta; así que supongo que bien.

Dumbledore llamó la atención de los alumnos.

–Cary, de momento siéntate en la mesa de Gryffindor, y dentro de un rato me acompañarás a mi despacho donde volverás a ser seleccionada.

–Vale –contestó ella.

Hermione le hizo un sitio a su lado y al cabo de un momento, ellas dos y Ginny ya estaban trabando conversación. Como tres amigas de toda la vida.

Al cabo de media hora, la profesora McGonagall se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor.

–Caroline, acompáñame.

–Si –contestó Cary–. Ya hablaremos chicas.

Y se fue tras la profesora McGonagall, ambas se reunieron con Dumbledore y acompañaron a Cary al despacho del director.

–¿Dónde creéis que quedará? –preguntó Hermione.

–Ni idea. 

–Espero que quede en gryffindor –comentó Ginny–, me ha caído muy bien.

Snuffles ladró.

–Quedará en gryffindor, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Harry acariciándole la cabeza.

Snuffles dio un ladrido afirmativo y meneó la cola alegremente.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Dumbledore entró de nuevo al gran comedor seguido de McGonagall y Cary. McGonagall y Dumbledore se sentaron en sus puestos y Cary se dirigió de nuevo al grupo. Venía con una cara muy seria.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry.

–Bueno... me ha seleccionado... pero no se si es bueno... o malo.

–¿Te ha tocado slytherin? –preguntó Ron horrorizado.

–¿Vosotros estáis en...? –dijo Cary, pareciendo haber ignorado la pregunta de Ron.

–Gryffindor –dijo Ginny.

–Lo imaginaba. Genial –dijo Cary, todavía seria –. Absolutamente genial... –y empezó a sonreír.

–¿Nos vas a decir? –inquirió Harry.

–Gyffindor –dijo Cary con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

–Bienvenida –le dijo Ginny al tiempo que chocaban las manos y le dejaba un sitio a su lado.

–Gracias –dijo ella mientras tomaba el asiento que la pelirroja le había ofrecido. Cuando estuvo sentada, un perro negro casi se echó encima suyo.

Bueno, espero k os aya gustado ^^ y mandadme reviews! K stoy d animo bajo!!! Muxos besos!!

J.D.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

*Es imposible que *ÉL* se haya ido…*


	31. 31 Hablando del pasado

Buenas!! ^^ ya se k me tardé mucho… xo son 34 páginas!!!! Así k no son tan fáciles d scribir... ad+ d k no se muy bien como escribir esto… s k sta parte d la historia… n fin, os dejo k lo leáis xa k me deis vuestras opiniones.

Contestación de reviews:

Essy: si! Se le tira encima! XDD t doy mi palabra d k en el siguiente si. Okis? T kiero!!

Anaís_loves_Sirius: gracias! *_* muxas gracias x pensar k tengo futuro!! ¬¬ ya le diré a mi beta k t gustan sus comentarios… xo gracias x leer!!!!!!!!!! ^O^

Cristopher Jacques: yeah… I know how is life… but you know… my worst wishees to you, too ;) y t sonaba esa parte? ^^ no se de k ^^

Dadaiiro: bueno… digamos k Sirius encontrará a alguien ^^ fijate bien, en este capi! XDD lo d la varita d Sirius, no s la k tenía antes d ir a Azkaban; supongo k se la rompieron antes d enviarlo, no? Xo si k sería una varita parecida… XDD supongo k el señor Ollivanders se mosqueaba algo xo no ha abierto la boca. Si ^^ lo del traslador-maceta me encantó XDD sto… k no estén Fred y George… como k dijeron k les faltaba 1 semana xa ser mayores d edad (en el 4º) resulta k pensé k ya terminaban ^^ si, se k soy MUY despistada. Lo d los dementores; yo t explicó: Harry, como siempre, se preocupa + d los otros k de si mismo; cuando se aseguró d k TODOS estaban a salvo (menos él, claro está) y se dispuso a defenderse, era demasiado tarde. ^^ me encanta hacerlo dramático ^^

*****************************************************************************

Hablando del pasado 

Al cabo de un rato, todos los alumnos empezaron a desfilar hacia sus salas comunes.

Durante el camino el grupo seguía hablando animadamente, pero Cary se había retrasado un poco y caminaba silenciosa tras ellos con Snuffles fielmente a su lado. Observando atentamente todo cuanto la rodeaba. Buscando cualquier cosa que le fuera conocida.

Cuando llegaron a una bifurcación, se despidieron de unos hufflepuff y continuaron adelante. No obstante Cary se paró, sin que ninguno de ellos reparara en ella, se quedó quieta, observando el pasillo que habían tomado los hufflepuff. No se veía nada raro. Un poco más allá se encontraba la bruja que custodiaba uno de los pasillos que llevaban a Hogsmeade y que iba a salir directamente a Honeydukes.

–Cary –le llamó Ginny–, ¿qué ocurre?

–¿Eh? –preguntó volviendo su atención a la pelirroja, quien la miraba confusa– A... nada –negó con la cabeza.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó mientras el trío se le acercaba.

–Si, seguro. Es sólo que...

–¿Qué que? –le apremió Ron.

–Nada. No tiene importancia.

–¿Te interesan las estatuas de brujas con joroba? –inquirió Harry.

Cary abrió la boca, pero no le salían las palabras. Por lo tanto decidió cerrarla.

Harry sonrió.

–¿De que te ríes? –preguntó perpleja.

–Ya lo recordarás.

–¿Recordar que?

–Ya lo sabrás. Vamos.

Y los cinco se encaminaron hacia la sala común de gryffindor.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Hasta que llegaron al retrato.

–Retorno al infinito –dijo Hermione.

El retrato se abrió dejando entrever el agujero de acceso a la sala común.

–He estado aquí antes–dijo Cary nada más ver la sala.

–¿Lo recuerdas? –preguntó Harry.

–¿Eras gryffindor? –preguntó Ron.

–Claro –respondió como si la pregunta de Ron le hubiera ofendido–. No recuerdo todo. Sólo imágenes... la mayoría borrosas...

–¿Alguna cosa que sientas?

–Harry –susurró

–¿Si?

–Tengo ganas de llorar –un nuevo susurro.

–¿Por qué? 

–Aquí dejé a alguien importante...

–Tal vez lo volverás a ver –atrevió Ginny.

–Si –susurro–... tal vez... y tal vez no.

Se produjeron unos instantes de incómodo silencio.

–Estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir –y sin mirar a nadie subió corriendo las escaleras.

Nadie se lo impidió. Sile hubieran visto los ojos los hubieran encontrado humedecidos por las primeras lágrimas.

–Mañana hablo con Sirius –declaró Harry–. Buenas noches.

Y subió las escaleras. Los otros tres le imitaron.

A la mañana siguiente. Cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala. Se encontraron con Ginny y Hermione que ya les esperaban. Se veían preocupadas.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y Cary? –preguntó Harry.

–No estaba cuando nos despertamos –informó Hermione.

–Y su almohada estaba bastante mojada –añadió Ginny en un susurro que sólo alcanzó los oídos de Harry. Quien no dijo nada del tema.

–Me voy a hablar con Snuffles, nos vemos luego.

Harry salió de la sala común como una exalación. Sin dar explicaciones.

–Bueno, podemos ir a almorzar –dijo Ron.

Hermione y Ginny le miraron exasperadas.

Harry entró con paso furioso en el gran comedor, casi haciendo caer a un alumno de primero.

–Lo siento –se disculpó apresuradamente.

Caminó hacia la mesa de los profesores, y poniendo las manos con un golpe sordo sobre la superficie de esta, exclamó:

–¡Remus! –cogió aire– ¿Y Snuffles?

Remus le miró. –Al lado del lago con Cary.

–Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta y salió a los terrenos. Remus y Vzlazka se levantaron apresurados y le siguieron.

–¡Harry! –gritó Remus– ¿Qué ocurre?

–Sirius va a hablar con Caroline como que me llamo Harry Potter.

Remus y Vzlazka se miraron y tragaron saliva. Siguieron a Harry hasta los terrenos. Fueron directos al lago.

Cary se encontraba en la orilla del lago, con las piernas flexionadas y abrazadas, su vista fija en el agua, seria. Snuffles descansaba a unos metros de ella, bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Cuando estuvieron a una prudencial, dejaron de correr y siguieron caminando. Harry se dirigió directo a Snuffles.

–Sirius tienes que hablar con ella –dijo cuando llegó y se arrodilló a su lado posando su mano derecha en la cabeza del perro.

Snuffles no hizo nada.

Remus y Vzlazka se sentaron al lado de ellos.

Snuffles echó una mirada a Remus, el cual dándose por aludido sacó la varita, pronunció unas palabras y creó unas cortinas de ceniza plateada.

–Listos –dijo guardándose la varita.

En un instante, e lugar que había ocupado el perro negro fue ocupado por Sirius.

–Así no nos verá –explicó Remus en respuesta a la mirada inquisidora de Harry.

–Igualmente no nos hubiera mirado –musitó Sirius.

–¿Tan jodida está? –preguntó Vzlazka.

Sirius hizo una mueca. –Ha recordado su frase favorita.

–¿Y cual es? –preguntó Harry.

–Esto es una mierda –respondió su padrino.

–Tienes que hablar con ella, Sirius –dijo Remus.

–¿Y que quieres que le diga?

El silencio que obtuvo por respuesta fue muy doloroso.

–La última vez que me vió estaba llorando, sujetándola y suplicándole que no se muriera, Remus –declaró Sirius–. ¿Qué pretendes que haga ahora?

–Dejarte ver –respondió Harry.

–¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? –preguntó incrédulo.

–Anoche habló de ti.

–¿Qué? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Cuando entró en la sala común, dijo que había estado allí antes, que no tenía recuerdos claros, sólo imágenes... dijo que allí había dejado a alguien importante.

Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara.

–¿Qué hacemos, Padfoot?

–La habitación de las panteras –pronunció Sirius.

–Bien –dijo Vzlazka–, id para allá. Dadme diez minutos.

Sirius volvió a transformarse en perro, Remus hizo desaparecer la cortina de ceniza de plata. Los tres se fueron en dirección al castillo mientras Vzlazka se dirigía hacia Cary. Snuffles miró hacia atrás y vió como Vzlazka se sentaba al lado de Cary y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para estrecharla hacia ella.

–Vamos Padfoot –le llamó Moony.

La puerta se cerró dejando a las dos chicas hablando fuera.

–¿Qué le vais a decir? –preguntó Harry a Remus.

El licántropo suspiró y miró al perro negro que iba un poco por delante de ellos. –Que hay algo importante acerca de su pasado. Y es que... –hizo una pausa– yo y Vzlazka estudiamos con ella... y que... Sirius también.

–¿Y? –le apremió el chico.

–Sirius recuperará su forma animaga –lanzó una mirada a Snuffles, quien se había parado y había escuchado lo que iban a hacer–, y los dejaremos solos. Necesitan hablar.

Snuffles bajó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y siguió caminando.

Llegaron frente al retrato.

–Kiara –dijo Remus, las panteras rugieron y les cedieron el paso–. Harry, tú y Snuffles entrad. Yo las espero aquí.

–Bien –dijo Harry, y entró con Sirius por el retrato.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, Cary y Vzlazka aparecieron por el pasillo doblando el último recodo.

–Hola –saludó Cary al llegar frente al retrato.

–Hola –le respondió Remus.

–¿Qué hago aquí?

–¿Vzlazka no te ha dicho nada? –preguntó con cara de sorpresa.

–Sólo que necesitaba que la acompañara.

–Mejor entremos –se giró hacia el retrato y pronunció la contraseña:–. Kiara.

Las panteras volvieron a rugir como habían hecho un cuarto de ahora atrás y les cedieron el paso a la habitación. Entraron por la cueva del cuadro y llegaron a la habitación. La cual seguía decorada con motivos Gryffindor.

–Falta verde –sugirió la enfermera cuando estuvieron dentro.

–No creo que a cierta persona le guste el verde.

Todos tomaron asiento. Cary cruzó los brazos impaciente, casi desconcertada.

–¿Y bien? –dejó ir impaciente.

–Recordaste algo ayer, ¿no? –Remus clavó sus ojos en los de Cary.

–Algo –dijo.

–¿Qué? –inquirió Vzlazka.

–¡No lo se! –se defendió.

–Cary –dijo Vzlazka cogiéndole las manos–, esto es importante. Por favor, intenta decirnos algo.

Cary abría la boca pero no lograba articular palabra. Parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

–¿A quien crees que dejaste en la sala común? –preguntó Harry.

–A... –tomó aire– a... alguien importante –pausa– para mi.

–Cary –empezó Remus–, debes saber que tanto Vzlazka como yo, estudiamos contigo en Hogwarts, como también el padre de Harry: James.

–¿Qué? –logró articular.

–Mismo curso, debo añadir –comunicó Vzlazka.

–Exacto –corroboró Remus–, yo era Gryffindor junto con James y ella era Slytherin.

–¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes?

–Había cosas más importantes porque preocuparse.

–Si, pero...

–Cary –la cortó Remus–, no es sobre nosotros que te vamos a contar ahora.

–¿Y sobre quien es? –preguntó indignada y levemente enfadada, alternando su mirada de Vzlazka a Remus.

–Padfoot. Ahora –ordenó Remus.

Snuffles clavó su mirada en Cary un segundo. Y se volvió a su forma humana.

Sirius no despegaba la mirada de sus zapatos, que en un momento parecían haberse convertido en algo tremendamente interesante. Cary le miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza, curiosidad y ¿reconocimiento?

–Padffot –le apremió Remus.

–¿Quién...? –Cary no pudo acabar la frase, pues Sirius había levantado su mirada azul y la había cruzado con la suya.

–Hola –pausa–, Cary. ¿Me recuerdas?

Los ojos de Cary se abrieron de la sorpresa. Abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y tragó saliva.

–Sirius –susurró ella.

Durante unos instantes, sólo se miraron, en silencio, sin mover un solo músculo del cuerpo. Por miedo a que esto fuera un sueño, el cual pudiera romperse al más leve movimiento de alguno de los dos.

Finalmente, la voz de Remus los devolvió a ambos a la habitación.

–Os dejaremos solos. Nos vemos a la hora de la cena.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Harry, Remus y Vzlazka salieron de la habitación.

–¿Qué tal todo? –preguntó Cary ladeando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Bien –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

–Genial –contestó ella.

–Si.

La habitación había asolido un grado de interés imposible. Las paredes, los sofás, los adornos... todo era bueno para captar la atención de sus miradas con tal de no cruzarlas. El silencio se podía cortar y servir en platos individuales de lo tenso que era.

–Gracias –articuló Cary, dando un paso hacia él.

–¿Por qué? –muy confuso, dando un paso hacia ella.

–Por haber intentado que no me muriera.

Se acercaron el uno al otro. Quedando frente a frente. Cary se lanzó a los brazos de Sirius y lloró como nunca lo había echo. Sirius la mantenía entre sus brazos, cogiéndola con mucho cariño y amor, meciéndole suavemente los cabellos, y arrullándola con palabras reconfortantes.

–¿A la hora de la cena? –preguntó Harry a Remus, una vez fuera.

–Si. ¿Por qué?

–¿Crees que tendrán suficiente tiempo? –preguntó Vzlazka.

–No vendrán a comer. Así que tienen que cenar, ¿no? –se defendió Remus.

–¿Necesitan tanto tiempo? –preguntó Harry.

–Necesitarán mucho más –repuso Vzlazka.

–¿Más? 

–Podemos traerles algo de comer a la hora de la cena –sugirió Vzlazka.

–Buena idea –concluyó Remus–. Nos vemos aquí a la hora de la cena, de acuerdo, Harry?

–Está bien.

–Ya haré que traigan aquí algo. Hasta la noche.

–Adiós.

Remus y Vzlazka se fueron riendo. Y Harry, extrañado se dirigió al gran comedor, en busca de sus amigos.

Harry se dirigió al gran comedor; donde Ron, Hermione y Ginny le estaban esperando.

–¿Dónde has ido? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

–Er… –Harry no sabía que contestar; ¿Cómo les explicaba que acababa de presenciar un…? ¿Un que? Si ni él mismo sabía exactamente que había ocurrido en esa habitación. Por lo que optó por la decisión más sensata– Acabo de estar con Remus, Vzlazka, Snuffles y Cary. Y esta noche nos lo cuentan TODO. Absolutamente TODO. Y no me hagáis más preguntas que no pueda contestar, por favor –imploró.

–Está bien –dijo Hermione, a la que seguramente le pasaban mil y una preguntas por la cabeza; pero hizo buena nota mental de guardarlas para esa misma noche.

–¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? –tanteó la pelirroja– Hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade.

–Buena idea –exclamó Ron–. Vamos.

Los cuatro subieron a uno de los muchos carruajes que había esperando a llevar a los alumnos a Hogsmeade.

Pasaron gran parte de la mañana, en la tienda de los gemelos "Sortilegios Weasley", donde los gemelos les explicaron todo lo que tenían expuesto.

Al despedirse, se fueron a las tres escobas, donde Harry pago unas cervezas de mantequilla que les hicieron entrar en calor.

Bebían tranquilamente, notando como el líquido les bajaba garganta abajo, reconfortándolos del frío exterior.

Se habían quedado en silencio, con sólo sus respiraciones comunicándose, con sus ojos yendo rápidos de un sitio al otro. Las conversaciones de las mesas vecinas les llegaban nítidas; casi todas giraban en la misma dirección: había habido un ataque a Hogwarts, seguramente de la mano de "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"; pero aun así, el ministerio de magia seguía negándolo rotundamente.

–¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos? –preguntó a nadie en concreto Hermione, refiriéndose obviamente a la parte de las conversaciones oídas que se referían a la incredulidad del ministro de magia de la vuelta de Lord Voldemort.

–Funge está asustado, Hermi –explicó Harry–. Tiene miedo de que Dumbledore sea más popular que él.

–Pues como siga así lo va a conseguir –participó Ginny.

–Ya lo creo –apoyó su hermano Ron.

Se acabaron las cervezas de mantequilla y se dirigieron tranquilamente donde les esperaban los carruajes de vuelta a la escuela.

El camino se hizo muy corto;  todos estaban pensando en la reunión que les esperaba, tenían muchas preguntas y la curiosidad les estaba matando.

Nada más llegar a los terrenos se dirigieron al gran comedor. No había casi nadie en las mesas, por lo que decidieron ocupar el centro de la larga  mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry se sentía hambriento, notaba una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo; y por alguna extraña razón las cartas de Voldemort le habían vuelto a la mente y ocupaban plenamente sus pensamientos, por lo que el chico decidió sustituirlos por el deseo de la comida.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny hablaban animadamente sobre trivialidades; Harry estaba encerrado en su mente, tratando de apartar todos los pensamientos inquietantes que le carcomían el cerebro… él sólo tragaba.

–Harry, Harry –la voz de la pelirroja trajo su mente de vuelta a ellos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó su amigo.

Por la cara que pusieron los tres, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que lo habían llamado varias veces sin conseguir que abandonara su mente.

–Claro –contestó para variar un poco–, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

–No lo se –esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de intervenir–. Pero has estado muy callado durante la comida.

–No tengo ganas de hablar –repuso él tranquilamente.

–¿En que piensas, Harry? –presionó más la castaña.

–Nada –arguyó él demasiado aprisa para que alguien pudiera empezar a creérselo.

–Harry –empezó su amiga muy seria–. ¿Qué ocurre?

Harry los miró unos instantes. No podía contarles nada acerca de sus problemas. ¡Ni siquiera le había mencionado las cartas a Sirius! No podía contarles a ellos… ya era suficiente con que él se preocupara… no necesitaba que se metieran en sus problemas.

–Nada, no ocurre nada –contestó con toda la tranquilidad que pudo acumular.

–¿Y en que piensas? –parecía que Hermione no se daría por vencida fácilmente.

–Nada… sólo cosas.

–¿Qué tipo de cosas?

Harry bufó visiblemente para tranquilizarse. –Cosas mías, Hermione. Te agradecería que zanjases el tema.

La chica de cabello castaño se quedó notablemente cortada por la forma de tajar de Harry.

–Voy al lago, necesito aire libre y pensar un poco –expresó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia las puertas del gran comedor. Dejando a un Ron, una Ginny y una Hermione visiblemente preocupados.

Salía del castillo tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien intentaba entrar en ese mismo momento.

–¡Auch!

–¡Oh! Lo siento, Remus –se disculpó el adolescente.

–Tranquilo, Harry. ¿Dónde vas? –le preguntó al verlo solo.

–Al lado del lago, a pensar y pasar el tiempo.

–A pensar, ¿sobre que? –la curiosidad hacia mella en el hombre-lobo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Cosas, en realidad no se ni yo mismo que quiero descubrir o aclararme.

–Bueno, tranquilo –le palmeó la espalda de modo confortador–. Puede que esta noche se te disipen algunas dudas.

–¿A que hora en ese cuadro?

–Id al gran comedor a cenar; yo y Vzlazka ya os avisaremos; iremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro.

–Hasta luego, Harry –le revolvió un poco el pelo amigablemente y entró en el castillo.

–Hasta luego… Remus.

Harry se dirigió con paso lento hasta el lago. Su segunda prueba en el torneo de los tres magos había tenido lugar ahí. Miró con nostalgia su muñeca izquierda, donde aun se encontraba su reloj.

–Debería hacer que me lo arreglaran –y se tumbó en la hierba, mirando al cielo y las nubes pasar.

Nubes de un sin fin de formas iban pasando, y Harry mataba el tiempo contemplándolas, distraía su centro de atención buscando formas imposibles y curiosas en las nubes. Cualquier cosa valía para no pensar en problemas y dolores de cabeza.

Como una exhalación el tiempo se iba deslizando; la luz iba despareciendo del cielo y las estrellas y la luna empezaban a cobrar vida. Harry decidió que iba siendo hora de entrar y cenar algo. Cuanto antes cenaran, antes vería a Sirius de nuevo.

Cuando entró vio que el gran comedor estaba lleno de la gran mayoría de alumnos, y los que aun no estaban sentados se daban prisa por encontrar un lugar y empezar con la suculenta cena que con tanto gusto había sido preparada por los elfos domésticos.

Alguien se acercó por detrás y le rodeó con sus brazos. Se giró sorprendido.

–Hola Ginny –la obsequió con una sonrisa.

–Ven, Ron y Hermione nos están esperando.

Ella le cogió la mano y le guió, y Harry se dejó guiar dócilmente. Aunque no había echo nada en todo el día, estaba exhausto.

Su novia le guió hasta el extremo de la mesa, el más cercano a la mesa de los profesores. Se sentó al lado de su novia, delante de ellos se encontraban Ron y Hermione.

Cuando Harry se sentó, la voz de Hermione se coló en su cabeza.

–Siento haberte atosigado antes –se disculpó.

–No importa –contestó Harry.

–Era sólo que –intentó explicarse la chica, pero Harry le cortó.

–Hermione, no importa. Déjalo ya.

Los cuatro se pusieron a comer.

–¿A que hora hay que ir para allá? –preguntó Ron.

–Remus nos avisará. Tranquilos –informó Harry.

El alboroto en el gran comedor no hacía más que aumentar; el nivel de las conversaciones iba subiendo de tono. Todo el ruido que se acumulaba parecía surtir un efecto inimaginable en Harry. Era como si le devolvieran la alegría y el calor interior. Por ese corto espacio de tiempo, las preocupaciones volaron lejos de Harry Potter y le permitieron un bien merecido descanso para disfrutar de una simple cena rodeado de sus amigos.

Estuvieron riendo y hablando animadamente. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos, Remus se acercó a ellos.

–¿Habéis acabado? –les preguntó.

–Si –dijo Harry al tiempo que se levantaba y le tendía la mano a su novia.

Ron y Hermione también se levantaron, y los cuatro siguieron al ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

–¿Y Vzlazka? –preguntó Harry cuando salieron del gran comedor.

–Esperándonos en la entrada.

–¿Has visto a Sirius?

–No hemos entrado desde que los dejamos.

–¿Por qué?

–Que me saquen a patadas de un sitio no es mi diversión favorita, Harry –manifestó Remus con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¿A patadas? –preguntó Harry extrañado.

–¿Nunca has oído que la gente enamorada se atonta y hace cosas irreflexivas? –y más para él mismo añadió:– Claro, que, Sirius no necesita estar enamorado para actuar irreflexivamente.

Los cuatro adolescentes se miraron con sendas caras de incomprensión y estupefacción.

Casi sin darse cuenta, los pasos de los cinco les habían conducido a la entrada de la habitación.

–Hola –les saludó amablemente la enfermera rusa.

Ellos le contestaron educadamente.

–¿Ya has entrado? –le preguntó Remus.

–No, creo que lo mejor sería que tú, entraras primero –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

–Está bien –contestó con una mueca de resignación–. Si no he salido disparado en cinco segundos podéis entrar.

–Mejor te daremos diez.

–Graciosa –dijo dirigiéndose a Vzlazka y soltando una carcajada–. Kiara.

Las panteras rugieron y dejaron paso. Y Remus se adentró con paso indeciso en la cueva de acceso de la habitación.

Pasaron los diez segundos. Lentamente. Casi interminables.

–No ha salido, lo que significa que podemos entrar –dijo Vzlazka–. Vosotros primero.

–Kiara –dijo Harry, y fue el primero en colarse por la cueva del retrato.

Ginny fue justo detrás de él y luego pasaron Ron y Hermione, finalmente Vzlazka cerró la cola mirando que nadie se acercara por el pasillo.

Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron a Remus apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo divertido.

–¿Qué ocurre? –le inquirió Harry al llegar a su lado.

–Me da pena romper tan bonita escena –contestó enigmáticamente.

Los otros, que habían llegado y escuchado la respuesta de Remus, miraron hacia uno de los sofás más próximos a la chimenea. Plácidamente dormidos, se encontraban Sirius y Cary. Abrazados, y ella apoyada sobre él; su cara en su pecho, bajando y subiendo acompasadamente con la respiración de él.

–Bonito reencuentro –comentó Vzlazka.

Remus rió. El cuarteto seguía sin articular palabra. Casi conmocionados por lo que veían.

–Deberíamos despertarlos, ¿no? –preguntó Harry.

–No es aconsejable despertarla a ella –advirtió Vzlazka.

–Lo despertaremos a él primero –concluyó Remus.

–¿Y Sirius que se encargue de despertarla a ella?

–Claro –contestó el licántropo como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Los seis se fueron acercando hacia las dos figuras que permanecían dormidas. Movieron algunos sofás, arrastrándolas lo más silenciosamente posible.

Mientras, Remus sacudía sutilmente el hombro de Sirius. Hasta que empezó a abrir los ojos.

–Sirius –dijo en voz baja–. Despierta.

–¿mmm? –fue su respuesta.

–Harry está aquí. Es hora de que le demos respuestas. Y que sean enteras.

–De acuerdo –dijo tallándose los ojos con los dedos.

–Vigila al despertarla.

–Estará de malhumor. Sigo odiando verla llorar.

Remus le dirigió una mirada entre inquisidora y curiosa.

–La he tenido que poner al día. Ya la conoces.

–Si… necesidad de saberlo todo.

Remus se sentó en el brazo de uno de los sofás. Sirius se dispuso a despertar a la chica que yacía con él.

–Cary –le susurro acariciándole el pelo–. Despierta.

–¿Qué? –preguntó en un susurro sin abrir los ojos y arrimándose más a él.

–Despierta.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, sin soltarse del abrazo que la envolvía y parpadeo dos veces. Tenía los ojos y los pómulos ligeramente sonrosados. Se notaba que había llorado.

–Buenos días –dijo.

–Buenas noches, Cary –rió Vzlazka.

–¡Oh! –sonrió Caroline– casi.

–¿Os vais a sentar? –preguntó Remus.

–¿Tengo que hacerlo? –se defendió la chica.

Vzlazka rió, divertida.

–No hace falta –concluyó Sirius–. Pero creo que mi ahijado está esperando una explicación.

–Y no es el único –agregó Cary al verse observada.

El silencio pareció reinar durante unos instantes en los cuáles nadie habló.

–¿Y bien? –dijo Cary impaciente– ¿preguntas?

–Siempre directa –dijo Sirius–. Me encanta eso de ti.

–¿Tú eres ella, verdad? –inquirió Harry.

–¿Perdón? –saltó Cary– ¿Ella?

–Si lo es –explicó Sirius–. Este verano le contamos lo del ataque… y no dijimos tu nombre; lo dejamos en "ella".

–Ah.

–¿Ataque? –esta vez intervino Hermione. Se notaba como la curiosidad anegaba sus palabras.

–¿No lo habías contado? –preguntó mirando a Sirius y a Remus alternativamente.

–Sólo a Harry –se apresuró a responder Sirius.

–¡Oh! Entiendo –hizo una pausa tras la que añadió:–. ¿Quién explica?

–¿Qué tal por el principio y entre todos? –sugirió Vzlazka.

–Buena idea, Vlzazkie –dijo Cary–. Casi no has cambiado en dieciocho años, ¿Qué has hecho?

–Ya hablaremos, Cary. Pero en otro momento.

–Okis.

–Dejad de enrollaros –suplicó Sirius–. Mi ahijado está esperando respuestas. Al igual que Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

–Hace dieciocho años, nos dirigíamos a una fiesta –se apresuró Cary–. Pero digamos que el baile empezó antes de hora.

–¿Y que tiene eso que ver con el ataque? –inquirió Ron.

–El baile era el ataque Ron –explicó Remus–. A mitad de camino, nos salieron unos mortífagos.

–Nueve.

–Exacto –continuó Remus.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –preguntó Hermione.

–Que… no pude mantener una barrera –explicó Caroline.

–Si lo hizo –replicó Sirius–. Pero se puso a ella fuera.

–¿Cómo iba a saber que lo adivinarían? Vamos, ¿cuanto hacia que llevaba practicando ese tipo de hechizos?

–Cuatro días.

–¿Sólo cuatro días? –le preguntó Cary a Sirius extrañada. A lo que él afirmó que si con la cabeza–. Tengo que ponerme en forma de nuevo.

–¿Sobreviviste a un Avada Kedavra? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

–¡No! –se defendió–. Sólo… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo el médico?

–Conmoción cerebral o algo así, creo –añadió Remus.

–Se dio un golpe en la cabeza –dijo Harry–. Después de recibir una cruciatus.

–¿Un golpe? –pausa– ¿un simple golpe te mató?

–Si te abre la cabeza no importa que el golpe haya sido tonto, Ron.

–¿Pero como te diste ese golpe? –inquirió Hermione.

Lo que siguió a esa pregunta fue que los tres adultos, Cary y Harry se revolvieran incómodos.

–¿Qué ocurre, Harry? –le preguntó Ron, quien parecía haber notado la incomodidad de su amigo.

–Nada –se apresuró (demasiado) a contestar su amigo.

–Puedes decirlo, Harry –dijo Remus tallándose los ojos con la mano derecha por culpa del cansancio.

–Si ves a uno de tus amigos sufrir bajo la cruciatus, ¿no lo harías TODO por tratar de evitar que sufran?

–Si –contestó Cary con una sonrisa–, tienes razón Harry.

–¿Aunque ese TODO signifique una posible muerte, Cary? –preguntó Remus. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

–¿Qué significa para ti la palabra "accidente", Rem?

El licántropo no contestó, y bajó la mirada.

–Remus –le llamó Cary, pero él seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, que estaba resultando muy interesante, por cierto–, gracias.

Remus levantó la vista, sorprendido, y se encontró con la cálida sonrisa de Caroline.

–No te culpo, de veras.

–Te dije que dejaras de culparte.

–No eres el más indicado parta decirle *ESO* a alguien, Siri.

–¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo, Cary? –preguntó Sirius en lo que intentaba ser un tono "ofendido".

Provocando carcajadas en la mencionada, en Remus y en Vzlazka.

–Adoro tus risas –declaró Sirius.

–¿Si?

–Si.

–Y yo adoro esto –Cary puso su mano en la mejilla de Sirius y se dieron un profundo beso–. Tus labios nunca cambian –añadió mientras se mordía el labio inferior y contenía una risa.

Se oyó un "Ejem, ejem" que hizo que ambos miraran al "público".

–Supongo que esto significa que seguís juntos –dijo Remus.

Cary se puso roja de golpe y escondió su cara en el pecho de Sirius.

–¿Aun vergonzosa?

–¿Cómo que aun? Para mi no ha pasado tanto –dijo levantando la cara. La cual aun se notaba bastante sonrosada.

Sirius estalló en carcajadas.

–¡No tiene gracia! –se defendió la chica, pegando un par de tortas en el pecho de él– Sirius –dijo parando la broma–. ¿Nos miran mal? –dijo refiriéndose a Ron, Hermione y Ginny que los miraban súper sorprendidos, y a Harry quien los miraba MUY divertido.

–¡Oh! Supongo que no se esperaban esto cuando entraron por la puerta.

–Supones bien, Sirius –le confesó su ahijado.

–Bien, empezaremos por el principio, chicos, ya se que la conocéis; pero os presento a Caroline Fargon, Cary para los amigos; pero lo más importante de todo: *MI* chica.

A la susodicha se le escapaba la risa.

–¿Por qué lo eres, verdad? –preguntó con fingida preocupación Sirius a su chica, provocando que estallara en carcajadas.

–¿Ya sabías esto? –le preguntó Hermione a su amigo de pelo azabache.

–Lo suponía, Herm.

–¿Y por que no dijiste nada? –le recriminó Ron.

–Porque no le tocaba a él decirlo, Ronnie –contestó su novia.

–¿A que se referían con accidente y que no era culpa de Remus?

–Se referían a que… bueno, digamos que indirectamente fue mi culpa que muriera, Hermione –explicó Remus, quien, obviamente había oído la pregunta.

–No lo fue –sentenció Cary–. Y no empieces.

–Caroline, que no me lo tengas en cuenta no implica que el echo de que fuera mi hechizo el que te hizo chocar contra el árbol vaya a cambiar.

–¡Oh, por favor! –exclamó exasperada, y saliendo de encima de Sirius– ¡Tan sólo intentabas ayudarme!

–No importa, fue mi hechizo.

–¡Remus J. Lupin, déjalo ya! –gritó Caroline poniéndose de pie y con la cara toda roja, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza, si no del grito que había pegado. Y más calmada añadió:– ¿Entendido?

–¡Bah! –dijo dejándose caer al sillón sin responderle.

–Odio cuando los hombres hacéis eso –explotó gesticulando con los brazos para dejarse caer en el sofá y cruzarse de brazos.

–¿Queréis dejarlo los dos? –dijo Harry– Eso pasó hace dieciocho años; no importa quien de los dos tenga la razón. Lo importante es que Remus lo hizo para salvarte; fue sólo un accidente.

–Un accidente; por tanto la culpa no es de NADIE –acabó Cary.

–Algún día nos contaréis de que trató ese accidente, ¿verdad? –inquirió Ron.

Remus y Cary miraron al pelirrojo.

–Claro, y si quieres hoy, hoy –contestó Caroline–. Así tu le podrás decir que fue un simple accidente.

–Si –ironizó el hombre lobo–, tan simple que te costó la vida.

–Estoy aquí, ¿verdad? Por tanto no me ha costado la vida.

–Pero si te costó dieciocho años, Cary.

–¡Argh! –lanzó un gritó mientras sus manos se cerraban alrededor de un cuello imaginario– ¡Hombres! ¡Quien os entienda que haga un libro! Y sobretodo… ¡que me lo deje leer! –cerró las manos en sendos puños y bufó profundamente cerrando los ojos.

El silencio pareció invadir la sala después de esa declaración d el achica.

–¿Sabes de alguien que pueda escribir ese libro?

–¡Hermione!

–¿Qué? –preguntó la susodicha.

–¿Tú también?

–Por supuesto que yo también, Ron. Hay veces en que no hay ni Dios que os entienda.

–Llevo años esperando ese libro, Hermione. Por desgracia la señora Pince aun no lo ha recibido.

–No –exclamó Sirius llevándose las manos a la cabeza–. Conspiración de chicas no.

Esa parodia de ruego, valió que todos estallaran en carcajadas, incluido el propio Sirius.

–El accidente, a lo que íbamos –empezó Cary.

–Lo cuento yo que soy imparcial en esto.

–Como quieras, Sirius.

"Otro rayo salió de la varita, pero esta vez fue dirigido hacia Sirius que estaba desprevenido ayudándola.

–¡¡¡Aaaahhhh!!! –el grito de Sirius desgarró el silencio de la noche.

–¡¡¡Sirius!!!

–Crucio.

Esta vez el rayo fue a dar de lleno en ella.

–¡¡Aahh!!

–¡Waddiwasi! –Remus hizo que ella saliera del rayo. 

Pero todo fue muy rápido. Con la preocupación, Remus no había previsto donde caería ella. Así, que chocó contra uno de los árboles. Y permaneció inmóvil. Un chorro de sangre le goteó por la frente.

–¡¡¡No!!!

Los tres chicos cogieron sus varitas y se dispusieron a pelear."

–Eso fue lo que pasó –concluyó Sirius(N/A: parte sacada de el capítulo: "Ella: el amor perdido").

–¿A que fue un simple accidente? –insistió Cary.

–¡Fue un asesinato! –clamó Remus. Por lo que obtuvo de respuesta un cojinazo que e lanzó la chica.

–Como no dejes de decir gilipolleces si que será un asesinato –le advirtió muy seriamente.

–¡Vamos, calmaos los dos! ¿No os dais cuenta? –dijo Sirius exasperado– Estáis haciendo que *YO* tenga que hacer de moderador. ¡Ya os vale! Sois unos egoístas, no pensáis en mi –acabó poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado.

Ambos se giraron para no ver la cara de Sirius, que era muy posible les ablandara.

–¿Que creéis, vosotros? –preguntó dirigiéndose al cuarteto y a Vzlazka.

–Fue un accidente, desafortunado, pero un accidente –contestó Harry con calma.

–Así se habla –le dijo con una sonrisa, y dirigiéndose a Remus, y más seria le añadió:– ¿Lo ves?

–¡No empecéis! –les advirtió Sirius.

–Vale –se defendieron ambos.

–Bien, continuemos… –expresó Cary– ¿dudas? ¿preguntas?

–¿Eras amiga de mi madre?

–Por supuesto –confirmó Cary–. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿estáis seguros que James no obligó a Lily a casarse con él? ¡no, espera! Tengo una mejor… ¿seguro que era James quien le pidió para salir?

–¿Por qué dices eso? –le inquirió Harry.

–¿No sabes que tus padres se llevaban a matar? –como respuesta obtuvo una mueca de mayor incredulidad y un movimiento negativo de cabeza. Por lo que dirigió su vista a su novio–. Sirius.

–No he tenido tiempo.

–Remus.

–A mi no me mires. Sólo estuve un año y fui profesor; además de que fue el año en que Sirius escapó de Azkaban.

–No me lo puedo creer.

–¿A nadie se le ocurrió que a Harry podría interesarle saber como eran sus padres?

–Bueno, lo que se dice estrictamente ocurrírsele… si. Pero nadie lo llevó a cabo.

–¿Queréis decir que Harry no sabe nada de nada?

–Er… –titubeó Sirius– no.

–Sin cometarios –dijo Cary–. No seré yo quien se lo explique. Es tarea vuestra o de Dumbledore. Hablando de Dumbledore… ¿necesitaré un permiso nuevo o que?

–¿Continuarás tus entrenamientos? –preguntó el licántropo.

–Por supuesto. Tengo que ponerme las pilas además. He perdido casi un trimestre completo.

–¿Entrenamiento? –inquirió Harry.

–Así es. Lucha, armas, duelos… de todo –hizo una pausa–. Y me voy a conseguir ese permiso, nos vemos luego.

–Espérame –dijo Sirius transformándose en perro y siguiéndola.

–Por cierto –indicó parándose y girándose–, Vzlazka, nos vemos luego.

Y chica y perro salieron.

–Supongo que esto significa fin de la reunión.

–Supones bien, Harry –explicó Remus–. Ya nos veremos.

–Hasta mañana, chicos. Adiós, Remus –dijo Vzlazka mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida.

–Adiós –murmuraron los cuatro adolescentes.

–Hasta mañana, Vzlazka –se despidió Remus con una sonrisa.

–Bueno chicos. Es un poco tarde; deberíais ir pasando hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

–Ir tirando –les dijo Harry–, en seguida iré.

–Como quieras –dijo Ron.

Los tres adolescentes abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Harry y a Remus solos.

–¿A dónde han ido Cary y Sirius, Remus? –le preguntó el adolescente.

–A pedirle permiso para ir a Londres mañana y a su casa a buscar sus cosas.

–¿Para que quiere ir a Londres?

–Supongo que para mirar clubs. Hacía natación. Y supongo que seguirá practicándola… era bastante buena, por cierto.

–¿Y lo que ha dicho antes? Acerca de eso que yo no se…

–Eso debe decírtelo Dumbledore, Harry. Yo tampoco se toda la historia.

–De acuerdo. Bueno… nos veremos mañana, supongo.

–Si. Hasta mañana, Harry. Y buenas noches.

–Buenas noches a ti también, Remus.

*******************************************************************************

bueno, ya está ^^ k os ha parecido? N serio k esta vez necesito saberlo T_T

bueno, yo y 3 amigas, stamos creando 1 comunidad d nadadores k pretendemos k sea un foro; así k, si practicas este deporte t agradeceríamos k t unieras: http:// g r o u p s . m s n  .  c o m / S w i m g r o u p

y tb estoy creando una comunidad de HP llamada "El anillo de Harry Potter": http:// g r o u p s . m s n . c o m / E l a n i l  l o d e H a r r y P o t t e r

GRACIAS!!!!!


	32. 32 Hablando del presente

Bueno, antes k nada dar las gracias a las tres o cuatro personas k me han estado apoyando en el fic desde el principio. Pero k no lo voy a continuar. Este es el último capítulo que subiré; y lo subo únicamente xk se lo prometí a una persona. Bueno, eso era lo que tenía que comunicar.

Segundo, contestar los dos reviews:

Cristopher Jacques: a mi querido amigo… ya te lo conté. Gracias x decirme k no parecía cursi la parte Sirius-Cary. Muchos besos, nos vemos en clase amigo.

Joyce Granger: Ola. En serio que me alegró mucho que te gustara el capi, y sobretodo que consideres mi historia bueno como para perder el tiempo leyéndole, muchísimas gracias x tu apoyo; kiero decirte k desde el primer review k recibí tuyo me pareciste una persona genial y una chica muy simpática. Una de las personas por las k me sabe mal abandonar el fic, a parte de CJ eres tú. Spero k no te enfades xk deje el fic; xo no tengo muxo tiempo y e visto k mi fic como k no tiene muxa audiencia,, x lo k no me estoy motivando en absoluto xa scribirlo. Me encantaría conocerte y hablar contigo; tienes Messenger? Si lo tienes agrégame; si no tb me puedes enviar mails y mantenemos "correspondencia".  Muchos besos.

Bueno, esto era todo lo que tenía k decir… y ahora si k os dejo con el último capi. Aunke puede k aparte de CJ no se lo lea nadie… espero k guste si alguien x error vienen a parar akí.

Este capítulo lo dedico a los dos reviewers, CJ y Joyce, k lo disfrutéis.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hablando del presente 

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se dirigieron al gran comedor. Encontraron a Snuffles tumbado a los pies de la mesa de los profesores. Nada más ver la aparición de su ahijado en el comedor, se echó encima suyo y empezó a babearle la cara.

–Ya vale, Snuffles.

Cuando Sirius salió de encima de su ahijado, y este pudo incorporarse y echar una vistazo a todo el gran comedor; al cabo de unos segundos se dirigió hacia Remus.

–¿Y Cary? No la vimos en la sala común, por lo que suponíamos que estaría aquí.

–Ella y Vzlazka se fueron temprano a Londres. Cary estaba ansiosa por volver a entrenar. Y luego supongo que pasarán por su casa a recoger un montón de ropa.

–¿Un montón de ropa?

–Si, Cary era una fanática de la ropa, ¿estoy en lo correcto, Snuffles?

Snuffles ladró de forma afirmativa a la pregunta de su compañero merodeador.

–¿A que hora se fueron? –preguntó Ginny colocándose al lado de su novio.

–Creo que Cary sacó a Vzlazka de la enfermería a las seis de la mañana.

–¡¿A las seis?! –preguntó un horrorizado Ron– Está loca.

–Bueno, ella admite esa parte de su carácter, Ron –comentó Remus con jovialidad–. Supongo que regresarán un poco antes de la hora de la comida.

–Por cierto, ¿Entrenar? –inquirió Harry.

–Si. Ya lo verás le encantan los deportes. No podía esperar más para federarse –el licántropo le echó una ojeada a su reloj y continuó:–. No creo que tarden demasiado, ya son casi la una. Se os pegaron las sábanas esta mañana por lo que veo.

–Si un poco –rió Harry.

–Sobretodo a Ron –especificó Hermione.

–¡Como si a vosotros no! –se defendió el pelirrojo.

Harry estalló en carcajadas contagiando a Remus, Ron, Hermione y Ginny que se le unieron al cabo de unos segundos de oírle.

Lupin se levantó, y junto con Sirius fueron con los adolescentes a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estuvieron hablando cerca de media hora. Cuando unos gritos tipo pelea retumbaron a las afueras del gran comedor.

–¡Que me dejes de dar la bara, Derek! No empiezo hasta mañana.

–¡¿Para que narices me has pedido que sea tu entrenador si a los dos segundos ya vas a empezar a pasar de mi?!

–Empiezas mañana como entrenador, no me fastidies.

–¡Cary!

–¡Es mi nombre y te agradecería no lo gastaras!

–Tienes que empezar ya o no llegaras a tiempo.

–Derek, por un entreno. No me calientes más.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron, dejando ver a tres personas. Las voces gritando, la de Cary y la de otro chico, parecieron amplificarse. Vzlazka se reía de la escena que se estaba montando.

–¿Por un entreno?

–¿Recuerdas lo que pasó esa vez?

–¡Argh! –lanzó un gritó de frustración y apretó ambos puños– ¡Que te pires! No me vuelvas a hablar de esos p**** campeonatos de mierda! ¿me oyes?

–Si no quieres que se repita deberías empezar ya –le recriminó mientras dejaba en el suelo una bolsa de lona bastante grande.

Cary también dejó otra bolsa en el suelo, una grande de deporte.

–¡Derek no me provoques!

–Me tienes que hacer caso –le advirtió seriamente.

–¡Se acabó! –se puso seria de repente y le señaló con ambas manos– ¡Aqua!

El pobre chico quedó empapado.

–Fin de la discusión. Hasta mañana, Derek.

–Hasta mañana a las seis. Y como no estés te saco a rastras de la cama –se dio la vuelta y se largó mientras seguía escurriéndose como podía la ropa.

Cary cogió ambas maletas y se dirigió al grupo de gryffindors, junto con Vzlazka que seguía riéndose de lo lindo.

Dejó caer las bolsas con un sonoro golpe y sentó hundiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos al tiempo que pronunciaba:– Buenas.

–¿Mal humor? –preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

–No lo sabes tú bien –respondió ella.

–Mejor nos movemos –le advirtió–. Todo el mundo nos mira.

Tanto Cary como Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny (y Snuffles) levantaron las cabezas para constatar la verdad de las palabras de su amigo.

–Tengo que ir a dejar todo esto a la torre de Gryffindor. ¿Venís? –informó Cary levantándose y volviendo a coger las bolsas.

–Claro –respondieron levantándose.

–Lazka tienes las vitaminas y todo es, ¿no?

–Aquí están, Cary –dijo la enfermera enseñándole una mochila.

–Okis.

Empezaron a caminar y salieron del gran comedor en silencio. Remus ayudaba a Cary a cargar con una de las dos bolsas mientras ella cargaba la otra por si misma.

–¿Para que tanta bolsa? –le preguntó Harry cuando estuvieron en la discreción que los pasillos podían ofrecerles.

–Uff –bufó la chica–. Ya verás. Tengo que organizarlo todo.

El camino a los dormitorios se les pasó rápido (excepto a Cary que cargaba una bolsa y a Remus que cargaba otra junto con ella), no se toparon con nadie. Cosa que agradecieron ya que les proporcionaba unos ratitos de tranquilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común los alumnos que estaban se les quedaron mirando, cosa que ocasionó que se dirigieran a paso rápido hacia los dormitorios. Cuando llegaron Cary lanzó las bolsas al suelo, y Vzlazka dejó la mochila encima de la cama de Caroline.

–Creo que no me dejo nada –pensó Cary en voz alta–. A ver… vitaminas, ropa, bañadores, gorros, gafas… –se llevó la mano a la frente y dijo:– ¡Mierda! El material.

–¿Material? –preguntaron todos a la vez, sorprendidos y confusos como si se hubieran perdido algo.

–Manoplas, pullboy, tabla y aletas –contestó distraídamente mientras pasaba la vista de una bolsa a la otra.

–Llama a Derek y dile que te lo traiga –dijo Vzlazka.

–Que remedio –contestó sin ganas lanzando un soplido de cansancio–. Mañana las pasaré canutas –abrió la palma de su mano hacia arriba–. _Incendio_.

Una llamitas crepitaron en su mano.

–Derek, Derek ¿me oyes?

Nada.

–Derek Reynolds, sé que me estás oyendo así que contesta –ordenó.

–Que mala leche tienes –salió de las llamas–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Se me olvidó el material.

Silencio.

–Te mataré –susurraron las llamas.

–Me lo imaginaba –susurró en voz baja para que Derek no la oyera.

–Mañana te lo traigo. Espérame en el vestíbulo.

–Okis. Adiós –cerró la palma y las llamas desaparecieron.

–Eso ha sido genial –dijo Ron.

–Y muy práctico –comentó Hermione.

–¿Si? –contestó Caroline– intentaré enseñaros, entonces.

–¿Podrás en enseñarles? –preguntó Sirius que había adquirido su apariencia de hombre mientras Remus había bloqueado la puerta.

–Dije intentaré –se defendió.

–¿Fuiste a hablar con Dumbledore? –inquirió Sirius.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras empezaba a sacar todo lo que había en la bolsa de viaje.

–¿Para que fuiste a verlo? –preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

–Necesitaba permiso para usar el lago.

–¿El lago? –preguntaron los cuatro adolescentes.

–Claro –contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo–. ¿Pretendías que entrenara en la bañera?

–¿Qué entrenas? –preguntó Harry.

–Natación –contestó Sirius a su ahijado mientras se ponía detrás de su chica y la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

–Y ese chico que habéis visto antes es Derek Reynolds, fue compañero mío hace dieciocho años y cuando he ido al club y me ha reconocido me ha vuelto a meter en él. Me comentó que ahora era entrenador y le pedí que fuera el mío. Aunque ahora me arrepiento de eso.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sirius.

–Porqué tendré a un entrenador vigilándome. Con lo bien que se está entrenando sola.

–Parando cuando quieres.

–Cuando llego tarde –se defendió.

–¿Qué día será?

–¡Tres días! –exclamó– me han subido entrenos. ¡Maldición!

–¿Cuántos tienes ahora? –preguntó Sirius.

–Tres mañana, dos medio días, cinco tardes, más sábado.

–Joder –exclamó Ron– y yo me quejo de tres tardes de quidditch.

–¡Ah! Pero es que eso es solo agua. Tengo que hacer físico de dos a tres días como mínimo. ¿Lo veis normal? Además de que me suben metros por sesión.

–¿Cuántos tienes que hacer ahora? –preguntó Remus.

–Seis. Esto deprime.

–¿Seis? –preguntó Hermione– ¿Seis que? ¿piscinas?

–Ja –ironizó–. No estaría mal. Metros.

–¿Seis metros? –extrañó Ron– ¿Te quejas de seis metros?

–Seis mil –contestó–. Seis mil metros.

–Buff –bufó Ginny–. Menuda pasada.

–Gracias, alguien que me entiende.

–¿Y cuando tengas exámenes? –preguntó Remus.

–Timaré. Remus, parece mentira que no me conozcas –contestó apoyándose en Sirius.

La cama de Cary estaba completamente cubierta de cosas. Pantalones, camisetas, bañadores, gorros, gafas, chanclas, dos tubos de vaselina, espuma para el pelo, cepillos, peine, alisador, champús, geles, un par de colonias, ropa interior…

Y Cary lo estaba desordenando más (si eso era posible) (N/A: nah… es posible, os lo aseguro) tratando de encontrar algo.

–¿Qué buscas? –preguntó Sirius.

–El fast.

–¿El que? –se sorprendieron.

–Un nuevo tipo de bañador, que hace deslizar el agua. ¿Dónde lo habré metido?

Volvió a coger la bolsa que había tirado al suelo y echó su contenido sobre la cama, después cogió la bolsa del club y vació su contenido sobre la montaña que empezaba a parecer su cama.

–Aquí está –exclamó con aire triunfal sacando de entre la ropa una traje, parecido a lo que sería un traje de neopreno (de buzo) de cuerpo entero. Tenía unas líneas plateadas, siguiendo el recorrido del agua para hacerlo más aerodinámico.

Cary sacó una mochila de colegio y empezó a poner en ella una tolla, un par de gorros, un par de gafas, unas chanclas y un par de bañadores. En la mesita que había al lado de su cama puso otro bañador.

Una parte de la ropa fue apilonada en el baúl que había abierto a los pies de su cama, otra parte volvió a las bolsas las cuales fueron introducidas a presión debajo de la cama.

–Listo –exclamó triunfante.

–¿Eso es recoger? –preguntó Hermione.

–Claro que si –arguyó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Lo único que has hecho es cambiarlo de sitio –insistió Hermione.

–¿Sabes cual es el problema de las personas ordenadas? –hizo una pausa– que nunca encuentran lo que andaban buscando.

–¡Eso es mentira! –exclamó indignada.

–El 99 % es la realidad.

–Pero no el otro 1 %.

–Pero es que yo pertenezco a este 1 %, Hermione.

Vzlazka le pasó la mochila restante a Cary. Quien hizo lo mismo que con las otras. La abrió, le dio la vuelta y la sacudió para que cayera todo.

–Quieres ir con cuidado –le recriminó la enfermera.

–Vale, vale.

–Se pueden romper.

–Lo se, tranquila.

De la mochila habían caído un montón de paquetitos de farmacia.

–¿Medicamentos? –formuló Harry en voz alta lo que todos se estaban preguntando.

–¿Des de cuando estás enferma? –cuestionó Sirius.

–En realidad des de que me desperté después del ataque a Hogwarts.

–¿Por el hechizo?

–Así es. Un edema pulmonar no es tan fácil de curar, Harry. Pero todo esto no tiene nada que ver.

–¿Y para que es? –preguntó el chico.

–Vitaminas, refuerzos energéticos, glucosa, ehm… ¿Qué más había por aquí? … complejos vitamínicos… y no se que más.

–¿Para que diablos quieres todo eso?

–Me obligan a tomarlo. Por eso necesito hacerme un horario –murmuró unas palabras y un pergamino y una pluma salieron de una caja que había al lado del baúl. En la cual estaban los libros y otros objetos escolares. Apoyó el pergamino en la pared y empezó a escribir en él–. Lazka, ¿te acuerdas de todo?

–¿No lo recuerdas tú?

–No recuerdo muy bien, la verdad.

Paró de garabatear.

–A ver –ambas chicas empezaron a desenvolver los paquetes.

–Glucosport, al levantarte.

–Okis.

–Oxiblock después de cada entreno.

–Entendido.

–Estas dos de aquí a la hora de la comida –continuó la enfermera.

–¿Cuáles?

–Estas –le mostró los tres paquetitos–. Y estas pastillas  cuando almuerces.

–¿Antes o después de entreno?

–Ni idea. Pregúntale mañana a Derek.

–No creo que lo sepa. Me las tomaré después, si acaso, con más calma.

–Como quieras –cogió los tres últimos paquetitos–. Vitality Plus en botellita, y estas dos verdes por la noche.

–¿Vitality en botellita? –preguntó horrorizada.

–Si.

–No –hizo una mueca de asco–. Eso sabe fatal.

–No veas la pena que me das –ironizó.

–Mala –le susurró en voz baja.

–Eso ya lo sabemos, Cary.

Cary le aventó el cojín.

–¡Eh! –se defendió– ¿a que ha venido eso?

–Por ser tan mala –le contestó su amiga riéndose.

–Esto no quedará así, ya verás –advirtió sonriendo.

–Uy… como tiemblo.

Ambas se empezaron a carcajear.

–Por cierto, los lunes, miércoles y viernes a primera hora que tenemos?

–Pociones –contestó Hermione.

–¿Los tres días?

–Si.

–¿Quién lo da?

–Snivellus –contestó Sirius.

–¿Qué? Noooooooooo. Jo.

–¿Snape también la odia? –preguntó Harry con la esperanza de no ser el único odiado en esa clase; la pregunta puso un poquito de mal humor en Sirius.

–Es posible, por ser la novia de Sirius –dijo con tranquilidad mientras guardaba las vitaminas en el cajón de la mesita.

–Bah… ese grasoso Slytherin…

Cary empezó a reír.

–¿De que te ríes? –le preguntó Sirius, quien parecía estar imaginando la razón.

–Eres tan mono cuando te pones celoso.

Ahora fueron Remus y Vzlazka los que se unieron a las risas, mientras los adolescentes se quedaban con la boca abierta y Harry soltaba: –¿Celoso? ¿De Snape?

–Yo no estoy celoso de Snivellus –se defendió.

–¿Por qué habrías de estar celoso de Snape? –preguntó su ahijado.

Remus, Vzlazka y Caroline se estaban, literalmente, destornillando. Doblándose sobre si mismos para intentar frenar el dolor que les crecía en el estómago por culpa de la risa.

–Cuando dejéis de reír le podéis contestar a Harry, y de paso a mi –dijo Sirius.

–Padfoot, viejo amigo, como si no lo supieras –le dijo Moony recuperando la compostura (un poco).

–No tengo ni idea.

Sus risas se suavizaron un poco.

–Es que verás –dijo Cary limpiándose unas lágrimas–, tu padrino, aquí donde le ves. Es MUY pero que MUY celoso.

–No soy celoso –reprochó.

–Claro que lo eres –replicó su novia.

–Soy posesivo –aclaró–. Es distinto.

–Si, lo que tu digas –contestó sin dejar de reír–. Verás, Sirius y yo empezamos a salir por principios de nuestro segundo año. Y en tercero… –otra vez explotó en un ataque de risa.

–¿Qué pudo pasar tan divertido en su tercer curso y que tenga que ver con Snape? –preguntaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

–Vale ya, ¿no? –preguntó Sirius exasperado a los tres que se carcajeaban.

–Resulta que en tercer curso Snape intentó besarme –explicó Cary.

Ron hizo un ruido de asco –¿Y eso es lo que entendéis por divertido? Yo lo encuentro repugnante.

–Lo divertido fue que yo no pude contestarle porqué apareció Sirius salido de la nada y le dio un puñetazo en plena cara.

–¿Pegaste a Snape? –preguntaron Harry y Ginny con sorpresa, Ron con admiración y Hermione con un tipo de "no me lo puedo creer".

–¿Cómo no iba a pegarle? Ese grasiento estaba demasiado cerca de Cary.

–¿A que es un encanto cuando se pone celoso?

–¿Pero llegó a besarte? –preguntó Harry.

–Pues –Cary pareció pensar en la pregunta–, a decir verdad, ahora que lo mencionas… creo que si que lo hizo.

–¿Snape te besó? –preguntó el pelirrojo con la mueca más horrorizada que tenía.

–Si –contestó tranquilamente, mientras Sirius se iba poniendo cada vez más blanco–. Pero fue un beso corto, Sirius salió tan rápido de donde fuera… ahora que lo pienso, no fue un beso tan malo. Quiero decir, Snivellus y todo… besaba bastante bien.

–Traición –susurró una voz.

Todos miraron de donde procedía. Sirius estaba de pie, la expresión de su rostro era completamente indescifrable. Y estaba más blanco que le papel.

–Mira que eres payaso –dijo Cary.

–Vamos, Padfoot. Seguro que no es para tanto –le consoló Remus.

A lo que Sirius volvió a murmurar "Traición" se balanceó y cayó de espaldas.

–¿Se ha desmayado de verdad? –preguntó Cary, totalmente estupefacta.

–Eso parece –contestó Remus.

–¿Cómo lo movemos de aquí a la habitación de las panteras? –cuestionó Cary.

–Harry, la capa –ordenó el ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, y volvió al cabo de unos segundos con la capa y el mapa.

Una vez en la habitación de las panteras. Tumbaron a Sirius en uno de los sofás y se quedaron en silencio. La escenita de Sirius los había dejado sin palabras.

–¿Cómo está? –preguntó Harry.

–Sólo desmayado –contestó la enfermera–. Se recuperará dentro de poco.

–No ha sido para tanto –exclamó Cary, más bien para ella misma, intentando convencerse de que no era tan grave lo que pasó.

–Vamos, Cary, tranquilízate –le dijo el licántropo.

–Si, pero…

–Mira, ¿Qué tal si os vais? Vzlazka me comentó que tenía algo que contarte.

–Pero…

–Creo que este seria el mejor momento.

–Pero Remus.

–Cary, si estás aquí cuando despierte sólo conseguiremos que los dos acabéis deprimidos.

–Er… de acuerdo –cedió al final.

–¿Por qué dices que se deprimirán? –preguntó Harry completamente confundido, al igual que lo reflejaban la cara de los otros adolescentes.

–Sirius le empezará a gritar, ella se contestará, irán subiendo volumen; con suerte no llegaran a varitas y puños, se largaran cada uno por su banda hechos una furia, y yo tendré que apuntar una semana a Sirius deprimido, y Vzlazka tendrá que soportar una de las múltiples depresiones por las que pasa Cary.

–Deprimirse es algo muy normal en la adolescencia –se defendió la "acusada".

Remus y Vzlazka la miraron.

–Está bien, ya me voy. Vamos Lazka. ¡ah! Y Remus, me avisas cuando se calme.

–¿El año que viene? –bromeó.

–Oh… bueno, si puede ser un día de esta semana, mejor que mejor –dijo continuando la broma–. Vamos Lazka –dijo cogiéndola de la mano y comenzando a marcharse.

–Hasta luego –se despidieron ambas desapareciendo por el pasillo que daba a la salida.

–¿Quieres que te ayudemos?  –se ofreció Harry a Remus.

–No, tranquilo. Tu padrino lo superará… espero.

–¿Qué harás?

–Me sentaré a una distancia prudencial, y estaré leyendo hasta que se despierte.

–¿Y cuando se despierte?

–Depende como se despierte lo aturdiré.

No cabe decir que esta declaración dejó a los chicos completamente helados.

–Os aconsejo que os vayáis ahora que todo está tranquilo.

–¿Por qué piensas que necesitarás aturdirlo?

–Porqué lo primero que se le puede pasar por la cabeza es matar a Snape.

En la enfermería, Cary y Vzlazka hablaban tranquilamente de lo que había acontecido en los últimos años.

–Cary –dijo Vzlazka seriamente.

–Hay algo que debería contarte.

–¿Sobre que?

–Sobre tu familia.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–No eres la única Fargon que queda, Cary.

–¿A que te refieres? –el nerviosismo y la curiosidad hacían mella en su voz, la cual empezaba a temblar ligeramente.

–Tu tía, Kathlinn.

–¿Dónde está ella?

–Murió.

–Tía Kathlinn –murmuró Caroline–. ¿No está?

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy sola –balbuceó en voz baja.

–No –le contestó suavemente cogiéndole la mano–. Cary, ¿no me escuchaste? Dije que no eres la única Fargon.

–¿A que te refieres? –preguntó con las lágrimas resbalándole mejilla hacia abajo.

–Tu tía tuvo una hija.

Cary abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

–Tienes una prima, Cary –le informó.

La susodicha abrió mucho los ojos en expresión de sorpresa y tragó saliva.

–¿Dónde está? ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Tiene tu edad, actualmente.

Cary cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara.

–Y vendrá esta tarde. Vamos al gran comedor, necesitas comer algo. Luego la conocerás.

Las dos chicas se levantaron, y se dispusieron a dejar el despacho de la enfermería. Cuando Vzlazka estaba cerrando la puerta, la de la enfermería se abrió.

–¡Mamá! ¡Hemos llegado!

La voz había venido de una chica con el pelo tirando a rubito y ligeramente rizado, como ondulado. Quien tenía cogido de la mano a un niño de unos cinco años. La chica parecía tener unos quince.

–¿Tienes hijos? –preguntó Cary extrañada a su amiga, perpleja porque hubiera omitido esa parte de su vida.

–Son adoptados ambos. Ven, te voy a presentar a tu prima, que parece haberse adelantado.

Cary tragó saliva. Estaba a punto de conocer a la única familia que le quedaba.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bueno, hasta akí la historia. Nuevamente decir k me apena muchísimo dejarlo ahí. Xo no me siento motivada.

Saludos,

J.D.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	33. 33 Essy

Sto ya s lo último k tengo escrito sobre esta historia; mi beta me a devuelto el diskette esta mañana.

Reviews:

C.J: si, tb me gustó como quedó esa parte… ¬¬ no t metas mucho con Cary, k s su último capi XDD

Joyce: Ola!!! Ste si k ya es el último… y lo subo x ti! ^O^ gracias x pensar k s uno d los mejores fics k as leido nunca *J.D. llorando d la emoción* a ver si algún día ablamos x el msn, aunke con el bachillerato no me conecto muxo ya T_T ahora k lo pienso… d dnd eres? O_o

Walterdi: ya t nvié un mail; me alegro k al- ayas entendido mis razones…

Akí va el fic, un bsazo muy grande a todos!

******************************************************************************

Essy 

En una de las muchas habitaciones secretas de castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, un hombre tumbado en un sofá abrió los ojos de golpe, cuando su cerebro volvió a procesar los últimos datos de información que le habían llegado antes de desmayarse. Datos que le informaban que un Slytherin había besado a su chica. Y no cualquier Slytherin, no… nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo (al menos por ese tiempo): Severus Snape.

Sirius se incorporó de golpe y observó, como a una distancia bastante alejada de él (que podía ser catalogada como prudencial), se encontraba su amigo, Remus J. Lupin, leyendo tranquilamente un grueso libro. Y ya lo estaba acabando. Lo que sólo podía significar dos cosas: primera, que su amigo Moony leía muy veloz, o, segunda, que llevaba mucho tiempo desmayado. Claro que también podían ser ambas razones combinadas.

–Remus –llamó con voz trémula. Esperó a que éste le mirara, y preguntó lo que tanto temía–. Dime que ha sido una broma, que no he oído lo que Cary ha dicho hace un momento.

–Bueno, en realidad ocurrió hace una hora y media, Sirius. Y si, ocurrió.

–¿Pero como?

–Sirius, tranquilízate. Sólo le besó.

–¡Pero fue Snape quien la besó!

–Y si hubiéramos sido James o yo, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

–¡Pero Snape! –siguió rugiendo pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo que su amigo le había dicho. El echo de que fuera Snape no es lo que le molestaba… era el echo de que la hubieran besado, ¡y que ella no se lo hubiera dicho!

–Sirius –le llamaba tranquilamente su amigo licántropo, siendo completamente ignorado, ya que en esos momentos Sirius Black estaba más bien hablando consigo mismo. Remus Lupin cerró el libro y lo dejó apoyado en uno de los muchos sillones y butacas. Su amigo animago se lo estaba tomando mejor de lo que cabía esperar, a fin de cuentas–. Sirius.

La mente de Sirius Black pareció volver a la tierra, giró la cabeza levemente para quedar encarado con su amigo.

–Sirius, cálmate –le aconsejó–. Luego puedes hablar con Cary. Ya la has oído, no pasó nada.

–Pero dijo que le gustó –exclamó con cierta repugnancia.

–No saques las cosas fuera de lugar, Sirius Black –se escuchó una voz–. No dije eso. Sólo dije que no besa mal.

–¡Pero Cary! –¿histerismo afectando a Sirius Black? ¬¬ eso parece.

–Sirius, siéntate. No ocurrió NADA, ¿entiendes?

–¿Cómo que nada? –hizo una pausa– SNAPE te BESÓ.

–Sirius, no fue nada. Ahora más vale que te calmes. Y cuando lo hayas hecho, por ejemplo mañana, seguiremos hablando.

–Pero…

–No –le interrumpió ella con autoridad–. Hasta mañana, Remus. Adiós Sirius.

–Hasta mañana, Cary.

La chica salió de l habitación tal y como había entrado. Sin que nadie pudiera detenerla.

–Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, Padfoot –Moony se levantó sin esperar repuesta de su amigo dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

Sirius no fue a su cama esa noche, se quedó en la sala, pensando. Había muchas cosas que hablar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajaron a desayunar, Ron y Harry se encontraron que las chicas ya les esperaban en la mesa; estaban hablando con otra chica, más o menos de su misma edad, con el cabello tirando a rubizo, cayendo ondulado y suelto alrededor de su cara.

–Hola –dijeron ambos sentándose con ellas.

–Hey –dijo Hermione–, Harry, Ron, ella es Essy. Essy, ellos son Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

–¿Qué tal? –dijo ella dándoles la mano.

–Essy es la prima de Cary –informó Ginny.

–¿Cary tiene una prima? –preguntó Ron.

–Nos conocimos ayer –anunció Essy.

–¿Y donde está ella? –se interesó Harry.

–Se fue temprano a entrenar. Aunque si no se da prisa llegará tarde a clase –contestó la nueva.

–Llegar tarde con Snape, y el primer día –comentó Ron–. Pobre. Espero que no le ocurra.

–Tendríamos que empezar a pasar. O los que llegaremos tarde seremos nosotros –advirtió Hermione.

–Si, tienes razón.

Los chicos se levantaron y se despidieron de Ginny, quien no tenía clases con ellos. Se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras y esperaron fuera unos cinco minutos, mientras todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin iban llegando. Cuando la puerta de las mazmorras se abrió se fueron introduciendo en el aula.

Snape entró en unos segundos y cerró la puerta de golpe. Dio una mirada a los gryffindors y una sonrisa de triunfo se instaló en su rostro.

–Cary aun no ha llegado –les susurró Hermione–. Si llega tarde nos quitará un montón de puntos.

La clase empezó. Snape les estaba hablando sobre una hierba que era muy rara de encontrar, pero que tenía unos usos muy importantes y potentes. Todos tomaban apuntes apresuradamente, si la hierba era tan rara, seguro que saldría en los TIMOs. Llevaban más de un pergamino escrito de apuntes cuando alguien llamó a la puerta con fuerza y rapidez un par de veces.

–Adelante –graznó la voz de Snape.

La puerta se abrió. 

–¡No ha sido mi culpa, lo juro! Ha sido mi entrenador.

Cary estaba empapada, con los pantalones puestos (aunque desabrochados); con una camiseta, una bolsa (con la pluma, pergaminos, libros, etc), otra mochila y unas botas en la mano. Respirando entrecortadamente.

Llevaba puesto un traje como de neopreno, de una pieza y que le cubría hasta el cuello, las muñecas, y aunque ahora no se vieran, los tobillos (el Fast). Su pelo estaba chorreando.

–Señorita Fargon –pronunció Snape–, tarde el primer día… no empezamos muy bien.

Toda la clase estaba en silencio, los gryffindors ni respiraban (seguro que perdían la mitad de los puntos que llevaban), y los slytherins sonreían de satisfacción.

–Entre y vístase –le ordenó Snape.

Cary fue entrando y cerrando la puerta; aunque no pudo cerrarla del todo. Nick casi decapitado la había llamado.

–Creo que ha perdido esto –le dijo mientras le mostraba una bota.

Cary miró lo que traía, efectivamente, una de ellas se había perdido.

–Gracias, Sir Nicholas –le contestó con la cara roja, mientras cogía la bota  cerraba la puerta.

Se fue a sentar a última fila, con Ron, Harry, Hermione y su prima Essy.

Dejó las mochilas en el suelo, se puso las botas se abrochó el pantalón y se pasó la camisa por los hombros.

–Me estoy ahogando con esto, maldición –se quejó mientras intentaba mover la tela que cubría sus muñecas.

–¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó Hermione.

–Es un "fast skin", para nadar más rápido.

–¿Y eso no es trampa?

–No, mucha gente lo lleva; y solo bajas décimas.

–Callaros –susurró Harry–. Snape nos mira.

Harry aun no había acabado de decir las palabras que dejaron de hablar y miraron a Snape. Por una vez, el centro de las miradas de Snape en clase de pociones no parecía ser Harry; era Cary. Ambos estaban aguantándose las miradas. Sin parpadear. Serios. Y parecían muy concentrados en no perder contacto visual.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos así. Finalmente Cary apartó la vista y creo un "Mierda" con los labios que no llegó a oírse pero si a leerse.

–Ya que no podemos castigar a su entrenador, ¿Qué tal si la ponemos a usted en detención? –comentó, casi con jovialidad– Digamos… ¿esta tarde? Al acabar las clases.

–Tengo entreno al acabar las clases.

–Entonces que sea después de su entreno.

Antes de que Cary pudiera contestar algo, Hermione le dio un toque con el pie, y le murmuró que callara. Que de momento no había perdido puntos.

–Bien, continuemos lo que estábamos haciendo antes de la interrupción de vuestra compañera.

La clase pasó sin más interrupciones. Los gryffindors estupefactos de que Snape no los hubiera dejado con el reloj de puntos a cero, y los slytherins mascullando en voz baja maldiciones por el mismo motivo; sólo que ellos *SI* deseaban que Snape hubiera dejado el marcador de Gryffindor a cero.

Cuando acabó la hora, se dieron prisa en salir rápido, antes que Snape cambiara de idea y los dejara sin puntos.

–Creo que ha sido la única clase en la que el marcador de Gryffindor se ha mantenido intocable.

–Eso ha sido porque ha habido teoría –dijo Cary.

–¿Por qué dices eso? Creo que tú has sido la razón de que Snape no bajara puntos –le confesó Harry.

–Soy un desastre en pociones –declaró–, todo me explota.

–Tranquila, no serás la única –dijo Ron–. A Neville también le explotan los calderos.

–No lo entiendes –se defendió Cary–. Me explotan en las manos. Me pongo demasiado nerviosa y no soy capaz de controlar mi magia. Y si me sobresalto puedo quemar o empapar lo que tenga entre manos. Literalmente.

–Pues con Snape no es como que te puedas relajar mucho.

–Eso es lo que temo, Harry. Por cierto, ¿Qué toca ahora?

–Defensa.

–Genial.

Los cinco se dirigieron alegremente hacia allí, cuando entraron vieron que Fleur y Bill hablaban con Remus, el cual había traído una caja de madera (la cual estaba sobre la mesa). Sirius estaba tumbado (en forma de perro, obviamente), y cuando entraron se volvió a dirigir a ellos, se iba a abalanzar sobre Cary, pero esta lo señaló y le dijo:

–Quieto. Estoy harta de tus ataques celosos –le recriminó–. No quiero más escenitas.

Sirius bajó la cabeza. Los chicos fueron a sentarse a primera fila, y cuando bajaron la guardia, Snuffles se echó sobre Cary.

El resto de la clase empezó a entrar y Snuffles se fue con Remus, a sentarse al final de la clase.

–¿Por qué se quedarán? –preguntó en un susurro Hermione.

–Bueno, chicos –se oyó la voz de la profesora Delacour–. Hoy vamos a hacer una clase de "guepaso" de cara a vuestros TIMOs. El señor Lupin opina, al igual que yo, que los boggarts serán un parte práctica casi "seguga" en vuestros exámenes. Por lo que ha tenido la amabilidad de "traergnos" uno hoy.

Todos los alumnos dirigieron una mirada a la caja. Los cinco adolescentes de primera fila giraron sus cabezas en dirección al hombre y al perro que sonreían burlones al final de la clase.

–No me lo puedo creer –susurró Cary negando con la cabeza.

–¿El que? –le preguntó Harry a su derecha.

–Tal vez lo verás –le respondió enigmáticamente y sin borrar la sonrisa de incredulidad.

La voz de la profesora Delacour hizo que todos ellos volvieran su atención de nuevo a la clase.

–Bien, quiero que os pongáis por fila y uno a uno vayáis pasando por delante de él. a las dos chicas nuevas, poneros al final de la fila, ¿de acuerdo? –les dijo con una sonrisa que hizo babear a más de uno.

Todos se fueron levantando y creando la fila que la profesora les había ordenado. El grupo se puso al final de la fila. Donde pudieron ponerse al lado de Remus y Snuffles.

Cary se sentó y empezó a juguetear con Sirius. –¿Por qué coño habéis traído un boggart? –le preguntó a Remus.

–Oh, vamos, Cary. Si lo necesitarás luego; te hemos hecho un favor.

–No tiene gracia, dejar de reír. Ambos –les dijo seria. A lo que adulto y perro dejaron de reír.

–¿Qué te ocurre con los boggarts? –le preguntó su prima Essy sentándose a su lado y apoyándose en el hombro de Cary.

–Si me da tiempo lo veréis. Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que más teméis? –inquirió curiosa.

–Arañas –dijo Ron, quien empezaba a sudar al rememorar a Aragog.

–Pues lo pasaste mal en el bosque, entonces.

–Si.

–¿Y tu, Hermione? –preguntaron ambas primitas.

–No lo se… –empezó dubitativa, pero su novio Ron le cortó.

–No sacar un 10 –aunque el tampoco pudo acabar su frase porqué Hermione le arreó un codazo en pleno estómago–. Bestia –recriminó frotándose la parte dolorida con la palma de la mano.

Cary y Essy estaban riéndose de la escenita, y Harry lo miraba con indiferencia "ni novios dejan de pelearse", era lo que cruzaba su mente.

–¿Y tu, Harry?

–Dementores.

–Dementores –repitió Cary–. Sensato.

–¿Sensato? –repitió su primita.

–Si. Lo que más teme es el miedo. Es lógico. ¿Y tu, Essy?

–Nunca me lo he planteado –sinceró encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Ah! Por cierto, Remus, ¿conoces a mi primita? Essy te presento a Remus. Remus, ella es Essy.

–Es un placer –se saludaron mientras se daban la mano.

–Luego te presentaré a alguien más. Si es que se ha calmado –y en esto último dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Snuffles.

La fila se iba acortando, y el boggart se iba transformando rápidamente, banshees, momias, profesores Snape y otras clases de monstruos, etc. Habían echo acto de presencia en el salón mediante el boggart.

–Ya os toca, chicos –les avisó amablemente Bill dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

El primero en intentarlo fue Ron. El boggart se convirtió en una tremenda y gigantesca araña: Aragog. A lo que el chico se limitó a quitarle las patas.

Después pasó Hermione, que como había anunciado Ron, se convirtió en un pergamino con la calificación de "9". Harry incendió el pergamino por ella.

Y claro, luego le tocó el turno, a Harry. Como había dicho antes, su boggart se convirtió en un dementor, en un horrible y vomitivo dementor. El chico conjuró un patronus e hizo que el dementor se cayera al suelo de cabeza, provocando las risas de toda la clase. El patronus de Harry volvó galopando hacia él, y con cuidado lo acarició como hacia siempre. Cornamenta.

–Bien, y ahora, señoritas Fargon, me "gustaguía" ver como se las arreglan ante un boggart.

Ambas se levantaron del suelo.

–Tu primero primita –indicó Cary con una ridícula reverencia que las hizo sonreír a ambas.

–Con mucho gusto, primita –más risas de las Fargon.

Essy se puso delante del boggart empuñando su varita, tal y como habían hecho todos antes que ella. Y el boggart se transformó en un tiburón. Un tiburón blanco macho de seis metros.

Lo único que hizo fue estar allí, sin moverse.

–¿Sabes algo, Essy? –se acercó Cary y se apoyó en ella– Esto es tan patético que no necesitas hacer nada.

Y tenía razón. Ya que fuera del agua, con esa envergadura y ese peso, se estaba ahogando y aplastando por si mismo.

–Podías haber pensado en algo terrestre, ¿no crees? –se burló.

–¿Y a mi que me cuentas? –le respondió riéndose–. A ver que haces tu.

–Tranquila, ¿Cuánto queda de clase? –le susurró.

–Quince minutos.

–Vale. Vamos, ves a sentarte –le aconsejó palmeándole la espalda.

La sonrisa no se borraba de la cara de ninguna de las dos.

Cary se plantó ante el gran tiburón que seguía agonizando en medio de la clase.

–Buena suerte, Cary –le gritó Remus. Sirius ladró indicando lo mismo. Cary se giró y los miró con una sonrisa divertida.

Ese fue el primer error.

–¿Pero que demonios…? –y preguntas como esta se formularon en un segundo.

Cary volvió a girar la cabeza. Sólo para recibir un puñetazo en plena cara que la tiró al suelo.

–Joder –se tocó la mandíbula y se la movió un poco, para comprobar que no estuviera descolocada–. Esta me las paga –murmuró mientras se levantaba y se hacía frente a si misma. Porque eso era en lo que se había convertido el boggart, en una copia exacta de ella misma.

Empezaron a caminar, en círculo, sin perder contacto visual.

–Date prisa, Cary. De momento te gana; y la clase acaba en diez minutos –comentó Remus.

–No voy a alargar esto –susurro. Se paró de golpe y alargó su brazo derecho, con la palma abierta–. ¡Expelliarmus!

El boggart salió despedido contra la pared. Chocó contra ella, y antes de haber descendido ni dos centímetros, un sai lo engarzó a ella.

–Riddickulus –el cuerpo que formaba el boggart se cubrió de sangre, se convirtió en una neblina negruzca y regresó a la caja, donde Bill se aseguró de cerrarla bien.

Cary se acercó al grupo.

–¿Sabes, Remus? –comentó con indiferencia– Gracias a vuestro regalito, me duele la puta mandíbula.

–El boggart se ha transformado en ti –le dijo Hermione.

–Si… se que te parecerá… ¿ridículo? Pero… lo que me da miedo es… perder ante mi misma.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Harry– ¿Cómo puedes perder ante ti misma?

–Verás… esto es algo que he aprendido de mi deporte. De la natación. Tuve un año fatal. En realidad fueron tres… bueno, da igual. A lo que iba. Tenía miedo de que me ganaran mis adversarias –hizo una pausa, tratando de pensar con claridad–. Pero no eran mis enemigas. Dentro del agua, tu único enemigo eres tu mismo. Si no sales convencida de que puedes hacerlo, no lo harás. Aunque hayas entrenando más duro y mejor que ellas. No lo harás.

–Es que mira que dejarte pillar –comentó Remus como quien dice: "Te dije que no abrieras ese cajón"–. ¿Te duelo mucho? –preguntó serio.

–No –dijo frotándose la mandíbula–. Necesito ese boggart no es lo llevéis muy lejos. Esta tarde, a las cuatro y media.

–Tranquila, estará en nuestra habitación.

–De acuerdo. ¿Cuánto tardé?

–Cinco minutos.

–¡¿Cinco?!

–Más o menos, ¿Por qué? –inquirió Hermione.

–Porque necesito ponerme en forma.

–La clase ha acabado –anunció Ron.

Y era cierto, la profesora Delacour les estaba felicitando por la tarea realizada ante el boggart, y les dejaba marchar.

–Voy tomar el aire, necesito descargar adrenalina.

Las clases pasaron rápido esa mañana. Y se encontraron con Ginny en el gran comedor, y al instante siguiente, casi sin darse cuenta, volvían a despedirse caminando hacia los terrenos, hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para tomar Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

–¿Qué asignaturas has cogido, Essy? –preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña de Harry.

–Aritmancia y criaturas mágicas –contestó tranquilamente.

–Que ganas de currar que tenéis –sentenció Ronald–. En adivinación no hacemos nada.

–Por cierto, ¿tu que tomas, Cary? –inquirió Hermione, obviamente pasando olímpicamente de su novio.

–Yo tengo mi propia asignatura. Pero os acompaño hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, tengo que esperar a que llegue Remus con el boggart.

–¿Para que lo usarás? –curioseó Harry.

–Para lo mismo que visteis en clase de defensa. Necesito a alguien contra quien pelear, sin temor a hacerle daño.

–Pero el boggart puede hacértelo a ti, ¿no? –se preocupó su prima.

–Tranquila, Essy –contestó con una carcajada tomándola por el cuello–. No me va a pasar nada.

–¡Cary!

Era Remus, quien llamaba desde el lago.

–Bueno, nos vemos luego. Bueno, no… esta noche; luego tengo entreno seguido de detención con Snape. Menudo día. Adiós –le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su prima y se alejó corriendo.

–Es muy efusiva –comentó Ron, quien al igual que Harry y Hermione se habían quedado como petrificados por las muestras de afecto de Cary hacia Essy.

–Claro que si –corroboró Essy con total naturalidad–. Es mi primita.

*******************************************************************

Bueno… tampoco keda tan mal este final, no? XDD O_o poca coña, 443 páginas dl word y aun no estabamos ni en navidad! XDD

N fin… solo x si interesa, dcir k ahora estoy con el 6º ^^ 2 meses después d leer el d JK y aun no se k pensar ¬¬ x lo k no se k saldrá d lo k estoy scribiendo ^^ "Harry Potter y la antorcha de la llama verde" ^^ espero k os lo leáis ^^


End file.
